


Cardverse: If you're gone

by Susarian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse, F/M, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 114,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susarian/pseuds/Susarian
Summary: "If you are gone, what am I supposed to do?" Cardverse Hetalia contains a slight bit of yaoi and violence. Update every three days. This is set in an alternate universe.AUTHOR NOTE: I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).





	1. Introduction

This world is made up of two major part, the orient and occident.

There are 4 Kingdoms in the occident, which means west.

The Hearts, Spades, Clubs and Diamonds are the four kingdoms which existed for thousands of years.

Diamonds- the richest of all four Kingdoms which control most trade routes throughout the four kingdoms and the east and west.

Hearts- control the most advanced medical research and monopolised the herbs and spices market

Spades- most advanced in terms of magic and technological advancement. Details about the magic will be said in subsequent chapters.

Clubs- most militarised Kingdoms and the most backward Kingdom with the largest agriculture power and the largest land mass.

The four kingdoms follow a system where the ruling people will be selected by the joker. Origin of this system and jokers is unknown. However, in each kingdom, deep down in their respective palace, there will be a room where it is called the channel between the kingdom and the joker. Whenever one of the previous monarchs died, the new sets will be chosen with a scroll containing hints about the new sets of royal suddenly appear in the room with fabrics with the colour of royalty of their respective kingdoms.

The coronation date of the monarch is actually decided in the scroll that suddenly appears. This system continues for thousands of years.

Also, the room is usually forbidden for any outsider to enter unless on special occasions like the death of the previous monarch.

Lastly, the Queen and King of the Kingdom have the same standing! Jack position is lower than them a little.

This is the most simplified version about this world. More details about this world will be published in the story. Also, orient and occident in this chapter simply mean east and west respectively. I'm not going to go into the history and context or more about this two words.


	2. Chapter 1

"If you are gone, what am I supposed to do?"

**Cardverse Hetalia (if you don't know what is Cardverse Hetalia, research it yourself!)**

**ATTENTION! This is going to take place in a parallel universe with no relationship to any countries involved. Also, I do not own anything besides the story plot. Well then, enjoy :).**

"Arthur! Arthur where are you!" Alfred shouted while running frantically on the corridor.

"Jack! Have you seen Arthur!" Alfred shouted towards Yao who just happened to be standing at the corridor.

"Oh, you mean queen? I recalled that he is doing his yearly visit these few days." Yao replied.

"No way! The coachmen said that the Arthur has not left the castle ever since last week!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Wait…what!" Yao replied in shocked.

"Calm down your majesty. I'll alert the guards about this." Yao said.

"How can I calm down when Arthur is nowhere to be found!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Geez, I'm alright!" Arthur who suddenly appeared said.

"Your Majesty." Yao bowed immediately towards Arthur while Alfred just rushed toward Arthur and hugged him.

"Where have you been!" Alfred exclaimed, bursting into tears.

Arthur was quite taken aback by Alfred outburst of emotion, but then sighed and patted Alfred's head.

"I'm fine. I just went to see the royal doctors and that's all." Arthur replied.

"Your Majesty is there something wrong?" Yao asked.

"It's ok, but I think I might have a cold. Guess I have to postpone the yearly visit." Arthur smiled.

"Just rest. The yearly visit can forget it. Your health is more important than these things!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Sure." Arthur smiled while walking back to the room with Alfred, leaving Yao behind. Yao looked at the king and queen and pondered something for a while before brisk walking towards the royal doctors.

"Kiku! I want to know what exactly happened to the queen!" Yao exclaimed as he walked towards the head of the royal doctors.

"Oh, Jack." Kiku looked at Yao in surprised.

"Well, the queen is generally fine but was accidentally caught a common cold," Kiku replied.

Yao smirked at Kiku and looked at him.

"Kiku, you know I was the one who sees you through the tough time," Yao said.

"Hence, I can tell if you're really lying or not," Yao added, licking his lip which gives off a seducing look.

Kiku took a deep breath and looked at Yao with determination.

"Jack! You're very sharp and can see me through!" Kiku confessed that he was indeed lying.

"However, the queen has given me orders not to tell you anything. I'm sure even though you're a Jack, you can't disobey the queen's order." Kiku continued.

Yao looked at Kiku and let out a laugh.

"The queen has given you order? Is it just you? Or are there others who received the same order as you?" Yao asked which Kiku widened his eyes, giving Yao the answer he want's.

"Great, I'm sure I can ask Yong Soo about it." Yao smiled gently and walked away.

"Wait, Jack! No matter how high is your authority, you cannot pry into her Majesty privacy!" Kiku exclaimed.

"I can." Yao laughed.

"After all, I'm the Jack, the advisor of the king and queen." Yao grinned as he walked out.

"This is getting really bad," Kiku said in defeat as he slips back into the chair.

There is no way of stopping Yao getting the information he wants. Yong Soo was not ordered by the queen to not to tell Jack about the issue. However, Kiku really hopes that Yao would not dive deeper into this issue that is related to the kingdom core, the king and the queen.

Arthur sits on the chair and reads his book. The book was written by Arthur favourite author and the plot was really interesting. But right now, he is in no mood of reading a single word.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but your conditions have shown that it is the second stage of cancer," Kiku said while passing a document to Arthur.

"Is there any way you can cure it?" Arthur asked with a hint of hope.

"Nope." Kiku shook his head. Arthur lowered his head in disappointment.

"Unless…" Kiku murmured to himself which cause Arthur to gain a bit of hope.

"Is there another way Honda?" Arthur asked.

"Nope, it's nothing," Kiku replied politely.

"Honda definitely knows something about it, but he keeps quiet. Is it because the solution is too hard to succeed? Or is there another reason behind it." Arthur murmured to himself.

"Hey, Arthur. I've prepared your medicine just be sure you drink it." Alfred exclaimed while putting the bowl of medicine soup on the bedside table.

"Oh, you can just leave that to the servants," Arthur said.

"Well, I just can't be assured unless I deliver it to you myself." Alfred smiles while kissing Arthur on his forehead.

"Rest well Arthur." Alfred smile before leaving the room.

"Geez, even though I'm older than him." Arthur smiled while touching his forehead.

…

"Second stage cancer I see," Yao said as he looked through the document.

"Yes, the queen is suffering from second stage cancer, brother." Yong Soo exclaimed with his usual cheerful voice.

"Talk about second stage cancer don't we all know one cure? Anyway, did Kiku ever mentioned any cures for the queen?" Yao asked.

"Well, Kiku didn't mention anything. He only says that the queen is uncurable and he will provide medicine to temporary suppressed the queen cancer." Yong Soo replied.

"Sure, he does have a conscience for his homeland. But I'm worried he would giveaway this cure for more glory." Yao said while passing back the document to Yong Soo.

"But I don't think Kiku would do that. Besides, it's not his homeland, it's your homeland brother." Yong Soo replied while taking the documents from Yao's hands.

"Anyway, don't you ever dare mentioned about that cure to the queen or anyone. Do you understand?" Yao said sternly.

"Yes!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

…

In the meeting room.

"Heart..." Alfred murmured.

"Seriously, do I have to go for the coronations of the King of Heart!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Of course," Yao replied.

They have just received the news that the coronations of the new King for the Kingdom of Heart will take place in 3 weeks' time and the King and Queen of Spade are invited.

"Not just you, but the queen has to come as well," Yao added.

"But Arthur is sick," Alfred said immediately.

"But it's a requirement for all countries current king and queen to attend the coronations of any Kingdom," Yao explained.

"As for the queen, I'll assign royal doctors to accompany us during the trip," Yao added.

"You better," Alfred said while settling back to do some paperwork.

Yao walked out of the room and sighed as he arranged the arrangements needed for the trip.


	3. Chapter 2

"Let see, the trip would take a few weeks. So, the medicine needed for the queen is quite a lot and plus some generic drugs in case some of us get ill." Kiku murmured to himself as he was packing up the luggage needed for this trip. Yao has specifically told both him and Yong Soo to go on the trip as royal doctors which he really dreaded by the thought of having to accompany Yong Soo to the trip.

"Brother Kiku!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he stuffs his luggage with documents.

"Yong Soo! Why are you bringing so many documents!" Kiku scolded.

"Just to check the medical history of the people coming along on the trip in case anything happens." Yong Soo replied.

"You know my memory has a short life span." Yong Soo added cheekily.

"There's no need for such things!" Kiku scolded while taking out the documents from Yong Soo luggage.

"But…" Yong Soo whined when Kiku took away all the documents.

…

"From the Kingdom of Spade capital to the Kingdom of Heart capital, the journey would take around 5 days. Considering the factors of food needed, plus the special dietary need of the queen since he is sick, it would be better if the chef specialising in preparing light dishes would come as well." Yao murmured as he took down notes and prepare for the trip.

"Jack, what is the quantity of hay we need to prepare for the horses?" the coachmen asked.

"It would be best if you prepare the quantity of 7 days in case the trip got delays," Yao replied while arranging the manpower needed for the trip.

…

As for the king and queen, the king is still doing his paperwork while the queen is fixing the account books in the bedroom.

"Arthur! I told you not to work when you're sick." Alfred said as he confiscates the account book Arthur is looking through.

"Shut up, I'm not that weak," Arthur said while grabbing back the account book.

"Nope! You should rest. We have a journey to the Kingdom of Heart capital in a week time." Alfred said.

"That's the more reason why I need to finish my work," Arthur said.

"Jack may be good when it comes to running the kingdom properly, but the problem is the nobles don't trust him especially since he isn't a person from the kingdom," Arthur added.

"Don't worry, Jack can handle the few weeks when we're gone. Right now, what it matters the most is for you to get back to shape." Alfred scolded while taking away the accounts book and put Arthur down to bed gently.

"Geez, you worry too much," Arthur said.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Alfred winked.

…

Soon, it comes, the journey towards the Kingdom of Heart.

Grand and Majestic horse carriages ride through the city and exit it, starting the seven days journey towards the Kingdom of Heart ahead.

During the evening, the carriages stopped for a moment while the servants are preparing the food for the king and queen.

"Your Majesty, it's time to take your medicine," Kiku said while bowing towards the queen with both hands holding the bowl of medicine.

"Thank you, Honda," Arthur said while drinking the bowl of medicine.

After Arthur finished drinking the medicine, he passed the empty bowl to Kiku before resting.

Kiku walked towards the temporary sink wanting to wash the bowl when he saw a grumpy Yong Soo sitting in the corner.

"What's wrong Yong Soo?" Kiku asked.

"Nothing." Yong Soo huffed.

Kiku then heard a conversation nearby, it was really soft, but Kiku can hear it clearly.

"Hey, do you think those two orients can really cure the queen?"

"I don't know, but it's really strange for the queen cold to last this long."

"Who knows, maybe the orients can't even cure a cold. Seriously, if it wasn't for the Jack, do you think those two can even be royal doctors in the first place?"

Kiku looked at Yong Soo and sighed.

"It's alright," Kiku said while patting Yong Soo head.

"I don't get it. If it wasn't for us, the queen can't even stand up and act as though nothing happened. So why do they even question our abilities." Yong Soo said in a choking voice, as though he wanted to cry. He is very proud of being a doctor and even if he cannot remember the medical history of his patient well, his ability is no doubt one of the best among the royal doctors.

"Well, sometimes not all people can understand you. But it is best to not to be sway by other people words and know exactly who you are." Kiku soothed while patting Yong Soo head.

After calming down Yong Soo, Kiku went back washing the medicine bowl. He looked up the sky. It was reddish orange, no doubt the sun is going to set soon.

Kiku recalled the time when he, Yao and Yong Soo came to this place.

They were not the native here. In fact, they come from the far east. When a trade route between the east and west were discovered, many were ecstatic about it and travel the route to search for adventure and wealth. Soon, the more routes are being discovered and the east and the west become more connected. It was then, trading between the east and west were very common, at the same time, human trafficking becomes prevail as well.

Kiku used to live along the coast of Kohon where pirates rampaged the area. It was at five when he was kidnapped. However, the ship which he was held captive, sank and he miraculously was alive and was washed to the coast of Gohan. It was then he was found by Yong Soo father who happened to be a doctor.

Yong Soo father was nice to him and treat him like how he treated Yong Soo. It was then both him and Yong Soo learnt orient medicine and the properties of plants and animals.

However, good times never last. Eight years later, the village was raided by pirates and both him and Yong Soo were held captive. They were alive simply because they were still children and know how to treat people.

After a few weeks of sailing on the ship, they met Yao who was also kidnapped. Yong Soo was mesmerised by Yao beauty, Kiku too mesmerised as well. Yao was very beautiful, with soft white smooth skin and a long silky hair, it was as though he was a goddess.

But what attracts Kiku the most was Yao pride. Being held captive, with such a beautiful appearance, Yao was often violated. But he kept his pride and refuses to give in to the pirate, often injuring them in the process which causes the pirates to lose an interest of him after a while.

To both Kiku and Yong Soo, Yao was their moral support, their light in such circumstances. Yao would often give them extra food from his serving even though the pirate purposely cut his ration down due to his pride and refuses to submit to them.

After landing at the Kingdom of Diamond, which is three years ago, luck was on their side. The new monarchs of Spade have ascended the throne and the kingdom is looking for the new Jack, which the symbol of Jack just so happened to suddenly appear on Yao right shoulder when they are still on board in the ship.

This made Yao the new Jack of the Kingdom of Spade and which help to set both Kiku and Yong Soo free immediately. Due to Yao new position, Kiku and Yong Soo soon rise up to become royal doctors, of course with their abilities tested and checked.

Kiku sighed as he recalls the past memories. Three years here and three of them have changed…well, Yong Soo has not changed a bit, but both he and Yao has changed. Yao become distant from them due to tons of workloads he has to do and has gotten more suspicious and merciless in nature as ever. As for him, he has gotten his eyes on more profits and more for his interest. Sometimes the interests that were given to him was so huge that he almost lost control of his emotions and moral.

Kiku sighed again. Maybe, it is best to fix their relationship once they finish the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Or will they? Remember what is Kiku role in Cardverse Hetalia and where are they going? (I feel like I've given a spoiler…
> 
> Edit(2018/9/6) I made some changes to the eastern countries names as I felt it was weird to put names like Japan and Korea in this story. Anyway, China would be known as Qing Han, Japan is Kohon while Korea is Gohan. Inspired by the dynasties, eras and times of these three countries. Sorry if it is very offensive.


	4. chapter 3

Kingdom of Heart Capital, Love land (sorry if this name is lame!).

"Wow, so this is the Kingdom of Heart." Yong Soo said as he surveys the area.

"Yes, the Kingdom of Heart has always been famous for his advance medical research and herbs and spices trade," Kiku said.

"Ya, if you come to see about it, there are actually a lot of plants growing around." Yong Soo said as he looked at the species of the flowers next to him.

Kiku let out a hard cough as he holds the carriage side for support.

"Are you alright brother Kiku?" Yong Soo asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, just cannot get used to Heart climate quickly," Kiku said while still coughing.

"Mr Honda! Her Majesty has called for you!" a servant shouted to Kiku.

"Coming!" Kiku said as he prepares his medicine bag.

"Mr Im! There's someone feeling sick here." Another servant called Yong Soo.

"I'm coming, just wait for me to prepare my tools." Yong Soo shouted as he prepares his medicine bag as well.

"See you later brother!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he quickly grabbed his bag and run.

"See you later." Kiku smiled as he runs towards another direction.

They were all a week earlier for the coronation and is actually the earliest Kingdom that arrived. So, right now they had to stay in the castle for a week before the coronation started.

…

Kiku checked Arthur body condition until there is nothing new to worry about.

"Your Majesty, would you mind giving us a bit of private time?" Kiku asked politely to Alfred.

"Is there something wrong?" Alfred asked worryingly.

"It just that I have something to tell her Majesty privately," Kiku replied, being vague about the details he was about to tell Arthur.

"But…" before Alfred can continue, he was interrupted by Arthur.

"I'm sure it would be uncomfortable for Honda to tell me if you're here." Arthur smiled which Alfred in the end, left the room.

After seeing Alfred left the room, Kiku sighed and looked at Arthur.

"Your Majesty, with the overdose of the medicine to suppress your cancer, your body is getting resistant to it, making it less effective. At the current rate, the medicine would be useless for you in a few months' time." Kiku explained.

"I suggest you should tell his Majesty about it to make earlier arrangements about it," Kiku advised.

Arthur looked down at his blanket and clenched his fist.

"Honda is it possible for you to actually made another type of medicine to suppress this cancer?" Arthur asked, obviously wanting to keep this a secret from Alfred longer.

"The process of making a new type of medicine has been in progress. However, I cannot guarantee you that it would be finished when this medicine become useless." Kiku said disapprovingly.

"That's enough. As long as the medicine is still effective, I can keep him from being worried." Arthur said.

"Also, I would like to suggest you would consume the medicine in secret as it would arouse his Majesty suspicious since you've been drinking it for a long time," Kiku said.

"I understand," Arthur said.

Kiku stood up and bow before leaving the room.

…

At evening, Kiku is reading up on some medicine book in the royal library. The Kingdom of Heart has always been famous in the medical research and it would be a fool not to use this time and start reading up about it, especially the queen medicine for cancer needs to be finished as soon as possible.

"Brother!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he carries a huge stack of books and put them down on the table where Kiku is sitting.

"The Kingdom of Heart specialisation of medical research was really not exaggerating. Looked at all this research on plants and herbs." Yong Soo said as he points the books he brought with just now. Each book is as thick as a dictionary and what is even extraordinary is that most books said about the research of 1 plant, some plant even has a few different books on them.

"Say, I recall since the Kingdom of Heart also monopolised the herbs and spices trade, would it be better if we see what kind of plants is available here and can help us," Kiku said.

"Great, what about we go tomorrow!" Yong Soo exclaimed happily.

"I guess we could," Kiku replied, but that means he has to prepare the doses for the queen tomorrow on advance.

In the Kingdom of Heart, the servants of the King and Queen of a different country is allowed to roam around freely in the Kingdom, of course, they need to do some paperwork to check their trails in case something happened. But actually, there is a lot of freedom of movement.

…

Next morning, the duo walked out of the street, since there are doctors in the castle, they need not worry much when they fell ill during their excursion, and Kiku has already prepared the queen doses of medicine for the whole day.

Kiku walked down the street with Yong Soo and wondered for a while before asking.

"Yong Soo are you here to check for the different types of herbs and spices, or are you just coming out to have fun?"

Yong Soo instead of walking around the stalls seeing the plants was actually surveying the entire street and buying things ranging from food to clothes to books.

"Well, since we are able to walk out, so why not do both!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

Kiku sighed as he walked down the street with Yong Soo, surely, he cannot expect Yong Soo to do anything seriously and fully concentrated.

After a while of walking, suddenly a commotion has occurred.

Both Kiku and Yong Soo turned around when they both heard a very familiar language to them in the commotion.

They quickly run towards the commotion which they see an eastern merchant is arguing with a stall vendor.

The eastern merchant seems to be unable to understand the language the stall vendor is saying and the same apply to the stall vendor.

Languages between countries and even among countries have always been a barrier. The four Kingdoms has always been dealing with the language problem as each of the four Kingdoms speak an entirely different language. To combat this problem, 300 years ago, a law has been passed in the four Kingdoms which all citizens of the four Kingdoms have to be fluent in at least 2 languages, the native language and the standardized language, which the standardized language is actually a fusion of the four major languages between the four Kingdoms.

However, things got trickier when the route of East and West was discovered as the two land were very far apart from each other, this law is impossible to be implemented. Luckily, for merchants, things were easier as they only need to point on the goods they wanted and use numbers to represent the quantities, the price of it and show them the currency they accept if they are buying or when they are selling goods which actually point the items they are selling, the quantities they have and how much they are selling it for using numbers and the currency they accept.

Yet, things can often get ugly as this system can often cause confusions and misunderstanding easily.

"May I know what happened?" Kiku asked as he got through the crowd.

The stall vendor seeing that Kiku features as an eastern person who knows the standardize language said.

"This guy said that he wants to buy the comb which I agree and said 1 pence of Heart currency which he agrees to it. But he gives me Club currency!" The vendor explained.

"He said 1 pence which I agree and give him, so what's wrong with it?" The merchant exclaimed.

Kiku explained to the merchant and the vendor which Yong Soo helped as well when Kiku came across translation issues.

Eventually, after 20 minutes, the whole issue was settled. The merchant thanked them by giving them a few pence as a reward for their help, but they refuse it, claiming they were just helping a fellow countryman.

The duo continued to scout the area, even goes to the port to see if there's anything interesting. At the end of the day, both of them returned to the castle with bags full of different plants.

"This is going to be fun ahead!" Yong Soo exclaimed, researching new drugs has always been Kiku and his favourite.

"But for now, just rest." Kiku smiled.

As they walked down the corridor of the castle, they spotted a brunette. Both of them immediately recognise it was the Jack, specifically, the Jack to be due to his vibrant new red clothes and the flag. For the Kingdom of Heart, their national colour is always red, specifically, rose red and can only be worn by the King, Queen and Jack together with their successors. Judging by the clothes being new, it must be the successors which will ascend to the position next week and the flag is actually a special flag that was passed down from the previous Jack to the next.

Both Kiku and Yong Soo immediately bowed towards the brunette. They're just commoners while Jack is actually a royal.

Feliciano greeted them back with a smile as he walked past them, only to be stopped abruptly as though he sensed something.

"Wait!" Feliciano exclaimed towards the duo which confused both of them.

The two looked at Feliciano with confusion. Feliciano patted both of their shoulders suddenly and widened his eyes before running away, leaving the two confused orient.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano barged into the meeting room which the King to be is having a meeting with the nobles.

"How many times I've to told you that you're going to be a royal soon, so act as though you're one!" Ludwig snapped.

"But…but… I found the queen to be!" Feliciano exclaimed which shocked the entire room.

"You sure?" Ludwig asked with suspicious. They've searched the entire kingdom and have not found the queen to be, yet Feliciano who have not leave the castle for months told them that he found the queen to be?

"Yes, I saw him on the corridors of the castle. Even though his signal is weak, he is still the queen." Feliciano exclaimed which causes Ludwig to twitch a lot.

"Him?" A noble said with unsureness.

"Yes, the queen to be is a man!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"You sure you didn't see the wrong gender?" another noble said trying to confirm himself.

"I'm very sure about it," Feliciano replied.

Ludwig and all the nobles present fell into depression. Great, their next king and queen to be will be the first ever same-sex royal pair in the Kingdom of Heart and the second same-sex royal pair in the entire four Kingdoms throughout the history!

"He's very cute by the way," Feliciano added, trying to get the mood back up.


	5. Chapter 5

In the four kingdoms, there have always been three people ruling the kingdom together. The king which command the most influence in the kingdom and control the military, the queen who commands all the finance and development of the kingdom and the Jack who was the advisor of both king and queen at the same time, control the domestic laws and foreign affairs of the kingdom as well as acting as the temporary reagent when both the king and queen are not around the kingdom.

The king, queen and jack were chosen when either the previous king or queen dies. The royal symbols will appear on the body of the chosen ones. The coronation of the new sets will begin after the funeral of the previous king or queen. The surviving king or queen, if any, will be strip off of his title and stay in the castle to guide the new monarchs while the jack is strip off of his power and needs to retire and leave the views of many.

In historical records, there have been female kings and male queens. However, in those instances, the pair is always the opposite gender of one another. When Arthur become the queen of Spade and Alfred become the King of Spade, it was those instances that shocked everyone. However, since the king and queen need not to bore an heir, this event did not cause much of an uproar.

Kiku sighed as he read the customs of the four kingdoms. If Arthur dies, Yao power would be stripped off. Will he be able to stand it?

"Brother Kiku, what are you worried about?" Yong Soo asked as he wipes his eyes while yawning.

"I was just wondering would Yao actually stand it if his power got taken away," Kiku replied.

"You mean the custom? At least brother Yao has the chance of living and which he'll probably sail back to the east or travel around the world." Yong Soo replied.

"That's true. But I'm just worried if he is able to stand it when his power got to lose." Kiku said.

"Don't worry, we'll produce a medicine that will keep the queen healthy for a long time." Yong Soo said while patting Kiku head before going back to bed.

"Seriously this guy." Kiku sighed with a gentle smile as he looked at Yong Soo.

…

"Seriously! We've checked the entire kingdom and all this while the queen to be is in the castle!" a noble exclaimed.

Ludwig is having a mixed feeling of meeting his future 'wife'. He was glad the queen to be was found, but at the same time, his future 'wife' just happened to be a man? Surely, he hopes this would be some kind of mistake or Feliciano just saw wrongly. But the chances of it happening is very low, especially this is Feliciano whom we are talking about, a romantic person in his bone.

"Wah!" Feliciano cried as he barged into the room again.

"Your Highness, we've checked the entire castle and were unable to find the queen to be." A royal guard reported.

"Did you really check the entire castle?" Ludwig asked.

"There's still one more place we didn't check. But we're not allowed to check." Feliciano sobbed.

"Wait, don't tell me that place just happens to be…" the nobles looked at each other with visible uncertainty.

"The guest quarters the Spades is currently residing!" Feliciano sobbed. He was heavily scolded by the guards who are protecting the premises.

"Great job!" Ludwig twitched. The only people allowed to walk freely around the guest quarters are the king and queen and the servants of the Spades who has accompanied the king and queen.

Obviously, it cannot be the royals of Spade as Feliciano would definitely recognise them at first sight and means no sense for a person to bore two different royal symbols, which means it can only be the servants!

Ludwig sighed, even the host country cannot search the guest quarters without permission of the guest and to made matters worse, a queen coming from the Kingdom of Spade would send signals to other Kingdom that the Kingdom of Heart and the Kingdom of Spade will be the best allies!

"Your Highness!" a butler said as he enters the room.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"The king and queen of Diamonds have arrived." The butler said.

"Their guest quarter should be prepared by now and Feliciano, follow me to greet the guest!" Ludwig exclaimed as he walked out of the room with Feliciano accompany him from behind.

…

The next morning, the servants of Spade is chattering in one corner.

"Have you heard? The king and queen of Diamonds have arrived."

"I've heard about it."

"Do you want to take a peek at the king of Diamonds? I heard he was to most handsome of all of the kings."

"How can we take a peek on him?"

Yong Soo walked towards the kitchen as he listened to all the conversation the servants are talking about. He could not care less about the king and queen of Diamond as he and Kiku have to quickly derive a new type of medicine for the queen.

He quickly grabbed breakfast for both him and Kiku before returning back to the room to continue their research.

"Brother Kiku, have you heard them saying that the king and queen of Diamonds have arrived?" Yong Soo said as he passed a set of breakfast to Kiku.

"I've heard about it. Judging from the time, the king and queen of Clubs would arrive soon as well." Kiku said receiving his breakfast from Yong Soo.

"Which means we've more time to stay away from disturbances." Yong Soo said as he starts taking down notes of the new medicine they are researching on.

"Yong Soo do you feel anything wrong?" Kiku said.

"What do you mean?" Yong Soo asked.

"For some reason, I feel as though something is going to happen," Kiku said.

"What wrong can happen to us?" Yong Soo said. True, if they are focusing on their research, they would be going to have minimum human interactions which means fewer chances of offending people.

"Just be extra careful," Kiku said.

…

"What to do, what to do…" Feliciano said as he walked back and forth around the room.

"Just calm down!" Ludwig exclaimed as he is still thinking of a solution to get into contact of the servants of Spades. He asked Feliciano earlier about the queen to be appearance and features which Feliciano actually does his worst as not only did he forgotten to bring him straight here when he first saw him, he actually has forgotten the appearance of the queen to be.

Beside him and Feliciano who can detect the queen to be just by the weak signal the queen emits off, none of the other people can detect those signal. Even the king and queen of another Kingdom cannot do it! So, either he or Feliciano will have to get in contact with the queen to be.

"Your Highness, I've got a plan." A noble suddenly come up and said.

"What about it?" Ludwig asked.

"During the coronation, the king and queen will be present. If either the spade monarch suddenly feels discomfort, it would only allow the servants to treat them due to the mutual distrust every kingdom have among each other. During that time, the Spades servants would surely enter the coronation place which then we can identify the queen to be." The noble suggest.

"But it would be possible if all the servants are there. The guards would definitely still be around the guest quarter and some servants as well and we would lose contact of him if this fails." Ludwig said.

"Actually, if that happens, Feliciano just has to excuse himself and quickly go into the quarter. He would then sneak in and identify the next queen and trick him into going to the coronation square." The noble added.

"Sound good. But for the part of making the spade monarch discomfort, we have to make it to an extent that it would not cause an international rift between the two kingdoms." Ludwig said.

"For that, I suggest we use Mendo." The noble said.

"That's a good one." Another noble agrees.

Mendo is a type of drug that would cause slight sneezing and stomach discomfort. It is harmless and hard to detect after a few minutes of consumption. The symptoms would usually go off in just ten minutes time.

"Go according to this plan, and Feliciano, please do your job properly this time." Ludwig sighed, he could have easily just asked for permission. However, it would arise the suspicious of the Spades and the no doubt the investigation would not proceed smoothly especially the Hearts and Spades have a love-hate relationship.

Things would be so much better if the queen comes from the Kingdom of Heart. Ludwig sighed at his heart.

…

Three days later, the monarch of the Clubs has arrived as well as so is the coronation getting closer.

"Arthur! The king of Diamonds has requested our presence." Alfred said as he walked into the room suddenly which shocked Arthur.

"I see," Arthur said as he quickly drinks finish the medicine he hid in the opaque bottle.

"Seriously, what exactly is that perv thinking of." Alfred sighed as he changed into his formal clothes.

"Probably something important between the two Kingdoms," Arthur said as he changed his clothes as well.

"Probably," Alfred replied sarcastically.

The relationship between the Spades and Diamond has been neutral throughout history. Both Kingdoms interaction is mainly in trades and business. It is a wonder that the King of Diamonds would request their presence on this occasion.

The Diamonds servants led them towards the room where the King of Diamond temporary resides in.

"Bonjour," Francis said as he greeted the Spade monarch.

"Nice to meet you, King Francis." Alfred greeted back as well.

"Nice to meet you as well," Arthur said.

"It's been a long time seen we met. King Alfred and Queen Arthur." Francis said.

The trio settled down on the nearby desk.

"So, what agenda do you have with us?" Arthur said.

"Well, I'll leave all the foreign relations with the Jacks. Right now, I just invite you over for a cup of tea." Francis smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry been featuring the Heart Monarch a lot. It's for the plot progression. Anyway, spoiler! This will be an exciting coronation ceremony! (Anyway, is this a spoiler?)
> 
> Anyway, I'm actually not sure where would the monarchs stay when they are visiting another country, so that's why I put guest quarters in the castle as where they are staying.
> 
> Oh ya, for King and Queen, I'll be addressing them using their title then their first name. Just like how we call the current British Monarch, Queen Elizabeth the second not Queen Windsor, which is actually her last name.


	6. chapter 5

"The next queen of Hearts?" Arthur said as he drinks his cup of tea.

"Yup. Currently, the Kingdom of Heart is searching for their next queen. They've searched the entire kingdom but no avail." Francis said.

"Talking about searching the whole kingdom." Alfred laughed when he recalled the time he has to search for three months before able to find Yao who was almost being sold to the brothel.

"The queen contain the finance and development of the kingdom. Without the queen, the economics of the kingdom will go downhill." Francis said.

"I was thinking why don't we work together to help the Hearts to find their next queen?" Francis added.

"And what benefits will we get?" Alfred asked.

"Before you say anything, think through your brain first." Arthur sighed.

"If we helped the Hearts, not only will our relationship with them got stronger, we can also intimidate the Clubs a little more," Arthur said.

Each of the four Kingdoms has its own speciality. The Spades specialise in magic, the Hearts in medicine, the Diamonds in trading and the Clubs in the military. In the recent few years, the Clubs has been expanding their military exponentially which worries the other three kingdoms, especially Spades who has a rather bad relationship with them ever since ancient time.

"The problem right now is how are we going to find the next queen of Heart?" Arthur said.

"The Hearts has searched the entire kingdom and still didn't managed to find the queen, not to mentioned us who can't even sense the next queen of Heart," Arthur added.

"You've got an orient Jack, right? I recall your Jack only come into position one month after the coronation and your jack was found at my kingdom which is not even bordering your kingdom. How did you manage to find him when he was at another kingdom?" Francis asked.

"Well, during that time, Jack was in extreme fear and emotionally unstable, causing his signals to emit at a way higher frequency that we are able to detect even at such a far distance," Alfred said as he recalls the day which he detects Jack signal.

"Signal frequency. If you talk about that, the more stable is one emotion, the more negligible the signal is." Francis said as he pondered for a moment.

The King, Queen and Jack emit a signal that only the other two from the same kingdom is able to detect. If one of the three is emotionally stable, the signal would be so weak that even the other two is unable to detect unless they are close to the person.

The trio discusses for a while before they dispersed.

"Arthur are you sure you want to help the Hearts to find their next queen?" Alfred said.

"Yes, we need to get the Hearts to help to suppress the Clubs. Even though Jack is trying his best to amend the relationship between the two kingdoms, mutual distrust is still lingering which is getting bad for us as the Clubs military strength is getting stronger." Arthur sighed.

Back at the next queen of Heart.

Kiku is yawning and rubbing his eyes as he thinks of a way to improve the yield of success for the drug.

"Brother Kiku! Here's your lunch!" Yong Soo said as he passed a plate of food to Kiku.

"Thanks, Yong Soo," Kiku said.

"Still no success?" Yong Soo asked.

"Yes. The success rate is too low, and the properties are way too unreliable." Kiku sighed.

"Maybe we can change the plant used." Yong Soo said as he looked through the list of ingredients while eating.

"I don't understand. There's nothing wrong with this list, so why can't we get the result we wanted." Kiku sighed.

"Maybe there's something wrong with the procedure or the quantities." Yong Soo said.

"Freshness of the plants is another key factor," Kiku added.

The duo discusses as they eat their lunch.

After their lunch, Yong Soo takes the two plates out of the room while Kiku walked out of the room to take some fresh air.

As Kiku walked down the corridor, he looked out of the windows. At first sight, he sees flowers and bushes shine by the golden rays from the sun. It was so full of life, unlike the corridor, he is standing right now.

Kiku sighed at the sight of it. He has been fully dedicated to the research of new medicine that he kept himself in the room for almost the entire week that he forgot to take some fresh air. The coronation will start two days later. Hopefully, the queen does not build up too much resistant to the medicine he is currently taking.

As the light from the window shine towards Kiku body, a complicated heart shape symbol at Kiku lower trapezius area reflect the light, causing a sparkling view at a spot in Kiku back. As Kiku walked back to the room, the sparks disappear as Kiku walked away from the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: when I'm writing this chapter, I keep feeling so sleepy that it took two whole days to finish it as I keep sleeping when writing! Seriously!


	7. chapter 6

Two days later at the day of coronation.

Kiku and Yong Soo are sleeping at their room even though it is afternoon now. Well, you cannot blame them, especially since they have been awake the whole night yesterday trying to figure out ways to solve the unreliability and the low yield of the medicine they are researching.

As light shone into their room, Kiku sit up on the bed feeling very tired. As he looked out the window, he widened his eyes and start changing his clothes.

"Yong Soo wake up!" Kiku shouted as he changed his clothes.

"Huh? Let me sleep for a while more." Yong Soo murmured in a feeble voice while still lying on the bed.

"It's afternoon now!" Kiku continues shouting as he finished changing his clothes and shook Yong Soo vigorously in his bed.

"I can skip breakfast." Yong Soo said while rolling to another end of the bed further from Kiku.

"Wake up!" Kiku loses his patience and shouted at the top of his voice.

Yong Soo turned around and looked at Kiku before reluctantly sit up on the bed and rub his eyes.

Kiku tries his best to take a deep breath before calming himself down. Yong Soo is an early riser only when he went to bed early. And waking him up is like waking a sleeping sloth up!

…

At the other end of the castle, Ludwig looked out of the window. He suddenly senses a high frequency of a completely unknown signal at the Spade guest quarter. However, the signal suddenly went weak until it is very hard to sense.

"I see, the queen must have a very good self-control." Ludwig murmured.

"Ludwig! I sense the queen signal!" Feliciano exclaimed as he barged into the room.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a bitter taste on his mouth. How the hell is he going to entrust the jack's responsibilities to such a happy-go-lucky guy, not to mention he may not be able to control the domestic affairs without stirring much of discontentment from the people, the other kingdoms jack can easily use him to exploit Heart resources.

Little did Ludwig know he was absolutely wrong about Feliciano as it turns out Feliciano is very good at trading and arts which sparks a renaissance in the Kingdom of Heart. But that is for the future.

"Anyway, we have to prepare for the coronation," Ludwig said as he gets dressed.

"Yes, sir!" Feliciano exclaimed while waving his flag in his hand.

"Just be sure you turn out properly." Ludwig sighed.

A few hours later, the coronation begins.

Since the four kingdoms are not religious in any sense, the coronation is done when any surviving royals past the royal symbols to the new monarchs.

There is something interesting about the coronation is that not all the monarchs need to be present. Only one is needed to be present and the coronation of another that is not presented, if any, will be will be set at another later date.

Jack is a bit special. They are royals like the king and queen. However, their position is lower than the king and queen and they get their symbols earlier than the coronation of the king and/or queen. Jack would pass their symbols towards the king and/or queen crowned at the first coronation as passing their symbols towards the king and/or queen during their coronation shows that they are submitting themselves to the monarch and will do their best to assist them.

As Ludwig walked on the red carpet, he looked straight at the previous King of the Kingdom of Heart. The old man looked at Ludwig with gentle eyes.

As Ludwig stood right in front of the man, he bowed and looked at him. The old man turned around and take the crown for the King of the Kingdom and bestowed onto Ludwig's head.

Ludwig bowed towards the man again before turning around and stand straight, looking firmly at the crowd.

The crowd applauded and cheer as Ludwig stand in front of them.

Feliciano walked on the red carpet next holding his flag on his hand. He bowed towards Ludwig passing him his flag.

…

At night, the castle banquet hall is having a grand banquet. Ludwig is sitting at the throne while Feliciano is greeting the other.

Alfred walked towards Ludwig with a glass of wine of his hand.

"King Ludwig. Congrats on becoming the new king of Hearts." Alfred smile as he toasts Ludwig.

"Thank you, King Alfred," Ludwig said, tilting his glass forward, accepting the toast.

…

"Not bad Feliciano," Francis said, toasting his glass of wine towards Feliciano.

"Thank you, King Francis," Feliciano said, tilting his glass forward.

"Aw, why so distant," Francis said with a laugh.

Francis and Feliciano are considered relatives as one of Feliciano uncle is Francis father.

"Anyway, how's queen Erika?" Feliciano asked.

"She's fine." Francis smiled.

At Arthur side, he is standing alone in the corner.

Seriously, he hates going to such a banquet when people stare at him as if he was an animal in the zoo. It was not his fault he is the first male queen!

"Nice to meet you, Queen Arthur." Ivan suddenly walked up and said.

"Nice to meet you as well, King Ivan," Arthur replied blandly.

"Why are you still so distant, especially the relationship between the two kingdoms are improving," Ivan said.

"Well, you don't expect a few hundreds of years of hatred to be settled in just a few years," Arthur smirked.

"I see." Ivan nodded his head.

"Anyway, just one information as a gift." Ivan smiled.

"I heard from my sources that the kingdom of Heart is going to drug one of the Spade monarchs," Ivan said before walking away, leaving a bewildered Arthur.

Arthur quickly turned towards the direction of Alfred who is talking happily with Feliciano.

 _Calm down, Arthur. This is Ivan we are talking about!_ Arthur said in his heart while trying to calm himself down. Nevertheless, this information is still very shocking.

…

Back in the guest quarter, where Kiku and Yong Soo is at.

"Yong Soo is your medical bag ready?" Kiku asked.

"Yes!" Yong Soo replied.

"Good, I'll be checking the progress of the medicine while you'll be on standby," Kiku replied.

"Ok!" Yong Soo replied cheekily.

Kiku sighed, they are supposed to be on standby earlier. However, with all the research they have been doing, they actually forgot the time is currently late for being on standby.

Suddenly, a servant barged in.

"Mr Honda, Mr Im! The queen has fainted!" The servant exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: HOHOHO, they're going to meet, they are going to meet. So excited about it. (Wait? Why am I supposed to be excited? I'm the author, right? Not the reader.)


	8. chapter 7

Kiku and Yong Soo run as fast as they could to the banquet hall carrying their medical bag with them.

Meanwhile, the banquet hall was in a chaos.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred shakes Arthur vigorously on his arm trying to wake him up.

Ludwig looked at Arthur with shocked. Mendo may cause some side effect, however, it is not so dangerous that it causes fainting. He looked at the noble and found them also very shocked at the reaction of Arthur.

"Make way! Make way!" a Heart royal doctor shouted as he walked through the crowd.

As he stood in front of the monarchs of Spade, he bowed and said.

"Your Majesty, mind if I take a look at Queen Arthur?"

Arthur nodded his head without hesitation which the royal doctor quickly examine Arthur. Now is definitely not the time for mutual distrust, especially a monarch life is at stake.

As the royal doctor examine Arthur, Kiku and Yong Soo have arrived at the banquet hall.

The quickly spotted the monarch and rush through the crowd only to widen their eyes when they saw someone else is examining Arthur.

The royal doctor, on the other hand, furrowed his eyebrow and seems very confused and asked.

"Your majesty is the queen suffering from any major illnesses?"

Both Kiku and Yong Soo knew this is very bad, the queen cancer will be known to everyone now.

"No! Beside he been suffering a cold recently, he's very healthy." Alfred said in which he suddenly spotted Kiku and Yong Soo who is standing behind the royal doctor and looked very scared.

"Honda, Im! What exactly is going on here!" Alfred demanded in which both Yong Soo and Kiku immediately kneel down.

"Your majesty! The queen has been suffering from stage 2 cancer!" Yong Soo exclaimed. Kiku may have been ordered by the queen not to tell anyone, but Yong Soo has not been ordered by the queen and is able to tell anyone about it, just like how he told Yao about it.

"What!" Alfred shouted in shocked.

The whole hall becomes noisier as the people start murmuring to each other about it while the Heart's nobles just looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Just now, Feliciano has said that the queen of Heart has arrived, but now does not seems like the time to announce this.

Alfred clenched his teeth and fist while staring at the two Spade royal doctors.

"I'll get back to the both of you later! For now, just treat the queen!" Alfred exclaimed.

Both Kiku and Yong Soo immediately stand up, but Kiku was suddenly grabbed by someone. He turned around only to see Feliciano happily staring at him.

"There's no need for you to act as a royal doctor and follow the King of Spade order anymore," Feliciano said while causes all of the nobles of Hearts to facepalm.  _Can't you read the atmosphere, Jack!_

"Huh?" Both Kiku and Yong Soo looked at Feliciano with confusion.

"What are you doing, Jack," Alfred said while trying to calm himself down. He may be able to shout at Kiku and Yong Soo because they are both commoners. However, he cannot shout at Feliciano as he is a foreign Kingdom Jack.

"I hereby announce the next queen of Heart!" Feliciano shouted while raising Kiku hand which causes another uproar in the banquet hall.

The nobles of Heart and Ludwig does not know if should they thank Feliciano for this or not. Sure, it's very embarrassing and awkward for the Kingdom of Heart now. As who would announce such an important announcement in such a tense situation. However, thanks to Feliciano, they are able to announce such an announcement and save some of their dignity as their next queen need not obey the orders of another King in front of all the guest.

Whereas on the other side, Kiku was suddenly taken aback by such announcement, Yong Soo dropped his jaw and Alfred was in shocked. Also, Arthur has awakened up, since Mendo is really not dangerous and the reason why Arthur fainted is that his immune system is so weak that the side effects of Mendo cause him to faint.

"What's going on?" Arthur said as he sits up and caresses the back of his head.

"Arthur you're awake!" Alfred squirms in delight when he came back from his shocked and realise Arthur has awakened up.

"Yes, what happened?" Arthur asked as he looked around only to see a black and white Yong Soo and why is the Jack of Heart raising Kiku hand?

Arthur was immediately taken aback when Alfred suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Arthur! Do you know you've second stage cancer!" Alfred exclaimed which widened Arthur's eyes.

"Wait… how did you know that!" Arthur exclaimed in shocked.

"Wait…you mean know it all along." Alfred released Arthur and said it, trying to confirm his doubt.

While on the other hand, Yong Soo who has recovered from his shocked, immediately kneel down and said.

"Your majesty! I was the one who said it!" Yong Soo exclaimed. Now that Kiku has become the next queen of Heart, Yong Soo knew very well he cannot drag Kiku into this mess and decided to avert all the people attention to him.

Actually, Yong Soo thinks too much, now that everybody attention is on Kiku, no many really care what is going on to the monarchs of Spades, especially the queen has awakened up. Also, both Alfred and Arthur really cannot do anything to Kiku now that he has the Hearts protection which made him a perfect scapegoat without Yong Soo even trying to avert people attention to him from Kiku.

Alfred wants to act up, but Arthur holds him back and shook his head. They both left the banquet hall quietly with Yong Soo following them behind, taking both his and Kiku medical bag with him.

It was a quiet journey, as they reach their rooms, Alfred suddenly carries Arthur up, which shocked Arthur immediately, and put him down on the bed and looked at him.

"Now mind telling me what's going on?" Alfred said.

Arthur looked at Yong Soo who is hanging his head down. Alfred gets it and immediately asked Yong Soo to leave in which Yong Soo gladly obliged and leave the room quickly.

Alfred then continues to stare at Arthur which Arthur avert his eyes. This continued for a long while until Arthur eventually sighed.

"I had a stage 2 cancer. It was first detected a year ago by Honda." Arthur said.

"It was on its early stage which is very easy to cure, and Honda told me to come for regular appointments to cure it and not to strain myself."

"However, during that time there was a massive drought in the kingdom. We were loaded with piles of works from all the people that I've been putting strain onto myself. Honda has warned me about it numerous time and almost told Jack about it which I quickly ordered him not to."

"However, things got worse. As much as I came regularly to him to cure cancer, the strain I've been putting on my body is too much for my body to suffer that it weakened my immune system and the treatment Honda has been giving me is not enough to cure cancer until it leads to stage 2 cancer."

Arthur explained as he hung his head down, with tears dripping down his eyes. Alfred looked at him in disbelief. He has not known that Arthur has been suffering so much and keep everything in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Alfred said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I don't want you to be worried about it. Since it's the early stage, as long as I'm cured, there's no need to let anyone be worried about it." Arthur cried.

"You don't need to keep it from anyone, Arthur. Just rest and get treated. I won't be worried once you're all healthy again." Alfred soothes as he hugged Arthur.

Arthur stiffened his shoulder and looked at him. His next sentence broke the little logical thinking Alfred has.

"Im! Come out!" Alfred shouted as he quickly runs out of the room.

Yong Soo heard Alfred call from his room and was quite confused. He opened his door and walked out of his room only for an angry Alfred to grab his collar.

"Is it true that Arthur cannot be cured!" Alfred shouted in front of Yong Soo.

Yong Soo was quite taken aback by Alfred sudden outburst on him.

"Your majesty, second stage cancer cannot be cured!" Yong Soo said with tears almost dripping out from his eyes. He is really scared now as Alfred suddenly shout at him.

"Alfred wait!" Arthur said as he quickly runs towards them. However, a shadow suddenly appeared and quickly hit Alfred hand that is grabbing Yong Soo collar and grabbed Yong Soo out of Alfred grip.

Alfred holds the hand that was hit and looked at the person who grabbed Yong Soo. It was Kiku who is staring at him with anger.

"Second stage cancer cannot be cured no matter how much you tried to force Yong Soo!" Kiku exclaimed.

"This is none of your business!" Alfred exclaimed towards Kiku.

"It is, especially Yong Soo is my brother!" Kiku exclaimed.

"Even the monarch of Hearts have no right to interfere with the Spade domestic affair!" Alfred shouted while staring intensely at Kiku only which this staring stop when Arthur hit his head.

"I'm sorry about our rude behaviour." Arthur apologises to Kiku.

"I'm alright brother Kiku." Yong Soo said.

"Yong Soo," Kiku said disapprovingly only for Yong Soo to shake his head.

"Kiku, you may be the queen of Hearts now. However, I'm still a Spade citizen who needs to obey the order of Spade's monarch." Yong Soo said softly.

"Besides, brother Yao is still the Jack of Spades, so I'll be alright." Yong Soo smiled.

Nationalism held in high regards in the four kingdoms and around 400 years ago, a law has been passed consecutively from the 4 kingdoms that none of their citizens is allowed to switch citizenship unless due to special circumstances like marriage.

"Brother Kiku, I'll be fine." Yong Soo smiled as he patted Kiku shoulder and walked towards the Spade monarchs.

He bowed down towards the Spade monarchs.

"I'm really sorry, however, there's nothing I can do about it." Yong Soo said with utmost courteous tone.

Alfred clenched his fist, he looked at Kiku who is staring at him with hostility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: No cure? Does anyone remember the first chapter that I said Kiku, Yong Soo and Yao knew about a cure for Arthur illness? There is a cure, but the next few chapters will be very emotional intensive and are really about the memories between the three brothers, which is Kiku, Yong Soo and Yao and their decision if they really want to spill the bean out about the cure.


	9. chapter 8

Three years ago, on the coast of the Kingdom Diamonds.

"Yahoo! We finally landed here!" a crew exclaimed.

The people at the basement clearly heard about the top cheers. Some of the people that were held captive by the pirates clearly knew their fate and shiver in fear while there are some who is oblivious about it and some just give up to fate. Most of the people held captive were orients, while some are occident who is held captive when pirates raid the coastal small villages of the four kingdoms.

Yao patted the head of both Yong Soo and Kiku trying to keep them calm. Yong Soo does not know what is going to happen to him while Kiku knew clearly where are they heading. He just clings tightly to both Yao and Yong Soo, knowing full well this may be the last time he sees them.

"Hey! Get moving out of the boat!" the pirate shouted towards the people in the basement.

…

Kiku held on tightly towards Yong Soo. They have been here for seven days and strangely enough, they are the few who are said to stay in the basement instead of going out. When Yao first heard this special treatment they had, he widened his eyes and looked around to those who are told to stay behind. Yao has been very uneasy since, well he has been forcing himself to calm down ever since he was held captive. But Kiku notice it that Yao is more frightened than usual, what is happening to them and what exactly is Yao scared of?

"Kiku, Yong Soo." Yao suddenly said.

"Yes, brother Yao?" Yong Soo asked.

"Say, it has been very good to meet the both of you. Even though it only has been a few months, but it was really nice to see the both of you." Yao smiled as he hugged them both tightly.

"Huh?" Yong Soo is very confused with Yao words.

"What's wrong brother Yao?" Kiku asked trying to calm himself down. Yao words sound so much like parting words and Yao is hugging them too tightly.

"Don't worry, both of you will be fine since both of you have medical knowledge," Yao said, with his teary eyes.

"What happened!" Kiku demanded. That it! What exactly is going to happen to them!

"I really don't want to say it. But I have to in order for both of you to be prepared for it." Yao said with tears start falling off from his eyes.

"The ones that are kept in the basement is to be sold off at a higher price or to be dissected for their organs." Yao cried.

"What!" the whole room widened their eyes and looked at Yao with disbelief.

"I knew it when I looked at the people who are left behind. All are either educated or with a special profession or are healthy and young people. In the occident that there is a belief that you'll retain your youthfulness when you eat a young person heart. Either that or the organs are to be used as a replacement for the sick." Yao said while continuing crying.

"Don't worry for the both of you, both of you are doctors, right? You'll be safe." Yao said with patting both of their head, but tears are flowing down his eyes.

"Wait you can't be serious!" A person shouted across the basement.

"Why would I lie? I knew how this entire business work when I'm still in the east! I was one of the ones responsible to prevent pirates from raiding the east. Yet I was captured by pirates. How ironic." Yao said bitterly as he releases both Yong Soo and Kiku and pats their head.

"I don't believe it!" another voice echoed through the basement and chaos soon ensue in the room.

Yong Soo and Kiku looked at Yao who is continuing crying. Yong Soo went up and patted Yao's head.

"Don't worry brother Yao. Everything will be alright." Yong Soo said.

Yao looked at Yong Soo before hugging him tightly and burst out his emotion.

Back at the basement, there is a very loud commotion as the prisoner is trying their best to break the prison wall.

Suddenly Yao pushed away both Kiku and Yong Soo and vomit out.

"What happened brother Yao?" Yong Soo asked anxiously.

"It's alright, I just feel a sense of uneasiness," Yao said.

"What going on! Why are there so many commotions!" a pirate suddenly enter the basement and shouted.

"Is the thing that guy says is correct! Are we going to be dissected for our organs!" A man shouted.

"Yes, so what?" the pirate said it nonchalantly as though it is a very common thing to say.

"Bastard!" the man shouted but was stabbed by the pirate immediately.

"I suggest you keep your volume down if you want to live a little longer." The pirate smirked before walking out.

"Yao Nii-san." Kiku tremble in fear as he saw the corpse of the man.

"Don't worry Kiku, you'll be fine." Yao smiled before he takes the bucket and washes his vomit on the floor.

…

A few more days have passed. The room is getting emptier with more and more people get taken out of the basement. Some struggle, but they are either beaten up or drugged.

As each day passed, Yao becomes more anxious. However, he tried to calm himself down and pacified both Kiku and Yong Soo.

"Brother Yao, can you sing us a song?" Yong Soo asked calmingly.

"Sure," Yao said took a deep breath.

"萤火虫萤火虫慢慢飞  
夏夜里夏夜里风轻吹  
怕黑的孩子安心睡吧  
让萤火虫给你一点光  
燃烧小小的身影在夜晚  
为夜路的旅人照亮方向  
短暂的生命努力的发光  
让黑暗的世界充满希望

萤火虫萤火虫慢慢飞  
我的心我的心还在追  
城市的灯光明灭闪耀  
还有谁会记得你燃烧光亮"

_"Firefly, Firefly fly slowly_   
_In the summer night, the wind blow gently_   
_Let the children who are scared of dark sleep in peace_   
_Let the firefly give you a bit of light_   
_Little shadow of light shines in the night_   
_Light the road of the travellers of night_   
_It short-lived life does it best to give off light_   
_to give the dark world full of hope._

_Firefly, Firefly fly slowly_   
_My heart is still chasing_   
_The city light is never ceased._   
_Who will still remember the light that you shine."_

"Brother Yao…" Kiku looked at Yao realising the song lyrics meaning.

Yao immediately hugged Kiku and Yong Soo.

"There's no firefly in the occident. However, always remember the firefly that will guide you through this darkness!" Yao burst into tear as he said this.

The city light in the occident where they will be going may be bright, but it will be very dark for them. No one knows exactly what will be happening to them. What Yao is trying to say is to be positive and stay strong.

"Brother Yao…we'll do that," Kiku said as he hugged back Yao tightly.

"Yong Soo, remember to stay strong and live a long life," Yao said towards Yong Soo.

"I will brother Yao!" Yong Soo exclaimed. No matter how dense he is, he fully understood his circumstances and know exactly what is happening to him.

"Don't cry, brother Yao," Kiku said as he tried to wipe off Yao tears, but his eyes continue to burst into tears.

…

Yong Soo was tired from all the crying and has fallen asleep while Kiku continues to cry which Yao patted him and tried to calm him down.

"Yao Nii-san. If we have the opportunity. Will we return back to the east together?" Kiku asked.

"We will." Yao smiled as he patted Kiku forehead.

…

As light shone into the room, Yao who sit up on his bed.

"Why do I dream about those time?" Yao murmured to himself as he leaves the bed and change into his Jack clothing.

As he looked himself at the mirror, he touched his Jack clothes. He recalled correctly his clothes is designed when he first arrived at the Kingdom of Spade palace.

That was a really confusing period for him thanks to the language barrier.

Yao sighed as he looked at his clothes before walking out.

He quickly walked towards an office in which he suddenly heard the bell rang; the monarchs of Spades have returned to the Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is actually a week after the coronation, I fast forward the time. Anyway, the two songs are the same, just that I translate the lyrics.


	10. Chapter 9

A week earlier.

"I need to return to the Kingdom of Spades," Kiku said towards Ludwig and Feliciano.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do this," Ludwig said.

"But I have to. I need to meet the Jack of Spades." Kiku said with seriousness.

Back at the present, Ludwig rubbed his forehead as he settles his paperwork.

"Ludwig, why did you agree to postponed Kiku coronation and let him return to the Kingdom of Spades?" Feliciano asked.

"If I don't agree, do you think the coronation will continue smoothly?" Ludwig sighed.

"But…letting the queen goes to the foreign Kingdom on his own. Isn't it too risky?" Feliciano asked.

"If this is the Kingdom of Clubs, no matter what happens I would definitely not allow this to happen. However, we Hearts generally has a neutral relationship with Spades and if I'm the monarchs of Spades, I wouldn't want to destroy this relationship." Ludwig explained.

"Also, quickly complete your work! I don't want to settle your work for you!" Ludwig snapped.

Back at the Kingdom of Spades.

Alfred is quickly bringing Arthur into his room once he returned back to the palace, leaving Kiku behind. Kiku is not bothered by it, but just quickly walked towards Yao who is running towards them.

Without warning, Kiku hugged Yao tightly.

"Kiku?" Yao said as he is taken aback that Kiku suddenly hugged him.

"Brother Yao." Yong Soo walked up and said.

"Brother Kiku has become the Queen of Hearts." Yong Soo said which widened Yao's eyes.

"Is that true Kiku!" Yao exclaimed as he takes Kiku apart from him.

"Yes," Kiku said trying to calm himself down. He is really very nervous about this position, never in his life he thought he would become an occident monarch.

"Then why did you come back to Spades! Are you mad!" Yao exclaimed.

"I need to tell you something privately," Kiku said with determination.

"Huh?" Yao replied with confusion.

Kiku looked around with anxiety which Yao got it and quickly bring Kiku towards his office. Kiku told Yong Soo to follow them as well which Yong Soo quickly run to catch up with them.

Back at Yao office, Yao closed his door and turned around, looking at his two younger brothers.

"The King knew about the queen illness." Yong Soo said.

"You can add all the other kingdoms monarch and Heart nobles knew about it." Kiku sighed.

"Wait, the queen illness is known throughout the whole west!" Yao exclaimed, Yao still does not know the incident in the Heart Kingdom as he is in the palace this whole time.

"Well yes. It was really an accident." Kiku sighed.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Yao said in confusion. Yao does not understand so what if a lot of people knew about Arthur illness

"Actually, the purpose of me coming back to the Kingdom of Spades was not to tell you that a lot of people knew about the queen illness. I come back to ask you to announce the detail of the legend of Han Ming emperor cure." Kiku said.

"Wait…what did you say?" Yao asked, trying to confirm what is Kiku saying.

"I want you to announce the legend of Han Ming emperor cure which is also the cure that has the potential to cure the queen." Kiku reply again.

"…" Both Yong Soo and Yao looked at Kiku with disbelief.

"Brother Kiku, that's just a legend." Yong Soo said.

"I don't believe it, especially you used to emphasise to us that this legend is true," Kiku said as he looked at Yao.

Yao looked away from Kiku gaze.

"Tell me, Yao. That cure actually existed, am I right about it!" Kiku demanded.

Han Ming emperor is actually the emperor who built the foundation of Qing Han. His life is full of glorious events and is highly praised in Qing Han. Among all his legend and stories, there is one very plain looking story.

The story goes as Han Ming emperor was sick one day and his throat is very swollen that even swallowing food and talking is very hard for him. The then greatest doctor in Qing Han treated Han Ming emperor which cure his illness. This story is actually very plain and not well known if you compare the battle Han Ming emperor won and all his accomplishment.

Yao told both Yong Soo and Kiku this story when they are held captive in the ship. Originally both of them dismissed it as a legend which Yao told them is really true.

When Kiku come to the palace and become a royal doctor, he got into contact with occident medicine and realised something about this legend which he discussed it with Yong Soo before that the illness Han Ming emperor suffering is actually a stage 3 thyroid cancer.

If there is a cure for stage 3 cancer, then there must be a cure for a stage 2 cancer with equal deadliness.

"You are being unreasonable," Yao said as he refuses to explain it.

"Why am I unreasonable? It just a cure for cancer." Kiku said.

"It's not just a cure for cancer!" Yao snapped but then he realises the information he has given out.

"No way, the cure actually existed." Yong Soo said.

Kiku smiled in to relieve. He may not know why Yao refuses to give away the cure but knowing the existence of the cure is enough.

"Yao, why do you don't want to give away the cure?" Kiku asked. He never understands why Yao warned them never say about the story to anyone even before they reached the west.

"I don't want to say about it." Yao snapped.

"Then I released the news that you knew about the cure," Kiku said threateningly which Yao immediately slapped him.

"What exactly are you going to? It's my problem that I don't want to release the cure! Now that you're the queen of Hearts, you need not worry about the health of Spade's monarch and Yong Soo is still safe and is still able to be the royal doctor of Spade's palace due to his skills!" Yao snapped.

"What about you! If the queen dies, you're going to retire and leave the sight of many. What are you going to do about it!" Kiku exclaimed.

"I'll settle my own issues on my own!" Yao snapped.

"But I don't want to stop seeing you!" Kiku exclaimed.

There have been no records about the trails of retired Jacks. There are even rumours that retired Jacks are killed secretly when they retired. Kiku wants to believe that Yao will be fine, but he is really scared Yao will be killed secretly when he retired. More than that, Kiku does not want to stop unable to see Yao again.

"Take care of our feeling idiot brother," Kiku said as he burst into tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yao sighed.

"But I won't. I would not forgive you if you don't retire at an old age." Kiku said with all seriousness.

"Me too." Yong Soo exclaimed as he looked at Yao.

"Brother Yao, you told us to stay positive and live long. But what I wanted the most is for all three of us to be together forever. If you retired, it will only be two of us left." Yong Soo said.

Yao looked at his two younger brothers who are acting very childish.

"You guys said you've grown up, yet you all are still more childish than me," Yao said sighed as he pats the head of the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm bad at writing cheesy part. Also, all character and plot in this story has no relation to real life, this is an alternate universe story.
> 
> Edit(2018/9/6)I made some changes to the eastern countries name as I just feel very weird to put names like China and Japan in this story which is in an alternate universe. Anyway, China would be known as Qing Han, Japan is Kohon while Korea is Gohan. Inspired by the dynasties, eras and times of these three countries. Sorry if it is very offensive.


	11. chapter 10

Kiku and Yong Soo both walked out of Yao office.

"Say, brother Kiku, will brother Yao reveal the cure?" Yong Soo asked.

"Who knows." Kiku sighed. Yao did not give a direct answer; only tell them he will consider it.

"I'm sure he will." Yong Soo smiled.

"Why do you think so?" Kiku asked with a smile.

"Because we are his dearest brothers." Yong Soo smiled brightly.

Kiku smiled and patted Yong Soo head.

"Mr Im, the queen is coughing out blood!" a servant exclaimed as he runs towards Yong Soo and Kiku.

"What?" Yong Soo and Kiku widened his eyes.

Yong Soo immediately quickly run towards the Arthur room. When he reaches there, there are already royal doctors who are checking on the Arthur.

"Doctor Im, thank goodness you're here." A royal doctor said.

"How's the queen condition?" Yong Soo asked.

"Not good." The royal doctor said.

"Of course I know it's not good! I'm asking why did the queen cough out blood!" Yong Soo snapped.

"It's just a theory. I'm not sure, but the queen cancer seems to have spread." The royal doctor who is examining Arthur.

"What!" Yong Soo widened his eyes and exclaimed.

"Looks like the medicine effectiveness has dropped dramatically," Kiku said as he stands next to the door.

"Yong Soo used that medicine," Kiku said.

"But…"

"Don't worry, those medicines are safe enough to be used," Kiku said with a stern voice.

Yong Soo glanced at Arthur before running out of the room to get the medicine.

Yong Soo comes back five minutes later with a bag of pills on his hand. Just as he is about to pass Arthur the medicine, a royal doctor stopped him.

"Doctor Howard, what are you doing!" Yong Soo snapped.

"I heard that Mr Kiku is the next queen of Hearts, how can you be sure he won't hurt the queen," Howard said.

"Brother Kiku is not like this!" Yong Soo replied immediately.

"Who knows. He is going to be the monarch of another kingdom. How do you know if he won't hurt the queen for his gains? He did go back his promise a lot of times for his own gains." Howards said.

Before Yong Soo can reply to another word, Kiku stopped him.

"Mr Howard, may I ask what benefits would I gain if I hurt the monarch of another kingdom? The Jack of Spades is my brother, however, even he can't protect me if I did such a thing. Why would I risk myself for this? Also, if I really hurt the monarch of another kingdom, I'll gain quite a bad reputation in the Hearts which will be quite bad for me in the future. So, mind telling me what benefit would I gained from hurting a monarch of another kingdom?" Kiku said.

"You…" Howard becomes quite speechless with Kiku words.

"Besides, this medicine is developed when I'm still a royal doctor. As a doctor, you would want your patient to be safe. Am I right about it?" Kiku said while calmly looking at Howard.

In the end, the medicine was given to the Arthur and Arthur complexion did get better.

As both Kiku and Yong Soo leave Arthur room after taking note of his condition, they walked down the corridor.

"This is just a medicine which can only suppress his cancer. It may only last for a few months, a few weeks maybe, considering the amount of medicine is so little." Kiku said with a sighed as he looked at the bag of pills on Yong Soo hand.

"But this is enough to last while we made the medicine." Yong Soo said cheerfully.

"Just hope you'll concentrate fully while making," Kiku said while a smile while sighing a little. God knows how long, and how much patient did they take just to make this amount of medicine.

"Oh yes, brother Kiku you'll be leaving soon, am I right?" Yong Soo said.

"Yes, I'm only allowed to stay here for another day before leaving," Kiku said.

"Great, since you'll be here for one more day, let's have fun!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"Don't you need to make more medicine?" Kiku said.

"That can leave it!" Yong Soo exclaimed happily as he pulls Kiku towards his room.

"Wait, Yong Soo," Kiku said, but Yong Soo is too excited that he ignored Kiku.

…

"Erm, are you packing my stuff or spending time with me?" Kiku asked as Yong Soo is packing up his stuff into a bag in his room.

"Because you won't be coming back anytime soon. So, I thought you might miss your stuff. Also, I can't do this at night when you're sleeping as I don't know what stuff you want to bring." Yong Soo said.

Kiku looked at Yong Soo and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Yong Soo pout.

"Sorry, but you're too cute." Kiku laughed as he patted Yong Soo head.

Yong Soo continues to pout at Kiku.

"Alright don't be angry. Lets packed up together." Kiku said with a smile as he squats down and packed the stuff.

"Oh yes, Yong Soo. I'll leave some here just in case you'll miss me." Kiku smiled.

"Then take some of my stuff with you." Yong Soo smiled back happily.

They took two hours to pack their stuff before walking out of the castle. Yong Soo has asked for a full day of leave which is approved by Yao. But for Kiku, he almost unable to get Yao approval if Yong Soo did not play his puppy eye trick and promised that they are only going to take a walk near the palace.

"I just hoped brother Yao would not often take status into consideration before making a decision." Yong Soo said it with a sighed.

"Well, that's Yao. It's his responsibility to fulfil his duty as a Jack." Kiku said.

"Say, brother Kiku. Do we really have to fulfil our responsibility even if it means going against our will?" Yong Soo asked suddenly.

"We do. We are given these responsibilities because other people trust that we can do it. We can't break other people trust." Kiku said.

"If we don't want to fulfil our responsibility, then don't take it up in the first place," Kiku added.

"I see." Yong Soo said.

"What's wrong Yong Soo?" Kiku asked.

"Nothing." Yong Soo replied with his usual smile.

"I see," Kiku said.

For the whole day, Kiku and Yong Soo walked down the street of Spade's capital, Occult.

Even though they have walked down here a lot of times, but they are enjoying this, because this may probably be the last time they walked down here together.

…

The next day at the door of Spade's castle, Kiku carrying his luggage filled his items looked at Yong Soo with a smile.

"You're leaving, right?" Yong Soo said trying to keep his tear.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll try to visit you as many time as I can." Kiku said with a smile.

"Also, tell my thanks to brother Yao," Kiku added as he looked up at a widow of Yao office. Yao is not here as he has a meeting to attend to. However, he has specifically said let Kiku leave the Spade's territory quietly as this visit is considered an unofficial visit which is what Kiku wanted it the most.

Kiku turned around but before he could take a step, Kiku grabbed his back of his suit. Kiku looked at Yong Soo who is looking down with an almost crying face. He sighed and turned around and patted Yong Soo head.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll visit you. Also, Yao will be going to Hearts frequently to discuss matters with the Heart's Jack. You can come with him to visit me." Kiku said with a smile to soothe Yong Soo.

"I don't want you to go." Yong Soo said.

"I know. But I have to. Don't worry Yong Soo, we will meet again soon." Kiku said with a smile before walking to his carriage.

Unknown to the both of them, this will be the very last time both of them meet each other for a long time. The next time they met, they are going to be entirely different people.


	12. Chapter 11

"What exactly is the meaning of this!" Yao exclaimed as he slams on the table.

"Jack, we know that the queen is sick now, however, that does not mean you can interfere with the tax collection." A noble said.

The queen controls the economics of the Kingdom which tax collection fall under the queen control and the Jack indeed has no right to interfere in the slightest. However, the three royals' roles often intertwine with each other and sometimes it is no surprise if one decided to interfere slightly with other royal roles.

Three years ago, Yao has passed a law for compulsory secondary and tertiary education for children under 15 years old from the time the law is passed. This law takes up 5% of the yearly revenue of the Kingdom and right now it is facing financial difficulties as the queen is currently unable to proceed with the transfer of economics.

"I did not interfere with the tax collection, I was merely just taking up the amount assigned for this initiative to continue," Yao exclaimed.

"That still doesn't mean you can take that money. You need the queen approval." Another noble exclaimed.

These people…Yao clenched his teeth as he looked at the nobles.

"Need my approval?" Arthur suddenly appeared next to the door and said.

"I don't know I need to take care for such an even little thing." Arthur continued as he walked up and slammed a document on the table.

"For all the current laws and policies that have been passed and still effective, the Jack is able to do any economic transfer for it," Arthur said.

The nobles looked at the document on the table and widened their eyes. That document is the documents of monarch approval, which means to say that Arthur has allowed Yao to interfere with his role.

"Is there anything else you all have to discuss? If not dismissed! I don't want the Jack to be stuck up with you guys and instead of focussing on his duties!" Arthur exclaimed.

…

As Arthur saw all the nobles walked out of the room, he sighed and walked out as well.

"Wait, your majesty!" Yao exclaimed towards Arthur.

"Yes?" Arthur said as he turned back.

"Why did you entrust such a great amount of power to me?" Yao asked.

"Why? It's clear I'm unable to fully focus on my duties with my condition now. Even if I want, Alfred would not allow me to do it." Arthur said as he looked at Yao's eyes.

"Rather than keeping my power to myself, it would be better to give them to you since I know you would run this Kingdom greatly with these power," Arthur said.

"What about the King?" Yao said.

"Alfred may be good in building the military, however when it comes to money related problems, it is clear that you are able to handle it better than him," Arthur said with a smile.

"You know you're making a risky move, am I right?" Yao said. What Arthur is doing is giving half of his power towards Yao. No monarch in history has given such a great amount of power towards a jack.

"I know. But I really need to do this. There's no telling how long I can still be alive in this world. Rather than letting this kingdom deteriorate due to not fulfilling my duties, it is really better to give it to you." Arthur said as he looked out at the window next to him.

Yao looked at Arthur while clenching his fist.

"Your majesty, you still have a few months left, and that's the more why you should fulfil your responsibility! If not, you would be better to be dead now instead of wasting funds to research for your medicine!" Yao exclaimed in anger.

Arthur looked at Yao and smirked.

"I know. Rather than wasting money for a queen who can't even shoulder his responsibility, wouldn't it be better to let the new sets show up and let this kingdom progress?" Arthur said.

"However, as a queen, I may not be a good one, but I will fulfil my responsibilities even if it is means breaking traditions and gambling a huge risk. As a lover, I need to live for him. I'll fulfil my responsibility as a lover at the same time, as a queen." Arthur said in a stern voice as he turned around and walked away.

Yao looked at Arthur shadow and clenched his fist before turning around another direction and return to his office.

Arthur glanced back at Yao shadow before continuing walking back to his room.

As he reached his room, Alfred suddenly appears and hugged him from the back.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Alfred said with his voice that is clearly trembling.

"You worried too much." Arthur smiled as he patted Alfred head.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Alfred said.

"I'm fine." Arthur said with his calm smile.

After soothing Alfred, Arthur told him sternly to return back to his duty before walking back to his room. When he enters his room, he dismissed all his servant and locked the door before taking out maps of the Spade kingdom.

He looked at the map for a while before taking down notes and paste it on the map.

"Need to abandon this soon." That is what the note said.

…

"Yao! I heard Arthur has passed you half his power!" Alfred exclaimed as he barged into Yao office which almost causes Yao who is eating a biscuit to choke.

"Yes, that's true." Yao said as he let out a cough.

"So, you'll be in charged of the economics of the country now?" Alfred said.

"Technically yes." Yao nodded his head.

"Where is the paper for it!" Alfred exclaimed.

Yao searches through his drawers and found it.

"It's over here. I can pass it to you if you want this power back." Yao said as he take out the paper.

Alfred take the paper and read the words before letting out a sigh.

"There would be no need for it." Alfred smiled and passed the document to Yao.

"I'm just glad Arthur is willing to let go his power and rest." Alfred smiled.

"That guy take things too seriously and just wouldn't rest if he has these responsibilities." Alfred said.

"I'm glad he would let go of these power and rest." Alfred smiled.

Yao take the paper and looked at Alfred in shocked.

"Your majesty, are you alright to leave these power to me?" Yao asked.

"Of course, you are way better than me when it come to delicate and detail-oriented stuff like these." Alfred said with a cheerful smile.

"Sorry to ask too much of you, but I'll convince Arthur to pass you the other half of your power. He needs to rest and can't do all these stuff." Alfred said before he leave Yao office.

Yao looked at Alfred in shock while holding the paper tightly.

"What exactly is this?" Yao murmured in shocked.


	13. chapter 12

"Passed all my power to Yao!" Arthur exclaimed in shocked.

"Yup, you need to rest," Alfred said with a smile.

"I'm not that weak. Besides, it is really irresponsible to pass all my responsibilities to Yao." Arthur said.

"Don't worry. You always praise Yao on how efficient and fast he is. Besides, he has been taking most of your responsibilities right now." Alfred said.

"But I can't just give him all my work. You know how much work a royal has, not to mention the workload of two royals combined. Besides, I can work on my remaining duties!" Arthur exclaimed.

"But…" before Alfred can continue, the door was knocked.

"Come in," Arthur said which the door was open.

Yao looked at the Alfred and said.

"Your majesty, the generals request your attention."

"Ok, I get it," Alfred said as he stood up and went out.

After Alfred left, Yao looked at Arthur and said.

"Your majesty," Yao said.

"I get it," Arthur replied as he stood up and took out documents from his desk drawer.

"Don't ever tell him about it," Arthur said as he passed these documents to Yao.

"I know." Yao nodded his head before walking out of the room.

"Also, Yao prepare Mr Im change of citizenship. I think he probably would want to go to Hearts when you retired." Arthur said.

Yao looked at Arthur in kind of surprised.

"Don't look at me in surprise. He has been treating my illness and I guess it should be nice to help him as well. Tell me if you need my stamp to change his citizenship." Arthur said.

"I will," Yao replied before walking out of the room.

…

Yao is doing his paperwork in his office, but his mind just cannot concentrate. He has clearly heard Alfred and Arthur conversation and cannot believe his ear that Alfred would really talk to Arthur in passing him Arthur power.

Yao took in a deep breath and try his best to finish his work only for his office door to be slammed open by Yong Soo.

"Brother Yao!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"What is it Yong Soo?" Yao asked.

"I need you to approve the buying of Spinador from Hearts!" Yong Soo said as he passed Yao a document.

"What is Spinador?" Yao asked.

"It's a herb native to Diamonds and the largest market of Spinador is at Hearts. It is one of the active ingredients for producing the medicine for the queen." Yong Soo explained.

"It is currently not allowed to be imported to the Spades due to its history of being abused as a drug." Yong Soo added.

"I see," Yao said.

"How much are you planning to buy?" Yao asked.

"100kg of it." Yong Soo said.

Yao looked at Yong Soo in surprised.

"The medicine has a really low success rate, hence it needs a really large quantity." Yong Soo explained.

"I set it as an import that can't be imported into the Spades unless with permission," Yao said with a sigh.

"Thanks, brother Yao." Yong Soo exclaimed.

"Oh yes, Yong Soo you can call me brother Yao in private, but you can't do that in the sight of others," Yao said as he passed a document to Yong Soo.

"I know I know." Yong Soo replied with a cheeky smile as he takes the document.

After taking the document, Yong Soo happily turns around.

"Yong Soo how long will this medicine last?" Yao asked suddenly.

"Probably around 4 months." Yong Soo replied.

"I see," Yao replied.

"What is it, brother Yao?" Yong Soo asked.

Yao looked at Yong Soo and said.

"I was thinking if I should change your citizenship to the Hearts," Yao said with a smile as if he is joking.

"Oh no, you don't." Yong Soo replied with a smile.

They both laughed before Yong Soo walked out of the office with a grin.

Yao looked at Yong Soo back before closing his door. His smile has long faded, replaced with a stern looked. He lies down on his office couch and sighed.

"This is really bad, really bad." Yao murmured as he put his elbow over his eyes.

Both Yong Soo and Kiku want him to give away the cure in order for him not to retire. Arthur seems to accept this whereas Alfred just wants to be next to Arthur and does not even care if he neglects his duties, but Yao knew very clearly that to Alfred, Arthur is his everything and Yao even think that Alfred would follow Arthur if Arthur died.

If Alfred really does it, there is no telling what will happen to the new sets, as there will be no one who will guide them, and those nobles will probably try to seize power for themselves.

Yao let out another sigh. Things are probably better if he just gives out the cure. But… a scene flashes across Yao's head.

_"Yao remember you have the responsibilities to do what is expected from you." A middle-aged man said._

Yao let out another sighed. Why can't he let go of his past? He is Yao, a Jack of Spades and is no longer the person he used to be.

Yao sits up from the couch and stretched his back. What exactly is his problem for not wanting to let go of the past?

Yao shook his thought from his head and concentrated fully in doing his paperwork.

…

"Seriously, an envoy from Qing Han visit us now!" Yao snapped as he looked the scroll.

"Yup." His assistant nodded his head.

East and west are very far apart, so when the envoy come and visit it will always surprise another side as it is totally impossible to send advance mail that they are coming.

"This is just great! I'll see them now." Yao sighed as he walked out of his office.

He quickly walked towards the reception room which the envoy is currently at.

…

"Hello." Yao greeted the envoy using his homeland language.

"Oh, so you can speak our language." The envoy said in delight.

"Yes." Yao nodded his head.

"Sorry for our intrusion, but we would like to speak to the monarch of the kingdom of Spades." The envoy said.

Yao looked at the envoy and said politely.

"I'm sorry, however diplomatic visits and foreign relations of the kingdom of Spades is gone through by me and one cannot bother the monarchs for this."

The envoy narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"I know in Qing Han all envoys can meet the emperor directly. However, in the west, the monarch is solely for their respective Kingdom and is not allowed to be in contact with any diplomatic relations with any foreign organisation. I hope you can understand this." Yao explained.

"I see." The envoy nodded his head.

"Thank you so much," Yao replied while bowing.

"I know you've been through a long journey. Would you mind to taking a rest in the guest quarter?" Yao said with a smile.

"That would be nice." The envoy replied.

…

After settling down the envoy, Yao told the servants to take care of the envoy before walking back to the office.

At the guest quarter, the envoy is thinking deeply about something.

"What is it sir?" his assistant asked.

"Say, don't you think that person looked a lot like the former crowned prince?" the envoy said.

"Shh." The assistant immediately becomes nervous and looked around.

"Don't worry. We're at an entirely different place. But then, the similarity is strikingly the same." The envoy said while thinking.

"But the crowned prince is dead three years ago. Even if he lived, it would be impossible for him to be the former crowned prince as I don't think this kingdom would appoint someone who has only been here for three years to such an important position." The assistant said.

"Yup, I have to agree. Anyway, have you prepared all the documents?" the envoy said.

"Yes, it is all prepared. Good thing that person knew our language or else there would be a lot of confusion since we can't speak their language well." the assistant replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I made some changes to the eastern countries name as I just feel very weird to put names like China and Japan in this story which is in an alternate universe. Anyway, China would be known as Qing Han, Japan is Kohon while Korea is Gohan. Inspired by the dynasties, eras and times of these three countries. Sorry if it is very offensive.


	14. chapter 13

Yao is at the meeting room with the envoy from Qing Han.

"So, we would like to start opening a trade route with the Spade's Kingdom." The envoy said after explaining their arrival.

"I see. It would really be great if we can start trading. However, you should know the condition of the west. The Diamonds were the one who controlled most of the trade route and if we start trading with you, we are literally starting a competition with the Diamonds with will cost our relationship with them." Yao explained.

Diamonds has controlled most of the trade routes between the four kingdoms and the trade routes between the east and west due to its location. Currently, the Spades have not established a trade route between them and the east, most goods from the east have to be bought from the Diamonds which costs a lot.

"I understand. However, we can let the Diamonds cooperate us." The envoy said.

"Meaning?" Yao said.

"Diamonds location as a trading hub is really the best. If we really open up a trade route with the Spades, all the best routes to be considered have to pass through the Diamonds. If that's the case, why don't we utilise Diamonds port and pay the taxes for using their port." The envoy said.

"You might as well sell your goods there," Yao smirked.

"We might, but you should know exactly what is happening in the Diamonds. The influx of many eastern goods in the Diamonds, they're heavily lowering the price we could sell to them. I know they sell them at an exaggerating price to you all. If that's the case, why don't we cooperate which will lead to a winning case for everyone as I can sell them to you at a higher price than selling them to the Diamonds while you can buy it at a lower price than buying it from the Diamonds." The envoy said with confidence.

Yao looked at the envoy and smiled widely.

"May I ask what sort of goods are you planning to trade with us?" Yao asked.

…

"I thank you for allowing us to open a trade route with you." The envoy said formally.

"Don't mention it. We still need the Diamonds approval for it." Yao said as he leads the envoy towards outside and told the servants to bring the envoy towards the guest quarter.

The servant nodded his head. But before he could take another step, a butler run towards them.

"Your Highness, Duke of Canabel request for your attention." The butler said with a bow.

"I get it," Yao said as he gives some instruction towards the servant before following the butler.

As the envoy follows the servant, he suddenly asked in standardise language.

"Say, is your Jack born in the Spades or does he come from the east?"

The servant looked at him while continue walking.

"Oh, his highness come from the east." The servant said.

The envoy looked at the servant in shocked.

"You mean he actually come from the east, not born here from Spade citizen?" the envoy said.

"Yes, if I recall correctly, his highness come from the east around three years ago. Not much about him is known besides he is from the east and the Spade Jack mark is seen on his shoulder." The servant said.

"Wait, I'm kind of confused. I recall Jack is one of the three royals in a Kingdom and is actually quite powerful. You mean you let a person who does not even raise in the Kingdom to sit on such a high position?" the envoy said.

"Well, we have no choice about it. He was chosen by the Joker and the Spade Jack mark was the proof that he was the current Jack of the Kingdom. But he does a really good job and stabilising the Kingdom which was on the verge of having a war with the Clubs and is suffering from severe famine." The servant said.

"I see." The envoy said. Before arriving here, he heard about the royal marks which are shown on the body in the royal chosen by the Joker. He thought it is just a legend, but never in his mind this is actually true.

"Say, wouldn't people actually duplicate a fake mark on their body and claim that they are the royals even though they are fake?" the envoy asked.

"They can't do it, because the mark will glitter into rainbow colour under the sun that no one can duplicate it." The servant replied.

"I see." The envoy said as he recalls his meeting with Yao. If he recalls correctly, there seems to be a bit brighter on his shoulder. At first, he just thought it was just the sunlight from the window, but now it seems like it was because of the royal mark.

…

At night, a servant suddenly knocked Yao office.

"Your Highness, the envoy of Qing Han request your attention." The servant said politely.

Yao furrowed his eyebrow and said.

"Bring him in."

The servant bowed before allowing the envoy to enter.

"Hello, sorry to bother you at such an hour. I thought you would be resting by now." the envoy said.

"It's alright. I was about to finish my work as well." Yao said as he closed his document he is doing before standing up and sit on the couch with the envoy.

"So, may I ask what is your intention for visiting me?" Yao asked.

"Actually, it's nothing serious. I've heard you're from the east and just like to talk to you personally." The envoy said with a smile which Yao furrowed his eyebrow even more.

"Don't need to be wary about me. It's just that, I feel I should talk to you about the situation of Qing Han." The envoy smiled.

"The situation of the Qing Han?" Yao said.

"Yes. Since the Spade's have little to almost no contact with the Qing Han, certainly you have not heard about our situation." The envoy said.

Yao looked at the envoy with curiosity.

"Well, this is no secret to anyone, but do you know Qing Han has changed his emperor three months ago?" the envoy said.

"I see," Yao said trying to act as calm as he can. However, his finger is trembling slightly, giving away how he is feeling.

"I've heard you've only arrived three years ago. During that time the emperor should be Yang Zhi emperor." The envoy said.

"Well yes. Too bad I'm just a commoner. However, I've heard Yang Zhi emperor is a good emperor. Too bad he has retired. So, which of his son inherit the throne?" Yao asked.

"Well Yang Zhi emperor is actually not the best emperor, I would really like the crowned prince, Crowned Prince Yong Qi to be the emperor. But too bad he died three years ago. But his younger brother, the twelve prince inherit the throne." The envoy said.

"I see," Yao said very calmly as though it was a common stuff, but his fingers keep fidgeting.

"Yes. It was a big surprise as he was the one least expected to become the emperor. However, for some reasons, seven princes died consecutively for simple reasons like accidentally slip into a deep pond or assassination. Five princes went into a revolt which causes their death making the third prince, eighth prince and the twelve prince the only ones suitable for the throne. Originally, the third prince and the eighth prince are the ones most suitable for the throne as the third prince has the most support from the court while the eighth prince has a largest relative background. However, the eighth prince was diagnosed with an incurable disease while the third prince decided to pledge allegiance to the twelve prince which make the twelve prince the one who ascended the throne." The envoy explained.

"I see," Yao replied as he pours a cup of tea and passed to the envoy.

"It's really strange the third prince would suddenly pledge allegiance to the twelve prince. He could have become emperor, but he chose not to." The envoy said while accepting the cup of tea.

"Yang Zhi emperor didn't say who will become the next emperor before he retires?" Yao said.

"Yang Zhi emperor was totally useless by that time. The third prince really did get most of the court support that he is no match for the third prince. An emperor being taken over by his son. This is really laughable." The envoy said with a sarcastic smile.

"So, right now the whole court was actually in the hand of the third prince even though he is not the emperor?" Yao asked.

"Nope, the third prince pledging allegiance was just an understatement. The third prince was actually going to be fully loyal to the twelve prince and even given up all his power to him. Seriously, I can never understand what is the third prince thinking about." The envoy replied.

"I see. Why are you telling me this?" Yao asked with curiosity.

"For some reasons, I feel like I have to tell you. Anyway, I heard that when one of the monarchs died, you will have to retire. Want to come and spend your retired life back in the east. I will be more than happy to house you." The envoy laughed.

"Oh yes, you have to tell me who exactly are you or else I might forget about it since it would years later." The envoy said.

"I think I'll pass. I've planned on my head about my retiree life." Yao said.

"But then, I can't provide you much about the information about the Spades since it would involve confidential information," Yao said as he drinks his tea.

"Oh, I've told you not to get wary about me. I really told you because I feel about it. Anyway, feeling a bit assured now?" the envoy asked.

"Huh?" Yao looked at the envoy in confusion.

"Seriously, I really do not know how did you manage to get to the west, but I'm glad you're safe crowned prince Yong Qi." The envoy said which Yao looked a bit more confused.

"Don't need to act in front of me. Even if you're burnt into ashes, I can still identify you." The envoy smiled brightly.

Yao looked at the envoy and sighed which putting down his cup on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Just some information about Yao which is very important for the future plot. Next chapter will be on the past about Alfred and Arthur.  
> Edit 10/9/18, I changed the order of the prince that inherit the throne in Qing Han from the fifth to the twelve after giving some consideration about it.


	15. chapter 14

“Seriously, out of all people, you have to be the envoy,” Yao said.

“Do you know how much work have I been to let your little brother make me the envoy! Learning the language almost cause me to puke not to mention the bizarre culture! And yet you show this kind of cold attitude to your childhood friend!” the envoy whine.

“You just for fun, am I right about it? Anyway, I’m surprised you haven’t matured even a single bit. That’s really a disgrace to your family.” Yao joked.

“Why must you still be so cold.” The envoy continues whining which Yao continue to ignore him.

After a while, the envoy stopped whining and looked at Yao.

“Anyway, do you want to leave here? Even though Qing Han is very far away, but it is still a very strong country and letting you out of here can be done in a breeze.” The envoy said.

Yao narrowed his eyes and looked at the envoy.

“When you said you’ve learnt about our bizarre culture, you didn’t take it by heart, didn’t you?” Yao said.

“Huh?” the envoy looked very confused.

“I can’t leave here for goodness sake! As long as the two monarchs from my sets are still alive, I can’t retire and have to continue working.” Yao sighed.

“Seriously?” the envoy said in shock.

“Learn the culture!” Yao snapped.

“This is not Qing Han, this is the kingdom of Spade and I am the Jack, one of the royals. Besides, I’m already considered dead in Qing Han, am I right about it?” Yao said.

“Erm…” the envoy avert his eyes. Truth to be told, crowned prince Yong Qi is already dead in Qing Han. Even if Yao returns to Qing Han, he has to stay away from the sight of many and have many restrictions.

“Yes, if you think about it, the kingdom of Spade seems like a better option for you.” The envoy said while continue thinking.

“Anyway, do you need me to pass any letters to your brother?” the envoy said.

“There’s no need about it. As long as they’re safe, I’m glad about it. Also, don’t tell them the Jack of Spades is their brother. Crowned Prince Yong Qi is dead a long time ago.” Yao said.

“Ok! Anyway, mind signing my paper which allows me to grant free movement around the capital?” the envoy passed Yao the paper and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

“Out of all things you can only remember this that is present in our culture!” Yao snapped but he still approves the paper.

“I warned you, don’t do anything silly and don’t get yourself into trouble,” Yao said with a pair of stern eyes as he passed the paper to the envoy.

“Thanks, Yao!” The envoy said before running out of the room.

Yao sighed as he looked at the door.

“That guy never change.” Yao murmured to himself.

…

The next morning, Yao yawned loudly as he takes his documents while walking towards Arthur’s room.

He knocked on the door while waiting patiently outside.

After waiting for a few moments, Yao knocked a few times, but there is no answer. He furrowed his eyebrow and said.

“Your majesty are you alright?” Yao asked, but there is still no answer.

Suddenly someone tapped Yao shoulder which scared the hell out of Yao.

Yao quickly turned around and found Alfred.

“Are you looking for Arthur?” Alfred asked.

“Well yes,” Yao replied trying to calm himself down.

“For business?” Alfred said.

“Yes. I need to get the queen’s stamp for these documents.” Yao replied.

Alfred placed his finger in front of his lip signalling Yao to lower his volume.

“Arthur is currently sleeping. Also, is it ok if the king stamp is used instead? I don’t want you to disturb Arthur rest.” Alfred replied softly.

Yao looked at Alfred and sighed.

“These documents need the monarch stamp, I guess the king stamp should be ok,” Yao said.

“Great, come with me to get them stamped,” Alfred said cheerfully in a soft voice while guiding Yao towards his office.

…

“Great, this should be it,” Alfred said as he stamps the last documents.

“Yes,” Yao replied as he takes the documents.

“Say, next time if you need the monarch’s stamp, just come to me. Don’t disturb Arthur about it.” Alfred said.

Yao looked at Alfred and said with a crossed voice.

“I don’t think his Majesty will be this weak that he is unable to do this.”

Alfred looked at Yao and sighed with a hint of sadness visible in his eyes.

“For some reason, both of you are the same when it comes to this topic. But I really don’t want Arthur to stress himself. He is suffering and has a few months left. I just want his to live in peace on his last few months.” Alfred said.

Yao looked at Alfred and said.

“Your majesty, I’ve heard that you and his majesty is really closed ever since your childhood. I’m just an outsider in this issue, but may I know what exactly are both of you like when both of you are young?” 

“Why would you like to ask?” Alfred asked as he looked at Yao.

“For some reason, I want to know about your childhood. It would be kind of bad if I don’t know since we are from the same set.” Yao said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I see,” Alfred said as he looked up the ceiling.

“Well, as far as I remember, it was very warm,” Alfred said.

Sixteen years ago, in the royal garden.

“Alfred, where are you!” Arthur exclaimed frantically while looking around.

“Alfred! Alfred!” Arthur shouted as he quickly runs around.

As Arthur quickly looking around, a young little child suddenly headbutts him from the back, causing him to hit flat on the ground.

“Found you Arthur!” a very young Alfred exclaimed cheerily while hugging Arthur from the back.

Arthur did not reply to Alfred immediately.

“Arthur?” Alfred said curiously but an ominous aura was felt, causing cold sweats to drip from his forehead.

“Found me huh? You scare the hell out of me!” Arthur quickly gets up and exclaimed while hugging Alfred tightly.

“Wait, wait Arthur!” Alfred exclaimed, taken very aback by Arthur sudden change of emotion.

Arthur grabbed Alfred tightly and pin him down on the floor. After doing it, Alfred suddenly has a very bad feeling which immediately comes true in the matters of seconds.

Arthur immediately tickled Alfred stomach which causes Alfred to giggle. Alfred tried to struggle free, but Arthur grip was too strong.

“This is the payback for causing me to fall flat on to the ground!” Arthur exclaimed as he continues to tickle Alfred.

“Stop it, stop it, Arthur!” Alfred pleaded while trying to struggle free.

Arthur stopped tickling which Alfred immediately struggle free but was caught by Arthur which in turn hugged him tightly.

“Don’t ever do that again. I was really scared that you disappear just like that.” Arthur said while hugging Alfred tightly.

Arthur is born from the prestigious Kirkland family which three royals and seventeen high-end magicians come from the family. Arthur is actually the fourth child of the then current head of the family, Morgana Kirkland. But Alfred is a bit different, no very different, Alfred is just an abandoned child found on the street.

If it wasn’t for Arthur who requests strongly he like to adopt the child as his brother, Alfred would just be another abandoned child either be sold into slavery or died of hunger. The best case scenario is actually be sent to an orphanage.

Due to Alfred not having the bloodline of the Kirkland family, he cannot have the Kirkland surname. Not to mention, he cannot have the equal treatment as a noble. Morgana intention was just to throw Alfred among the servants which Arthur rejected and raised Alfred as though he is a noble.

…

“It was really warm. To me, Arthur is not just my brother, but someone I really want to cherish with all my heart and protect him.” Alfred said as he reminisced the past.

“But then, I can never protect him.” Alfred sighed.

“I’m just nothing but a person he took care of due to pity, while he was the child from the prestigious noble family. The one that is always protecting me is him.” Alfred said.

“However, things when for a change when I was selected as the new King while Arthur becomes the new Queen. Truth to be told, I was very delighted that Arthur is the new queen.” Alfred said.

“It was during the night after the coronation, I confessed and proposed to him."


	16. chapter 15

_Three years ago, during the night after the coronation._

_“I love you, Arthur,” Alfred said after mustering all his courage._

_Arthur looked at Alfred and smile gently while patting his head._

_“I know,” Arthur said._

_“Eh? You know it all along?” Alfred said looking at Arthur in surprised._

_“Yes, you have always loved me as a brother. Even though we have become the monarch, that does not mean we will stop becoming brothers. You can call me brother if you want in private.” Arthur said while smiling gently._

_“Brother…” Alfred widened his eyes as he looked at Arthur._

_“Arthur…is that what you’ve always seen me as?” Alfred said._

_“Of course, you’re my dearest brother,” Arthur replied with a bright smile._

_“…” Alfred fell in a daze and looked at Arthur not knowing what to say._

_“Erm…are you alright Al?” Arthur said in nervousness after seeing the sudden change of Alfred facial expression._

_“…Arthur, I am your brother, right?” Alfred said._

_“Yes,” Arthur replied with a smile._

_“…” Alfred looked down the floor trying to adjust his emotion._

_“Al? Are you alright?” Arthur asked._

_“Hey, Al, are you alright?” Arthur said putting his hand forward, but Alfred suddenly hugged him._

_“Al?!” Arthur was suddenly taken aback by Alfred sudden movement._

_Alfred did not reply to Arthur and continue to hug him._

_“Al! You’re crushing me!” Arthur exclaimed trying to break free of Alfred grip._

_“I love you, Arthur! Not as a brother, but as a lover!” Alfred exclaimed while hugging Arthur tightly._

_Arthur did not reply, he suddenly stops struggling._

_“Arthur?” Alfred said again, but Arthur still did not reply._

_“Arthur! I know you may be shocked about this, but can you please reply!” Alfred exclaimed, yet Arthur still did not reply._

_Alfred let go of Arthur, expecting to see Arthur felling into shocked. But unexpectedly, he found Arthur has fainted. Apparently, Alfred used too much strength to hug Arthur causing him to faint. (Control your strength, Alfred -.-)_

_…_

_The next morning, Arthur found himself awoke in his bed. He sits up on the bed only to find his whole body aching badly and Alfred who is sleeping next to him._

_“…Wake Up, Al!” Arthur shouted._

_…_

_“Hm?” Alfred sits up on the bed looking at Arthur who is lying in the bed as if he is dead._

_“What happens, Arthur?” Alfred asked._

_“For some reason, my whole body is aching,” Arthur said while continue to lie down._

_“Anyway, why are you in my bed?” Arthur asked._

_Even though they are the King and Queen of the Kingdom, they both have separate rooms to sleep and separate office to do their work._

_“Speaking of which, what exactly happened last night?” Arthur asked, having no memories of what has happened last night._

_“Well…” Alfred averts his eyes to the side. Last night after Arthur has fainted, Alfred immediately asked for a royal doctor. After the royal doctor examines Arthur and said that there is nothing wrong with Arthur, Alfred put Arthur down the bed and fell asleep next to Arthur._

_Say, does Arthur remember his confession last night? Alfred thought to himself._

_“Hm… say Al. do you remember what happened last night?” Arthur asked._

_“Well… you’ve fainted last night and when I carry you back to the room, I was too tired that I fell asleep next to you.” Alfred said trying to be as vague about the details as he can._

_“I see,” Arthur said nodding his head._

_“But why do I faint? And why does my body ache so much?” Arthur asked._

_“…” Alfred looked at Arthur not knowing what to say and ran out of the room immediately leaving a confused Arthur._

_“Huh?” Arthur was very confused with Alfred behaviour and tried to recall as much as he can about what has happened last night._

_Alfred quickly walked towards his office and tried to calm himself down as much as possible._

“Say, why did you just not tell him directly? I mean you have told him about it last night, right?” Yao said interrupting Alfred who is telling his story to Yao.

“Well… you know, I mustered all my courage to tell him during that night. But then when I want to tell him again, I feel like backing out.” Alfred said with a big laughter.

“Then what happened?” Yao asked.

“Well… Arthur suddenly barged into my room and looked all flustered and blushing red like a tomato.” Alfred said continuing his story.

_“Al… are you serious about yesterday?” Arthur said stuttering his words. He has clearly remembered what has happened last night. (You sure recover fast from those aches.)_

_“I…” Alfred blushed, averting his gaze._

_“… it’s alright. You probably drink too much at the banquet after the coronation. I know you didn’t mean anything.” Arthur smiled while patting Alfred's head._

_Alfred stunned for a while before grabbing Arthur hand and suddenly kissed Arthur on his lip._

_Arthur was totally shocked and pushed Alfred away immediately._

_“Al…” Arthur looked at Alfred totally speechless about Alfred action._

_“I love you, Arthur! And I totally mean it about my word yesterday!” Alfred exclaimed._

_“Al… you’re mistaking your feeling. You just confused about the love between a pair of lover and brothers.” Arthur said patting Alfred's head._

_“I’m not mistaking my feeling!” Alfred shouted with tears dripping down his cheek._

_“To you, I may be your brother, but to me, you’re the one I loved the most with my heart! I knew it ever since I was three!” Alfred shouted._

_Arthur looked at Alfred in stunned clenching his teeth and grabbed Alfred face forcing their eyes to look at each other._

_“Looked at me carefully! I’m not your lover! I’m your brother, the one who has taken care of you ever since you’re a baby!” Arthur shouted._

_Alfred looked at Arthur and pin him down to the floor._

_“Am I... really just your brother,” Alfred asked, choking his words._

_Arthur looked at Alfred and nodded his head._

_“Yes, to me, you’re just my brother,” Arthur said there is no slight hesitation in his gaze, it was usual and natural._

_Alfred clenched his teeth and kissed Arthur immediately which Arthur immediately slapped him._

_“Enough is enough! You really disappoint me, Al.” Arthur said, pushing Alfred away and walked out of the office._

“Hold on a minute, I recall his majesty used to tell me that you’re his lover. How did the both of you end up becoming lover when his majesty is so against it?” Yao asked, interrupting Alfred again.

“Well… do you remember the time when I have to rescue you three years ago?” Alfred asked.

“Yes, I recall very well,” Yao replied, how can he forget that incident when it was precisely his most confusing period.

“I’m not sure what has Arthur gone through, however, after meeting you and your ability to do work, and I keep pestering him about it, his feeling changed and that is how we gradually become lovers,” Alfred said.

“I still remember the time when he said that we can try it out for a while instead of just simply rejecting me,” Alfred said, smiling blissfully.

“I see,” Yao replied this is definitely the most bizarre relationship development he has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: it may be a bit confusing for some of you, but basically the words in italic are the issue that happened in the past while the words in normal front are the conversation between Alfred and Yao in the present and the word in brackets is what I feel when typing and reading the story -.-. And this is one day later than the date I've said I would post. Sorry about it, tomorrow I'll post another chapter.


	17. cardverse 16

“Anyway Yao, has anything good happened?” Alfred asked.

“Hm? Not really, why?” Yao asked.

“Well, you seem to be in a really good mood and even willing to spend the time to listen to my past. Anyway, what about your past? You always make excuses or change topic when we asked about your past.” Alfred said.

“Me? Well, my past is a bit boring and not as bizarre as yours.” Yao replied with a smile.

“Anyway, I need to return back to my office to do my work,” Yao said before leaving the office but was stopped by Alfred.

“You really are very strange today,” Alfred said.

“Huh?” Yao said in confusion.

“Normally you would say your majesty, his majesty and care a lot about formality. But today you are talking to me as though you’re my friend, not my Jack.” Alfred said as he recalls Yao gesture.

“Really?” Yao said recalling how did he behave.

“Is it something about the envoy about Qing Han?” Alfred asked.

“Well, you’re overthinking your majesty,” Yao said before hurriedly leaving the office and run back to his office.

Back at Yao office, Yao thinks about his behaviour. Truth to be told, he was indeed very happy when he heard about the situation in Qing Han.

“Brother Yao!” Yong Soo suddenly barged into the office room and exclaimed cheerfully.

“What is it Yong Soo?” Yao asked.

“Well, can you approve my leave!” Yong Soo said cheerfully.

Yao quickly glanced at the calendar and twitched his eyes.

“Why must you try to spend all your leave for every month! Does it hurt to work hard one day!” Yao exclaimed, but still signed Yong Soo leave.

“Well, I tried to maximise my leave.” Yong Soo said cheekily. Today is the last day of the month and Yong Soo just realised he has one off day left.

“At least you don’t save them for the New Year,” Yao said.

New Year in the Spades in a total nightmare as people is busy celebrating and almost all the stalls and clinics are closed which often lead to accidents like sudden illness and unavailability of doctors.

Yong Soo just smiled before walking out of the room. However, he stopped at the door and turned around and asked.

“Has something good happened?” Yong Soo asked.

“Huh?” Yao looked confused at Yong Soo.

“Well, brother Yao, you seem to be very happy today and acted quite differently.” Yong Soo said.

“How different?” Yao asked.

“Well, normally when I asked a leave, you wouldn’t even glance at the calendar, you just read the reasons and signed. Yet, today you take the initiative and looked at the calendar and didn’t even read my reason. Also, you’ll just be continuing doing your work, but today you actually complained about the holiday woes which you rarely do that and instead just focused on how to solve them.” Yong Soo explained.

“…Are you alright Yong Soo?” Yao asked worriedly.

“Huh?” This time Yong Soo is the one being confused.

“For some reason, why do you focus so much about the details today when you always forgot things and can’t even read the atmosphere,” Yao said as he surveys Yong Soo.

“…I can read the atmosphere brother!” Yong Soo exclaimed and leave the office pouting.

Yao just smiled happily as Yong Soo leaves his office. Sometimes teasing Yong Soo can be so much fun.

…

“Did something happen Jack?” Arthur said while passing a map to Yao.

“… Do I really behave so different?” Yao said, his gestures and behaviours are really normal, so why did so many people said he is really different today.

“Well, you’re usually very stern and strict. But today you acted much casually towards me and even tell a joke.” Arthur said.

“…It’s just your imagination.” Yao said while turning around and walked away.

“Wait! You forgot to take these documents!” Arthur exclaimed calling back Yao and pointed a box of documents next to him.

“Oops,” Yao said and quickly returned back and take the documents before returning to his office.

…

Back at the corridor, Yao heard a gossip from the servants.

“Have you noticed? Jack is behaving rather strange.” A servant said.

“Yes. He even thanked me when I deliver his lunch to him.” Another servant said.

“I know right. He keeps smiling and it is really getting creepy.” A butler said.

“…” Yao hide at the corner as he heard about the gossip. Is his behaviour that different!

Yao sighed as he returned back to his office.

Back at the office, as Yao focused on his work, a butler knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Yao said and stopped doing his work and looked at the butler.

“Your Highness. The Jack of Hearts will have an official visit towards the Spades two weeks later.” The butler said.

“I see,” Yao said as he put his hand forward signalling to the butler to pass him the invitation.

The butler was kind of shocked at Yao behaviour and quickly passed the invitation to Yao before leaving the room.

As Yao looked at the butler who leaves the office and looked at the invitation before realising how different is he acting today.

Normally he would not even stop doing his work and just asked the butler who passed him the invitations to put the invitation in a box nearby. Three years in the Spades, he has been fully focused on doing his responsibilities and did not even try to learn about the history of the monarchs and just continue to do his work. All he did was just doing his work like a machine, a Jack who is very cold and efficient.

Yao quickly turned around and looked at the mirror nearby. He finally realised how did they notice he was very strange today, his coldness and stern attitude are nowhere to be found.

Yao let out a sighed and murmured.

“They figured out so fast, yet I was so oblivious about my behaviour.”

…

At evening, Yong Soo barged into the office in his casual clothing only to stump upon a Yao who is thinking heavily.

“What’s the matter brother Yao?” Yong Soo said as he looked around and was quite surprised to find a large stack of neatly finished documents which Yao would often need three days to finish them.

“I finished my work earlier than usual today and is thinking about life,” Yao said.

“Huh?” Yong Soo said in confusion.

“Yong Soo, you said I was very different today. Do you find anything different about me?” Yao asked.

Yong Soo surveyed Yao and replied with his usual cheerfulness.

“Brother Yao is still brother Yao!”

“But then, brother Yao, you’re really different today. Normally you seem to carry a weight and your eyes are quite stern and very cloudy. But today, your eyes are much clearer and you’re much more cheerful.” Yong Soo added.

“I see,” Yao said and looked at Yong Soo.

“Yong Soo, mind helping me with one thing?” Yao asked.

“What is it?” Yong Soo asked.

“Help me find the recent contact between the Diamonds and Qing Han,” Yao said as he walked towards the bookshelf next to him.

“Contact between Diamonds and Qing Han?” Yong Soo said in confusion as he walked towards Yao.

“It’s no secret that Diamonds and Qing Han have a close contact. But do you know an envoy from Qing Han has recently reached Spade.” Yao said as he searches through the books.

“He told me about the situation about Qing Han which I was very happy about it that I did not think through carefully if it was true or not,” Yao said as his eyes got sterner.

“Situation about Qing Han?” Yong Soo gets more confused.

“Qing Han has changed his emperor three months ago. If this was true, the Diamonds should know about this and our intel in Diamonds should have submitted this records.” Yao said.

Mutual distrust between the four Kingdoms is really great and it is no secret that there are spies of different Kingdoms towards another kingdom. Spades too have sent spies towards the other three Kingdoms and Yao has specifically told those spies to gather the information about the east three years ago in hope to establish a relationship between the east and the Kingdom of Spades to diversify the economy of Spades which is currently heavily rely on technology and magic.

Despite that, Yao rarely checked on the reports the Spades spies has been sending as he was focusing on improving the condition of Spades.

After finding for an hour or two, Yong Soo finally found a recent report sent to them by the spies they placed in Diamonds.

Yao quickly looked at the report and widened his eyes.

The report was sent to Spade a month ago but was recorded two months ago. Qing Han has changed his emperor and the new emperor want to establish a deeper relationship with the Diamonds and establish a relationship with the other three Kingdoms. Yao quickly read about the report and dropped the book and stare in a daze.

Yong Soo quickly picked up the book and looked at Yao who is in shock.

Yao suddenly laughed out loud and burst into tears.

“Thank god, thank god that is totally true!” Yao exclaimed as he held the desk for support.

Yong Soo was shocked at Yao behaviour and read the documents.

As he read, he did not notice anything strange about the report. It was stated in the report that the previous emperor of Qing Han has died and the one who ascends the throne is the twelfth son of the previous emperor and is crowned as Yong Ming emperor.


	18. chapter 17

"I acted quite badly, am I right about it?" Yao said as he finally calms down.

"Yes, I never saw you having such a big outburst before." Yong Soo said as he put the books back on the bookshelf.

"What happened?" Yong Soo asked.

"Well, it just that I was very happy," Yao said smiling brightly.

"Mind sharing it with me?" Yong Soo asked with a bright smile.

"You bet," Yao said as he hugged Yong Soo tightly.

"Let's have a drink!" Yao said happily as he pulled Yong Soo out.

"Wait! I'm still a minor!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"Don't care! I'll protect you from the law!" Yao exclaimed.

"Don't!" Yong Soo said.

In the end, Yong Soo did not drink alcohol, but orange juice which the servants prepared it for him while Yao is drinking.

"I didn't know you can drink." Yong Soo said as Yao gulp down a bottle of beer. Usually, Yao would not even touch a sip of alcohol which Yong Soo always thought Yao does not like to drink.

"I can! I just stopped myself in order not to lose myself with all these alcohol." Yao said as he continues drinking.

"Are you homesick?" Yong Soo asked. They are sent to the west, not by their own decision but was forced to be in the west. Yong Soo did think about his time in Gohan during these three years and would often cry about it when he was homesick. Yao probably feels the same as well.

"Well, actually I'm not," Yao said.

"I never even missed my home in Qing Han. But I want to return back to Qing Han a lot of time." Yao said explained.

"But I guess I would not want to return any more," Yao said.

"Why?" Yong Soo asked.

"Because I'm dead in Qing Han. When I was captured by those pirates, I know what will my family in Qing Han do. I will be recorded dead and even if I returned, I have a lot of restriction." Yao explained.

"What!" Yong Soo said in shock.

"Being captured by the pirates, even I think is a total disgrace, not to mention my family. It was way better to hear if I was dead when fighting those pirates." Yao said.

"Even if I returned, I really think that those people would kill me to protect their reputation," Yao said, clenching his teeth.

"But…they your family, right?" Yong Soo said.

"If you have a big family with hundreds of members, it wouldn't hurt to sacrifice one member to protect your reputation," Yao said.

"No way. Why would they do that!" Yong Soo said.

"Haha, you probably don't know about this Yong Soo. But in Qing Han, things such as reputations are highly regarded. People are told to commit suicide if they bring disgrace to the family." Yao said while slammed his bottle to the table.

"I totally hate that environment. But then, I have no choice but to accept it and be raised in such an environment." Yao said as he continues to drink.

"Is it so harsh in Qing Han?" Yong Soo said. He was brought up in Gohan. Even though reputation is also highly regarded in there, but one can gain back their reputation and be forgiven if they tried hard enough. But things seem different in Qing Han.

"Of course! I too have to bear with it and controlled my behaviour." Yao said.

"But despite that, I was really scared of my life when I was captured by the pirate. I have things I want to protect back in Qing Han and if I leave, who is going to protect them. But thank goodness they are alright, and I'm really relieved." Yao said.

"Huh?" Yong Soo said in confusion.

"Do you know why I was acting so strange today?" Yao asked.

"Nope." Yong Soo replied with curiosity wanting to know more about it.

"I was really tired for the three whole years of worrying about my two younger brothers in Qing Han," Yao said.

"Wait! You have two younger brothers in Qing Han!" Yong Soo exclaimed in shock.

"Yup, besides you and Kiku, I have two younger brothers. You both totally remind me of them." Yao said.

"I never know that." Yong Soo said.

"Yes. Anyway, back to my story. I was really tired by this time. Three whole years of worrying and even if I know, there is no way I can help them being separated so far apart." Yao said as he continues drinking.

"When the envoy from Qing Han told me about the situation, to be honest, I was very relieved. I was so relieved that I let my guard down and just believe everything he said!" Yao exclaimed

"The truth is, I just want to believe about it. I don't want to think everything is just a fake story, an illusion. I was so happy and enthusiastic to just drop my worries about my two brothers in Qing Han! I was really a failure as an older brother." Yao said as tears drip down from his eyes.

Yong Soo stands up and quickly hugged Yao.

"It's not your fault brother! You're just sick and tired of the feeling of helplessness in this situation!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"Thanks, Yong Soo. But I'm really glad they are both ok." Yao said lying on Yong Soo arm.

"Anyway, want a sip of beer?" Yao said.

"I think I pass. And don't drink too much. It's not good for your health." Yong Soo said.

"Like I care!" Yao said opening another bottle.

"But really thanks Yong Soo. I feel a lot better." Yao said.

"Well, sometimes it is better to tell others your feeling." Yong Soo said.

"But then I would also want to tell you something." Yong Soo said with his eyes getting more determined.

"About the cure, right?" Yao said.

"…Do you have the telepathic ability?" Yong Soo said.

"Nope, but I know you very well," Yao said while stop drinking for a while.

"Tell them before I regret that I know a cure for the queen's illness," Yao said with eyes of determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Yong Soo is 14 years old now which is technically a minor in a lot of countries and places.


	19. chapter 18

“You got to be kidding me that you told them about that cure!” The envoy of Qing Han exclaimed.

“I’m not kidding. Besides, don’t you guys have to show us some sincerity if you want to establish a relationship with us.” Yao said while drinking his tea.

“Seriously! You used to be a royal and this is how you fulfilled your duty! You certainly disappoint me!” The envoy exclaimed which Yao gazed at him with a stern looked.

“There's something you’ve got me wrong. Firstly, I’m not the crowned prince Yong Qi anymore, I am the Jack of Spades! Secondly, I’m not trying to make a bad relationship with Qing Han! I’m making a trade with Qing Han.” Yao said with a stern voice.

“You should know very well what does this cure lead to. It’s not like you don’t know the history about this. Imperial doctor Yao Shi was killed after he cured Han Ming emperor and his students were immediately sent to prison only to be released when Han Ming emperor successor Shun Yi emperor wants this cure solely for the royal family.” The envoy exclaimed.

“This has always been a heavily guarded secret and the royalty would definitely not forgive anyone who spills the beans!” the envoy said.

“Why would I need their forgiveness? I didn’t tell them earlier about this is because I was very afraid they would do something towards Cheng and Xiang if I spill the beans. Now that Cheng and Xiang have gotten the court support, I don’t need to worry about it. Besides, Qing Han needs a change now and the royalty can no longer be too selfish and keep such a secret.” Yao reasoned.

“What the…” the envoy looked at Yao in shocked and finds himself unable to know this man well anymore.

“I’m not the crowned prince Yong Qi you know anymore. Ever since the incident eight years ago, I knew full well what to do.” Yao said as he passed a document towards the envoy.

The envoy accepts the document in confusion and reads it only to be shocked by the content.

“The Spades has nothing to offer besides our magic and technology. As far as I know, Qing Han and its northern neighbour Xiong Yue is often engaging in war. You certainly need some new technology which can improve your military, don’t you?” Yao smirked.

“You demon.” The envoy said as cold sweat drip from his forehead.

“Deal or not,” Yao said.

“Give me some consideration to it.” The envoy said, leaving the office angrily.

Yao smirked as the envoy leave his office.

“Come out,” Yao said which a hidden door in his office was open and Alfred walked out of the door.

“Wow, that’s quite fast,” Alfred said, he has heard the conversation clearly and understand what did they say thanks to Yao talking to the envoy in the standardised language.

“It’s indeed fast as there have been attempts by the members of the royal family to change how Qing Han should be ruled and governed. But the worst part to deal with is the conservatives in the royal family.” Yao sighed.

“You seems to know the situation of Qing Han very well,” Alfred said.

“What do you expect. Even though I’ve not returned home for three years, most things probably have not changed. Qing Han was a very conservative country and if it was not for the incident eight years ago, I would not even think about changing how Qing Han was ruled.” Yao said which Alfred looked at him in confusion.

“Oh, sorry I was a bit sentimental. Anyway, that guy probably will agree to it.” Yao said.

“Why are you so sure about it?” Alfred asked.

“That person can be considered as my cousin. Also, his father and uncle have tried to change the rules for the selection of officials in the Qing Han court, only to be punished heavily by my father. That guy actually wants Qing Han change for the better instead of just sticking to the old rules set by our ancestors. Accepting this trade is just a stepping stone for those radicals in Qing Han to change the rules set by our ancestor.” Yao said.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for keeping the cure a secret,” Yao said.

“It’s ok. I know you’re just trying to protect someone who you love.” Alfred laughed.

“Well, you do calm down very fast. When I told you about it yesterday, you almost want to kill me for not telling you earlier.” Yao said while drinking his tea.

“I was totally angry about it yesterday. Besides, I was really glad you’ve decided to tell us about it.” Alfred said.

“It’s nothing,” Yao replied with a smile.

…

A few hours later, the envoy request Yao attention.

“So, what do you think about it?” Yao asked while drinking his tea.

The envoy looked at Yao and sighed.

“You certainly grabbed Qing Han weakness. Compare to the cure, the technology from Spades that you’ve agreed to share with Qing Han is way better and useful for us.” The envoy said.

“If it’s not for those conservatives, I would immediately agree to it. But now, I’ve to return to Qing Han and tell those royals and official about it.” The envoy sighed.

“I totally understand, but I’ve just realised one problem,” Yao said while sighing.

“Huh?” The envoy looked at Yao with confusion.

“There isn’t time for it.” Yao smiled politely but he is very awkward now. He totally forgot about the time period which the medicine Arthur is taking before it is going to be useless is just four months and going to Qing Han from Spades needs around two months.

“I’m so sorry about this, but I have a different plan for you.” Yao smiled politely at the envoy which let the envoy send shivers down his spine.

…

“Please tell me this is just temporary.” The envoy said in defeat as he lies down on a bed and stares at the ceiling of the room.

“It is temporary or you want to face the angry wrath of the conservatives,” Yao said nonchalantly.

“I certainly wouldn’t want to do it.” The envoy sighed. He was ‘advised’ to stay in Spades for another month or two before returning to Qing Han while Yao is planning to let Arthur go to Qing Han for the cure as there is simply no time for a back and fro trip from Spade to Qing Han.

“But why aren’t you worried about pushing the emperor into an awkward position?” The envoy asked.

The current emperor of Qing Han is Yao younger brother with the same mother and is actually one of the two younger brothers in Qing Han which Yao worried the most when he was in Spades. Their relationship is very close and Yao is often mindful of his actions and words in order not to affect them negatively. It would be very strange for Yao to disclose and request for the cure as it would be an awkward position for the current emperor as he is split on whether he should accept Yao proposal or listened to the conservatives which will heavily disagree with it.

“Nope, Cheng probably has cleaned up the entire court and no one in the court now dares to oppose to them anymore, am I right about it?” Yao said with a polite smile.

The envoy looked at Yao in shocked before sighing in defeat.

“Correct, you sure deduced very fast about this.” The envoy said.

"But then, even though no one dares to oppose to them in the QIng Han court now, that does not mean they have no ability to disagree with your proposal," the envoy added.

“Three years and Xiang ascend the throne and still has the ability to send envoys to other western Kingdoms clearly shows that Xiang position is very stable now. Also, relaxed. I’m not doing any harm to Qing Han, this is beneficial to both country and which I wonder if the sharing the cure is better than having the ability to overpower Xiong Yue.” Yao smiled before leaving the room, leaving the envoy sighing in defeat. This whole trip turns out to be a pretty useless trip as the Spades decided to go to Qing Han which he believes would also settle the relationship issue between the two countries when the Spades are in Qing Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: … Please tell me if you have any questions.


	20. Chapter 20

“There’s no way Arthur is going to the east!” Alfred exclaimed.

“There is no choice for it. The medicine only has an estimated of four months before it is rendered useless. Worst still, it takes two whole months to go from Spades to Qing Han.” Yao sighed.

“Four months, wouldn’t it be enough for a to and fro trip from Spade to Qing Han?” Alfred said.

“It’s not enough. Asking for the cure is challenging the power of the royalty of Qing Han. It’s very uncertain whether they would even agree to give away the cure. In fact, it is actually a risky bet.” Yao sighed.

“If we win, we get the cure and the queen will live. If we lose, the queen will have to die on a foreign land.” Yao said.

“You are telling me that to them the power of the royalty is way more important than the technology we are willing to share with them?” Alfred exclaimed.

“It’s not that, this is a rather complicated issue,” Yao said.

“Qing Han court has always been split into three different factions. The conservatives, the radicals and the neutrals. Each faction is holding back each other to maintain balance. If there is an unbalance of power, it could affect the whole court. Even if the current emperor is my brother, there is no telling what will he do.” Yao explained. He may be confident just now with the envoy, however, he is also very unsure about this.

“But the journey towards the east is really harsh, not to mentioned we have to ask for the Diamonds approval to use the sea route,” Alfred exclaimed.

Yao sighed even further. Diamonds control most of the trade routes is no joke. Neither Spades, Heart nor Club have a route towards the east. Diamonds is the only kingdom that has these routes and for the occidents to go to the east, it needs the help of the Diamonds as their ports are heavily regulated and controlled by Diamonds military. Any people who attempt to go through these ports to go to the east need authorisation from Diamonds authorities.

“Is there any other way?” Alfred said, trying to grab a bit of hope.

“You just pray that our people are able to travel very fast and is convincing enough to convince the emperor and the whole court.” Yao snapped. He is getting really annoyed for explaining to Alfred.

“Sure, I just find someone who is very attractive,” Alfred said it happily which Yao immediately smacked his head.

“Don’t you realise this is totally impossible! Yong Soo has told me it’s impossible to create new medicine to suppress cancer anymore due to the severe lack of time. There is no other way besides asking the queen to go to the east.” Yao snapped.

“Is there really no other way?” Alfred asked.

“Didn’t you heard what I said!” Yao shouted.

“But…but…” Alfred stuttered in his word, trying to reason his way only to be shouted by Yao again.

“Enough! I’ll settle for the Diamonds authorisation and other issues!” Yao shouted before throwing Alfred out of his office.

…

“I hope that you understand the situation,” Yao said politely toward Arthur after telling Arthur about his plan asking Arthur to go to the east for treatment.

“I understand. Also, very sorry about Alfred.” Arthur apologize.

Yao looked at Arthur in confusion which Arthur sighed and looked at Yao.

“I totally can hear your voice from afar when you are shouting before I even sense your sudden change in signal. Alfred must have pissed you off that you have lost your temper.” Arthur said with a smile.

“I see,” Yao said in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry about Alfred. He tends to ignore people words to search for solutions that favour him.” Arthur said.

“It’s ok.” Yao sighed.

“Anyway, when am I leaving?” Arthur asked.

“As soon as possible, your majesty. Once I’ve gotten the documents needed, you’ll leave.” Yao said.

“I see,” Arthur said as he drinks his tea.

“Anyway, what is your plan? I feel like you’re missing something.” Arthur said as he looked at Yao.

“Well, not much.” Yao sighed.

“I’ll just plan for the items and people necessary for the trip. With you gone now, I have to plan and execute the recent development of the Kingdom that you’ve entrusted me to do.” Yao said.

“I see,” Arthur replied.

“Is Alfred coming?” Arthur asked.

Yao looked at Arthur and sighed.

“I’m sorry, but the King is unable to come, especially with the hostility we have with Clubs.” Yao apologises.

“Don’t apologise. Thanks for putting the interest of the Kingdom in front of the personal feelings. Anyway, may you hide the date and location of my leave from Alfred? He can’t know these.” Arthur said in all seriousness.

“I will,” Yao said, nodding his head.

“Thanks,” Arthur replied.

…

“Brother Yao, am I really going back to the east?” Yong Soo said enthusiastically.

“Yes. You’re returning back to the east once I get the authorisations from Diamonds.” Yao said as he knocked on the orb hanging on his wall of the office and documents come out of the orb.

“Meanwhile, why aren’t you preparing the medicine? You always complained your hand is almost going to die from making all those medicines.” Yao said.

“I’ve finished the whole batch for the whole four months!” Yong Soo said enthusiastically.

“Huh? How did you do it?” Yao said in surprised. If he recalls correctly, Yong Soo always complained that those medicine yield low success rate and often took too long to make one successful bag.

“Magic! I recently found out you can create pairs of hands with magic and I use it to make eight batches at once. Heavily improve the efficiency.” Yong Soo said with pride.

“I see,” Yao replied, still being surprised by it.

“Anyway, good job Yong Soo,” Yao said with a smile while patting Yong Soo head.

Yong Soo smiles happily as he head got patted.

“Also, remember to spend your leave now as you will be going on a few months trip,” Yao said.

“Oh yes. Thanks for the tip brother, Yao.” Yong Soo said before taking out his leave paper and quickly write down the necessary information.

Yao smiles gently as Yong Soo quickly write down the information.

“Brother Yao, here you go, two days leave, and I won’t return to the palace during the leave.” Yong Soo said which Yao almost drop the document that was coming out of the orb.

“Wait you won’t be coming back?” Yao said in surprised.

“Yes. I’ve recently made a new friend and he told me to come and stay at his place overnight if I want.” Yong Soo said happily.

“I see. Well, I guess you’ve started to make friends. Nice job Yong Soo.” Yao smile kindly. Yong Soo has never smile genuinely towards anyone besides him and Kiku. It is nice Yong Soo finally have opened up to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is posted 1 day after what I've agreed to post on. Another chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	21. chapter 20

Yao looked at the document in all seriousness.

"The Diamonds efficiency sure is fast." Yao murmured before taking out a small glass prism from his pocket.

Yao gently taps the prism which seconds later, Yong Soo voice come out from the prism.

"Hello, brother?" Yong Soo said.

"Yong Soo, where are you?" Yao asked.

"Me? I'm still at the palace, anything wrong?" Yong Soo asked.

"Sorry, but I have to cancel your leave. Quickly go back and packed up your stuff." Yao said sternly.

"Wait, does that means…" Before Yong Soo can finish, Yao interrupted.

"Diamonds have sent the documents and even prepared a boat for us. You all have to leave as soon as possible." Yao said.

"Really!" Yong Soo said in shock.

"Yes," Yao replied.

"It's only been a day since you send the request." Yong Soo said in shock as he quickly runs back to his room.

"I know. I'm totally surprised by the Diamonds efficiency." Yao said.

"Also, come to my office first," Yao said.

"You just told me to pack up!" Yong Soo exclaimed while braking himself and quickly turn directions.

"I have something I need to tell you," Yao said.

"I got it." Yong Soo said.

…

"I've told you before you will be acting as an envoy of Spades towards Qing Han, right?" Yao said.

"Yes." Yong Soo nodded his head while smiling which Yao almost facepalm. He really wished that these three years, Cheng and Xiang does not change much.

Based on characteristics, Yong Soo is really not the best choice. But there is not much choice now as Yong Soo is definitely going as a royal doctor to keep Arthur healthy, so might as well sent him as an envoy since he knew the language of Qing Han and a few etiquettes of Qing Han. Besides, he cannot go as he really cannot leave this whole Kingdom toward Alfred.

Yao just sighed in defeat and passed Yong Soo two letters and a book.

"This is the book about the etiquettes of Qing Han and what to do and take note," Yao said. He really feels lucky for writing this book in his free time during the three years.

"As for the letter, each of them is for two totally different people. The yellow one is for the current emperor of Qing Han while the one in brown is for my brother, Cheng. I'm not sure his position now, but he will be in a very high position. Never show the brown one in public while show the yellow one in case the emperor decided not to give the cure." Yao said.

"I see. But what if the emperor decided to give the cure straight away?" Yong Soo asked.

"Then pass the yellow one with the brown one to Cheng, he knows what to do," Yao said.

"Understand." Yong Soo said.

"Great, you still remember what to say once you meet them?" Yao asked.

"Of course." Yong Soo smiled happily.

"Great. Then quickly go back, packed your stuff and go to the stable. They know what to do." Yao said.

"Ok." Yong Soo replied and quickly run out of the office with the items in his hand.

"Now, have to tell this to the queen," Yao said before leaving the office. Once he leaves the office and closes the door, the door of the hidden passage in his room was opened and closed back soon.

…

"That's fast!" Arthur said in shocked.

"Yes, sorry, but the faster it is, the better it is," Yao said.

"I see, I'll pack my stuff first. Thanks again, Yao." Arthur said as he took out his suitcase.

"It's my pleasure to help," Yao replied before leaving the room.

Once leaves the room, Arthur sighed. But then, he was suddenly hugged by someone from behind.

He was totally taken aback by it and quickly attack back only to be stopped by a familiar palm.

"What are both of you planning?" Alfred asked.

The door was open again.

"Oh yes, your majesty…" Yao stopped and stared at Alfred in surprised.

"Your majesty." Yao greeted.

"Jack is there any future trip Arthur is going?" Alfred asked with a bright smile.

"No, your majesty," Yao replied immediately and naturally, that it is totally impossible to find a flaw in his answer.

"Then why is Arthur taking out a suitcase?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, Doctor Im has said before that this room is a bit dark and suggest I change the room of the queen to let the queen exposed to more sunlight and catch a breather as wel1," Yao replied.

"I see," Alfred said while Arthur just looked at Yao in surprised. Never in their wildest dream that Yao is able to tell a lie so smoothly and naturally as if it is totally real.

"Yes, I'm stuck in this room for so long that I think it is good for a change of environment," Arthur said while huffing.

Alfred looked at Arthur before saying.

"Jack, mind giving us a little private time?" Alfred said.

Yao sighed in his heart and looked at Arthur in which Arthur nodded his head. Yao quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

Back at the room, Alfred looked at Arthur for a while before hugging him tightly.

"I never knew you both can lie so well," Alfred said.

Arthur looked at Alfred in confusion in which a warm liquid was felt at his shoulder.

"Al…are you…crying?" Arthur asked stuttering his words.

Alfred did not reply, instead continue to hug Arthur tightly.

"How long must both of you lie to me! If it was not for Im conversation with Yao on a phone, I would not know what both of you are planning!" Alfred said bursting into tears.

Alfred just accidentally met into Yong Soo from afar who is running towards Yao office. Alfred did not manage to catch much what is Yong Soo saying, but he did catch a phrase, 'pack up'. Yong Soo is the royal doctor in charge of Arthur cancer, why does he need to pack up?

He followed Yong Soo towards Yao office and heard a very soft conversation, but it immediately catches his attention. He quickly runs towards the hidden passage to get a better sound which he knew the plan immediately.

"Why? Why must you keep such a secret? How irresponsible do you think I am!" Alfred shouted.

"Al…it just that I don't want you to neglect your duties anymore," Arthur said.

"What do you mean by it! I know I may not be responsible like both you and Yao, but I'm not that irresponsible. I knew exactly what to do!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Why can't you trust me more!" Arthur exclaimed while hugging Arthur even tighter.

"Al…" Arthur said, before pushing Alfred away.

"Al, let me be honest with you. Both Yao and I can't trust if you will act based on personal interest. Do you know how many works have you been neglecting ever since you knew my cancer!" Arthur exclaimed. Yao has been reporting disappointing statistics on the military personnel and the recent development of it towards Arthur which makes Arthur worries.

"Just as much as I love you, I love the Kingdom as well and I would never allow it to fall into ruin. The kingdom needs both you and Yao to function and you can no longer be selfish and acted based on your personal interest." Arthur said.

"I…" Alfred said but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Listen to me, Al!" Arthur interrupted.

"Promise me you will protect this Kingdom with all your might. You are our protector, our guardian, our shield. The kingdom will fall into chaos if there is no one there to protect them." Arthur said with all seriousness.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted.

"Listen to me! I know I have not been responsible for all these while, but I know your priorities! I know what you're afraid of. But do you know what I'm afraid of!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I'm totally afraid you would leave me suddenly! You promise me that we will stay together for the rest of our life and will not keep secrets from one another! Now, looked at what you're doing! You are keeping a secret from me!" Alfred shouted.

"Don't just think about this Kingdom! Think about me as well!" Alfred exclaimed hugging Arthur tightly.

"Al…" Arthur said.

"Go! Go to the east! But remember, don't ever leave me! I'll be waiting for you in Spade!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I will!" Arthur exclaimed hugging Alfred back.

At the opposite side of the door, Yao clearly hears the whole conversation and sighed. Seriously, those two.

…

At the front gate of the palace, Arthur is waiting patiently for the carriages with Alfred.

"Al, promise me one thing," Arthur said.

"Which is?" Alfred asked.

"If I really died on the east, please take care of the next set. At least guide them until they can take care of the Kingdom." Arthur said seriously.

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled. Bowing down and kissed his hand.

"I will your majesty. But please come back, you are better at teaching the next set than me." Alfred said with gentleness.

Arthur blushed but still smiled back with gentleness.

"Your majesty, the carriages are ready," Yao said as he walked up towards them.

"I understand," Arthur said as he walked towards the carriages.

Suddenly, Alfred hugged him from the back.

"I'm not doing a farewell kissed as you're just going on a trip. Please be safe." Alfred said.

"I will," Arthur said, taking Alfred hand away and walked up the carriage.

As both of them looked as the carriages leave.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, your majesty," Yao said.

"It's alright, you're just following your orders. But then, thanks again Yao, for providing Arthur with such a road for his health. When returns, we'll have a healthy and strong Arthur." Alfred smiled brightly.

Yao did not reply Alfred.

 _Please be safe, Yong Soo and your majesty._ Yao said in his heart.

**Author note: Finally, this arc is finished! Next arc will be centred around Arthur and Qing Han! Of course, Yao and Alfred will have their appearance from time to time.**


	22. chapter 21

As Arthur ride in the carriages, Yong Soo sits in front with the driver.

“Are you going the right way?” Yong Soo asked as he checked his map.

“Of course. I’ve been through here a lot of times.” The driver said with annoyance, even though Yong Soo only asked him once.

“I see.” Yong Soo replied, ignoring the driver attitude.

“Anyway, why are we going through the forested road?” Yong Soo asked.

“This is the fastest road towards Diamonds.” The driver replied.

“Ok.” Yong Soo replied. He suddenly heard a coughing sound from the carriage.

“Your majesty is everything alright?” Yong Soo asked which suddenly a person is thrown out of the carriage.

“Eh?” Yong Soo was suddenly taken aback by the situation which the driver suddenly grabbed Yong Soo and put a knife over his neck.

“No wonder I sense a powerful magic when I enter the carriage. This is actually a trap.” Arthur said as headlights the carriage.

“Don’t move! Or else your royal doctor will have to go to hell!” the driver said threateningly.

“Fools!” Arthur exclaimed which the knife shattered into pieces and the driver flew back several meters.

“Your majesty…” Yong Soo said while still shocked by it.

“They’re not my servants. It’s a disguise used by them, and this disguise is sure good, no wonder Yao can’t tell the difference since he can’t sense magic.” Arthur replied.

“But…but what should we do now?” Yong Soo asked as all the servants’ approach closer towards them with knives on their hand.

“Remember Im. There is always a difference between a magician and a human being.” Arthur said and stomp his right foot on the ground, sending a wave of wind towards all the servants.

After the wind has calm down, Yong Soo looked in shocked as all the servants head has left their body and all of them lie motionlessly on the ground. This gruelling scene almost causes Yong Soo to puke if it was not that he has been through a gruelling scene before when he was a doctor performing an operation.

“Don’t worry,” Arthur said which strangely enough, sooth Yong Soo down.

“I’m fine, your majesty.” Yong Soo replied.

“But then, how are we supposed to go to the Diamonds now?” Yong Soo sighed.

“Check our coordinates,” Arthur said.

“Yes.” Yong Soo replied looking at the map and compass.

“… they weren’t lying when they said this is the shortest road towards Diamonds.” Yong Soo replied.

“How far are we from our destination?” Arthur said.

“We are actually 528km away from Sapphire port.” Yong Soo replied after doing the calculation on which Arthur almost fall.

“Wait, did they take the linker road?” Arthur replied.

Linker road is a special road in the occident as it is the place where the four kingdoms borders are the closest together.

“I’m afraid so…” Yong Soo replied.

“Do you know how to ride?” Arthur exclaimed frantically.

“I can’t.” Yong Soo replied.

“Damn it,” Arthur said as he separates the horses from the carriage.

“Take the necessary items. We’re going for a ride.” Arthur said he mounts his suitcase on to the horseback.

Yong Soo quickly take his suitcase out and passed it to Arthur which mount it on the horse back and snapped his finger which ropes suddenly appeared and secured the suitcase on to the horse.

Arthur climb up onto the horse and pull Yong Soo up after he settled down on the horse.

“Hold on securely,” Arthur said as he rides the horse through the linker road.

Linker road used to be a road where merchant from four kingdoms meet and sell their goods. However, that was fifty years ago. Fifty years ago, a group of bandits suddenly appeared on Linker road and terrorise people on the linker road. As it was the closest place towards the four kingdoms border, none of the four kingdoms dares to send military as it may trigger a war if their militant personnel accidentally cross the border. This makes the linker road one of the most unsafe places to visit.

“Hiya!” Arthur shouted as he rides the horse.

“Wait, that’s a different direction from the sapphire port!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“That road is very unsafe!” Arthur exclaimed as he continues riding.

…

Arthur panted as he stopped the horse near the gate on the Heart border.

“That sure is one hell of a ride,” Arthur said which he suddenly cough out very hard.

“Your majesty, you shouldn’t strain yourself.” Yong Soo said worriedly.

“No worry. I can still take this amount of exercise. But now what?” Arthur said as he looked at the horse.

The horse is in no condition for a further ride and they only have their luggage.

“This is the worse.” Arthur sighed.

Yong Soo looked at the horse and thought of an idea.

“Your majesty, you need to change. We’ll rest in this place for a while.” Yong Soo said. Arthur clothes are very eye attracting, especially since it has the Spades royal colour on it.

“I get it what you mean. But even if I change, my clothes is sufficient to show that I’m no ordinary person.” Arthur said.

“Your majesty, why don’t you wear my clothes. It may be a bit small but should be able to suit your size.” Yong Soo said.

“Guess there’s no choice for it,” Arthur replied.

Yong Soo quickly untangled the rope and take out a set of his clothes and passed it to Arthur.

“I’ll excuse myself for now.” Yong Soo replied as he passed Arthur his clothes.

…

At the gate, Yong Soo sweet talk with the guards to convince him to let them in.

“I’m telling you, I’m a merchant from the east.” Yong Soo said which the guard looked at him with suspicion.

“Look kid, tell your adult to come and talk with us. This is near the linker road which I’m sure no sane merchant would be near here.” The guard replied.

“I’m speaking the truth, and I’m not a kid.” Yong Soo said which the guard immediately pointed his spear towards him.

“For one thing, I keep feeling your accent is a bit strange which I remember. You’re speaking the Spade dialect.” The guard said.

“Well, I’ve been trading on the Spade for a while which I picked up their accent.” Yong Soo replied.

“A merchant in Spade?” the guard said with suspicious.

“Yes, I’ve heard that Spade has an orient Jack which I hope that that place would treat the orients merchant better. Unfortunately, it’s the same as usual over there which I’ve decided to go back to the east after seeing no progress on my wealth.” Yong Soo said.

“I see.” The guard said.

“Where’s your merchant pass?” the guard asked.

“Merchant pass?” Yong Soo asked which Arthur suddenly grabbed him and push him away.

Yong Soo quickly gets up and looked in shocked at the sight he saw. At the place which he stands, there have been arrows piercing on the ground.

“Looks like they’re just trying to buy time,” Arthur said as he looked above which an archer is on standby.

“You’re waiting for that archer to come, am I right about it?” Arthur said.

“I feel it very strange for a merchant to have a Spade accent, especially the only orients that ever crossed the Hearts border to go Spade were those three orients from three years ago.” The guard replied.

“Those three orients are the Jack of Spades and two orients who are related to the Jack and is at the capital of Spade enjoying their life. If that’s the case, there’s only one possibility that you’ve crossed the Linker road to go to Spade. To cross the Linker road unscathed are only possible if you’re related to the bandit, and this is the closest entrance of Hearts towards the Linker road.” The guard said.

Arthur looked at the guard in surprised and clapped his hand.

“Then why didn’t you kill him at first sight?” Arthur asked.

“Because we need to capture you all alive to know more about the bandits.” The guard said while still on defence stance.

“Yong Soo, we really shouldn’t try to hide our identity,” Arthur said.

“Wait! Exposing us will only get us into more trouble, delaying the journey. The horse has rested will and we can continue towards the Sapphire port.” Yong Soo exclaimed, stopping Arthur.

“Not so fast!” the guard shouted which the archer immediately released the string.

“Fools!” Arthur exclaimed shattering the arrows into pieces and causing the guards to fly away.

“Let’s leave Yong Soo,” Arthur said.

“We just need to travel down south, and we’ll be in the Diamonds border. Brother Yao has passed me the documents for us to enter the Diamonds territories and the Jack of Diamonds is waiting for us in the Sapphire port.” Yong Soo explained.

“Understand,” Arthur replied, snapping his hand and secure the suitcases onto the horse with ropes.

“Get up!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Ok.” Yong Soo replied as he got up the horse.

Arthur put his legs on the stirrup and jump onto the horse.

“Hiya!” Arthur exclaimed as he rides towards the south.


	23. chapter 22

“This is the worst.” Arthur groaned as he saw Yong Soo busily setting up the campfire.

They have reached the border of Diamonds and enters it through the gates. But then unfortunately for them, they are still a distance from the Sapphire port and the northern part of Diamonds is forest and nowhere near a settlement which means they have to camp out tonight.

“Don’t worry your majesty. We’ll leave as soon as the sunrise.” Yong Soo said cheerfully.

“You seems quite cheerful as always, really different from your strict brother,” Arthur said.

“Which brother do you mean?” Yong Soo asked.

“Yao,” Arthur replied.

“I see.” Yong Soo said as he recalled Yao normal behaviours.

“Seriously, why does my magic have to reach a limit so soon.” Arthur sighed. He used to have a good stamina when it comes to performing magic. However, today he reaches his body limit after casting a few simple spells. Well, he cannot be blamed considering he has been inactive when performing magic for three years.

“Don’t worry. I know some survival skills and can help us a lot.” Yong Soo said cheerfully as he patted the horse after setting up the campfire.

…

The next morning, Yong Soo quickly packed up the stuff which Arthur secured the suitcases onto the horse.

“I feel kind of bad for the horse considering he eats so little and still has to carry us continuously for a distance,” Arthur said.

“Well, it can’t help.” Yong Soo replied.

“Anyway, your majesty I just noticed a very short route towards the Sapphire port.” Yong Soo said.

“Which route?” Arthur asked.

“Southeast from here. Sapphire port is the most eastern port of Diamonds making it the ideal first destination for the ships from the east to anchor. If we can just cut through the forest, we can easily go to the Sapphire port. However, the road is heavily forested which means we can get lost very easily and our movement will be slowed down due to the heavy obstacles.” Yong Soo explained.

“I see,” Arthur replied.

“Wonder why they hadn’t developed the area. The queen of Diamonds sure is set on developing the south, just like her predecessors.” Arthur said as jump onto the horse.

Yong Soo just smiled back, and Arthur while being pulled up to the horse by Arthur.

“Hiya!” Arthur shouted while kicking the horse.

“Hopefully we can get to the Sapphire port by today,” Arthur said as he rides through the forest.

…

“Brother just relaxes,” Erika said towards Basch who is walking back and forth with uncertainty.

“How can I relax! Do you know this is the moment we can take to strengthen our relationships with Spades!” Basch exclaimed.

“I don’t know much about foreign relationships, but I think you should relax. It usually takes about two weeks to get from Occults towards the Sapphire port and it’s only been 4 days since you accepted the Jack of Spade's proposal.” Erika said.

“I know, but what if they decided to take the Linker road. You should know how short of distance will that be.” Basch said.

“I believe with the sanity of the royals of Spades, they wouldn’t take the Linker road,” Erika replied.

“Besides, the Sapphire port is just a few hours ride from the palace and if they enter our borders through the Saint Lauria gate, we’ll be notified immediately and you’ve enough time to go there,” Erika added.

Suddenly a frantic knock was heard from the office door.

“Come in!” Basch said which the door was open.

A butler enters the room and was quite shocked at the presence of Erika, nonetheless remains his composure and greeted Erika and Basch.

“Nice to meet you your majesty, your highness.” The butler greeted Erika then Basch.

“Is there anything?” Basch asked.

“Oh yes, the queen of Spades has arrived from the northern Lavender gate since yesterday evening.” The butler reported which shocked Basch.

“I need to go now,” Basch said as he quickly put on his jacket and his beret.

“Come on Evira!” Basch shouted towards a bird nearby as he grabbed his rod.

…

“So, your servants actually are trying to assassinate you. Your Jack sure does a terrible job.” Basch said towards Arthur who has been waiting for him at the Sapphire port for an hour.

“Well, I don’t blame him since the servants are actually using magic to disguise themselves and my Jack can’t sense magic,” Arthur replied.

“Anyway, this is the first time I saw a monarch wearing commoner clothes in front of a foreign royal,” Basch said.

“What do you expect. My royal doctor told me to do it since my royal suit is too much eye-catching to people.” Arthur replied.

“Anyway, I’ve prepared the manpower needed and the ship. Also, your Jack has told me to prepare these.” Basch said as he passed a suitcase towards Yong Soo.

“Don’t worry. They’re really not going to assassinate you as we really don’t want to go to a war with you all.” Basch said.

“Well, the death of me wouldn’t result in a war,” Arthur said.

“But it sure results in a deterioration of our relationship, considering we’re surviving based on diplomacy.” Basch said.

“And this is a documents about the items inside.” Basch said as he passed the documents towards Yong Soo.

“Also, survive this trip as your Jack retirement really depends on this trip.” Basch said as he leave to give instruction to the sailor.

“What does he mean?” Arthur asked Yong Soo.

“I don’t know, your Majesty.” Yong Soo replied as he opens the documents.

“Oh, so these are the items he passed me.” Yong Soo said as he looks through the items.

“What about them?” Arthur asked.

“Well, it’s mostly Qing Han clothes and currencies with some documents needed for us to visit the emperor of Qing Han since we’ll be the envoy of Spades towards Qing Han.” Yong Soo said.

“I see,” Arthur replied.

“By the way, where're our suitcases?” Arthur asked.

“I passed it to them to be loaded onto the ship.” Yong Soo replied.

“I see, anyway thanks for your hard work,” Arthur said.

“It’s my pleasure to serve you, your Majesty.” Yong Soo replied politely with a bow.

“All aboard!” Basch shouted.

“Looks like it’s time for us to go, your Majesty.” Yong Soo smiled towards Arthur.

“This going to be a trip.” Arthur sighed as he abroad the ship followed by Yong Soo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Sorry for posting this very late.


	24. Chapter 24

Back at Spade's capital, Occult.

“Yao is Arthur going to be alright?” Alfred asked anxiously.

“Calm down your Majesty. His Majesty should be alright.” Yao replied which a document suddenly appeared on his desk.

“…” Yao is totally speechless when he saw the documents.

“That crest, it’s from the Jack of Diamonds, right?” Alfred said as he looked at the document front.

“Yes, and I wonder what is it so urgent that the Jack of Diamonds has to use expensive magic messenger to send this document,” Yao said as he opens the document.

Upon reading the first few lines, Yao slammed the table and shouted towards the servant nearby.

“Bring Duke of Canabel towards here!” Yao exclaimed.

The servants bowed and quickly leave the office.

…

“Wow, the sea breeze sure is refreshing.” Yong Soo said happily as he experiences the sea breeze.

The sailor giggled at Yong Soo expression as his current expression is way too cute.

“So, you’re the royal doctor of Spades, am I right about it?” a sailor said.

“Yes.” Yong Soo nodded his head.

“How old are you?” A sailor asked.

“14.” Yong Soo replied.

“Wow, you’re so young and you’re able to become a royal doctor!” a cabin crew exclaimed.

“Don’t judge me based on my age. I was taught medicine from my father ever since I was young.” Yong Soo said proudly.

“Wow, if only my son can be as good as you.” A sailor said.

“Your son will just let him learn the things he likes, and he’ll excel it in no time.” Yong Soo winked.

The people laughed in responded of Yong Soo winked.

“Anyway, you’re from the east, right?” a cabin crew asked.

“Well, yes.” Yong Soo replied.

“Then do you know how to speak Hanyu(Language of Qing Han)?” the cabin crew asked.

“Of course, I can but not so fluently.” Yong Soo replied.

“Can you teach me?” the cabin crew asked with beaming eyes.

“Sure.” Yong Soo smiled.

“Great, see you later at night as I have to do my stuff first.” The cabin crew said as he runs back to his post.

After an hour of talking with the crews, Yong Soo went to Arthur’s cabin to check on him.

“Well, I never expected you to be so sociable,” Arthur said. Yong Soo rarely talked with the Spades at the palace and the only times he saw Yong Soo talking was when doing something related to medicine, accepting orders from them or with Yao and Kiku.

“Well, the crews are very friendly, and I can communicate well with them.” Yong Soo replied as he passed Arthur a cup of water.

“Anyway, your Majesty, pardon me for questioning your decision, but I heard from my brother that the role of development in the Kingdom to the nobles.” Yong Soo said.

“Yao told you that?” Arthur said.

“Well, he was quite shocked when he received the document and I just happened to be there submitting my document.” Yong Soo replied.

“So, he blurted out?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, he did.” Yong Soo replied.

Arthur let out a sighed and said.

“Well, it can’t be helped considering that the Kingdom still needs to function even when I’m gone.”

“But I heard before that the nobles can never interfere with the Royals’ decisions. Aren’t you taking a big gamble?” Yong Soo said.

“Well, I can’t leave this to the hands of Yao considering that he only been in the Kingdom of Spades for three years and does not know the field of industries in Spades well. But don’t worry, the people whom I’ve entrusted the task to are trustworthy.” Arthur explained.

“Well, I’m generally quite concerned about the development of magic as I just had an idea about combining the field of magic and medicine and is planning to submit it to you. I’m worried that with the development of magic, this plan might not work as the development of magic may take the turn for the worse.” Yong Soo said.

“Huh? What makes you think the development of magic will take the turn for the worse?” Arthur asked.

“Well I heard the number of people in the field of magic was relatively low and they’re mostly eccentric people and some does not care about how their magic will affect the whole kingdom.” Yong Soo replied.

“So that’s about it. Well, there’s nothing for you to be worried about if that’s the case.” Arthur said.

“Why? I heard that because of you, the people in the field of magic didn’t get out of control. But with you gone, there’s no telling about it.” Yong Soo explained.

“That’s why I said you don’t have to worry about it. Besides me, there are still a few sane, decent and powerful magicians in the field of magic in the Kingdom who can control the people in that field. I’ve assigned one of them to take control of these people when I’m gone.” Arthur explained.

“There is?” Yong Soo said with a bit of surprised.

“Yes, there are actually two candidates for it. But then one of them is too isolated which makes me chose the other one.” Arthur explained.

“Who is the person?” Yong Soo asked.

…

Back at the palace.

“Nice to meet you, your highness.” Vladimir greeted Yao who is doing his paperwork.

“Have you sniff out the rats?” Yao said without batting an eye on Vladimir.

“Yes, and the palace is sure full of rats that I’m surprised by the numbers,” Vladimir said.

“Take good care of the rats, I need to know where and who exactly is the leader,” Yao said sternly.

“Yes, your highness,” Vladimir replied before leaving the office.

Back at the ship.

“Duke of Canabel, the current head of the Popescu family of the Southwestern most territory of Spade, Vladimir Popescu,” Arthur explained towards Yong Soo.

“So that guy is actually the current person in charge of the magic development of Spades.” Yong Soo said.

“The Popescu family is one of the few noble families of Spades that has a great influence in the magic world. It’s always said that the Kirkland control the earth, Bondevik controls the ice and Popescu control the fire. However, Bondevik family has been isolating themselves for a long time and won’t respond even if the monarchs summoned them. The role of helping the development of magic in the place of the queen has to come down towards the Popescu family.” Arthur explained.

“I see.” Yong Soo replied.

“Well, Vladimir as much as I know him is actually quite intelligent and decent and I believe he can actually do a good job in this role,” Arthur said as he recalls Vladimir personality.

“Anyway, what is your idea that you have. I have to see first if it is feasible.” Arthur said.

“About that, I haven’t written down the proposal.” Yong Soo said awkwardly.

“…” Arthur is totally speechless by Yong Soo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Vladimir Popescu is Romania human name. I just google this name and it came out on the top. -.-. Bondevik is Norway surname, so I’m basically bringing in the black magic trio.


	25. chapter 24

A few weeks later at the bustling port of Ming Yan port in the southern part of Qing Han.

“We’ve finally reached.” Yong Soo said with a tired voice.

“Yes, we’ve finally reached.” A cabin crew agreed with Yong Soo.

“Why are both of you acting you’re really tired?” a sailor said.

“Yes, come on, it’s early in the morning and we need to be enthusiastic about it!” another sailor exclaimed.

“Well, I don’t blame them considering that their body clock is still the western one,” Arthur said as he walked out of his cabin looking normal.

“Your Majesty, pardon for my inconsiderate mannerism.” Yong Soo apologized but still yawned.

“Relaxed,” Arthur said as he patted Yong Soo arm which Yong Soo suddenly felt his tiredness is gone.

“Eh?” Yong Soo looked around in surprise as he feels a bit refreshed.

“Who are you!” a voice shouted from the port which immediately gathers the people in the ship attentions.

Yong Soo immediately runs towards the side of the boat to check out the situations only to find a man who seems to be wearing official clothes looking at the ship with hostility.

“Who are you!” the man shouted again.

Everyone in the boat looks quite confused and a cabin crew patted Yong Soo arm.

“Seems to speak Hanyu. Your turn to be up.” The cabin crew smiled brightly at Yong Soo which Yong Soo smiled back awkwardly as… what the hell is the language!

Yong Soo seriously cannot understand what is the man saying even though he is fluent in Hanyu and Yao even praised him for grasping the language so fast three years ago and saying he is very fluent in it.

Yong Soo took in a deep breath and shouted in Hanyu.

“Does you all understand Hanyu!”

The man seems to recognise Yong Soo words and changed his tone.

“I understand, so who are you guys again!” the man shouted which Yong Soo can fully understand the man words.

He quickly grabbed the bag nearby and alight the ship.

The other people at the boat sees as Yong Soo is speaking with the man.

“We’re from the envoys from the Kingdom of Spade and which to request help from the emperor of Qing Han.” Yong Soo said.

The man looked at Yong Soo with suspicious which Yong Soo was not surprised by it.

“This is the documents of our visit.” Yong Soo said as he takes out the documents and presents it to the man.

The man opens the documents and widened his eyes. He gives back the documents to Yong Soo and asked him to wait for a while before running off.

Soon after, the man returned with a middle-aged man.

“I believe you’re the envoys from the Kingdom of Spade.” The middle-aged man said.

“Yes.” Yong Soo said with a fist and palm salute.

“I see. May I see the documents?” the middle-aged man with the beard said.

“Of course.” Yong Soo said as he passed the man the documents.

The middle-aged man looked at the documents and widened his eyes.

“Oh my. We’ve to inform about the information towards the emperor. In the meantime, mind staying around in the nearby inn?” The middle-aged man said.

Yong Soo looked at the middle-aged man and said with seriousness.

“I’m sorry, but we need to meet the emperor of Qing Han as soon as possible.” Yong Soo said which the middle-aged man frowned at him.

“I’m sorry, but we have to follow the rules and every envoy that come from different countries have to follow the rules in order to meet the emperor.” The middle-aged man said ‘politely’.

Yong Soo looked at the men while struggling to think about a response to let the men agree to let them go to the capital immediately. There is not much time left and from what Yong Soo recalls, Yao told him that from Ming Yan port to the capital of Qing Han takes around 2 to 3 weeks through horses.

He looked at the men and said.

“I’m sorry, but we really need to go to the capital as soon as possible…” Yong Soo suddenly recalls Yao mysteriously give him a strange green colour small bar plate and told him to use it whenever he faces trouble.

He quickly ransacked his bag and take out the item which the middle-aged man widened his eyes.

“Where did you get that!” the middle-aged man exclaimed immediately.

“My brother give it to me!” Yong Soo replied immediately which he almost want to bite his tongue. He really needs to take care of his habit of speaking without thinking beforehand.

“Your brother? Tell me the truth, where did you get that!” the middle-aged man exclaimed anxiously.

“I told you, it’s my brother who gives it to me!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“How dare you be rude towards Mr Su!” the younger man exclaimed which the middle-aged man stopped him.

“What’s your brother name?” the middle-aged man asked.

“Yao, Wang Yao.” Yong Soo replied carefully.

The middle-aged man looked at the bar plate and sighed.

“You sure you want to go straight to the capital without resting first? I’m sure you’re tired and it would be wise for you to rest for a day before going to the capital.” The middle-aged man said.

“Does it mean we can go to the capital straight away?” Yong Soo asked which he bites his tongue for real this time to stop saying without thinking.

The middle-aged man nodded his head and said.

“Yes.”

Yong Soo widened his eyes and thanks happily before running up to the ship.

As the middle-aged man saw Yong Soo run up this ship, a scene flashed across his mind.

Three years ago, a young beautiful man looked at the ships in the port with awe and smile happily as the ships set sail away from the port.

The middle-aged man shakes his head to shake this off his mind and told the man wearing the official clothes.

“Send the message to the capital that an envoy from the Kingdom of Spades has come.” The middle-aged man said before remembering something.

“Add in the letter that there is news about the previous crowned Yong Qi.” The middle-aged man sighed.

“Huh?” the man looked at the middle-aged man in confusion but still take his leave and write the letter.

“He’s a good man. It’s a pity that he has to withstand the darkness of the court.” The middle-aged man murmured to himself and sighed recalling a scene with the beautiful young man he met three years ago.

_“You can just call me Yao.” the beautiful young man said towards the middle-aged man who looks a bit younger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: sorry for posting this really late. I just lost my entire document about this! Damn it!


	26. cardverse 25

“I thank you for allowing us to stay for a night.” Yong Soo said politely towards the middle-aged man.

“It’s my pleasure.” The middle-aged man said as he passed a document towards Yong Soo.

“I recall you told me yesterday you want to meet the emperor for the cure.” The middle-aged man said.

“Yes.” Yong Soo replied.

“Well, the cure is a secret in the royal family. If it was not for an incident a years ago, none of the courts knew about this. Prince Liu has specifically said that for those who have served the court with loyalty and contribute greatly will be given the right to have this cure if needed.” The middle-aged man said.

“I may be a small official stationed in this port, but thanks to my contribution to finally removed the pirates in the region, Prince Liu has awarded me with the ability to use the cure for one person. This is the document and uses it to meet the emperor about it.” The middle-aged man said which widened Yong Soo eyes.

“I can’t it’s too important.” Yong Soo immediately declined.

“Don’t worry.” The middle-aged man smiled at Yong Soo.

“Besides, I’ve no one to give to.” The middle-aged man sighed as he passed the document towards Yong Soo.

Yong Soo looked at the document and bowed deeply towards the man.

“It would be great if I've got a child like you.” The man smiled as he patted Yong Soo head before going back to the house.

“Yong Soo! Time to go!” Arthur exclaimed as he wears his uncomfortable Hanfu in his horse carriage which the middle-aged man prepared for them.

“Coming!” Yong Soo exclaimed as he runs towards the carriage.

Back at the house.

“You sure about giving him the cure?” a younger man said.

“Well yes.” The middle-aged man laughed.

“Don’t worry, once I died, you’ll be the one to inherit my wealth.” The middle-aged man said as he patted the younger man head.

“That’s not what I mean!” the younger man exclaimed.

“You’ve worked so hard to get it, even almost losing your life in the process. But you give away so easily!” the younger man exclaimed which the middle-aged man laughed loudly.

“You’re still young, so I don’t expect you to understand.” The middle-aged man said as he stroke his beard.

“My intention was never to actually get that cure. What I want is for this port to be a safe haven for the residences, travellers and merchants alike. Even though I don’t know the future of this port, I’m glad this place is finally safe for children to run around without fear.” The middle-aged man said.

The younger man looked at the middle-aged man in confusion but did not ask more about it.

…

“So, this is the cure for me,” Arthur said as he looks at the document in Yong Soo hand.

“More specifically the document needed to get the cure, your majesty.” Yong Soo said politely.

“I heard from Yao this cure is very hard to get and is a secret the royals keep. So why did an official that govern a port have it?” Arthur asked.

Yong Soo looked at the document and explained.

“I heard this when I was talking with Mr Su yesterday. A year ago, after a small dispute with Xiong Yue at the north, Qing Han finally secure the Fei Xing valley. By that time, Prince Liu has been controlling the whole court with no opposition. He awarded the main general with the cure and tell everyone he would not mistreat anyone who worked hard and contribute the prosperity and peace of Qing Han. A few months later, Mr Su was awarded the cure as well for eliminating the pirate activities in the port.” Yong Soo explained.

“Why doesn’t Yao know this?” Arthur furrowed his eyebrow in suspicious. The envoy should have told Yao about this since this is no longer a secret in the court of Qing Han.

“About that…” Yong Soo almost wants to facepalm yesterday when he asked Mr Su about the envoy towards Spade.

“That envoy is actually good for nothing noble in Qing Han and rarely participate in political activities. But he was a smooth talker, so he was sent to Spade as an envoy since Qing Han and Spade has never officially interacted before.” Yong Soo sighed. Talk about making full use, the current emperor and Prince Liu really do a good job in it.

“…” Arthur is totally speechless by it. Well, that envoy does seem serious about his duty but guess it was because Arthur never really interact with envoys before.

“Anyway, what’s our route?” Arthur asked.

“Well, Mr Su give me a map about it. We will be stopping in 8 cities and bypass 15 cities for the safest route.” Yong Soo said which Arthur almost spit out the water he is drinking.

“15 cities!” Arthur exclaimed in shocked. Even in Clubs, the largest Kingdom in the west, there are only 34 cities and now Yong Soo just says they will be bypassing 15 cities in the south of Qing Han to go to the central of Qing Han where the capital of Qing Han lays.

“Well, yes. Oh, don’t worry, they are just cities, not like the states we have in the west.” Yong Soo explained.

“I know what does cities means.” Arthur snapped as he takes a looked at the map but got an even more shocked about it. Compare to the south, the north seems to be bigger and seems to have more cities than the south.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry.” Yong Soo said while smiling awkwardly.

“I’m alright,” Arthur said as he let out a sighed.

…

One and a half week later at Luo Yan city, the last city they will be staying overnight.

The people in a restaurant with curiosity.

“Looked at that person.”

“Yes, he looks quite different.”

“I know. Really strange, right?”

Yong Soo looked embarrassed and awkward as he was guided by the employee towards his room. He occasionally turns around and looked at Arthur who seems to be indifferent about the surrounding.

 _Must be nice to have such language barriers._  Yong Soo sighed as he went into his room. (If you wonder what a room is for, in ancient China, some restaurants have room for people to eat, that is if you have enough money.)

“Here is it.” The employee said as he opens the door.

Yong Soo asked the employee about the food before placing his order. After taking the order, the employee takes his leave and leave the room.

“…Erm, Mr Im…” the coachman whispered towards Yong Soo.

“What is it?” Yong Soo asked.

“Erm…you sure, you don’t want to tell his majesty about it?” the coachman said. The coachman comes from the middle-aged man and has been taking them towards this city. At first, the coachman was quite shocked by Arthur identity and acted quite restrained. But after seeing Arthur is not concerned about formality and even bring him to eat with them on the same table, he eventually opens up and become friendly about it. But seeing Arthur so oblivious about the gossips from the surrounding and becomes worried about it.

Actually, it has not been this case. Just like there are orient merchants in the west, there are occidents merchants in the east as well and as they travel, people just think of Arthur as people from the west and nothing else. But most of them have their activities conducted near the ports and won’t venture far. So, it is very unlikely for people from this city which is very far from the port to actually met a person with such unique and distinctive features.

“Nothing to worry. He can’t understand them, and they are just some curious gaze. Nothing important about it.” Yong Soo whispered.

“What are you guys talking about?” Arthur asked with curiosity. He cannot understand what are those two saying as they are speaking in Hanyu.

“Nothing!” Yong Soo exclaimed immediately which arise Arthur suspicious, but Arthur just brushed it off quickly.

“Sometimes ignorance is really a bliss.” Yong Soo murmured in sighed. He was really awkward when walking up into the room, but Arthur is really oblivious about the surrounding.

…

“Anyway, it is really good that you can speak two languages so fluently.” The coachman said as they when shopping on the street. They have booked an inn and left their luggage there and Arthur decided to stay in the inn.

“Really?” Yong Soo asked.

“Yes. I’ve met a lot of occidents, but I often would get into an argument as I really don’t understand their language and misunderstanding would often arise.” The coachman said awkwardly.

“…It’s actually not that hard.” Yong Soo said.

“Sure, it would be very hard at first, but just read a lot of documents and be exposed to their language you can easily get it.” Yong Soo explained.

“Does this happen to you?” the coachman asked.

“Well, yes. When I first come to the language, I don’t even have a translate for it. I need the natives to use hand gestures to convey what the language means. It was really hard. But I’m used to it soon.” Yong Soo explained. He can learn Hanyu easily when he first encounter Yao who actually speak a different language from him, but since it’s from the same language family, they can communicate quite well and easily. But the thing is totally different in Spade as he forced himself to adjust to it which is a total hell.

“I see.” The coachman said.

“Anyway, we’re staying here for today and will reach the capital by tomorrow, right?” Yong Soo asked.

“Yes.” The coachman replied.

“Why can’t we just go straight to the capital?” Yong Soo asked.

“We have to go through a river before going to the capital which will take a while.” The coachman replied.

“I never know travelling within a country can be so tiring.” Yong Soo sighed.

“We’re already travelling through the fastest route.  If it was Mr Su, the journey can take up to a month.” The coachman sighed.

“Huh? Why does it take so long?” Yong Soo asked.

“You know officials. If they come to a city they would go and visit the important people which may delay the journey, not to mention they’re travelling in a large group, not like us.” The coachman explained.

“I see.” Yong Soo nodded his head.

Suddenly commotions arise nearby which both of them turn around to see what is going on.

A loud metallic sound was heard which the coachman widened his eyes and said happily towards Yong Soo.

“Looks like there is an event going on!” the coachman exclaimed as he pulled Yong Soo towards the commotions.


	27. chapter 26

“It sure is lively.” Yong Soo said with his hands full of items.

“Well, I heard that it’s a festival the people here celebrate.” The coachman said.

“You don’t celebrate?” Yong Soo asked in confusion.

“Well, Qing Han is big, and some places has its own specialties,” The coachman replied awkwardly.

“Oh, I see.” Yong Soo replied.

“But this place sure is big and prosperous.” Yong Soo said.

“This? Nah, I think my place is busier than here.” The coachman said.

“That’s because you stay near the ports. Of course, it is prosperous than here.” Yong Soo replied. When he reached Sapphire port, it is very busy, and he often would accidentally bang into the people and their goods.

“I guess so.” The coachman replied.

“Anyway, I’ve been wanting to ask. How old are you? You seem to be quite young.” The coachman said.

“I’m 14.” Yong Soo replied which surprised the coachman.

“You’re 14 and you’re now an envoy of a Kingdom. You must be quite smart and intelligent.” The coachman smiled.

“Really?” Yong Soo asked.

“Yes, I’m 22 now and still is a coachman. But luckily Mr Su is a nice person.” The coachman sighed.

“Anyway, are you going to be married soon?” the coachman asked which surprised Yong Soo.

“Of course not! Besides, I can’t marry soon. (Legal marriage of a Spade man is 20 while the female is 15)” Yong Soo replied.

“Why? Your position is quite high now and surely a lot of girls would want to chase you. Even if you can’t be married now, surely your marriage should be arranged and settled soon.” The coachman said which Yong Soo twitched.

“Don’t talk about those girls!” Yong Soo pouted.

“What happened?” the coachman asked with curiosity.

“I just remember the times I have with them.” Yong Soo said. He has been trying to be kind to those noble girls and commoner girls in Spade. But the commoner girl just wants to take advantage of him with his position to get to know those nobles and if it was not for his two brothers, he would be almost sold off thanks to some commoners. The noble girls looked at him as if he is some kind of doll and during the first few days when he was there, they would assume he is the servants or slaves.

 Yong Soo explained his encounter with the Spade female which the coachman looked at Yong Soo in surprised.

“I always thought you’re the person who was the second generation of orients who are born in Spades, but I guess I’m wrong.” The coachman said.

“Of course, I’m not born in Spade. I was born in Gohan and came to Spade three years ago.” Yong Soo said.

“You’re born in Gohan?” the coachman said in surprised.

“Yes.” Yong Soo said.

“No wonder I feel quite strange with your appearance.” The coachman said.

“How?” Yong Soo asked.

“You don’t look like a person from Qing Han and you definitely not an occident. But I guess that explained since you come from Gohan.” The coachman said.

“I see.” Yong Soo replied.

“Anyway, Qing Han is really different from what I’ve expected.” Yong Soo said.

“How?” the coachman said.

“Well, I thought Qing Han would be a restrictive place where you have to watch your behaviours. But this place feels quite free and everyone can do whatever they want unless it’s very extreme.” Yong Soo replied which the coachman giggled.

“You means the nobles and officials?” the coachman asked which confused Yong Soo.

“The way you described sounds a lot like the officials and nobles. They generally have to watch their behaviour, but we commoners don’t need since we are just commoners and all those high-end values don’t affect us. We just need to work hard and support our family.” The coachman explained.

“But then, it is still restrictive if you think about it. But then things really have become better ever since the emperor ascended the throne.” The coachman added.

“How?” Yong Soo asked with curiosity.

“Well, if you compare to the past, the officials really have to watch their words and even if they visit someone, they would be watched. But then, when the emperor ascends the throne, he gets rid of all these and heavily emphasises that Qing Han does not need useless people. If those people prove to be useful, Qing Han would turn a blind eye to their minor lavish action.” The coachman explained.

“Sounds like your emperor is a practical person.” Yong Soo replied.

“I know right. When he ascends the throne, he loosens the heavy tax law and open up the test for officials and even allowed women to enter politics. Right now, even a poor farmer can learn how to write…” The coachman continues heavily praising the emperor which makes Yong Soo wonder, what kind of person is the emperor of Qing Han?

At the palace of Qing Han. A group of officials are gossiping among one another.

“Have you heard?” an officials gossip.

“Yes, I heard the envoy from a western Kingdom called Spade has arrived in Qing Han.”

“I thought the Kingdom in the west is called Diamonds?”

“The west has 4 Kingdoms and one of them is called Spade.”

“But why would they suddenly send an envoy? They never send an envoy to the east and it is always us who send the envoy.”

“I heard…” before the official can finish his words, he realised someone is nearby and immediately greeted.

“Your Highness.” The official greeted a tall slender man who is wearing elegant clothes.

The rest of the officials immediately greeted the man while cold sweat starts dripping down their forehead.

“Hello everyone.” The man greeted back.

“I’ve just heard an interesting conversation. Mind explaining to me what is happening in the court right now?” the man asked which surprised the officials.

…

Yong Soo knocked the door of the room which Arthur is currently residing in.

“Come in,” Arthur said.

“Your majesty.” Yong Soo greeted Arthur politely.

“Is there anything, Im?” Arthur asked.

“I’m just here to pass you this.” Yong Soo said as he passed Arthur the document.

“You’ve said you want a detailed report of the architecture in Qing Han which I asked the coachman and he quickly introduced me to some of the famous architects as we came here, and I think this is enough.” Yong Soo said.

“Thanks a lot, Yong Soo. I’ve cannot get my hand into these if it was not for you and the coachman.” Arthur said.

“Pardon for my rudeness, but may I know why do you want this information?” Yong Soo asked.

“Well, I want to know how different is their architecture from ours,” Arthur said as he looked at the documents.

“I see. Don’t overwork yourself, your majesty.” Yong Soo said before leaving the room.


	28. cardverse 27

"So, this is the capital?" Yong Soo asked the coachman who is currently vomiting after the ship ride.

"Nope, the capital is a bit further away. But we can get there soon." The coachman said before vomiting again.

"I wonder how did you able to stand it when you come to the capital with Mr Su." Yong Soo asked. Surely officials governing the coastal area would have to come to the capital from time to time and the reason why the middle-aged man asked the coachman to sent them here was that the coachman has come to the capital a few times.

"It's always like this." The coachman said.

"…" Yong Soo remains speechless.

Arthur sighed and patted the coachman shoulder which the coachman suddenly feels a bit better.

"Anyway, do we have to walk through foot?" Yong Soo asked. They can't bring the horse carriage over which is really bad.

"Don't worry. We can buy one nearby." The coachman said as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Hopes it's not expensive." Yong Soo said.

"Don't worry. I know the price." The coachman said and pulled Yong Soo to the nearby stalls.

"Where're you going?" Arthur asked.

"Buying a horse carriage." Yong Soo replied back which Arthur shake his head.

"No need. We can get there through foot," Arthur replied which suddenly a few people in official clothing approach them.

The coachman obviously recognised them and told Yong Soo.

"Give them the documents." The coachman said which Yong Soo quickly take out documents from his bag.

"Which one?" Yong Soo asked.

"The one which you used to show your entry in every city." The coachman said which Yong Soo immediately take out a document and give them.

The officials looked at Yong Soo in confusion and read the document which they immediately widened their eyes.

"You're from the west?" the official said in surprised.

"I'm the envoy from the Kingdom of Spades." Yong Soo replied.

The officials looked at Yong Soo in suspicious which the coachman point at Arthur which clear the officials suspicious.

"Tell them you're from the west and no one would believe you." The coachman said.

"I recall the west never sent envoys into Qing Han and the merchants won't venture these far. How would they know how does an occident look like?" Yong Soo asked.

"Different colour hair that is not black, tall nose and distinctive features totally different from people of Qing Han. When the trade route was discovered, the west has been a hot topic to discuss and the general appearance of how the western people look like was known throughout Qing Han." The coachman explained.

"I see." Yong Soo replied and looked at Arthur…well, he clearly defined how does a person from west look like.

"Hello, can you come to meet Mr Liu?" an official asked Arthur which the coachman immediately replied.

"He can't understand our language."

The official looked at Arthur confused face and cough awkwardly before turning back to Yong Soo.

"Are you able to come and meet Mr Liu?" the official asked.

"Who is Mr Liu?" Yong Soo asked and quickly turned back to translate to Arthur.

"Mr Liu is the official governing this city. We would like you to meet him before you go to the capital." The official replied politely.

Yong Soo quickly translates to Arthur which Arthur think for a while before nodding his head.

"We would like to meet Mr Liu." Yong Soo replied politely.

"Thank you so much." The official said before leading them.

…

The next day.

"I totally hate that official." Yong Soo whined towards Arthur who looked at him with tired eyes. He did not get much sleep and Yong Soo whining actually prove to be refreshing for him.

It turns out Mr Liu was curious about the west and keep asking Yong Soo about its which Yong Soo almost feels like crying as Mr Liu keep asking me how strange on this custom and why did the west have such customs. Even if he explained Mr Liu just feel strange and keep asking. Yong Soo feels like he is dealing with a curious baby than an official.

To makes matter worse, when Mr Liu knows Arthur identity and he is unmarried, he actually set up a banquet and keep recommending Arthur to women. Yong Soo even found a sleeping woman in Arthur room sleeping revealing when he excuses himself from the banquet to get a document in Arthur's room.

His eyes twitched badly, he immediately immobilised the woman and quickly threw her into a nearby pond.

For the whole night, both of them has done nothing but guarding the room where Yong Soo would send the servants away while Arthur acted he is feeling a bit sick and refuse to go out.

"Compare to Mr Liu, Mr Su is definitely a good person." Yong Soo said.

"Where is the coachman?" Arthur asked. He has been busy yesterday and neglects the coachman which he realised it now.

"He said he'll return home since we know the road." Yong Soo explained.

"I haven't thanked him yet," Arthur said.

"No worries, I've thanked him already." Yong Soo replied.

"Anyway, I really don't understand why did that officials keep sending women into your room." Yong Soo said. He has not been able to return to his room thanks to those women.

"Unmarried and the queen of Spades. You certainly describe me well that he is actually having the idea of sending me a woman as my wife." Arthur sighed. When he asked Yong Soo what exactly did he told Mr Liu about him after seeing all these women wanting to come to the room, he almost wants to slap Yong Soo.

"Even if you accept a woman from him as your wife, Spade won't allow her to show herself. That girl can forget to meet the sunlight for her entire life." Yong Soo said.

Royals marrying others besides people from their own set is not forbidden or heavily discouraged. In the history of the four kingdoms, there has been a lot of cases where royals married others who they saw as 'true love'. But to prevent interference of ruling, the family of the other partner must never be revealed, and the other partner must never be seen by others again. Basically, those people are living in dungeons which is the exact reason why none of the nobles or commoners is even enthusiastic about marrying the royals.

"That's why and besides, how can I marry someone whom I just met," Arthur said.

"Why didn't you just say because your heart has someone important?" Yong Soo said which Arthur's face turns red.

"Your close relationship with the King is known throughout the four Kingdoms and people are even betting when are both of you marrying." Yong Soo said cheekily.

"You do know I can punish you for your rudeness, right?" Arthur said which Yong Soo immediately covered his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty." Yong Soo apologised immediately.

"It's alright," Arthur replied with a heavy sigh.

At the afternoon, Yong Soo enthusiastically said goodbye to Mr Liu.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" Mr Liu asked.

"It's alright. Thanks for your hospitality and lending us your horse carriage." Yong Soo replied enthusiastically.

"It's alright. See you soon." Mr Liu said while giving a fist and palm salute.

Yong Soo immediately gives back a fist and palm salute and went to give instruction to the coachman while sitting next to him.

**AUTHOR NOTE: They are finally going to the capital! Cheers!**

**Sorry for posting this very late as I was a bit sick. I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow or in a few hours' time.**


	29. chapter 28

“Wow, the capital sure is lively and prosperous.” Yong Soo said as he looked around at the capital.

“What do you expect. This is the place where the emperor resides,” The coachman said proudly.

“Anyway, do you have the documents to meet the emperor?” the coachman asked.

“Yes.” Yong Soo nodded his head.

“Great.” The coachman said which he was suddenly stopped by a few officials.

…

“For one moment I thought they want to capture us.” Yong Soo said exaggerating towards Arthur. Those officials look so frightening, but it turns out they come to suddenly and at the wrong time and the capital has no time and no ability to prepare their welcome and would be straightaway sent to the embassy.

“…This is sure a welcome. But thanks to that, we can finally meet the emperor.” Arthur said as he looked around in his temporary house.

“Seems like envoys don’t stay at the palace.” Arthur said.

“Yes, I heard they stay at an embassy.” Yong Soo said as he looked around as well.

“I heard that we would be meeting the emperor tomorrow, right?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, got to thank the emperor who is currently having an urge to establish a deeper relationship with the west.” Yong Soo said. They are the first envoys from the west and is a symbol of the improvement of maritime trading between east and west.

“Just hope that…” Before Arthur can finished, he coughed out blood.

“Your Majesty!” Yong Soo exclaimed worryingly towards Arthur. He quickly examine Arthur and widened his eyes. The body has been building up resistance and the effectiveness of the medicine is going down.

“Sometimes I wished the immune system have a better thinking ability.” Yong Soo sighed. The medicine he is using, when consumed wrongly is a drug that destroyed cells rapidly. But this medicine is necessary to suppress the cancer growth and spread but the immune system react to it and build up resistance to it.

“I’m alright.” Arthur said as he removed quickly take his handkerchief and wiped off the blood.

“Your Majesty.” Yong Soo said.

“Yes, Im?” Arthur asked.

“Can I be the one to meet the emperor tomorrow?” Yong Soo asked which surprised Arthur.

“I know I’m stepping my boundary, however with your condition, you’re exposing yourself to more harm since you may still not be used to the east weather.” Yong Soo said.

“I know what to talk and would definitely not submit the Spade under pressure.” Yong Soo said trying to convince Arthur.

Arthur want to say something but a cough out blood again. He quickly washed his mouth and drink a cup of water.

He looked at Yong Soo and sighed.

“Be careful of your words.” Arthur said.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Yong Soo replied while bowing.

…

The next day, Yong Soo wear his Spade clothes. He haven’t been wearing it for a while and actually stumbled on how to wear it.

After dressing for around fifteen minutes, he walked out of the embassy and enter a horse carriage that was prepared for him.

After reaching the palace, he alighted the carriage and followed the eunuch guarded by two guards.

As he walked towards the main hall, a loud shout was heard.

“Here comes the envoy of the Kingdom of Spades!” a eunuch shouted which Yong Soo took in a deep breath and walked into the main hall.

As he stepped on the hall, he felt every pairs of eyes in the hall looking at him with curiosity. Some were surprised while some were suspicious. Well, that is no surprised considering he does not look like an occident.

He took a deep bow in front of the emperor and does not dare to looked at his eyes.

“You’re the envoy of the Kingdom of Spades?” the emperor asked with suspicious.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Yong Soo replied.

“You certainly doesn’t look like an occident.” The emperor said.

“Your Majesty, I was not born from a native occident, but I’ll assured you whatever I said will be counted as the attitude of the Kingdom of Spades.” Yong Soo replied.

“I’ll will set that aside. But one, for a hundred years ever since the trade routes were discovered, none of the four Kingdoms in the west is willing to send an envoy to the east. May I ask why did the Kingdom of Spades from the west is willing to send an envoy to Qing Han?” the emperor asked.

“Your Majesty, the reason for this trip have two reasons.” Yong Soo replied.

“May I know what is it?” the emperor asked.

“Firstly, we would like to establish a cordial relationship with the two countries. Secondly, we are running out of time and would like to have a trade with Qing Han as soon as possible.” Yong Soo said which surprised all the people present.

“May I know what trade are you talking about?” the emperor asked.

“We would like to trade the cure that has the ability to cure deadly disease with our specialisation of magic and technology.” Yong Soo said which an official immediately jump out and exclaimed.

“How dare you! Your majesty, we can’t agree to it!” the official exclaimed towards the emperor.

The emperor squint his eyes and told Yong Soo.

“Raised your head.” The emperor said which Yong Soo stand straight and looked at the emperor.

“You said you want the cure?” the emperor said.

“Yes.” Yong Soo nodded his head.

“What’s your reason for it?” the emperor asked.

“Our queen is suffering from a stage 2 cancer and we would like to use that cure to cure our queen.” Yong Soo replied. (The queen Yong Soo said was using the word “王” which can be used to describe King as well. In Mandarin, the queen should be either called queen consort, “王后” or female king, “女王” but both sounds wrong as Arthur have the same position as Alfred which the queen consort definitely is wrong and female king is even wrong as Arthur is a male not a female. Language issues.)

“We assured you we won’t take advantage of Qing Han and is willing to trade our magic and technology for it.” Yong Soo said which piqued the interest of the emperor.

“May I know what magic and technology are you talking about?” the emperor asked.

“I would like to demonstrate our Spade specialties.” Yong Soo said.

“How?” the emperor asked.

Yong Soo turned around and looked at the eunuch which the eunuch understand and bring a tray of items in. Yong Soo have to go through checks before entering the palace which he asked the eunuch he need it where the eunuch told him he would show it before the emperor if needed.

Yong Soo looks at the item and take two pyramid shaped glasses. He quickly swipe a surface of a pyramid which a ringing sound was heard. He gives another pyramid to the eunuch and told him to swipe the surface.

He then told the eunuch to quickly go to a far distance and said a word. The exact word was heard at the opposite end immediately which shocked the entire room.

“I’ve heard before that the army of Qing Han is extremely strong. However, even with a strong army, you often would have given an order which will be given late and miscommunication would often occur.” Yong Soo said.

“With this device, you can easily communicate with the people from a far distance with would provide more efficient. This, of course, would not be the only item we would agree to share the manufacturing process with you.” Yong Soo explained.

The emperor looked at Yong Soo and smirked.

“This deal sounds too good to be true.” The emperor said. Every country has their own secrets which are used as trading tools. But what the Spade is doing is to leave them to expose among others. Qing Han may not be able to do anything since they are very far, but if Qing Han decided to give these secrets to the other Kingdoms in the West, the Spade is literally exposing themselves to danger.

“For the life of our queen, we’re willing to share our secrets.” Yong Soo said.

“Besides, I’ve heard from the officials that people awarded the document with the ability to use the cure on someone by the Royals from Qing Han is able to easily request for the cure.” Yong Soo said as he takes out a document from the tray and put it in front.

The emperor looked at the eunuch nearby which the eunuch understand and walked down to retrieve the document. He quickly passed the document towards the emperor which the emperor looked at it and smiled amusedly.

“Interesting, if you have such a document, why did you only show it to us now?” the emperor asked.

“We’re not only requesting for the cure, but we would also like the two countries to collaborate in terms of different fields of work like medicine, technology and crafts.” Yong Soo said. Yao has previously told him to do all of these when they are in Qing Han in order to grasp the expertise of Qing Han before other Kingdoms.

The emperor looked at Yong Soo and smiled widely.

“Bring Doctor Im here!” the emperor said which surprised everyone.

For others, it means that the royal family is willing to let the cure be used for someone else other than the royal family. Even though the documents which are given as awards to the officials, no one has dared to really use this awards as it might anger the conservatives in the royal family which stills hold a little power in the politics and leave a big mess for the emperor.

For Yong Soo, he is confused with the emperor words as not only did he not tell the emperor his name, why bring him here when he is already here.

Soon afterwards, Yong Soo realised the emperor is not talking about him as a man in official clothes enters the main hall.


	30. chapter 29

“Your majesty! You can’t give the cure to an outsider!” an official step out and exclaimed frantically.

Before the emperor can continue, a young slender man steps up.

“What do you mean Mr Lee?” the man said.

“Your Highness, I mean that we can’t give the cure to an outsider! Giving the cure to our people is already an exception but giving our secret to the monarch of another Kingdom, is like exposing Qing Han to a big threat!” the official exclaimed towards the slender man.

The man looked towards the emperor and which the emperor looked back at him with a pair of indifferent eyes.

He looked back at the official and said with determination.

“I see. But then the envoy came with the document which the majesty has given towards people as the reward of their contribution towards Qing Han. When it was given, it was stated clearly the awardee has the right to use it for anyone! Are you saying the majesty shouldn’t uphold the promise? If that’s the case then how would the whole world looked at Qing Han, looked at the Majesty!” the man exclaimed.

“But…” before the official can continue, the man interrupted.

“Putting that aside, the Kingdom of Spade has clearly wished for the mutual benefits of two countries! You’ve seen how their technology and magic can clearly benefit Qing Han. It would a fool to ignore this trade and continue our way of life! Do you know exactly how many lives can be safe with such technology! Qing Han can be more protected from those barbarians in Xiong Yue!” the man exclaimed loudly which the official took a step back in fear.

Yong Soo looked at the slender man in shocked and fear. Just now, he felt as though he was almost going to be consumed by the rage of the man. It was as though the man is like a living dragon, kind during normal time but ruthless when in rage.

“Your Highness! You’ve agreed that you would never involve yourself in politics anymore! May you justify your actions right now! Furthermore, the decision will be on the hand of the emperor and you as a prince should never be involved in the decision of the country!” another official step up and exclaimed which the emperor suddenly slam the armchair of his throne which shocked the entire court.

“Looks like Prince Liu not being in the court for a long time has caused all of you to forget his status!” the emperor exclaimed with a pair of indifferent eyes. But Yong Soo can clearly feel his anger in those pair of eyes.

“First and foremost, Prince Liu is merely giving his suggestion and is not interfering my decision! Secondly, when does an official have the right to criticise the members of royalty!” the emperor exclaimed in anger which the official immediately kneel down in pressure.

“Dr Im!” the emperor exclaimed to the man who has just entered the main hall.

“Yes, your majesty.” Dr Im greeted with a bow while still hanging his head low.

“Accompany the envoy to cure the monarch of Spades.” The emperor said in determination.

“Yes, I understand.” Dr Im bowed towards the emperor.

“Envoy of Spade,” the emperor said towards Yong Soo.

“Yes, your majesty?” Yong Soo asked the emperor politely.

“We Qing Han would like to collaborate with the Kingdom of Spade. Hope you’ll not disappoint us.” The emperor said.

“We won’t.” Yong Soo said before bowing and leaving the main hall with Dr Im.

After seeing them leave, the emperor averts his eyes towards the two officials who have stepped up.

“Now then…do you both have anything to explain yourself?” the emperor said.

“Your Majesty.” Prince Liu said.

“What is it, Prince Liu?” the emperor said.

“They’re just giving their opinions about the politics. Besides, it would be harsh to punish someone who held different beliefs from us. It would be nice if your majesty would be benevolent towards the officials and everyone would praise your majesty that he is someone who is kind and understanding.” Prince Liu said, convincing the emperor to let the two officials off.

“I see. Well, Prince Liu is right about it. But then if we don’t set an example, people would do anything they want. There needs to be a stable and strong rule in the court.” The emperor said.

“I agree.” Prince Liu said nodding his head.

“Then, both Mr Feng and Mr Lee will be punished for three months of salary.” The emperor said which the two officials kneel down in front of the emperor.

“Thanks for your benevolent, your Majesty.” The two officials said.

“Well then, if there’s nothing else, dismissed!” the emperor said which all the people in the main hall bowed and leave the main hall in an orderly manner.

The emperor continues to sit on his throne with Prince Liu staying behind and a few eunuchs.

After all the officials have left, the emperor stands up and dismissed all the eunuch, leaving Prince Liu and him in the main hall.

“So, you’ve finally decided to come to the court meeting.” The emperor said towards Prince Liu which Prince Liu sighed heavily.

“I was planning to bring Mei to see the mid-autumn festival. But thanks to you I have to delay my plan.” Prince Liu said in disappointment.

“If I don’t do this, you would just stuck to sister Mei.” The emperor said with his indifferent face, but his face seems to be pouting.

“What’s the matter?” Prince Liu said smiling as he opens his folding fan.

“I just don’t like you stuck with sister Mei while leaving all this troublesome stuff to me.” The emperor said which Prince Liu suddenly climbed up the stairs and patted his head.

“Sounds like someone is jealous.” Prince Liu said while smiling gently.

“You just don’t come and visit me, brother Cheng.” The emperor said.

Cheng caresses the emperor's face and said.

“I can’t since people are eyeing on me to pull you down. But I promise you, Xiang. You’ll still be my precious brother.” Cheng said.

“Anyway, you didn’t force me to come just to spoil you, right?” Cheng said.

“Yes, someone has suggested for Mei to get married. I want you to help me delay those suitable partners and possibly delay the marriage.” Jia Long said [1].

Cheng sighed as he heard Jia Long request.

“Mei age is really old enough to get married. But then you’re right. I don’t want Mei to marry other people just for the sake of closing those annoying people mouth.” Cheng said with a menacing glare.

**Author note: [1] In ancient China, people tends to have two different names. One for official use another one which is ‘字’ is used for people who are closed to them. For Jia Long case, Jia Long is the official name while Xiang is his ‘字’. This system still is somewhat still in China, but the ‘字’ is now more like a baby name used to call affectionally which is definitely different from ‘字’ which is used with respect and as a sign of closeness.**


	31. chapter 30

At the horse carriage towards the embassy, Yong Soo is hanging his head low while fidgeting a lot.

“Are you alright?” Dr Im asked.

“I’m fine.” Yong Soo replied without looking at Dr Im as his mind drifted afar.

“Are you worried about unable to cure your monarch?” Dr Im asked.

“Sort of.” Yong Soo replied still hanging his head low.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure this cure would work.” Dr Im said trying to lift Yong Soo anxiety a little.

“I’m not sure about it.” Yong Soo said.

“Anyway, I should be going to the west right? Mind telling me about the west?” Dr Im said.

“Going to the west?” Yong Soo said which he then realised he has not told the whole Qing Han court that the monarch that is needed to be cured is at Qing Han soil. Why had he forgotten to inform the emperor about it?

“Actually no!” Yong Soo exclaimed as he raises his head to look at Dr Im only for both of them to widen their eyes and yelped in confusion.

“What’s the matter!” the coachman said as he quickly alights from his horse and opens the carriage when he heard the scream only to find two identical males looking at each other in confusion.

The coachman rubbed his eyes, again and again, to make sure he wasn’t seeing things only for him to scream as well.

Yong Soo is totally startled by Dr Im appearance while Dr Im looked at him in total confusion while trying to calm himself down.

 _Why does this guy look exactly like me!_ That’s what both of them thought at the same time.

Suddenly, a passer-by walked up and asked.

“Is everything alright?”

That’s when he saw the Ims and wondered if he was seeing things as well.

“It’s alright!” Dr Im immediately said and told the coachman to go to the embassy straight away before closing the door.

For the whole journey, Yong Soo and Dr Im just stared at each other wondering why did they not notice this issue.

After thinking for a while, they finally realised the whole issue. Dr Im was hanging his head low in the court which both of them didn’t see each other face properly. When they are in the horse carriage, Yong Soo head is hanging low due to anxiety making, again, both of them not seeing both of their faces properly.

After they reached the embassy, Yong Soo alighted first followed by Dr Im only then he realised he forgot to tell Dr Im that he does not need to go to the west.

“Dr Im!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“Yes?” Dr Im replied.

“You don’t need to go to the west as the person you’re curing is currently staying at the embassy.” Yong Soo said which startled Dr Im.

“At the embassy…” Dr Im muttered. Dr Im is actually in fact very young, but his theory skills of medical knowledge were almost perfect as was debut as a medical genius in Qing Han court. However, due to his young age, he lacks practice and he should not be chosen for this. However, he was chosen as all the other doctors in Qing Han courts who know the cure are too old to travel to the west, making the emperor choosing him.

“Erm, didn’t I’ve to go to the west?” Dr Im said.

“Sorry, I’ve forgotten to tell them our current monarch is at Qing Han soil.” Yong Soo apologised awkwardly.

“…” Dr Im remains speechless. If he really goes and appeases for another Imperial doctor in the court, not only his future will be affected greatly as he would be seen as useless, Qing Han reputation will be on stakes as it would literally mean Qing Han treat this deal lightly and sent an amateur doctor.

Dr Im takes a big gulp before resigning his fate and walked into the embassy. He has to do this, and he must do it perfectly right.

…

As Dr Im walked into the embassy, he was greeted by servants of Qing Han and the current monarch of Spade, Arthur Kirkland.

A servant greeted them, holding a tray with three cups of hot tea. She passed the cup of hot tea towards Arthur first before going to Yong Soo and Dr Im.

Just as Dr Im wanted to take a cup of tea, suddenly Yong Soo stopped him and picked up a cup of hot tea and splashed it on a servant.

The servant scream in agony as hot tea is splashed onto her which startled Arthur and Dr Im.

“What are you doing Im!” Arthur exclaimed in shocked.

“Think twice before trying to dose us.” Yong Soo said with hostility in Hanyu which Dr Im immediately take a cup of untouched tea and smell it only to realise there are traces of aphrodisiac. It is very faint, but there are definitely there.

Yong Soo did not care about the servant and walked up to Arthur and looked at the cup of tea before sighing.

“What happens Im?” Arthur asked in confusion. Yong Soo expression now is very different from his usual expression, calm and more mature, unlike his usual cheerful self.

“Your Majesty, the teas are dose with an aphrodisiac. Not to mention this is the type that can severely worsen your condition.” Yong Soo said with a hint of danger.

“Your Majesty, did you eat or touch anything they’ve given to you?” Yong Soo asked.

“Nope, besides the breakfast you’ve eaten with me, I’ve not taken anything from them,” Arthur replied which Yong Soo pondered about it before looking at the servant.

“I’m so sorry for the rude behaviour of our people!” Dr Im exclaimed immediately apologize on the servant action.

“It’s alright, I know you’ve nothing to do with it.” Yong Soo replied with a smile.

“But, may I request a change of servants in the embassy?” Yong Soo asked.

“I’ll tell the butler in charge of the embassy about it.” Dr Im said.

…

As Dr Im is examining Arthur, he consulted Yong Soo about Arthur condition and illness which Dr Im quickly gets a rough idea about it.

“I still need to examine him a few times. After which, I think he would be safe for using the cure.” Dr Im said in a private room with Yong Soo.

“I see, thanks a lot, Dr Im.” Yong Soo said. Clearly, both of them has overcome the awkwardness and confusion that both of them have the same appearance.

 “Anyway Dr Im, is it alright if you tell me a bit more about the cure?” Yong Soo asked.

“Why?” Dr Im replied.

“I was curious. What type of medicine can actually cure any type of disease.” Yong Soo said which Dr Im looked at him in surprise and giggled.

“It’s not a medicine.” Dr Im said.

“Eh?” Yong Soo replied in confusion.

“It’s more like a branch of medical techniques that are rarely used.” Dr Im said which surprised Yong Soo.

“It’s not a medicine! I’ve always thought it was just a medicine.” Yong Soo said. He was actually not to be blamed for thinking it this way as Yao has been telling him one of the reasons why Arthur have to go to the east for treatment is because the ingredient of the medicine needed for the cure is not native to Spades and has a short lifespan after being harvest, and the medicine needs to be consumed immediately, making it impossible to ship to Spade. This makes him thought the cure is actually just a medicine.

“Of course not, even us don’t have medicine that treats all sort of disease. But for the cure, we do need some medicines to as supplementary usage.” Dr Im explained.

“I see.” Yong Soo said.

“Anyway, your monarch doesn’t seem to be able to be surprised that we have the same face.” Dr Im said as he recalls Arthur did not even look surprised when he looked at both of them at the same time.

“About that…” Yong Soo said about his experience on his trip from the port to the capital with Dr Im awkwardly.

“You mean your monarch can’t even differentiate between the people of Qing Han!” Dr Im exclaimed which Yong Soo nodded his head.

“He even mistook me with a passer-by on our way here.” Yong Soo said as he recalls when Arthur suddenly follows a stranger when he was accidentally distracted by the items in a stall.

“I see.” Dr Im said.

“But can’t he differentiate you by your clothes?” Dr Im said.

“We’re wearing Qing Han clothes on our way here and even so, he can’t even differentiate the clothes well as the colour I was wearing was so similar to all the colours of the clothes the commoners wear.” Yong Soo sighed.

“I see.” Dr Im replied with a hint of awkwardness.

“Im!” Arthur suddenly called towards Yong Soo.

“Yes, your Majesty?” Yong Soo asked which he suddenly smells a very strange smell.

“Your Majesty, what are you burning?” Yong Soo asked immediately.

“I’m not burning anything, it’s the servant as they say it was part of their customs to burn sticks to worship their ancestor,” Arthur said which Yong Soo twitched his eyes and looked at Dr Im. He knew about this custom, but he recalls it very clear that the servants are not allowed to do it in their master house. Even if this is not their master house, this is still an embassy and burning incense in the embassy is a big no!

"Dr Im, if I recalled correctly, burning of incenses is not allowed in the embassy, am I right about it?" Yong Soo said towards Dr Im with hints of annoyance.

“I’m so sorry about it.” Dr Im sighed. He really needs to tell the butler to change the servants soon as he could tell that the envoys from Spades are pissed.

“It’s alright, it’s the custom here,” Arthur replied in a smile.

“No, they’re not treating us like proper envoys, rather someone who they think are stupid and ignorant about their culture.” Yong Soo scoffed at Dr Im which Dr Im make an awkward cough.

“I’m so sorry about it.” Dr Im apologizes again.

“I’m sorry as well, my envoy is a bit young and does not think before speaking,” Arthur replied which Yong Soo finally realised one issue.

“Your Majesty, you can speak Hanyu!” Yong Soo exclaimed. He has been switching these two languages so frequently recently that he almost thought both sides are talking in the same language where they are not, and ever since Arthur came to the room, he has been speaking Hanyu.

“I’ve been here for weeks, even if I can’t speak fluently, I can understand a bit of it,” Arthur explained.

“I see.” Yong Soo nodded his head.

“Anyway, Im, please sent Dr Im out, I recall his duty for today over here should be done,” Arthur said and leave the room.

Today is a really hard and awkward day for Dr Im. First, he thought he would be sent to the west turns out he stays at Qing Han to treat the monarch of Spade and he has to do it perfectly. Secondly, he has to apologize for the misconduct of the embassy servants even though he was not the one in charge of it and has nothing to do with them. Thirdly, he was sort of chased out by the Spades.

“I’ll send you here, Dr Im.” Yong Soo said.

“Thank you. Anyway, what’s your name?” Dr Im asked Yong Soo.

“Im, Im Yong Soo.” Yong Soo replied.

Dr Im widened his eyes in disbelief.

“Im Yong Soo? Isn’t that a Gohan name?” Dr Im exclaimed.

“I was originally from Gohan, so no surprise about it.” Yong Soo replied with a smile.

“What’s your name, Dr Im?” Yong Soo asked.

“My surname is Im, my name is Yong Hyung.” Yong Hyung replied which surprised Yong Soo as Yong Hyung name sound so similar to his.

“Well, life sure is mysterious, giving both of us the same appearance and almost similar name.” Yong Hyung said before giving a fist and palm salute and walked towards his horse carriage.

Yong Soo gives a fist and palm salute and looked at Yong Hyung as his horse carriage leave the embassy.

Suddenly a crash was heard in the embassy which Yong Soo immediately ran inside only to find Arthur coughing out blood and a very strong scent of incense burning smell. He quickly takes a nearby bucket full of water and splashed it onto the place where the servants are burning the incense.

“Stop it!” Yong Soo exclaimed to the servant sternly which the servants glare at him back with hostility.


	32. chapter 31

Things have been quiet lately at the embassy after Yong Hyung requests the change of servants in the embassy and Yong Soo demanded that the embassy does not need any servants.

Yong Soo also has requested for the monarch to be cured first and is willing to give away the blueprint of the phone as the down payment which Jia Long agreed to it, stating that before the monarch of Spades is cured, Qing Han would not bother them at all.

“I can believe that we just arrived, and things have become so confusing and hectic.” Arthur sighed as he drinks a cup of hot tea.

“Blame those servants!” Yong Soo said with a distaste on his mouth as he brews a pot of tea.

“I never understand those servants. The etiquette definitely said not to make the guest uncomfortable and they have been breaking those rules over and over again!” Yong Soo said as he carefully put a few tea leaves into the teapot.

Yong Soo seriously hates those servants as not only did they complicate Arthur’s health condition by burning those incense, they have complicated things for him by keep badmouthing him in front of Arthur and their in-charge and keep showing him attitude when he is just trying to be friendly with them.

“Don’t blame them too much.” Arthur smiled as he takes another sip of the tea.

“Just like you don’t get the meaning of their actions, they may not get the meaning of your actions even if you mean good,” Arthur explained.

“I’m just trying to be friendly. Why the hell are they overthinking so much!” Yong Soo complained as he put the pot of freshly brewed tea next to Arthur and start looking through the documents that the diplomat of Qing Han has passed to him. Every time Yong Soo help them out even a little, they see it as him trying to gain their favour where he just is trying to be helpful!

“That’s just the way they are, but you have to compromise from time to time. You may not be right all the time.” Arthur smiled.

“I know, but it’s so frustrating!” Yong Soo exclaimed which Arthur just brush it off lightly. Yong Soo is really young and there is no harm of a teenager hot temper and rashness.

“Anyway, what do you think about Dr Im suggestion?” Arthur asked Yong Soo.

“Oh, you mean yesterday suggestion?” Yong Soo said.

“Yes.” Arthur nodded his head. Yong Hyung yesterday has told Arthur that he has all the theory knowledge, but he is too young and lack of practical experience. He recommended that Arthur have another Imperial doctor to cure his illness.

“Didn’t Dr Im told us that he will be bringing another experience Imperial doctor today? Maybe we can see about his skills before thinking about it.” Yong Soo suggested.

“I see, but we will probably be having him to cure me,” Arthur said before closing his eyes to let his eyes rest for a while.

“You did just give the phone blueprint to the court, right?” Arthur asked.

“Yup, just the blueprint. I couldn’t care less if they understand it or not.” Yong Soo said. Even if he cares about it, he cannot do anything as he does not know anything about the theory behind a phone. Arthur may know, but he is too sick, and the diplomat is afraid of Arthur spreading the disease, even though it is not even contagious, and giving the impression to the West that they do not care about the well-being of the people of the West.

“You know they can’t just duplicate it with just the blueprint,” Arthur said speechlessly.

Yong Soo did not reply, but just continue to scan through the documents which Arthur sigh heavily. Yong Soo is too impolite and does not follow the etiquette properly and seriously. But with his young age, Arthur cannot do anything about it, just hope Yong Soo mature when he grows older.

…

At noon, Yong Hyung finally arrives with another Imperial doctor.

“Hello.” Yong Soo greeted as he opens the door.

The Imperial doctor widened his eyes as he saw Yong Soo appearance and looked at Yong Hyung then Yong Soo then Yong Hyung. The cycle continues again and again until Yong Hyung interrupted.

“Dr Wu isn’t it surprising that both of us have the same face.” Yong Hyung laughed.

“Yes, this is really strange.” Yong Soo laughed at it as well.

The Imperial doctor continues to stare at them in utter disbelief.

“Anyway, Yong Soo, this is Dr Wu. Dr Wu, this is Yong Soo, the royal doctor of the monarch of Spades.” Yong Hyung introduced both of them to each other which brings another surprise to Dr Wu as looked at Yong Soo young face, certainly, he is not very old! Just when Yong Hyung is a genius, another genius appears with the same face as him. Dr Wu let out a heavy sigh, youngsters this day sure are scary.

Yong Soo quickly leads the two Imperial doctors into the embassy.

“This is cleaner than I’ve expected.” Dr Wu said which Yong Hyung looked around unsurprised.

Ever since the servants are displaced from the embassy, all the people thought that the embassy would request for the servants soon. But it did not which people thought that the embassy is very dirty. However, to Yong Hyung knowledge, ever since the servants are displaced, Yong Soo has been taking care of it and to Yong Hyung surprise, Yong Soo actually does a good job in it.

…

They quickly reached the room where Arthur’s is at. Yong Soo knocked the door which a paper rustling sound was heard which Yong Soo slightly frowned. Arthur said ‘come in’ which Yong Soo gently open the door.

“Your Majesty.” Yong Soo bowed towards Arthur.

“Your Majesty, this is Dr Wu and Dr Im.” Yong Soo introduced the two imperial doctors politely to Arthur.

“Nice to meet you,” Arthur said in Hanyu with a smile, but his Hanyu is too uncomfortable for Dr Wu liking while Yong Hyung is used to it.

“Nice to meet you as well.” Dr Wu said with a smile and give Arthur a palm and fist salute which Arthur immediately widened his eyes and give Dr Wu a palm and fist salute.

Arthur points a nearby cushion with his palm facing outward which Yong Soo immediately explained to Dr Wu and Yong Hyung that Arthur is asking them to sit down.

Both of them slowly sit-down which Arthur sit down as well followed by Yong Soo. Seeing Yong Soo sitting down later than Arthur, Dr Wu thought that he might have accidentally messed up the etiquette of the Spades, but none of them seems to care about it.

He calms himself down and asked Arthur.

“Your Majesty, do you know why are we here?” Dr Wu asked which Yong Soo quickly translate for Arthur.

Arthur nodded his head and said in standardized language.

“I do know the purpose of your visit,” Arthur said which Yong Soo quickly translate to the imperial doctors.

“Well, I skip the formalities. I would like to start examining the condition of your body as soon as possible.” Dr Wu said which Yong Soo quickly translate to Arthur.

After hearing Yong Soo translation, Arthur nodded his head which Yong Soo quickly explained to the imperial doctors about the meaning of Arthur’s gestures.

After taking out the necessary equipment, Dr Wu asked Arthur to put his hand above a small cushion on the table. After Arthur put his hand above, Dr Wu put his fingers around Arthur’s wrist before frowning after a while.

“Your issue is at your stomach, right?” Dr Wu asked.

“Yes.” Yong Soo nodded his head.

Dr Wu looked at Yong Soo in confusion which Dr Im immediately told him to ask Yong Soo about Arthur’s condition as Yong Soo knew about Arthur’s condition more than Arthur himself.

Dr Wu let out an awkward cough and asked Yong Soo.

“So, how long has this been?” Dr Wu asked.

“A year.” Yong Soo replied politely, but still feel a bit confused. He recalled that he has certainly give Yong Hyung all the information he needed. He can understand why Dr Wu want to examine Arthur’s, but why did Dr Wu want to ask the obvious?

Actually, Yong Hyung has given Dr Wu all the information. However, Dr Wu thought that all these documents are written by Yong Hyung and does not trust his judgement, instead want to examine himself on his own.

“Why didn’t you cure him at the early stage?” Dr Wu reprimanded which Yong Soo hung his head low in embarrassment.

“Well, his majesty is a bit busy a year ago and we don’t have time to cure him.” Yong Soo said awkwardly.

“Don’t you know health is more important than work!” Dr Wu said.

“You certainly failed as a royal doctor!” Dr Wu reprimanded which Yong Soo hung his head even lower.

“Don’t blame him. I was at fault for the illness to worsen to this stage.” Arthur said in Hanyu. He can understand vaguely what they are saying, but he cannot speak the language fluently and would prefer not to say in Hanyu as much as possible.

Dr Wu glared at Yong Soo again and removed his finger. He takes out a small box from his bag and said.

“Your Majesty, would you mind if I perform an acupuncture on your stomach?” Dr Wu asked which Yong Soo quickly translate it.

Arthur nodded his head which Yong Soo looked at Dr Wu and said.

“His Majesty has agreed to it.”

…

Yong Hyung looked at the chaos in the room. He really wishes that Arthur is completely unable to understand Hanyu!

When Arthur removed his shirt, a visible black mark with detailed designs was seen on his chest. This immediately took a turn for the worse. Dr Wu is conservative and based on teachings in Qing Han, your whole body is a present to you by your parents and mark that is seen in your body was considered as unfilial. That mark was clearly not natural and could only be carved out which Dr Wu attitude to Arthur immediately change.

He immediately insulted Arthur which Yong Soo widened his eyes and rebutted back claiming that the mark in the symbol of royalty in Spades! Both of them immediately starts an argument which Yong Hyung tries to calm both down calming that this is just their culture.

Arthur may not fully understand the whole conversation, but he certainly can feel something is wrong and quickly wear his shirt back and asked Yong Soo what is the matter.

Yong Hyung does not understand what did Yong Soo said to Arthur, but judging Arthur’s confused expression, he thought that Yong Soo is trying to brush it off as something like.

However, things become worse as Dr Wu actually scolded Arthur for being ungrateful and does not deserve to be born… guess vulgarities of a language is the thing that people picked it up the quickest as Arthur clearly understand what did Mr Wu said and his eyes immediately turn hostile.

He immediately rebutted back in Hanyu which Dr Wu argue to Arthur that if he cannot speak Hanyu, he better do not say it as it insulted the language. Yong Soo quickly rebut that Arthur did it for the convenient of him!

The three quickly get into a quarrel which Yong Hyung tries to calm them down but failed miserably.

…

In the end, Dr Wu was chased out by Arthur and Arthur actually told Yong Hyung that his health would be in his hand.

“Your Majesty!” Yong Hyung exclaimed to Arthur.

“What?” Arthur said in a clearly foul mood.

“I’ve told you before I clearly lack the experience. Would you mind considering changing a doctor?” Yong Hyung exclaimed which Arthur looked at Yong Soo. Yong Soo nodded his head and quickly translate Yong Hyung words.

After hearing Yong Soo translation, Arthur sighed and said to Yong Soo in standardize language.

Yong Soo nodded his head and walked towards Yong Hyung and patted his shoulder.

“His Majesty trusted you. Even if you don’t have the experience needed, you don’t judge your patient based on your thinking and just think of curing them. This is the thing we really need as we know you would give your best to cure our majesty. For Mr Wu, it’s best that we don’t use him as he clearly doesn’t like our customs and his majesty doubt that Mr Wu would even be trying to cure him.” Yong Soo said sternly.

“But…” Yong Hyung said which Yong Soo interrupted.

“No but! tell me Yong Hyung, do you agree to it!” Yong Soo exclaimed with determination on his eyes. Yong Hyung looked at Yong Soo determined eyes and take a big gulped before nodding his head.

“I will do it!” Yong Hyung exclaimed with determination.

“Thanks!” Yong Soo exclaimed as he hugged Yong Hyung tightly.

“Yong Soo…” Yong Hyung said.

“Mind me calling you Yong Hyung?” Yong Soo asked in his cheerfulness, his stern attitude just now has completely disappeared.

Yong Hyung looked at Yong Soo in confusion before nodding his head instinctively.

**Author note: I just realised I forgot to say that Im Yong Hyung is actually North Korea.**


	33. cardverse 32

“So, you knew what I’m going to do already?” Yong Hyung said as he packed up his medical instrument. He has just finished Arthur’s examination and has brief Yong Soo about the details of the operation he is going to do on Arthur.

Yong Soo widened his eyes as his hand tremble vigorously.

“Don’t worry, we’ve does this before on other people and it’s successful.” Yong Hyung said trying to calm Yong Soo down.

“…Will this work?” Yong Soo asked trying to confirm his doubts.

“Yes.” Yong Hyung nodded his head.

“…Can you let me absorb this for a while?” Yong Soo said which Yong Hyung nodded his head and leave the embassy on his own.

After Yong Hyung leaves, Yong Soo lies on the floor in utter disbelief. He would have never thought the cure Yao has said would be so unbelievable and so… so crazy.

He quickly sits up and let out a heavy sighed. Now it is not the time to be thinking the validation of the cure, he has to quickly accept this.

…

The next morning Yong Soo yawned loudly. He has trouble sleeping thanks to the briefing he received from Yong Hyung.

He goes out to the embassy garden and collected a bucket of water from the well in the embassy before carrying back. However, he was too inattentive and accidentally tripped on something when he just took a step. The bucket of water spilt onto the ground thanks to the tripped.

Yong Soo fell flat on the ground. He stood up and dust off the dirt on his shirt before turning around. He widened his eyes when he saw a foot on the ground.

“Don’t tell me someone disposed corpses here.” Yong Soo muttered before clearing the bushes on to find two teenage girls sleeping on the ground. They appear to be sleeping instead of being dead.

Yong Soo twitched badly as he saw the two girls. He was just about to walked out of the embassy to call the Lord Mayor but stopped when he saw a familiar jade pendant around the waist of one of the girl.

He squatted down and looked at the jade pendant. It appears to be a normal jade pendant, but something seems very familiar about it. He went closer and took a closer inspection. But unknown to him, another girl has woken up and when she turns around to find Yong Soo being so close to the other girl, she immediately screamed loudly and kicked Yong Soo.

Yong Soo was startled by the scream and before he knew it, he was kicked by a powerful force. He landed on a nearby bush which not only does it not provide any cushioning effect, it hurt like hell as the branches poke all parts of his body.

“Ouch!” Yong Soo yelped as he struggles to get up. Once he gets up, his clothes are all scratched and slightly tattered. Bruises appear all over his body and scratch injuries were appearing on a high frequency with blood dripping out of those scratches.

“What happened!” Arthur exclaimed as he pants heavily. He has heard two different screams and quickly runs over to the garden.

He widened his eyes when he saw Yong Soo state.

“What happened Yong Soo!” Arthur exclaimed as he quickly pulled Yong Soo into the embassy and grabbed a nearby kit.

He stunted when he opens the kit filled with medical tools and medicine.

“Erm… how to use them?” Arthur asked awkwardly which Yong Soo facepalmed.

Arthur is sitting on the chair in a room with the two girls while Yong Soo is treating himself using the tools and medicine in another room. From time to time Yong Soo body would tremble and let out some painful sounds which the three people would hear and sent shivers down their spines as Yong Soo sounds like he is in pain.

After Yong Soo finished treating all the parts he can reach, he walked to another room and opened the door and looked at the two girls.

“Can both of you use these to treat people?” Yong Soo asked the two girls as he pointed the box.

Both the girls immediately shake their head which Yong Soo knew he was in deep trouble. He is able to treat his front part of the body, but how is he able to treat his back part which is equally, if not worse than his front part of the body.

A slight breeze suddenly breezes through the room which Yong Soo trembled vigorously as the breeze caress his back.

Suddenly, the embassy door was knocked which Arthur told Yong Soo to stay put before quickly walking towards the front door of the embassy.

Yong Hyung is waiting outside patiently when the door opens, he instinctively greeted the person before he saw the person.

“Yong Soo, sorry if I’m a bit early…” Yong Hyung stopped once he saw the person is not Yong Soo but Arthur.

“Yong Hyung, good timing,” Arthur said before pulling Yong Hyung into the embassy.

…

“Ouch!” Yong Soo exclaimed as Yong Hyung treated his back part.

“How did you get so injured?” Yong Hyung sighed as he rubbed some medicine on a bruise.

“Be a bit lighter.” Yong Soo said clenching his teeth.

“Serve you right. Be careful next time.” Yong Hyung said as he rubbed the medicine on another bruise.

After twenty minutes, Yong Hyung is finally done, and Yong Soo put on some clothes.

“Don’t injure yourself again. You’re lucky that I come early today.” Yong Hyung said with a sighed as he keeps clean up the place.

“Thanks.” Yong Soo said happily towards Yong Hyung.

…

“Seems like your current condition is not worsening at all. If that’s the case, we can proceed with the treatment in a few days’ time.” Yong Hyung said after he finished examining Arthur.

“Thanks a lot,” Arthur said nodding his head.

“I’ll inform you when will the treatment be by tomorrow. In the meantime, remember to look after your health and continue to take the medicine your doctor prescribed.” Yong Hyung said as he packed up.

After reminding Arthur and Yong Soo about some things to take note, Yong Soo leads Yong Hyung out of the embassy.

“Thanks again for your help.” Yong Soo said as he bowed towards Yong Hyung.

“It’s my job and responsibility.” Yong Hyung said as he patted Yong Soo shoulder.

“Anyway, Yong Soo.” Yong Hyung said,

“Yes?” Yong Soo replied.

“After all this, mind coming to take my house. I would like to discuss something that might interest you.” Yong Hyung said.

“What is it?” Yong Soo asked.

“About your father, Kim Jae Sun.” Yong Hyung said which Yong Soo widened his eyes.

“How did you know my father name!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“I just happened to be related to you.” Yong Hyung said.

“I checked my family registry after the first time we met and managed to find one name. Im Yong Soo, the son of Kim Jae Sun who married into the family. Kim Jae Sun leaves the family after a disagreement and takes a just born baby with him and that child just happened to be Im Yong Soo.” Yong Hyung explained which Yong Soo widened his eyes in disbelief.

Yong Soo never knew anything about his family besides his father. Whenever he asked his father about his mother, he would keep his mouth shut and immediately changed topics causing Yong Soo imagination to run wild and at one time Yong Soo even thought that his whole family is dead, and father is too hurt and sad to even talked about it. Yet right now, a relative of his appeared in front of him.

“What else do you know!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“As I said, let’s talked about it once we finished curing your monarch. It would be kind of hard to explain to you about it now.” Yong Hyung explained.

“Don’t worry, I would tell you whatever you need to know.” Yong Hyung said as he patted Yong Soo shoulder before bowing and walked towards his horse carriage.

Yong Soo clenched his fist in utter confusion and disbelief. He never cares about his blood relatives besides his father as he never heard about them even once. But right now, a blood relative of his appeared in front of him. How should he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this very late!


	34. chapter 33

Two girls are looking at Yong Soo as he prepares lunch.

“Does anyone of you have something you don’t want to eat?” Yong Soo asked the two girls.

Yong Soo has totally forgotten about the two girls until he saw them in the kitchen when he was about to prepare lunch. He originally wants to kick them out, but Arthur stopped him and asked the two girls to stay for lunch.

“No oily food. Also, must be nice with a mild taste and definitely must not be too sweet, sour, bitter, salty or spicy.” The girl wearing the jade pendant said which Yong Soo twitched.

“Might as well serve you plain water!” Yong Soo snapped angrily.

In the end, Yong Soo prepares two bowls of noodle with boiled egg to serve the two girls.

“Don’t tell me you’re too poor to serve a decent meal to your guest.” The girl with the jade pendant said pickily.

“Why don’t you try the dishes that I prepared for my monarch and me!” Yong Soo exclaimed angrily as he put a few plates of dishes on the table. It was mostly lightly fried with fish and meat.

“I’ll be fat eating them.” The girl said with disgust which causes Yong Soo to twitch again.

In the end, Yong Soo boiled some vegetable and put them in the bowls of noodle to make it more delicious.

He leaves the girls in the kitchen to eat their lunch and took some of the dishes towards Arthur before returning to the kitchen to eat his lunch.

When he saw the scenarios in the kitchen, he almost wanted to smack those two girls.

“Didn’t you say that you will get fat eating them!” Yong Soo snapped angrily at the two girls. The lunch he has prepared for himself is all gone, replacing them is just empty plates.

“I did, but my servant didn’t say that.” The girl with the jade pendant said innocently which Yong Soo almost want to strangle her.

Finally, he just fried a few eggs and eat them with plain rice. This is the plainest meal he has ever since he reached the capital.

After lunch, he quickly put the dirty plates onto the basin before quickly go and collect the plates from Arthur and wash them.

…

“Seriously, where have they go!” Yong Soo muttered angrily as he looked through the embassy. He has specifically told the two girls to stay at a guest room in the embassy before going to wash the dishes. However, when he has finished washing the dishes and when to the guest room to look for the girls, they are gone!

Unknown to Yong Soo, the two guest he is looking for is at Arthur room talking to Arthur.

“So, you’re the monarch of Spade.” The girl with the jade pendant said.

“Yes, I’m quite surprised that the famous Princess Feng Qing of Qing Han would come and visit me in this manner,” Arthur said while smiling which the girl servant quickly translate for the princess.

“Well, my two brothers have told me not to bother you, but I just can’t control my curiosity.” Princess Feng Qing said gently.

“But I’m surprised you can identify me in the first sight.” Princess Feng Qing said. They have not left the guest room on their own accord, but rather it was Arthur who brought them to his room for a talk.

“Well, I recognised you by your jade pendant. It would be a surprise that a commoner or a noble would carry a jade pendant carved with a royal symbol.” Arthur said which Princess Feng Qing looked at the pendant around her waist.

“Besides, among all the members of the royal family in Qing Han, only the members from the main branch is allowed to possess that royal symbol and the only female from the current main branch of the royal family is no other than the famous Princess Feng Qing,” Arthur said politely.

After hearing the translation from her female servant, Princess Feng Qing smiled and looked at Arthur.

“Well, this is just a personal visit. But then, my younger brother is totally fixed on developing good relationships with all the other countries. I hoped you would consider that and use this chance to develop a good relationship with us.” Princess Feng Qing said with a smile.

“Of course. It’s my pleasure to work with Qing Han.” Arthur said.

After talking for a while, both of them bow at each other before Princess Feng Qing leave the embassy. Before she leaves, she turns around and told Arthur.

“Oh yes, your royal doctor has told us to stay at the guest room before he goes and completes his chores. I think you better informed him about our movement.” Princess Feng Qing said which suddenly a shout was heard.

“There you are!” Yong Soo exclaimed angrily at the two girls.

“Oh, looks like the royal doctor has found us.” Princess Feng Qing said cheekily.

“Yong Soo, I was…” before Arthur can continue, Yong Soo interrupted.

“I know your Majesty. You called the two girls to have a talk.” Yong Soo said politely towards Arthur.

“What this? So, you knew about it?” Princess Feng Qing said after hearing her servant's translation.

“How big do you think this embassy is?” Yong Soo said sarcastically. He found the location of the two girls when they are in the middle of the talk. But he did not interrupt them once he heard about the identities of the two girls.

“Well, I can forgive you about your rudeness since you don’t know about me…” before Princess Feng Qing can continue, Yong Soo passed to her a jade pendant and two envelopes.

“Your brother Wang Yao has told me to pass these items to the main members of the royal family. I hope you can pass the rest to the other members.” Yong Soo said which Princess Feng Qing looked at the items and fell into dazed.

“He’s alive?” Princess Feng Qing said with a trembling voice of uncertainty.

Arthur nodded his head and said gently.

“Don’t worry, your brother is in Spades and is currently doing well.”

“Really?” Princess Feng Qing said trying to confirm her doubt one more time.

“Yes, he’s alright. What happened during the three years when he was presumed ‘dead’ in Qing Han, you have to ask my royal doctor since he was the one who accompanied Yao all the way after he was captured by the pirates.” Arthur said as he looked at Yong Soo.

“Brother Yao has asked me to pass a message. ‘Don’t worry about him, he is doing well.’” Yong Soo said which Princess Feng Qing hugged onto the items and cry silently.

“Don’t worry. We won’t tell anyone you come uninvited unless you tell people about this. But then, quickly return to the palace and passed the items to their respective addressee.” Yong Soo said gently.

…

Yong Soo looked at the horse carriage of Princess Feng Qing and twitched badly again. Turns out both the girl sneaked into the embassy last night and put the horse carriage in the stable at the embassy. Why the hell did he not realised about this when he was the one in charge of the chores in the embassy!

Arthur patted Yong Soo shoulder and smile gently.

“Turns out that Yao is actually not a reject or someone whom they despised,” Arthur said with relief. Princess Feng Qing would even break her composure and cry with relieve and joy in front of them when she heard that Yao was still alive shows her care and concern for her brother.

“If he really is that, he would not even bother about his siblings and forgot all about them. But he still cares about them and worried about them even he is so far in Spade. However, I wonder what exactly happened three years ago in Qing Han that causes him to be kidnapped.” Yong Soo said as his expression stiffened.

“Wait a minute!” Yong Soo said suddenly realising something.

“Brother Yao has never mentioned about Princess Feng Qing to me even once!” Yong Soo exclaimed when he realised this detail.

“What!” Arthur exclaimed in shocked. But he realised one more thing, the report he receives back when he was in Spade about the royal family in Qing Han, Princess Feng Qing was never mentioned in the report even once. He only knew about Princess Feng Qing when he arrived at Qing Han.

Both of them looked at each other in utter confusion. How should they react to this?


	35. side story

"Brother Cheng." Princess Feng Qing said it with a puppy eyes to Cheng.

"That would not work today after causing me to worry for a whole day!" Cheng snapped.

"But… my hand would be painful." Mei said with teary eyes. Cheng has punished her to copy the whole script of calligraphy which is what Mei hate the most.

After looking at Mei teary eyes and sad look, Cheng sighed in defeat.

"Mei! How many times have I told you if you want to go anywhere, inform me!" Cheng snapped.

"But you would stop me once you know where I'm going," Mei said while looking down.

"I won't! Because I'm angrier if you don't tell me about your plans!" Cheng snapped.

"Sorry brother Cheng," Mei said with a feeble voice which Cheng sigh. He cannot be angry at Mei when she shows him a pitiful look.

"Next time tell me about your plans. I don't want to lose another important person." Cheng said as he ruffles Mei's hair.

Mei looked at Cheng and smile.

"Brother Cheng, I've good news!" Mei said happily as she passed Cheng the three items.

"?" Cheng looked at the items in confusion but widened his eyes as he saw the jade pendant.

"Where did you get this!" Cheng exclaimed in utter shocked.

"The envoys from Spades passed it to me. They said brother Yao is still alive and tell me not to worry about him." Mei said but when into depress mode.

"But there is nothing address to me." Mei pouted which a piece of ribbon and letter was given to her.

"There are things address to you. But your gifts from brother Yao just happens to be on the same envelope as mine." Cheng said with a smile. He has already opened the envelope address to him and it turns out to be three different letters for three different people with some small gifts like ribbons and handkerchief. One of them is address to Mei, another one is to him while the last one is for his biological mother whom, unfortunately, is dead.

He looked at another ribbon that is going to be for his mother and passed it to Mei.

Mei looked at Cheng as he passed him another piece of ribbon in confusion.

"My mother is gone now, but I think she would like you whom she always views as her daughter and wants you to wear the most beautiful clothes and accessories," Cheng explained gently.

"But brother Yao specifically sent it for mother. It would be kind of bad for me to take it." Mei said with innocent eyes.

"No worries. Mother always wish for you to be dressed as beautiful as you can. Even if brother Yao passed her this ribbon personally, she would have given it to you anyway." Cheng said with a gentle smile.

Mei looked at Cheng and accept the ribbon.

"Thanks a lot, brother Cheng," Mei said happily.

"We're all a family, why do we need to thank each other," Cheng said with a smile.

…

"Xiang, I'm coming in," Cheng said as he knocks the office door of Jia Long.

"Come in." Jia Long said which Cheng walked into the office and closed the door.

Jia Long looked at the eunuchs and women in the room signalling them to leave the office. After they have left, Jia Long looked at Cheng and smile.

"What brings you here brother Cheng." Jia Long said happily which Cheng immediately passed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Jia Long asked as he looked at the envelope.

"From brother Yao," Cheng said which Jia Long widened his eyes and open the envelope.

A letter with a small and thin pouch was inside the envelope.

Jia Long immediately read the letter which Cheng waited patiently as Jia Long read finish the letters.

"Where did you get this!" Jia Long said as he read the letters with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Apparently Mei got it from the envoys of Spades. Brother Yao is not dead, he is currently in Spades and is apparently doing well." Cheng said.

"Thank goodness." Jia Long said as he hugged Cheng and cry out loud.

Cheng let Jia Long cry for a while before using the handkerchief Yao has given him and wipe Jia Long tears.

"Don't cry, it would be bad if someone sees the emperor showing his weakness," Cheng said. He has read the item description in the letter address to him about the handkerchief and apparently is used to wipe tear, sweat or blowing one's nose.

"I know. Brother Cheng, when can brother Yao return?" Jia Long said in enthusiasm which Cheng paused and sighed.

"Jia Long, you know what is the status of brother Yao in Qing Han. It would be better for brother Yao to be in Spades. But I can convince them to allow Yao to visit Qing Han." Cheng said soothing Jia Long.

"Thanks a lot, brother Cheng." Jia Long said as he hugged Cheng tightly.

"We're all family. I do want to see brother Yao as well." Cheng said as he clenched his fist tightly. He will never forget the day when Yao depart to protect them from the animosity of the Qing Han court.

**Author note: Just a side story as an apology for my irregular updates of chapters. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

**One thing to take note: Mei is Cheng younger sister and Jia Long older sister. Ancient China royal title is kind of confusing and some have no direct translation into English. Basically, a princess in Chinese is 公主, which should be the emperor daughter. But emperor sister receives the title 长公主 which literally means the eldest princess(sounds weird…) I know, it’s very confusing, that’s why I stick to the title princess. The same is for the case of Cheng. Prince in Chinese is 皇子, but his title should be 刘王 which literally means the Liu King. But it’s sort of weird to have a King with no territory and is under the emperor. So, that’s why I stick to the title Prince. This system may sound very confusing to some people, but it tells us the generations the members of the royal family and their relationship with the emperor. Language problem again, sigh.**


	36. cardverse 34

The next morning in the embassy.

After finishing examining Arthur condition again, Yong Soo is having a chat with Yong Hyung about the situation in Qing Han.

"What do you know about Princess Feng Qing?" Yong Soo asked.

Yong Hyung takes a sip of tea and pondered for a while.

"Well, she's very doted by both Prince Liu and the emperor and is the only princess in the entire royal family." Yong Hyung said.

"Based on her title, she should be the sister of the emperor, right?" Yong Soo said.

"Yup, she is Prince Liu younger sister and the emperor older sister." Yong Hyung said.

"Actually, I never heard of her in Spades, but only heard of her when I've arrived in Qing Han. Do you happened to know why is that the case?" Yong Soo asked.

"Oh that. Well, the problem lies in Qing Han culture." Yong Hyung said.

"You came to the capital from the south, right?" Yong Hyung said.

"Yes." Yong Soo nodded.

"What do you think about the woman in the southern city?" Yong Hyung asked.

"They do the same thing as what the man does." Yong Soo said. When he came to the Capital after passing so many cities of Qing Han, he saw a lot of woman out on the street doing business. Even in the farm or fishing port, there is woman everywhere helping out. This cause Yong Soo to think that the woman in Qing Han enjoys the same privilege as the man.

"Among the commoners, discrimination towards women is lower as they need women to help out as well, but the same can't be said in the capital." Yong Hyung said.

"Based on old teaching, women should not be involved in politics or anything and should be conservatives. This practice is heavily emphasised among the nobles, especially the capital. But this continues until a year ago when Prince Liu breaks this thinking by allowing the daughter of a renowned imperial doctor to become an imperial doctor. This is heavily enforced when the current emperor ascends to the throne. However, the practice is rather new, and the women still can't have the same status yet. Which is the reason why you probably never heard of Princess Feng Qing when you're in Spades as the officials tend to not to bother to include the female royal members in their reports unless it's about them." Yong Hyung explained.

"I see." Yong Soo said nodding his head.

"But then, that princess is totally a famous person in Qing Han." Yong Hyung said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Yong Soo asked.

"She is totally doted by her two brothers that Prince Liu even assigned her military officials as her guard. Not to mention she isn't even engaged or married when she has totally passed the marriageable age." Yong Hyung said and release a depressed aura when he talked about the last part. He is totally envious of Mei about it as he is almost forced into an arranged marriage. If it was not for his talent and rising position in his family, he would have a fiancée whom he does not even know. Even right now, he is continuously pressured by his family members to have a fiancée from a suitable family.

"I heard about Prince Liu even back in Spades. He was the main reason why the emperor ascended the throne, right?" Yong Soo asked.

"Yes." Yong Hyung nodded his head.

"I may be a bit offensive, but do you think Prince Liu is currently manipulating the whole court while the emperor is just a figurehead?" Yong Soo asked.

Yong Soo cannot be blamed for thinking this way as Yong Soo have heard before that during Prince Liu height of power, he totally control the whole Qing Han court and openly defied the previous emperor, his father. The previous emperor of Qing Han was forced to abdicate the throne by Prince Liu and Prince Liu immediately let his twelfth brother ascend the throne. But this is a confusing part since why would someone who has such a huge amount of power suddenly give up on becoming emperor unless he want to control in the dark and when problems arise, he can put the blame on the emperor.

Yong Hyung looked at Yong Soo and giggled.

"Well, that can be said as the most extraordinary event in the history of Qing Han. Matter of fact, when the current emperor ascends the throne, Prince Liu immediately let go of his power and give it to the emperor. Everyone was suspicious of his behaviour and thought that Prince Liu cannot control the people under him. But actually, the people under him were docile and listen to Prince Liu to the end. When Prince Liu told them to follow the emperor and never defy the emperor orders, they followed, and they are currently the largest supporters of the emperor." Yong Hyung said.

"Since then, Prince Liu has never been involved in politics unless it's something important. All he has been doing is doting on Princess Feng Qing, bring her to wherever she wants to go and even buy her whatever she wants." Yong Hyung explained.

"But during that time, he was in the main hall as well, right?" Yong Soo said.

"That was his first visit for two months. Prince Liu certainly has never been involved in politics anymore and no longer held any power. But that can't be said with money considering he still owns a lot of business in a lot of cities in Qing Han." Yong Hyung said.

Yong Soo looked at Yong Hyung in utter disbelieve.

"Weird isn't it? Why would someone give up something he worked hard on? Even now, no one can truly understand what is Prince Liu thinking." Yong Hyung said as he took a sip of tea.

"I see." Yong Soo said trying to calm himself down and going back to his normal expression.

"Anymore question?" Yong Hyung asked.

Yong Soo thought for a while before realising one question he has been dying to solve.

"Do you know the crowned prince Yong Qi?" Yong Soo asked which Yong Hyung widened his eyes and coughed out the tea he is currently drinking.

"That's a really taboo topic. You shouldn't talk about it especially in front of the main branch of the royal family." Yong Hyung exclaimed.

Yong Soo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Yong Hyung. Yong Hyung looked at Yong Soo and sighed.

"I can tell you, but you definitely can't tell anyone about it." Yong Hyung said which Yong Soo immediately nodded his head.

"Right now, the whole court is peaceful. Even if there's disagreement is mostly about the way of thinking and the validity of a specific law. But that wasn't the case until a year ago when Prince Liu finally controls the whole court." Yong Hyung said.

"What happened?" Yong Soo asked.

Yong Hyung looked at his cup of tea and said.

"Well, it's no secret. The fight for the succession for the throne." Yong Hyung said which Yong Soo raised his eyebrow.

In the west, since the joker was the one who chose who will be the Royals, there is no fight for the succession for the throne. But the scenario is totally different in the east. The eastern countries royal members are decided by birth or marriage or rarely, through adoption. The line of inheritance to the throne is by how close you are related to the current emperor then the status of the mother. Generally, if the emperor has a lot of son, the eldest son born from the Empress consort will be favoured and crowned as the crowned prince. However, if the crowned prince is deemed unfit to be a ruler or the empress consort has no child… things get very complicated. Usually, this would lead to a bloodbath as the remaining sons will compete for the throne by any means to gain support from the court and emperor, so no one would oppose their reign.

"Crowned Prince Yong Qi is a good person and is deemed very fit to rule the country. He has a lot of good virtues and totally capable." Yong Hyung said which surprised Yong Soo as he thought Yao is totally despised in Qing Han as Yao keep saying no one would accept him in Qing Han.

"But then, two events have caused his downfall and death." Yong Hyung said.

"Which is?" Yong Soo asked.

"The rebellion initiated by his uncle and the inability to fight off his other ambitious half-brothers." Yong Hyung said with a sighed.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Next chapter, the past of Yao which I've been wanting to post for a long time! Anyway, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.**


	37. chapter 35

"Re…rebellion?" Yong Soo said in utter shocked. Yao is already a crowned prince and no doubt he would become an emperor. When that happens, Yao's uncle would definitely become someone powerful even in the Qing Han court. But what Yao's uncle is doing is actually trying to steal the throne from his nephew?

"To be exact, the rebellion was actually nothing but a set up by the Crowned Prince Yong Qi half-brothers." Yong Hyung said with a sighed.

"?" Yong Soo looked at Yong Hyung with confusion.

"This thing is very complicated to explain. But the simplest way I can put it, it's actually the uncle never want to start up a rebellion but was set up which started the rebellion." Yong Hyung said before thinking for a long moment to paraphrase his words.

"This actually has to start years before the rebellion." Yong Hyung said.

_Crowned Prince Yong Qi was a perfect crowned prince. Smart, kind, beautiful, youthful, strong, whatever good points one can think of the Crowned Prince has all those._

_He has a powerful background as well. The then empress consort come from the main branch of a prestigious family and is around the previous emperor side for the longest time. His mother family is really strong, and at its peak, it influence rival that of the emperor._

_With so many strong points, it was certain that Crowned Prince Yong Qi, eldest son of the then empress consort and the previous emperor, is going to ascend to the throne_

_However, things are never like a fairy tale and the reality is a cruel place and Crowned Prince Yong Qi is too kind for his own good._

"Isn't kindness a good thing?" Yong Soo said. In the west, it was the kindness of the royals that they quickly gain the support of the commoners and the quality of life improved over there.

"Nope, the kindness was the main reason for his downfall." Yong Hyung said.

_The Crowned Prince has always been kind to his siblings even if they do not have the same mother like him. He took care of them and even helped those siblings' maternal family. But being kind to others never mean they would be kind to you as well._

_When his half-brothers grew up, they come to know that as long as Crowned Prince Yong Qi is alive, they would never be an emperor. Even it was for certain that Crowned Prince Yong Qi would take good care of them, but some were ambitious and aimed for something higher._

_This initiated the rebellion. Some of the half-brothers team up and aimed to defeat the maternal family of the crowned prince, using their maternal families which the crowned prince helped to let them rise to power._

_They set up the crowned prince maternal family by spreading that the previous emperor is afraid that the crowned prince maternal family would control the whole court undermined the influence of the royal family and sought to get rid of the crowned prince maternal family._

_If it is just a rumour, it would be nothing. But the members of the family keep getting hurt or lose their position in the court which scares the family. This continues for a long time. During which, the previous emperor who knew about it keep a close eye and allow their actions since he does want to get rid of that family since it was an obstacle to him._

_The last straw was break when a huge number of offensive weapons was found in a storage room belonging to the family. The emperor immediately sentenced the family as attempted rebellion and sentence all the members into death. Of course, the family was totally framed and even so, they would not keep quiet about it as rather than staying silent and be killed, why not fight for the life._

_This started the rebellion eight years ago and the rebellion was quickly suppressed with every member of the family was killed overnight. The then empress consort was not spare for it as well and was ordered to hang herself. The only one who survived the incident was Crowned Prince Yong Qi and the current emperor._

"Current emperor?" Yong Soo said in surprised.

"Oh, you don't know? The current emperor is the younger brother of Crowned Prince Yong Qi and both of them have the same mother." Yong Hyung explained.

"But then, this is really sad. I can never fathom the despair Crowned Prince Yong Qi felt when all these happen." Yong Hyung said with a sigh.

_Sparing the sons of the late empress consort was a sign of benevolent of the previous emperor. Even the crowned prince still retains his crowned prince title. But this is just nothing but to get squeeze the uses of the crowned prince. With the biggest threat to the previous emperor is gone, another big threat appears. The previous emperor has to deal with his ambitious sons and what better shield does he have than the crowned prince._

_Even if the crowned prince has his crowned prince title, his power is totally lost and everyone besides a few has left him._

_Even so, his siblings are not satisfied by it and continuously attack for five years until almost four years ago. One of his siblings set him up and send him to Ming Yan port to deal with the pirate situation. During that time, the Ming Yan port is not as peaceful as now, it was full of pirates which staggers the trades between the east and west._

"After Crowned Prince Yong Qi is sent to the Ming Yan port, he was never seen again and was accepted as dead." Yong Hyung said as he drinks a cup of tea. All this talking has caused his throat to be tired.

"…" Yong Soo stares at Yong Hyung in utter shocked. Yao past has totally shocked him and is not even near to what he thought of.

"But even so, Crowned Prince Yong Qi legacy lives on and all the siblings and families involved in the framing of the crowned prince met their demise." Yong Hyung said which he starts to smirk.

"What do you mean?" Yong Soo asked.

"I've said a few still stay behind for the crowned prince. One of them is Prince Liu. Prince Liu has been trying for years ever since the rebellion to get the crowned prince influence back. But the progress is slow as he tries to set up a positive image for the crowned prince. He doesn't have to worry about that when the crowned prince is dead which cause him to set up a series of plans, that is so well done that all the people fell for it, for the revenge. Prince Liu may be looked docile and peaceful now, but his merciless is something real." Yong Hyung said as he recalls the time when dead bodies were sent to him for practising medical techniques during that two years after the crowned prince is dead. Seeing all those dead bodies, he almost thought is the Black and White Impermanence (Chinese grim reaper).

"Hold on!" Yong Soo exclaimed when he seems to realise something.

"Could it be the reason he gives up his power was that he wants the current emperor to ascend the throne?" Yong Soo said.

"Huh?" Yong Hyung said in confusion.

"You said Prince Liu was the one who stays behind, that means he is closed to the current emperor who has the same mother as Crowned Prince Yong Qi. Could it be that he wants the current emperor to take over the crowned prince place and rule the country which is what he has hoped for?" Yong Soo said which Yong Hyung stare at him and seconds later, burst into laughter.

"That's the most nonsensical thing I've ever heard." Yong Hyung said.

"During the time when Prince Liu power expands exponentially, he almost never interacted with the current emperor and even ignore him. He was totally busy fighting with his siblings and would even dirty his hand. You may not understand it, but he is really merciless and would torture people so badly that I can't even identify the victim even if the victim has a unique body structure. It's totally unbelievable someone so merciless like him would actually look into someone whom he ignored so much." Yong Hyung explained.

"Seriously?" Yong Soo eye widened in disbelief. Disfiguring a person face is very easy, but body structure… even if the bone breaks or muscle tear, good doctors have the eyesight to grasp the structure. But Yong Hyung cannot even identify the victim even if it has a unique body structure? How did Cheng do it?

"Yes, I still remember the late second princess and ninth princess from the previous emperor. They are so badly set up by Prince Liu that even if they died they can't be buried in the royal graveyard." Yong Hyung said.

A royal that is unable to be buried in the royal graveyard was an utter disgrace to the royal and the family. Those things do not usually happen unless what that person did is totally unforgivable.

"What happened?" Yong Soo asked with curiosity.

"Prince Liu literally asked bandits to kidnap them and rape them when those two princesses are going out to a nearby temple to pray. He let the second princess return first and pushes the blame to the princess maternal grandfather student. The previous emperor saw the princess as a disgrace and want her dead and this is when things get really interesting. Prince Liu released the long-lost ninth princess and make it as though the princesses are jealous of each other and set each other up. The two princesses with their maternal family and mother are utterly disgraced and both are forced into public execution." Yong Hyung explained.

"Can't the princesses deny it and justify themselves?" Yong Soo said.

"They can't because Prince Liu threatens that if they dare to tell others the truth, their whole maternal family will be sentenced to death as he has the evidence to destroy their family." Yong Hyung said.

"Well, serve them right since they tried to set Princess Feng Qing up, or else Prince Liu wouldn't even bother to set those two princesses up." Yong Hyung added.

"You sure know a lot." Yong Soo said.

"Well, I've been with Prince Liu ever since I've entered the court. Besides, I was the one who set up fake reports of the corpses and clears a lot of evidence for him." Yong Hyung said with a smirked. Sometimes he feels really lucky to side with Prince Liu in the earlier days.

Yong Soo twitched as he looked at Yong Hyung. If he recalls correctly Yong Hyung just happened to be the same age as him and joined the court when he was eight as a medical apprentice. Ever since he entered the court? Do people in Qing Han when into political struggle even in such a young age!

But then, Prince Liu is certainly the most mysterious person Yong Soo ever heard of. Yong Hyung described him as someone merciless and crafty, but Cheng is also someone who can show fondness just like what he did with Mei, not to mention he is also loyal as he stays at Yao side regardless of the situation Yao is in. What type of person is Cheng exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Asked if you have any questions. Also, the words in italics are actually when Yong Hyung is telling the story to Yong Soo.


	38. cardverse 36

“Thanks a lot for your sharing.” Yong Soo said it while giving a fist and palm salute.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Yong Hyung replied with a smile.

“But don’t you ever dare to spill the beans!” Yong Hyung said warning Yong Soo again.

“Of course, my lip is tight.” Yong Soo said, nodding his head.

“Good. Remember the treatment is in two days’ time and notify me if there are any changes with his majesty health.” Yong Hyung laughed before leaving the embassy.

After Yong Hyung left, Yong Soo sighed heavily. Now that he knew about Yao history, his curiosity is lightened, but why does his chest hurt so much? Being hurt by someone whom you have helped and trust… there is certainly nothing more painful than this. Yao has to take all these eight years ago when he lost almost everything.

Yong Soo slapped himself hard to get rid of all these thoughts. Now is not the time to think about all these. Arthur’s treatment is in two days’ time and he has to get ready. Yong Hyung has left a detailed procedure of the treatment and he has to learn all those quick to help out during the treatment.

…

Two days quickly come by and the day of Arthur’s treatment has come.

“Yong Soo!” Arthur exclaimed towards Yong Soo who has been walking around the embassy doing chores.

“Yes, your Majesty?” Yong Soo said as he stopped.

“I think you need to rest,” Arthur said. Yong Soo has been doing the chores every day which just by looking at it makes Arthur feel tired. Not only that, Yong Soo has been staying up every night to read the procedure which causes him to have black eyes.

“It’s all right. I’ll just need to finish the laundry now.” Yong Soo said as he walked towards outside the embassy.

…

“What exactly happened to you?” Yong Hyung said speechlessly as Yong Soo yawned very loudly. Black eyes and weak limbs, Yong Soo seriously need to drink some herbal soup to rejuvenate himself.

“It’s nothing.” Yong Soo said which Yong Hyung suddenly smacked him.

“Prepare this and drink it!” Yong Hyung exclaimed as he passed Yong Soo a recipe.

“What’s this?” Yong Soo said as he looked through the recipe.

“Herbal soup to rejuvenate yourself. Also, you don’t need to help me out for the treatment.” Yong Hyung said as he put his medical case onto the nearby table of the room where Arthur will be receiving his treatment.

“But you said you need my help as you may not be able to cope it.” Yong Soo said which Yong Hyung stare at him with hostility.

“Whose fault is this! Don’t you know an inattentive doctor can cause a patient life! Next time take care of yourself before you tell other people you’re a doctor!” Yong Hyung exclaimed as he kicked Yong Soo out of the room.

In the end, Yong Soo cannot fight against Yong Hyung and was forced to be outside making herbal soup while Yong Hyung will be the only one conducting the treatment.

…

Yong Soo tapped the table in the kitchen continuously. He cannot go near the room where Yong Hyung is conducting the treatment as Yong Hyung cannot be distracted even the slightest. But for some reasons, he is totally nervous and has a bad feeling about it.

After several hours of waiting, Yong Hyung finally comes out perspiring heavily. He quickly went to the nearest room and helped himself with a cup of tea before going to the kitchen.

“Oh, you didn’t make the soup for yourself?” Yong Hyung said in surprised when he went into the kitchen. The soup alone take hours to make and even though Yong Hyung lost track of time when he is conducting the operation when he comes out and saw the sun, he knew only a few hours have passed.

“How’s his Majesty!” Yong Soo exclaimed anxiously. He is in no mood to make anything as he totally has a bad feeling about it.

“It’s a success as I managed to clear the tumour. But then, his Majesty will feel tired and have blurry vision when he woke up.” Yong Hyung said which Yong Soo sighed in relieve.

“Thank goodness.” Yong Soo said.

“You need to rest, Yong Soo.” Yong Hyung said with concerned. Yong Soo condition is totally bad. Being so tired in the morning and have been worrying non-stop for a few hours have drained all his energy.

“I’m fine. I still need to make dinner.” Yong Soo said as he picked up a vegetable. But then the vegetable suddenly dropped with his hand continuously trembling.

“You can’t force yourself anymore!” Yong Hyung said as he picked up the vegetable.

“I’ll make dinner. So just take a rest now.” Yong Hyung said as he put down the vegetable on the table and take Yong Soo to a room nearby for a nap.

“Thank you so much, Yong Hyung.” Yong Soo said before falling asleep.

…

A few days later, Arthur condition was much better. But he legs has grown weaker, he still can walk on his own, but he cannot run or else he would face extreme pain.

“Thank you so much Yong Hyung.” Yong Soo keeps thanking Yong Hyung for curing Arthur cancer. Arthur condition is really better now, and Yong Soo cannot detect any more tumour in Arthur body.

“I’m just doing my job. Besides, I managed to meet one of my cute relative in process.” Yong Hyung laughed as he gently pinched Yong Soo nose.

“Haha, and I managed to meet a talented relative.” Yong Soo laughed happily with Yong Hyung.

“You’re talented as well.” Yong Hyung said.

Arthur looked at those two with a smile but then sighed again.

Now that he has recovered, he has to fulfil his promise to the Qing Han court. He is not scared of releasing Spade’s secret. He is just a bit afraid and unsure what should he give the court of Qing Han and what to expect from Qing Han court in return.

…

Back in Spade.

“I thank you for your visit to Spade.” Duke of Berg, Berwald Oxenstierna, said towards the envoy of Qing Han.

The envoy should be sent back in weeks earlier. But with the queen responsibilities being spilt towards some nobles, the other nobles who did not receive any responsibilities and authority from the split was unhappy and cause a lot of trouble to Yao and the other nobles who received the responsibilities and authority, causing this to be delayed for a few weeks.

“It’s my pleasure to know more about the Spade.” The envoy said politely but his heart has been scolding Yao for a lot of times. Even if he is busy, what is the meaning of sending such a scary person to sent him off!

Berwald nodded his head before walking back to the palace. He still has a lot of things to discuss with Yao and some of them is certainly going to be troublesome ones.

When Berwald leaves, the envoy sighed in relieve before leaving the capital and towards the Diamond. He seriously missed his home in Qing Han!

Back in the palace, Yao is in a heated argument with some of the other nobles who demanded that they should receive some authority.

“This is the queen order!” Yao exclaimed towards the nobles angrily.

“We know! But what is with this favouritism when the nobles who received the responsibilities and authorities are all duke and duchess!” a count exclaimed.

“They have been helping the queen for development for generations and know a lot about these fields. It’s, of course, natural the queen would give them these responsibilities.” Yao said trying to calm himself down but no avail.

The argument continues for several hours until Yao finally managed to dismiss all the nobles who are causing trouble.

Yao sat down on the chair in tiredness.

“When can Arthur come back!” Yao exclaimed loudly. He is totally tired from fighting with all those nobles. He needs Arthur to come back to take back his power in order to keep those nobles mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry Yao, Arthur stills need a few months to come back XD.


	39. chapter 37

In a horse carriage towards the palace, Arthur is breathing nervously while fidgeting a lot.

“You’ll be all right, your Majesty.” Yong Soo said.

“Why must I go as well? I can’t even speak Hanyu well.” Arthur said.

“But you sound quite confident a while back when we’re going to meet the emperor.” Yong Soo said.

“When is that?” Arthur asked.

“During the first time, we’re going to meet the emperor.” Yong Soo replied which Arthur facepalmed himself. He totally overestimated himself and is really nervous now when they are moving closer to the palace.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be the one translating for you. Just give me your order, your Majesty.” Yong Soo said as he held onto Arthur’s hand trying to calm Arthur down a bit.

“Hope I don’t mess up,” Arthur said with a sigh.

…

“The monarch of Spades!” a eunuch shouted as Arthur walked in the main hall with Yong Soo followed behind.

“Nice to meet you, Emperor Yong Ming,” Arthur said as he bowed lightly towards Jia Long.

“Welcome, monarch of Spade.” Jia Long said as he nodded lightly as he waves his hand which Arthur get it and sit down at a chair nearby.

“I supposed you know the reason why we meet, right?” Jia Long said.

“Yes,” Arthur said nodding lightly.

“Skipped to formality. Tell me what can the Spades offer us.” Jia Long said without trying to be polite. Spade and Qing Han are very far, and they do not have to worry about the other trying to conquer their land as firstly, it is very difficult, secondly, it is very costly.

Yong Soo whispered softly the translation to Arthur which Arthur nodded his head and whisper back to Yong Soo.

“Your Majesty, we would like to exchange our goods with each other.” Yong Soo said towards Jia Long.

“What kind of goods?” Jia Long smirked which Yong Soo remained unfazed and said.

“Our guns and cannons with Qing Han porcelain and silk.” Yong Soo said which Jia Long looked at him in amusement.

“Didn’t you agree to trade your technology with the cure!” an official shout out which Jia Long stared at the official with hostility while Cheng, who is at the corner, shake his head.

“We did agree to trade the technology for the phone for the cure! However, that is only the technology for the phone. We will only trade our technology if Qing Han agrees to trade their technology for it!” Yong Soo said with determination.

“Not to mention the emperor has given allowed us to use to the cure thanks to the document. The technology for the phone is only our gratitude to the emperor for allowing us to use the cure.” Yong Soo said harshly towards the official.

Jia Long smirked lightly at Yong Soo and nodded his head.

“He’s correct. I’ve accepted the document for the cure to treat the Monarch of Spades. I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Jia Long said.

“But then using our porcelain for silk for something those barbarians used is totally unacceptable.” The official said. If he did not say the word ‘barbarians’ is ok, but once he said it hostility grew from Yong Soo.

Cheng noticed something is wrong immediately as Arthur seems confused and Yong Soo is quite hostile. He quickly stepped up and said.

“I’m totally sorry. This subordinates of ours just entered the court and don’t know proper etiquette yet.” Cheng apologised to Yong Soo which Yong Soo calms down a bit and translate to Arthur.

Arthur's eyes sharpened when he heard what Yong Soo said but a second later, the hint of hostility was gone. He whispered back some words to Yong Soo which Yong Soo nodded his head.

“It’s all right since our Majesty thinks everyone makes mistake as well.” Yong Soo said to Cheng with a smile.

“Thanks for your understanding,” Cheng said.

“Going back to our conversation. Your Majesty, we’ve seen the delicate and exquisiteness of your porcelain and silk and would like to trade our guns and cannons for it.” Yong Soo said towards Jia Long.

“What’s so special about your guns and cannons?” Jia Long asked which Yong Soo whispered towards Arthur.

Arthur whispered back to Yong Soo. The scene of the two men whispering to each other seems very weird to the whole court, but no one dares to say anything as the emperor seems to be willing to wait for them.

“Your Majesty, please be assured that the things you see later are just an illusion.” Yong Soo said with a smile which the whole court become confused to it.

Arthur tapped his forehead lightly which suddenly the whole scene changed suddenly.

Loud sounds shattered the whole room. Occidental men wearing strange clothes charged up towards other occidental men wearing different clothes from them with strange objects on their hand.

“Protect the emperor!” the guards exclaimed as they run towards the emperor only to find that they can pass through those occidents.

 “This is just an illusion.” Yong Soo sound resonates to everyone ears which some calms down a bit while others are totally frightened by it.

Suddenly the men with the strange objects on their hand raised up and shots were heard. In a matter of seconds, the other men with different clothes suddenly fell with holes in their body and blood flowing out of the body.

The scene changed again with a man cover one of his ears as he pulls a string connected to a strange looking tube and a loud sound was heard. A ball came out from the from the tube is a fast speed and destroyed a group of soldiers from the other side.

The scene changes again and was back to the Qing Han main hall. Most of the people still fell into a daze while some are still fully conscious but sweats are dripping down their forehead.

“I’m so sorry for causing all of you to experience it.” Yong Soo apologised towards the whole court.

“But our Majesty thinks it is much better for you to understand what are our guns and cannons used for.” Yong Soo said.

Jia Long remains his stoic expression, but his eyes were burning with amusement and passion.

“Interesting. You’ve been luring us with military equipment and usage. How bad do you think our relationship is with Xiong Yue?” Jia Long said which Yong Soo smile.

“We, for once, never think that Qing Han has a really bad relationship with Xiong Yue. Neither are we trying to let Qing Han and Xiong Yue engage in a war.” Yong Soo said politely.

“However, we can only offer you our military equipment as they are really portable. Our technology, on the other hand, is heavily stationed in Spades contributing to all the aspect to our life.” Yong Soo explained.

“So, you’re saying that your technology can’t produce goods to export to the world?” Jia Long said.

“No, just like how the sewing machine in Qing Han is used to produce silks which are unique to Qing Han, our technology is used to produce everyday commodities with effectiveness and efficiency.” Yong Soo said. If Spades really want to use Western goods, they immediately lost to the other three Kingdoms as the goods the Spades produce, at least one of the other kingdoms is able to produce it.

“Show us.” Jia Long said which Yong Soo looked at him in confusion.

“Show us how is those technology used.” Jia Long said.

Yong Soo quickly whispered to Arthur which Arthur nodded his head and everything starts to spin.

Loud and uncomfortable sounds were everywhere. Large metallic objects in all corner as people walked around the cramped area to examine the machines. The uncomfortable smell and heat were making people uncomfortable. But then, a scene shocked everyone. A process line was moving at a fast speed, mass producing objects and people quickly packed up the finished goods into boxes and stacked it up. A strange large object moves forward and lift up the boxes and pulled it away.

The illusion quickly dissipated and Yong Soo looked up at Jia Long.

“Interesting, what is with all these illusions?” Jia Long asked.

“They are magic our Majesty produced. Using special energy, we can harvest magic and create special effects. This is one of our specialities in Spades as well.” Yong Soo explained.

“Specialties? You mean the civilians of Spades can use magic as well?” Jia Long said.

“Yes, provided if they have talent and is born with some magic.” Yong Soo said.

“So, it’s natural?” Jia Long said.

“Yes, we can’t trade this with you as you can’t use magic if you are not born with some of it.” Yong Soo replied.

“I see.” Jia Long said with hints of disappointment. What great skills, it such a pity they cannot use it for their own. But then, if they can really use it for their own, there is no doubt a bloody conflict will soon ensue. The Qing Han court is never peaceful internally.

“We understand if you still can’t trust such technologies as they are quite shocking with you and your people might not accept. However, we’re willing to wait for the time you are willing to trade your technology for our technology. Before that, we would like to continue the trading of goods with you.” Yong Soo said politely.

Spades do have the most advanced technology among the four kingdoms, but Qing Han technology is really unique with its sewing craft and porcelain with the technology for its mass production. Those are definitely more advanced than the west.

Jia Long looked amused at Yong Soo and said.

“I agree to it. But then, can both of you stay for a few months while my subordinate and I discuss this issue. After that, we would continue the negotiation for our trades.” Jia Long said which Yong Soo immediately translate for Arthur and Arthur immediately nodded his head.

“Our Majesty has agreed to it. We hoped to receive your good news, your Majesty.” Yong Soo said.

“Of course.” Jia Long replied.

…

In the horse carriage where Arthur and Yong Soo is going back to the embassy.

“Strange,” Arthur said.

“What is it, your Majesty?” Yong Soo asked.

“Why can’t I even understand a single Hanyu in the main hall just now.” Arthur murmured which Yong Soo is unable to answer that question. He is a doctor treating physical health issues, not psychological health issues.


	40. chapter 38

As Yong Soo read the invitation, he is totally speechless.

“Are we really going to the banquet?” Arthur asked nervously.

“We can’t reject this one, Your Majesty.” Yong Soo said with a sighed.

“Guess so,” Arthur replied.

After they returned from the visit to Jia Long, invitations towards different banquet have been piled up immediately and fast. Most of them are from officials and nobles of Qing Han which they can use Arthur need to rest to reject them immediately. But then, this invitation is a bit different. It was sent to them by Mei as a banquet will be hosted at her place. This is a really hard one to reject as it would be totally disrespectful to not only Mei but the whole royal family of Qing Han, especially Mei is the most doted princess in Qing Han.

Yong Soo let out a sighed and said.

“Rather than worrying useless stuff, I think we have to get prepared for it.” Yong Soo said.

“Remember to wear less obvious clothes.” Arthur hummed which Yong Soo looked at Arthur in confusion.

“Princess Feng Qing is already 17, people at her age is already married, but she still single and don’t have a finance. I got a feeling this banquet serves as a matchmaking event to find Princess Feng Qing a husband.” Arthur said.

“What does this have to do with us?” Yong Soo asked.

“I don’t want to be a lightbulb towards those officials’ or nobles’ sons who are wooing her. You better don’t try to stand up as well. Yao would be totally angry if he heard his younger brother has married his younger sister.” Arthur said amusingly.

“Won’t happen.” Yong Soo laughed. He was just 14, totally not legal to get married…wait.

Yong Soo quickly turned around and looked at the calendar.

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

“Just realised I’ve turned 15 two days ago.” Yong Soo replied. He totally forgot his birthday due to recent hectic events.

“Oh yes, your birthday is 2 days ago. Time sure passed fast.” Arthur said. He usually does not care about the personal lives of his subordinates. But Yong Soo is a bit different as during Yong Soo birthday, Yao would actually take a day off and bought Yong Soo and Kiku out around Occult (Capital of Spades).

 “Anyway, we just need to stay for a few months to settle the negotiation and returned back to Spades, right?” Arthur said.

“Yes.” Yong Soo replied.

“Too bad I can’t contact Alfred and Yao. Wonder how those two are doing.” Arthur said.

“I’m not worried about brother Yao. But His Majesty…I hoped he doesn’t get into a conflict with the neighbours.” Yong Soo said worryingly.

Alfred has always been bad at dealing with negotiation and, more often than not, rubbed salt into the wounds of strained relationships the Spades has with Clubs. Yao often has to send Alfred out of the capital and towards training grounds whenever a foreign Royals visited Spades.

“Well, I’m sure everything will be alright with Yao there,” Arthur said with confidence.

Currently, at Spades, the Yao which Arthur believe in is currently pulling Alfred's ear.

“How many times have I told you never to meddle with domestic and foreign affairs!” Yao screamed.

“Ouch, ouch Yao. you know I’m the King and my power is higher than you!” Alfred said trying to struggle free.

“So? I’ve received reports from the dukes and duchess who are helping out in the development of Spades telling me that you have been requesting more advanced military weapons and equipment!” Yao shouted.

Arthur has stalled development of military used weapons and equipment a year ago after Yao has warned him that further development of the most advanced military in the west could heighten distrust and the sending out signals that the Spades is going to a war which the Spades is not.

“But it would be totally useless to let the military you the same equipment over and over again. Furthermore, they rendered less effective as our neighbouring kingdoms should know the weaknesses of our equipment.” Alfred exclaimed while still trying to struggle free from Yao grip.

“Tell me which genius know the weakness of our military when we haven’t sent them out to war!” Yao exclaimed.

Spades have been in peace for 20 years and Yao does not plan to start a conflict at all during his service.

“King Alfred, if you still want to meddle with the domestic and foreign affairs, I have no trouble sending you to a training ground to teach those recruits for years!” Yao exclaimed loudly which Alfred keep his mouth shut. Alfred never likes teaching, and he has no trouble believing Yao would definitely do it. Yao has been throwing him to a training ground for a lot of times whenever foreign royals come to Spades.

Back in Qing Han, neither Arthur nor Yong Soo knows that Yao is currently pulling Alfred's ear and screaming at him. But it is best for them not to know about it.

“Oh yes, your Majesty!” Yong Soo exclaimed to Arthur.

“Yes, Yong Soo?” Arthur asked.

“I need to take a day leave.” Yong Soo said.

“When is it?” Arthur asked without asking Yong Soo his reasons for the leave.

“Tomorrow. It just a day and we’ll make it for the banquet which is in two days’ time.” Yong Soo said, quite surprised that Arthur did not ask for his reasons.

“Sure,” Arthur said with a smile.

The next day, Yong Hyung came over in the morning and brought Yong Soo away for a day. Whereas, Arthur is twitching badly when he saw a day worth of food prepared for him.

“How useless am I to Yong Soo.” Arthur murmured with a sighed. Clearly, Yong Soo thinks that he would not be able to do any chores and have settled it for him early in the morning.

…

At night, Yong Soo returned to the embassy while waving goodbye with Yong Hyung.

After he returned, he immediately went to the kitchen but was quite surprised that the plates have been washed. But why are there a few pots missing?

“Your Majesty, have you used the kitchen today?” Yong Soo asked as he walked into the main hall where Arthur is currently at.

“Nope, I only used the kitchen for washing the plates,” Arthur said trying to be as natural as he can.

“Strange, where did those pots go?” Yong Soo murmured as he walked back to the kitchen to search for the missing pots.

Arthur has to be considered lucky that he has a book to cover his face, or else Yong Soo would have caught his guilty face.

The truth is that Arthur has used the kitchen for cooking this afternoon. But he totally failed and destroying those pots in process. Arthur immediately threw them out in order for Yong Soo not to be suspicious about it.

But then… Yong Soo becomes paranoid about the missing pots and wants to call the Lord Mayor to report cases of burglary, Arthur stopped him immediately and totally have to tell him the truth. Which burglar break into the embassy to steal cooking pots!


	41. cardverse 39

At the mansion of Princess Feng Qing where a grand banquet was held, Yong Soo is busy chatting with the male nobles and officials. Arthur told Yong Soo to come in his stead which Yong Soo did.

“Seriously, I can’t believe Mr Im is so young and is able to take the job of an envoy.” A noble praise.

“You flatter me.” Yong Soo laughed.

“I heard that you’re the doctor in-charged of your monarch conditions. Seriously, youngsters like you make old men like us feel so old and useless.” An official sighed.

“You seriously flatter me. I heard Mr Fu is still the important person in-charged of the security of the capital. Without you, the capital won’t be so peaceful.” Yong Soo laughed.

As the men are chatting happily with Yong Soo, in Yong Soo heart, he is shouting that he totally wants to get out of here! Is it fun to continuously praise strangers whom you are not close with!

“Here comes Princess Feng Qing!” a servant shouted out loud which turns all the guest attention towards one direction as Mei makes her grand appearance.

Mei looked at all the officials and nobles before sitting at the master sit and said with a smile.

“I thanks everyone from coming to the banquet. Hope you enjoy this banquet.”

“Wow isn’t that the clothes the Princess wear made from the rare and famous winter silk.” An official said widening his eyes.

“Now if you say about it, it sure does looks like it was made from winter silk.” Another official said in agreement.

“Well, that was expected from Princess Feng Qing.” A noble laughed.

“What is a winter silk?” Yong Soo asked which a noble quickly explained to him.

“Winter silk is a rare type of silk from silkworm that can only be found in the colder north region of Qing Han. It was so rare that I heard it can only produce 1 m long and 40cm wide of cloths in a year.” The official explained kindly.

“That’s a little amount of silk!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“Yes. The production cost is very expensive that even the empress cannot afford to have it. I guess to make the clothes the princess is wearing should have uses all the winter silk in the treasury.” The official said with envy. Winter silk is famous for its glittering surface and smooth texture. Making it comfortable, beautiful and cool to wear.

“Well, that is expected from the Princess who is so doted by the emperor and Prince Liu.” A noble said.

 “I heard that the emperor has once told everyone that whatever Princess Feng Qing wants from the treasury, she can take it without the needs for permission.” The noble said.

“Yes, this shows how much the emperor cares about the princess.” An official said.

Yong Soo could not care less about what the people say. He turned around and looked at Mei who is wearing lavish clothing and extravagant accessories. Luxurious lifestyle, high ranking position and commanding a huge amount of influence. Wonder why would Mei even want to sneak into the embassy…how did Mei sneak in last time? Pretty sure he has locked all the doors in the embassy and those locks do not seem to be tampered.

Just as he was to turns his attention back to the men, an accessory Mei is wearing caught his eyes. It was a simple pink ribbon. Too simple and plain comparing with Mei shiny and glittering clothes, causing it to stand up.

Does woman in Qing Han even wear ribbons? Yong Soo wonders as he looked around at the female tables. None of the females seems to be wearing ribbons or any sorts of it. It was all gemstones and detailed gold or jade accessories.

“Mr Im.” Mei suddenly called which surprised Yong Soo.

“I’ve heard that you’ve lived in Spades for a long time,” Mei smirked.

“Well, I just stay there for around 4 years, your highness.” Yong Soo replied politely.

“Since today is quite a coincident we’re able to meet the envoy of Spades. Why don’t you showcase the dances of Spades?” Mei said which surprised Yong Soo.

Yong Soo has been living in Spades for 4 years as the younger brother of the Jack and a royal doctor. His status in Spades can be considered on par with a Viscount. He was taught on several occasion to learn social dance, but it failed miserably every time. How is he able to showcase the dance now?

“What’s wrong?” Mei said which Yong Soo is thinking intensely.

“Your Highness, it would be a bit embarrassing for Mr Im to dance, considering he’s a man.” An official stood up for Yong Soo.

“Oh? I heard before that in the west, both the men and women dance together to socialise and get to know more about each other.” Mei said which instigate gossips among the guest.

Qing Han promotes the idea that woman and man should not be intimate with each other and the concept of social dances in the west is sort of hard to be accepted in Qing Han.

“I’m sorry your highness, but I can’t seem to dance very well.” Yong Soo said humbly, rejecting Mei demands.

“Don’t need to worry about it. Just let us open our horizons.” Mei said which Yong Soo twitched a lot, wondering if he had offended her.

“I might need a partner for it. But I doubt anyone would agree on it.” Yong Soo said, quickly coming up with excuses.

“Don’t worry, I have a lot of dancers here who are specialised in dancing,” Mei said as she pointed towards a group of beautiful young girls.

“That would be a bit hard as our dance is different from the dances of Qing Han.” Yong Soo said, continuously coming up with excuses.

“Great, I’m sure my dancers would love to learn the dances of Spade,” Mei said enthusiastically which Yong Soo almost feel like banging his head on the wall.

“Come on, show us your dance,” Mei said enthusiastically as though she is really excited about it.

Yong Soo takes in a deep breath. All he has to do is to keep stepping on the foot of an unfortunate chosen girl and tell them he cannot show them as the girl does not know how to dance well.

Yong Soo makes up his mind and awkwardly walked towards the girls.

He bowed towards the girls and kissed the back of a girl's hand and said towards the girl.

“Would you like to dance with me, Miss.” Yong Soo said gently which the girl blushes and nodded her head.

 _Success!_  Yong Soo shouted in his heart.

A few moments later.

“I’m so sorry your highness.” The girl apologised towards Mei, not caring about her foot injury.

“I’m sorry as well.” Yong Soo said. He did what he thought he should do, but accidentally slipped and sprained his ankle. But now is not the time to care about the sprained ankle as there is a more pressing issue; how to get rid of Mei’s demands.

“Aw, I thought I may be able to see the dances of Spades,” Mei said with a hint of disappointment.

“Well, what a useless dancer.” A young noble smirked.

“Mr Im, I know a Miss who is really good at dancing. Maybe she will perform the dance with you.” The young noble smile.

 _Who the hell is this guy?!_  Yong Soo screams internally but still retaining his usual smile.

“That would be no need for it. Our dance needs practice from a young age and it would be kind of impossible for people to learn at first glance.” Yong Soo said politely.

“No no, this miss is really good at dancing and is known for her dance. I’m sure she would be happy to learn and dance with you, am I right, Miss Lu.” The young noble said as he looked towards the female section.

Yong Soo immediately knew that the young noble is trying to use him to frame another noble! That is the female section where high-ranking women sat. No one says anything when he dances with the dancer as her position is low and no one expected him to take responsibilities when he touched the dancers. But the high-ranking women are totally different cases! If he really dares to touch them, he would have to answer towards a lot of people since Qing Han promotes that women and men should not be intimate with each other. Yong Soo finally runs out of ideas and looked at the instruments.

“Your Highness, since showcasing our dances are not possible, why not I play a song for everyone.” Yong Soo said immediately before the young noble can react.

“Oh? I’m pretty sure our instruments are different from the instrument in Spades.” Mei said.

“That’s true. But there are some instruments that are similar, and I may be able to play them.” Yong Soo said.

…

“I’m totally beat.” Yong Soo said as he throws himself towards the chair in the main hall the embassy.

“How’s the banquet?” Arthur asked while passing Yong Soo a cup of tea.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Yong Soo said as he accepted the cup of tea.

“Tired and I got into a difficult situation.” Yong Soo said as he explained what happened at the banquet.

“You can play an instrument?” Arthur said in surprised after hearing Yong Soo story. Yong Soo has never shown any sign of talent besides in medical field.

“I can’t, but you have a least show something!” Yong Soo said. He totally recalls that he has to use testing the instrument as an excuse to find the notes he wants and play the simplest song available in Spade.

“Did I offend the Princess last time?” Yong Soo asked which Arthur shake his head.

“Guess so.” Yong Soo replied.

“Anyway, what do you want to eat for dinner, your majesty?” Yong Soo asked.

“Something stronger,” Arthur said which Yong Soo gives an ok sign.


	42. side story 2: Yong Soo and Yong Hyung

**Side story: Yong Hyung and Yong Soo.**

**This happens in the time after Arthur’s operation and a day before the banquet where Yong Soo goes to Yong Hyung place to learn more about his background.**

After two hours of the ride, Yong Soo finally reached Yong Hyung house which is at the outskirt of the capital.

“Your house is surely big.” Yong Soo said as he looked around.

“Nah, this is nothing.” Yong Hyung said as he aligned the horse carriage.

“Come in!” Yong Hyung exclaimed towards Yong Soo as he enters the house.

…

“We’re twins!” Yong Soo exclaimed in shock.

“Yes, it was stated very clearly on our family records.” Yong Hyung said as he passed a book to Yong Soo.

The Im family is sort of a big household in the northern part of Gohan. However, we have reached our peak for a long time, and to progress further, fourteen years ago, our elders in decided to settle down in Qing Han.

“However, there are some who are stubborn and refused to leave Gohan. Our father is one of them.” Yong Hyung said.

“Our father, Kim Jae Sun, married into the Im family. Since he was married into the family, we follow our mother surname, Im. During that time, since he refuses to settle in Qing Han, he and our mother were divorced, and he was forced to leave the family. However, before he leaves, he took away one of the twins our mother just given birth to. We never heard from him since and the child was declared dead in the family registry.” Yong Hyung said.

“Then why do I still have the same name as the one stated in your family registry.” Yong Soo exclaimed. Since his father leaves the family, it does not make sense for him to keep the surname Im.

“Your name was decided before birth. Also, I don’t know why did our father decide to keep the name the Im family given to you. But I guess he means that you still belong to the Im family and was accidentally caught into this feud.” Yong Hyung said.

“But now since you’re back, maybe we can finally live like brothers!” Yong Hyung said with a wide smile.

“Nonsenses!” Yong Soo exclaimed as he slammed the book onto the table.

“Yong Hyung let me be straight to you! For the entire life, I never heard about the Im family or anything! Even if we’re twins, I never felt anything when I heard it! There’s no way I’ll become part of the Im family just because of blood ties!” Yong Soo snapped.

“But blood is thicker than water!” Yong Hyung exclaimed.

“So! I’m Im Yong Soo! I have a father and two older brothers! Sometimes it does not mean blood ties matter the most!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“You can’t deny this! We’re really brothers, and twins as well! After years of separations, you reject your identity and me!” Yong Hyung exclaimed in shock.

“What do you think of me! Do you even know me when I never interact with you for years!” Yong Soo exclaimed.

“…” Yong Hyung looked at Yong Soo in shocked.

“Don’t fool yourselves! We never knew each other besides I’m a royal doctor of Spades while you’re an imperial doctor of Qing Han!” Yong Soo snapped.

Yong Hyung reddened his eyes as tears flow down his eyes.

“…” Yong Soo becomes flustered as he saw Yong Hyung starts to cry.

“Don’t cry.” Yong Soo said as he tries to wipe off the tears of Yong Hyung.

“I was always the only child of my mother! She wants me to be the best as compares to the rest of the children of the family! When she found out I have talent in the field of medicine, she forced me to focus solely on medical studies. I never get along well with the other children who aspired to be military officials or civil servants! When I knew about you, I feel so happy that I have a person who is closely related to me and is in the same field as me. Someone whom I can talk to.” Yong Hyung said which Yong Soo widened his eyes upon realisation.

The few days when he works with Yong Hyung, he does feel Yong Hyung kindness. Yong Hyung never keeps any secret from him and even taught him more about Qing Han medicine. Yong Hyung is willing to share with him anything and treated him as though he was someone close. Being used to such treatment after leaving Spades, Yong Soo never realised people treat him this is because he was close to someone. Yong Hyung does the same as well, he treats Yong Soo as someone he is close to, someone that is more than an acquaintance or a friend.

“When you talk to me, that was the first time I felt the closeness of other. People treat me with respect as they see me as someone who will treat them in the future. My senior looked at me as their successor. My junior looked up at me as a medical genius. No one ever looked at me as their equal beside you.” Yong Hyung said as he burst into tears.

“I thought this must be because of blood ties we are able to speak to each other without any worries. But now you’re rejecting me and even set up a barrier between us! If I knew this, I would not even tell you about this.” Yong Hyung said as he wiped his flowing tears.

“I’m sorry, I was harsh on my words.” Yong Soo said as he hugged Yong Hyung.

“I did not empathise on your feeling.” Yong Soo said.

“But I was furious that you would actually think I would go back to the Im family once I heard about my background. I was upset that you treat me well because I was from the Im family. But I’m wrong, you just want someone whom you can talk to and I become that person.” Yong Soo said as he hugged Yong Hyung.

“We can not just bridge the fifteen years barrier with just a talk. But I’m willing to understand you more. Are you willing to understand me better? Not as brothers, but as friends.” Yong Soo asked gently towards Yong Hyung which Yong Hyung nodded his head.

“Thank you.” Yong Hyung said as he wiped his tears.

“I’ve to thank you as well. Do you want to hear my story?” Yong Soo asked which Yong Hyung nodded his head.

…

Yong Hyung settles down as he takes a sip of his tea.

“So, what’s your story?” Yong Hyung asked which Yong Soo move up his sleeves, showing his forearm.

Yong Hyung widened his eyes when he saw the scars and bruised on his forearm.

“I was raised in a coastal village south of Gohan with my father. Around nine years ago my father adopted a child who has washed up the shore and is around 2 years older than me. That child quickly becomes my older brother. Our family of three was poor and small, but it was one of the happiest moments of my life. My father taught my brother and I medicine. He was strict, but kind and expected much of us. But those days come to an end when pirates raided the village.” Yong Soo said as he clenched his fist. He can still vividly remember the day when the pirates raided their village. Blood stained the beach and houses were burnt. Screams haunted the place and the whole place was looted by the pirates.

“Calm down.” Yong Hyung said as he patted Yong Soo shoulders bringing Yong Soo back from his memories.

“I’m sorry, I was a bit emotional about this.” Yong Soo said.

“It’s ok.” Yong Hyung said with a smile.

“What happened?” Yong Hyung asked.

“My brother and I were captured and trafficked towards the West. It was during that time I saw another brother of mine, Yao. Brother Yao shielded us from beating from the pirates and comfort us whenever we are feeling hopeless. However, we soon meet another challenge. The ship has docked in the west. Most people in the ship knew their fates, it was the bleakest moment of my life. I was totally scared about what is happening to me. I know I have my medical knowledge, so I may not be treated badly. However, no one can assure us about this. It was lucky that brother Yao was chosen as a new Jack of Spades and we are saved from the pirates. I’ve been living in Spades for about 4 years and is currently doing well.” Yong Soo said.

“But that does not mean I did not face anything in Spades. My medical knowledge and brother Yao high status in Spades easily gotten me a position as a royal doctor. Yet, people were originally wary about our oriental medicine and even forced us to learn about their medicine. Another brother of mine, brother Kiku managed to merge the two medicine styles and received praised from the royal doctors in Spades. However, I was struggling to keep up and was often confused with both types of medicine style. If it was not for brother Kiku supports, I was almost going to give up.” Yong Soo said.

“I never make any friends in Spades. The only one whom I talked to is brother Yao and brother Kiku. When brother Kiku was chosen as a new monarch of Hearts, I was left with brother Yao who treated me well.” Yong Soo said.

“When I leave Spades, I met a lot of people and open up a lot that I totally forgotten about my past scars. I totally forget how timid I was to strangers. That’s why I treated your kindness and openness as granted, without thinking that there are people who will treat me with kindness for their own personal gains.” Yong Soo said.

“I didn’t treat you nicely for my gains!” Yong Hyung exclaimed.

“You did, you want to find someone who can speak to you, who will treat you as his equal.” Yong Soo said.

“But I don’t mind this relationship, as I can finally find someone whom I can speak to my heart content.” Yong Soo said with a smile.

The whole day continues as Yong Soo and Yong Hyung talked to each other about the gossips and medical knowledge.


	43. chapter 40

"What should I do!" Yong Soo panicked as he walked around in circles.

They have received news from the court that they accepted their proposal. However, Jia Long is interested in an arranged marriage with Spades and Jia Long wants Yong Soo to be married into the royal family of Qing Han.

Yong Soo tried to reason with Jia Long, however, Jia Long is really insistence on Yong Soo. In the end, Yong Soo delays the response of this offer.

"Maybe you should really marry into the royal family," Arthur said which Yong Soo glared at him with hostility.

"Looked at the big picture, not only will both Spades and Qing Han benefit from it, you can live in a life with luxury, also, Princess Feng Qing is quite a good girl," Arthur said.

"Have you seen how has she give me hard time during the banquet!" Yong Soo snapped.

"It was your fault for not mastering the social dances of Spades," Arthur said which Yong Soo twitched.

"Can't we chose a willing candidate from Spades!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"Give up, the emperor is insisting for you," Arthur said.

"Why can't we reject this!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"Yong Soo! Even if you're an envoy, you have to put Spades interest before yours!" Arthur snapped which Yong Soo widened his eyes when he realises, he has crossed the boundary.

"Yong Soo, I'll ask the emperor to give let you meet the princess to let you understand her. After that, if that princess refuses this arrangement like you, you can use it to cancel this offer." Arthur said which Yong Soo widened his eyes and immediately nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I doubt the princess is willing to marry a person with ordinary status like you," Arthur said which Yong Soo eyes beam with hope.

In the end, the emperor agrees to Arthur request, but that sealed the marriage.

The reason why did Jia Long insist on the arranged marriage and Yong Soo is because Mei was the one who requested this to Jia Long.

"The whole court has been pressing for my marriage and I feel bad for causing my brothers troubles because of my marriage," Mei said as she takes a sip of tea.

"My high status and influence prevent me from marrying anyone with normal status. Those families who are equal to me in the court are too powerful and refuses to let their younger generation to marry into the royal family. I don't want to marry into their family as well since I can't get help from my brothers if I married into their family." Mei explained.

"So, why did you choose me! We Spades have a lot of candidates that are more suitable for you than me!" Yong Soo snapped.

"I've turned 17 this year! Messages from both countries take too long to travel and I probably still need to wait for another year for the marriage to be held! During that one year, the whole court will press my brothers even more as I was viewed as a prized possession that is too good to be given away. I've to settle my marriage fast, and you just happened to be a good candidate for it." Mei sighed. She did not add one more point. It is really absurd for the most doted princess to marry a foreigner for such a negligible political gain.

"I don't get it. How am I a good candidate when I'm just a royal doctor in Spades and this status is too ordinary for you!" Yong Soo snapped.

"But you're the envoy of Spades as well as the younger brother of Jack. I know Jack held a very high position in Spades and being his younger brother means your status should be higher. Also, if I marry you, I will be viewed as a princess who sacrificed herself for the good of the country." Mei said.

"Don't worry, we'll treat you very good, also, both of us will not interfere with each other life when we're married. You just have to put a good front in front of others." Mei explained.

"Tell me why should I help you!" Yong Soo snapped.

"You're sacrificing for your country Spades. Besides, think of your brother, this will certainly not be good for him when he was responsible for dealing foreign relationship and his younger brother destroyed one of the relationships." Mei said which Yong Soo thought for a while and sighed in defeat.

Among all, he would never want to get Yao into trouble. He certainly has no trouble believing Mei words as Spades and Qing Han relationship just started and these relationships are the ones that are broken easily. Furthermore, Yao has high hopes for him when he entrusted this task to him by Yao.

"I just need to put up a good front, right?" Yong Soo said which Mei immediately nodded her head.

"I've three requests." Yong Soo said.

"What is it?" Mei asked.

"Firstly, Spades and Qing Han trade treaty has to be on effect." Yong Soo said.

"That's a given once you married into the royal family." Mei nodded her head.

"Secondly, I have to be the envoys towards Spades." Yong Soo said which Mei nodded her head. Even though not many men who married into the royal family will be given high ranking position, Yong Soo can still be the envoy towards Spades since he has been living in Spades for a long time and understand the Spades culture.

"Lastly, I want to continue in the medical field." Yong Soo said which Mei nodded her head again.

"Is that all?" Mei asked.

"Yes." Yong Soo said.

"Those requests are easier than expected," Mei said, agreeing to Yong Soo requests.

"I'll be in your care." Yong Soo said politely towards Mei.

"I know," Mei replied.

…

"You really agreed to the marry the marriage!" Arthur exclaimed in shocked.

"I've to accept when she threatened to break the trade treaty, we just signed." Yong Soo sighed.

"…Thanks, Yong Soo." Arthur said with a hint of guilt.

"I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do as a Spades and as a brother, Your Majesty." Yong Soo said politely.

"Don't worry, you have the Jack of Spades backing," Arthur said which Yong Soo sighed.

"Don't bother to comfort me with that, your Majesty. Brother Yao can't control what is happening in the backyard that was hundreds of kilometres away." Yong Soo said. He totally understands why Jia Long and Cheng refuses Mei to marry into Spades. They cannot help Mei if she is in distress when Mei is hundreds of kilometres away.

"But I'm relieved I just need to put up a good front in front of others in Qing Han." Yong Soo said.

…

Mei and Yong Soo marriage is quickly settled and will be held in a month times. Arthur promised a large quantity of gold to Qing Han as Yong Soo married into the royal family of Qing Han.

A month later, a grand marriage was put up where Arthur act as Yong Soo guardian and sent Yong Soo away. As Yong Soo and Mei wedding ceremony comes to an end, Arthur knew, it was time for him to leave Qing Han… but he has to think of how should he tell Yao that his younger brother was married into the royal family to secure the treaty.

Luckily, Yong Soo has passed him four different letters to pass to Yao to explain the whole situation and assured Arthur that Yao would not blame him.

…

In the embassy, Yong Soo is helping Arthur to pack up his suitcase.

"You sure you should be out? You've just married two days ago." Arthur sighed.

"I've asked brother Cheng about this and he agrees to it." Yong Soo said, which surprises Arthur with his way of words.

"Brother Cheng? You're still calling Prince Liu your Highness during the wedding. How did you two become so close?" Arthur laughed. Cheng is Prince Liu name and Arthur knew it when they are preparing for the wedding.

"Shut up, your Majesty." Yong Soo blushed.

"How's your wife?" Arthur asked with curiosities which Yong Soo blushed even further.

"Your attitude sure change fast," Arthur said which Yong Soo face is totally red from embarrassment.

"Well, …it was totally different from expected." Yong Soo said which Arthur looked at him waiting for his explanation.

"They treat me kindly as a brother. Besides, Mei is really kind. Even though she is a bit spoilt, she totally is the kindest girl I ever met, and the girl I can be open to." Yong Soo said as he blushed further.

"Don't tell me you fallen for them?" Arthur said in surprised.

"Shut up!" Yong Soo said as he covers his face.

"But… it was the few times someone accepted me as a family even though they don't know my true nature." Yong Soo said which Arthur suddenly gives him a paper rose.

"Yong Soo, even if you have not realised it, you have the tendency to let people accept you easily. You're just afraid to open up with due to your childhood experiences. However, this is the same with human natures. If you don't speak up, no one will understand you. If you don't break the ice, no one will treat you with kindness." Arthur said.

"You're just like roses. You are harmless when you're just a seedling. However, you grew thorns to protect yourselves. But those who are attracted by your radiance and smells are willing to accept you even if it means it hurt them. You have caused Yao and me a lot of troubles with your recklessness even when you're in Spades. But Yao still loves you unconditionally, just like how the people around you do. Appreciate them while you still can." Arthur said as he put the paper rose onto Yong Soo hand.

"Us who has been with you for years are gone now, but you'll meet new people and have friends whom you can trust and be close to. Just be a bit conscious about your actions." Arthur said with a smile.

"Yes, your Majesty." Yong Soo said with a bow.

Arthur smiled as he tears a piece of paper. The paper actually contains magic that can be sent for far distance. This was used to inform Diamonds that he is ready to depart Qing Han and asked them to send a ship to Qing Han.


	44. chapter 41

Two months later at the Sapphire port.

"Your Majesty." Vladimir greeted Arthur politely.

"Nice to meet you, Vladimir." Arthur greeted.

"Also…" Arthur put his arm behind Vladimir's neck.

"What's with the formality." Arthur grinned.

"Stop it, your Majesty. We're no longer each other magic companion." Vladimir said politely, but he still smiles slightly.

"How's Lukas?" Arthur asked.

"Still in solitary." Vladimir sighed.

"He still can't get over it?" Arthur said.

"Yes. if he didn't take over his father title, I doubt he would ever want to use magic anymore." Vladimir said.

"Anyway, where's the royal doctor who went with you to Qing Han?" Vladimir asked as he looked around. He heard from Yao that he would be sent here to fetch two people, Arthur and Yong Soo.

"…he got married," Arthur said which Vladimir blinks his eyes and looked at Arthur.

"I beg your pardon?" Vladimir asked.

"He's married," Arthur said which Vladimir blinked his eyes and processed the information. That royal doctor age 15, and the legal age for a Spades to get married is 20…

Looking at Vladimir dazed expression, Arthur let out an awkward cough and said.

"Qing Han requested him to married into their royal family to secure the trade treaty," Arthur said which pulled Vladimir back from his daze.

"So, you sent him to the marriage!" Vladimir screeched which Arthur almost felt like he is going to be deaf.

"They insisted on him. Besides, he agreed to it." Arthur said which he suddenly felt Vladimir expression changed and seems to be pitying him.

"Your Majesty, I believe you have to think of an excuse to tell his highness about this decision," Vladimir said solemnly.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"His Highness, Jack of Spades, has been waiting for the return of that royal doctor. He doesn't say but I can seriously know he has been anticipating his returns." Vladimir said. He was working with Yao for months and can grasp his ability and personality fully. He can never fathom how will Yao react when he heard about this. Will Yao be so angry that he actually beat Arthur or calms himself down like a Jack and settle this himself?

Around a month later at the Kingdom of Spades.

"Your Highness!" the servants screamed as they tried to pull Yao away from Arthur.

Yao has gone berserk when he heard Yong Soo has become a candidate and married into Qing Han royal family just to secure the treaty.

"You seriously have gone all the way," Arthur said as he holds onto his stomach. Yao has just punched him in his stomach and it hurts like hell.

"Who are you to sent Yong Soo to marry into Qing Han!" Yao exclaimed as he tries to struggle free from the servants' grip.

"Yong Soo agrees to it. Also, I was about to give you these." Arthur said as he takes out 4 different envelopes from his chest pocket.

"Yong Soo said he'll explain to you in these letters," Arthur said as he passed the envelopes to Yao.

"Anyway, can someone call a royal doctor," Arthur said as he held onto his stomach tighter.

A servant immediately realised it and quickly run to fetch a royal doctor.

Yao quickly opens the envelopes and scanned through it. He widened his eyes when he saw the contents.

"I need to be alone for a while," Yao said as he lowered his head.

"Sure," Arthur said as he looked at Yao who walked back into his office as though he was a lonely old man.

…

As Yao read the letters, tears flow down from his eyes.

"Ungrateful brats," Yao muttered, sighing with mixed feeling.

"Yao!" Alfred suddenly roared as he burst into Yao's office.

Yao quickly turns around, back facing Alfred to wipe his tears and calm himself down.

"Come here for His Majesty?" Yao said.

"Who are you to hit Arthur! He just recovered from his illness and you hit him!" Alfred exclaimed as he slammed Yao desk.

"I'll explain to his Majesty later," Yao said.

"Don't you dare say later! Come with me to apologize to Arthur!" Alfred demanded.

"I said I'll do it later!" Yao snapped angrily.

"Do you seriously think that you have the authority higher than us! You're just a Jack and we have the ability to order you!" Alfred exclaimed angrily.

Yao clenched his teeth, thinking should he turned around and punched Alfred. He just wants some time to rest, and this guy just burst in and order him around.

Yao sighed and said.

"Give me a moment."

"NOW!" Alfred shouted which Yao suddenly disappeared from his sit.

"…" Alfred twitched as he saw Yao disappearance. Yao better is in Arthur's room when he went back to Arthur room.

Yao quickly reached Arthur's room. He knocked the door and open gently.

"Your Majesty," Yao said as he looked at Arthur.

"What happened to you Yao!" Arthur exclaimed. Yao's face was reddened with tears mark visible on his face.

Arthur quickly gets up, but he was stunned immediately when he felt his pain at his stomach.

"Your Majesty, you need to rest." Yao quickly runs towards Arthur and gently put him back to the bed.

"It's alright. This is just nothing than that cancer." Arthur said with a gentle smile.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Arthur asked.

"…" Yao stunned for a while before murmuring a phrase.

"I'm sorry," Yao murmured softly.

"…it's my fault as well. I know the best thing to do was to come back to Spades and choose a willing and good candidate for the marriage. But I was pressured by Qing Han emperor that I give in to pressure." Arthur sighed.

"No, I'm sorry for being so reckless," Yao said as tears flow down his eyes again.

"I…I just can't control myself…when I heard that Yong Soo…was sent to married into…Qing Han to secure the treaty." Yao sobbed.

"It's not your fault. If I heard Alfred have to be sent to marry into another royal family, I would go berserk as well." Arthur flustered as he tries to calm Yao down.

"It should be my fault," Arthur said.

"Don't say anything if you don't understand a thing!" Yao snapped.

"Huh?" Arthur looked at Yao in confusion.

"I'm sorry, give me some time to sort everything out," Yao said as he quickly runs out of the room.

"?" Arthur looked at Yao in confusion. Why does Yao have to suddenly come here and apologize?

He got his answer in minutes when Alfred open the door.

"I told him to actually apologize to you and he defies it!" Alfred roared as he quickly turned around wanting to find Yao.

"He just leaves," Arthur said which Alfred stopped his steps.

"He came here a while ago and leave. Which brings me to a thing. You are the one who calls Yao to apologize to me!" Arthur exclaimed before curled up due to his stomach pain. Yao really did not hold back when he punched Arthur.

"Arthur, you have to relax," Alfred said as he rubbed Arthur stomach to subdue the pain.

"I'm ok." Arthur clenched his teeth as he took in a big breath.

"Besides, how many times have I told you to stop ordering Yao when he is one of the biggest contributors to the Spades," Arthur said as he clenched his teeth.

"That doesn't mean he can be insubordinate and hit his superior!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I was the one at fault! Yao does not have any friends in Spades, most of his family members are in Qing Han and the only two brothers he has in Spade, one becomes a Heart monarch while another one was sent to Qing Han for an arranged marriage. Think about Yao circumstances before you jump into conclusion!" Arthur exclaimed.

"That does not justify it!" Alfred exclaimed which Arthur glared at him.

"Yao is right now lonely and probably regret telling us the cure. If he has not told us the cure, he would still have his younger brother companion and is able to return back to Qing Han to reunite with his family! Unlike us who have family and friends in Spade, Yao only connection to Spade now is his Jack title!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Apologize to him later!" Arthur exclaimed which Alfred pouted.

"Don't give me that look! All of us is at fault about this!" Arthur exclaimed.

…

Yao is meditating in his office. opens his eyes and looked at the four letters. It was sent to him by his four younger siblings in Qing Han.

He looked at Mei's letter. It says that she is relieved he is still alive and apologize to him as she takes away Yong Soo from him to secure her marriage and stability in Qing Han. Yao sighed when he read the letter. At least he knew who did Yong Soo married to.

Cheng's letter is similar to Mei's one in the front part, but his later part contains the current state of Qing Han court which Yao was a bit speechless about it. Even if he knew about the current state of Qing Han court, it does not mean anything since he is not going to have any relation with the court.

Jia Long's one is a bit special. It filled with a lot of emotions about how worried he was when he disappeared around 4 years ago and how relieved he was when he heard Yao was still alive. He also scolded Yao for not contacting him earlier and apologized to Yao for taking away his last companion in Spades.

Whereas Yong Soo's one almost causes him to laugh out loud. It was as if Yong Soo is writing a will instead of a letter. What is Yong Soo thinking when he was marrying Mei? A life of hell?

"Ungrateful brats. I sacrifice for them 4 years ago and they take away my last companion in Spades… but I'm really glad they are doing so well." Yao said as tears flow down his eyes. He doesn't recall he was so emotional, but why do his tears keep flowing down his eyes.

**AUTHOR NOTE: This arc is going to finish soon. The next chapter is the last chapter for this arc before the next arc start. Sorry if it feels a bit rush, but I have to finish this arc as quickly as possible.**


	45. chapter 42

It was three days after Arthur returns to the palace. Duke of Frost, Lukas Bondevik walked into the palace with a stoic expression.

“Lukas!” Vladimir exclaimed happily as he suddenly hugged Lukas only for him to be an ice popsicle in seconds.

“That’s cold,” Vladimir said as he radiates heat from his body using magic.

“Mr Popescu, how many times have I told you to act properly in public area,” Lukas said.

“Don’t be so tense Lukas,” Vladimir said with a smile as he put his hand on Lukas upper back.

“Anyway, you’re here to report to Arthur about the case, right?” Vladimir said.

“Yes,” Lukas said with a nod.

During the time when Arthur was attacked in the Linker Road on his way to Diamonds, Yao passed this case to Vladimir which Vladimir convinced Yao to pass it to Lukas as Lukas ability is much more suited for investigation and preserving crime scene.

“Anyway, don’t you have work to do?” Lukas said towards Vladimir.

“Not anymore.” Vladimir said with a happy smile as he shakes his index finger, which signals as a ‘no’, in front of Lukas.

“All I need is to report about the few months development to Arthur and I can be free and go back to Canabel,” Vladimir said happily.

“Good for you,” Lukas said.

“When everything is done, do you want to come to Canabel?” Vladimir asked.

“I think I passed. I still have a little brother to take care of in Frost.” Lukas said.

“You can bring him towards Canabel as well,” Vladimir said, trying to convince Lukas to come to his territory.

“I may be staying at the capital longer before I’m allowed to go back to my territory,” Lukas said.

“…Why Lukas!” Vladimir exclaimed with a whine.

“Who knew the case would suddenly take a twist. Even though you’ve sieve out the rats in the palace, the mastermind was nowhere to be found and the whole case becomes more complicated when I reached the Linker Road and investigate the corpses. Seriously, all those junks should just die!” Lukas said with annoyance and anger, bringing change to his stoic expression.

When Vladimir convince Yao to give him this case as he said he was busy with magic development and Lukas magic is way better for investigation, he seriously thinks the case will be easy as Vladimir has quickly sieve out the rats in the palace. However, when he went to the Linker Road to investigate, the whole mess becomes complicated as a lot of records and evidence does not match up. Even when Lukas found a piece of evidence, the evidence will be immediately destroyed by the most absurd way, erasing a trail for him to investigate. For the whole five to six months, Lukas felt like he was being toyed around by the mastermind for the event.

When they reached Arthur’s office, Vladimir part way with Lukas to go elsewhere, while Lukas knocked the door.

"Come in," Arthur said from inside when he heard the knock which Lukas opens the door.

"Your Majesty," Lukas greeted Arthur who is playing with some magic.

"Don't mind the formality, Lukas," Arthur said with a smile.

"Anyway, what's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"Your Majesty, do you remember you were ambushed at the Linker road during the time you're going to Diamond?" Lukas asked.

"Oh, that time," Arthur recalled during the time when he was ambushed at the Linker road.

"I recall clearly since it was the first time of the 20 years that your family decided to be involved in the state affair by investigating on it." Arthur laughed.

"I can't reject it, Your Majesty, not when other Dukes and Duchess of Spades decided to contribute to Spades. The Bondevik's may be isolated, by we will never taint our status as a noble family." Lukas said with determination.

"Stop your formality. It's quite awkward and painful for me to see my magic companions become formal with me all of the sudden." Arthur sighed.

"Anyway, I heard the case has not been closed yet, even though all the rats have been sieved out," Arthur said.

"Yes, the case becomes very complicated when we start to investigate it further," Lukas said.

"When we went to the Linker road and examined the corpses, the condition of it was quite disturbing and mysterious," Lukas said.

"I recall I didn't kill them too violently," Arthur said as he recalls the time of his confrontation.

"No, it wasn't the way they are killed. It was the magic remnant in their body." Lukas said.

"Huh?" Arthur said in confusion.

"The magic was kept intact in the corpses instead of being leaked into the surrounding," Lukas said.

"What?" Arthur said in surprised.

Magic can be produced naturally in people who are born with them, also known as magicians. People who are born with magic are unable to produce magic. However, a normal human is able to use magic by receiving magic from magicians. But when a magician or a normal human who possessed magic from magicians died, the magic in their body will leak out and integrated into the atmosphere.

"Not to mentioned when we checked the area, we can only sense your magic. We only knew the corpses have magic in it when I went near it." Lukas said. He was scared the hell out when he suddenly sense another aura of magic when he went close to a corpse.

"Now you mentioned it, I didn't sense anything when I saw Yao preparing the carriage, I can't sense anything abnormal. However, when I enter the carriage, I scene a powerful magic aura. At first, I thought it was the equipment, but as the carriage travel, things become stranger." Arthur said as he recalls the incident.

"The magic waves is quite disrupting and been moving back and fro as I travel. If it were the equipment with magic, it should be more stable." Arthur said.

"Also, when I checked the magic sensors in the palace and all over the kingdom on the route you travel, the level recorded was very strange," Lukas said.

"It only detected your magic level. The magic level of the assassins is not detected." Lukas added.

"Even the sensors can't detect the magic level?" Arthur said in utter surprise.

Magic sensors are placed around the Kingdom of Spades to detect the magic level in a particular area in Spades. It was frequently used for the investigation when a magician committed a crime in Spades. Magicians have a lot of ways to hide their magic from other magicians. However, even if they successfully hide it from other magicians, they are unable to hide it from sensors as the sensors are extremely sensitive to even the slightest change of magic.

"Yes." Lukas nodded his head.

"Even when we tried to autopsy the corpses, it actually exploded, destroying all evidence. I've tried freezing the magic in corpses and autopsy it, it actually nullifies my magic and explode as well." Lukas said. If it was not for his defence mechanism in his magic, he would be severely injured thanks to the explosion.

"…" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows further and pondered the whole situation. Lukas magic was one strongest in the entire west. Even his magic was nullified, what type of magic is in the corpses?

"Where're the corpses?" Arthur asked.

"I've kept in it the frozen room to preserve it," Lukas said.

"Let's go!" Arthur said as he stood up, but suddenly a loud boom was heard from afar and the magic sensors in the palace when berserk.

"What's with such waves of magic!" Lukas exclaimed as he feels a little giddy due to such high disruption of magic. Lukas and Arthur phone ring simultaneously which both of them immediately receive it.

"Your Majesty!"

"Lukas!"

Yao and Vladimir called from Arthur and Lukas phone simultaneously.

"The frozen room in the west wing just exploded!" Yao and Vladimir said simultaneously.

…

Arthur, Vladimir, Lukas and some magicians survey the ruins of the frozen room. Luckily the frozen room is at the extreme wing of the west wing and only two guards got injured due to the explosion.

"All the corpses have turned into ashes," Vladimir said as he picks up a piece of cloths. When they arrive, the frozen room was burnt to crisps with nothing but burnt walls and some ashes.

"Your Majesty!" a magician exclaimed as he runs towards them.

"Any finding?" Arthur asked.

"The magic trace don't match any Spades magicians that are registered." The magician said which Arthur furrowed his eyebrows further.

The magic produced by different magicians are different and it is unique to each magician.

"Could it be from the other three kingdoms?" Vladimir asked which Lukas shake his head.

"The magic sensors at the borders has not picked up any magicians from other Kingdoms entering Spades for the past 40 years," Lukas said.

"The magic sensors have not sensed the magic in the assassins when they leave Spades." Vladimir counter back.

"Enough!" Arthur snapped. He was just about to investigate this case, the whole room filled with evidence just exploded.

At least they knew for certain is that the explosion was from the corpses as they can only detect one unique and unfamiliar sense of magic which is similar to the one, they sense while standing near the corpses. Also, the magic level in the corpses are high, or else the whole palace magic sensors would not go berserk and record an extremely high value of abnormal magic change.

But the main question is, who is the one who gives them magic? The servants in questions are all normal human being which means the magic came from another source.

"Where do you guys think these magic come from?" Vladimir asked.

"Someone who has a high magic level and that magic level is way higher than us," Arthur said as he walked further inside. He widened his eyes as an illusion appeared in front of him. A white-haired man with blood red eyes kills a person wearing a servant clothe and insert magic into the servant before that silver hair man disappear. The person who is supposed to be dead stood up and looked around.

A headache strike Arthur, which Arthur fainted in an instant due to it.

…

Arthur woke up in his room with Alfred sitting in a chair next to his bed fidgeting his fingers.

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed anxiously when he realised Arthur is awake.

"Al," Arthur said weakly.

…

Outside the room, Vladimir and Lukas are discussing the case.

"What is the reason that causes Arthur to faint?" Vladimir said.

"Beats me," Lukas said as he looked intensely at a mirror which is floating above his hand. Lukas had uses magic at the site to record every single detail about their investigation.

As Lukas is watching the clip with Vladimir, he noticed when Arthur is walking inside, he stunned a while and fainted. The whole process took no less than 10 seconds.

Lukas replays the scene, not wanting to leave out any detail.

"Wait, Lukas!" Vladimir exclaimed which Lukas immediately stopped the clip.

"Have you figure out something?" Lukas asked.

"Look!" Vladimir said as he pointed towards a place near Arthur upper body.

"Arthur was back facing us during this time, but there is actually glitters appearing here," Vladimir said.

"His glitter shouldn't be visible, especially he wasn't facing the sun. Not to mention even if the royal mark glitter, it don't radiate this much." Vladimir explained. The royal marks only glitter when they face the sun and Arthur mark is at his chest. The glittering of a royal mark is almost negligible due to the covering from clothes.

Lukas thought for a while.

"Besides facing the sun, when do royal marks radiate?" Lukas asked.

"When they're in the joker room." Yao suddenly appeared and said.

"Woah!" Vladimir exclaimed dramatically went Yao suddenly appear.

"The royal marks radiate when they're in the joker room?" Lukas asked to confirm his doubts.

"Yes, I recall it as I went inside when I arrive at Spades to collect my royal symbol," Yao said.

"My arms hurt a lot when I enter, and it illuminates the whole dark room," Yao added.

Lukas thought for a while.

"Is there any other way for the royal marks to radiate, your Highness?" Vladimir asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Yao said shaking his head.

"Mr Popsecu, do you have the records of the unfamiliar magic we sense in the frozen room?" Lukas asked.

"I do," Vladimir said as he took out a piece of paper from the file on his hand.

"I may need to lend it for a while," Lukas said politely.

"Drop your formality…" Vladimir paused as he slightly turned around and looked at Yao. No wonder Lukas become polite and formal all of the sudden.

"Don't mind me," Yao said with an awkward smile as he sensed Vladimir slight hostility.

Lukas takes the paper from Vladimir and quickly run towards a strange direction.

"…that's the route towards the Joker's room," Yao said which Vladimir widened his eyes.

"Wait, Lukas! The room is not open unless on a special occasion!" Vladimir exclaimed as he chased after Lukas, leaving Yao on the spots. Luckily Yao has a document which needs Alfred approval, or else things will be very awkward for Yao.

…

"Lukas!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"I heard you!" Lukas exclaimed back.

"Not mentioning the room is closed unless it's a special occasion, it is totally strange for the joker to sent assassin to the monarch he chose!" Vladimir exclaimed as he runs faster to catch up on Lukas.

"It's not about motives! We've to check on everything or else we'll be running in circles, totally clueless about everything." Lukas said as he stopped in front of a grand majestic door.

"That's why I said it's pointless to run towards here!" Vladimir exclaimed as he finally catches up to Lukas.

"The room in closed and there's no way we can…" before Vladimir can continue, he widened his eyes Lukas sent an offensive attack towards the door. A strange, but a familiar magic was sensed by the two magicians.

"You forgot that the Joker's room will emit a magic to nullify any magical attack it," Lukas said as he throws a magic sensor towards the door.

The magic sensor went into berserks, a new piece of paper with the result comes out from the magic sensor before it exploded.

An ice shield and fire shield suddenly appeared in front out of both Lukas and Vladimir respectively to shield them from the explosion.

"Looks like the real culprit was found," Lukas smirked as he shows the two result to Vladimir. The first result was about the unfamiliar magic in the frozen room while the second result has two different records, one from Lukas another was from joker's room.

The result of the unfamiliar magic and the magic from joker's room was exactly the same.

Vladimir widened his eyes when he saw the result. He rubbed his eyes to check if he saw something wrong, but it turns out to be real.

But as the mastermind was caught, it leads to many questions. Why did the Joker want to send assassins to the queen? Who exactly is the white hair red eye man in Arthur illusion? Even if it really is the joker, why would he kill innocent people who are under him?

Lukas finding was deemed absurd by many and some refuse to acknowledge that Joker was involved. This case becomes a mystery until years to come.

**Author note: Finally! This arc is finished! Next arc will begin with seven years' time leap.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Finally! This arc is finished! Next arc will begin with seven years’ time leap.  
> EDIT: This chapter is reuploaded as I found out it was missing a huge chunk of words.


	46. chapter 43

Seven years have passed ever since the Queen of Spades went to Qing Han. After that visit, East and West have become more connected and cultural exchange reached its peak in both the East and West.

As Yao and Kiku walked down the street of Loveland, Capital of Heart, he could hear the bustling sound of the market. Traders and merchants from both east and west are busy minding their own business.

“It has been a long time, right?” Yao said as he looked at Kiku with a gentle smile.

“Yes, it was still quite surprising that seven years have passed before we knew it,” Kiku said with a smile.

“Seriously, I got to come at such a right timing.” Yao smiled. Today, just happened to be Kiku yearly visit by touring the whole kingdom and Yao just happened to visit Heart for an official visit.

“Indeed.” Kiku giggled.

“Well, if there’s anyone who has to gain the most from these trades, it would be those Diamonds,” Yao said.

“I know. But who can blame them when their Kingdom is located at the most geographical convenient place.” Kiku said.

Since the event which happened at seven years ago, Hearts and Clubs have sought out relationships with Qing Han and the other eastern countries like Gohan and Kohon as well. The other three kingdoms set up ports as well to accommodate trading between the four kingdoms and with the east. With this, trades in four kingdoms flourished, all the four kingdoms have benefitted from this.

But then… when it comes to geography, Diamonds have the greatest advantage over the four. It the end, most of the ships set for the Clubs, Hearts or Spades have to make a stop at Diamonds before coming to their respective kingdoms port. In the end, most of the ships have to pay a fee for their ship to dock at Diamond ports before going to their respective kingdoms. With such an increase of trades using ships as transportation between so many parties, the Diamonds have been earning a lot thanks to it.

“Anyway, do you have anything later, Jack of Spade?” Kiku asked politely.

“Drop the formality.” Yao huffed which Kiku giggled again.

“Sorry, I just can’t stop doing it, especially you’re the one who told me to be formal and polite in public in the past.” Kiku giggled.

“Anyway, is Heart so safe that the Queen went for his yearly visit and there is not a single guard around the Queen?” Yao said.

“There are. But they just protect me from the shadow. Don’t want to let a lot of people know that I’m the queen.” Kiku said which Yao rolled his eyes.

“Our suits with our respective kingdoms royal colour has clearly told everyone about our identity,” Yao said. Luckily, they decided to take a secluded path, or else they would have to be greeted by everyone who passed by them.

“Anyway, how’re Spades?” Kiku asked.

“Just as usual. Not many changed ever since you both leave.” Yao said.

“As expected,” Kiku replied.

…

“Anyway, the Hearts sure has changed quite a lot,” Yao said as he walked down the street while looking around.

“I recall around 8 years ago when I visited Heart, when the previous set is still in power, the city was filled with nature, but quiet. But now, it was filled with both man-made and natural beauty and much more bustling.” Yao said.

Loveland was well known for its tranquillity in the past. But now, it was one of the most bustling capital city among the four kingdoms. Arts and Literature blossom here and they surpassed Diamonds in terms of trades. If it was not for its slight disadvantage in geography, the could be the richest kingdom among the four.

“Well, you’ve to thank our Jack for that,” Kiku said with a gentle smile.

“His idea was the most creative and most absurd. But it actually works and the Hearts which is known for its medical research is now also known for its trading market.” Kiku said.

“I guess Joker is always reliable in helping us to find the greatest talents for each of the respective kingdoms,” Kiku added.

“I doubt so. Our King almost went to a war with Clubs.” Yao sighed. When he first arrived in Spades, Clubs and Spades are almost went to a battle thanks to a famine in Spades. If he did not negotiate with the Jack of Clubs and signed an agreement, a war would ensue between the two kingdoms.

“But he is a good King. He managed to change the entire structure of Spade's military making it on par with the Clubs who is well known for its military might for centuries.” Kiku said.

“Your King is competent as well. He was the one who cleared the pirate situation in the western ocean.” Yao said.

“Well, if it wasn’t for your advice, he wouldn’t know what to do,” Kiku said.

Yao has experience in combating pirate’s problem in the east and 7 years ago when Hearts and Clubs open up their ports, a collaboration between the four Kingdom ensue to clear the pirate’s issue in the ocean.

“Really, peaceful time sure is nice,” Yao said as he took in a deep breath.

“Yes, I wouldn’t dare to dream about such profit if we are at war,” Kiku said in agreement. He is the one in charge of finance and development of Hearts and was quite elated when he sees the treasury is increasing, giving him more room for Heart development.

“But it sure has its own problems.” Kiku sighed.

“?” Yao looked at Kiku with confusion.

“Well, you may not know very well, but clashes between orients and occidents merchants and traders are very common in Hearts. Right now, the King is responsible for maintaining public order. But then, even if we solve it, underground societies and black markets are rising.” Kiku sighed.

“Our Jack has been thinking how to solve it, but the problem has not solved yet.” Kiku sighed as he looked at a market nearby conducted by a legal trading associate.

“I’m not sure if having such a surpass in trade would be a good idea or not,” Kiku said as he narrowed his eyes.

Yao patted Kiku shoulder and said with a slight smile.

“Well, either way, they have their advantage and disadvantage. Since we’re in different roles, I can’t give you much advice. Just do what you think will be right for the Kingdom and its citizens.” Yao said.

Kiku looked at Yao and replied with a gentle smile.

“Yes, I know,” Kiku said.

…

“Your Majesty, how’s the yearly visit?” Feliciano asked worriedly.

“It’s fine. The whole Kingdom is bustling as usual. You sure did a good job in it.” Kiku said with a smile.

“Really?” Feliciano said.

“Of course. Hearts wouldn’t be bustling if it wasn’t for you.” Kiku said as he patted Feliciano's shoulder.

“Anyway, I’ll be taking my leave. I just thought of a series of order which can help to improve the market conditions.” Kiku said with a smile before nodding his head towards Yao and returned back to his office.

“Eh!” Feliciano exclaimed before turning back to Yao.

“Ni…nice to meet you, Jack of Spades,” Feliciano said towards Yao with a shaky voice which confuses Yao as Feliciano seems to be afraid of him whenever they meet.

Unknown to Yao, Feliciano is actually scared about Yao royal symbol, which is a broadsword. Nobody can bring any items able to hurt people in the Palace beside a few servants like the guards or gardeners (Their shovels XD). However, since the broadsword is the Jack of Spades royal symbol, Yao is allowed to bring it with him any way he went. However, this scares Feliciano and gives Feliciano the impression that Yao is dangerous like Queen Elizabeth of Clubs, whose royal symbol is a long sword.

“An…anyway, have you received the invitation to the Jack gathering?” Feliciano asked.

“Well, yes. Ten years sure passed fast.” Yao sighed. The Jack gathering is an event where the Jacks of four Kingdom meet up in every 10 years to discuss foreign issues between four Kingdoms and diplomatic relationship. 10 years ago, Yao has joined the previous gathering when he is in the position of Jack for a year time.

“May I ask a question?” Feliciano asked.

“What is it?” Yao asked.

“Why did you visit Heart when the gathering was in a month time?” Feliciano asked. The timing which Yao visited Heart is very weird as he could have discussed any issues with him in a month time at the gathering.

“Well… I’ve to settle one issue with Hearts before the gathering even begins.” Yao said.

“What is it?” Feliciano asked.

“I would like the Hearts to open the borders between Spades and Hearts,” Yao said.

Feliciano widened his eyes when he heard Yao request and immediately replied.

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Feliciano shouted which gains attention from the others.

“Don’t be so quick, we can discuss this in your office…” before Yao can continue, Feliciano stopped him and looked at him with hostility.

“There’s no way Hearts will ever open its border with another Kingdom!” Feliciano exclaimed, rejecting any form of negotiation.

“Jack of Spades, if you don’t have any issues with Heart beside this, please leave!” Feliciano exclaimed.

“Wait!” Yao exclaimed which Feliciano stopped him with his flag.

“There’ll be no room of negotiation for this. I know you’re a native to the east and that’s why you may not understand the severity of mutual distrust and hostility between the four kingdoms. However, no matter which Kingdom did you proposed this to, there will never be any room for negotiation for this issue.” Feliciano said with determination.

Yao is startled by Feliciano determination and sighed.

“I understand,” Yao said.

“Thanks for your understanding,” Feliciano said.

…

Back in Clubs, Roderich, Jack of Clubs is playing with a violin.

“As beautiful as usual, Roderich.” Elizabeth, Queen of Clubs, said with an admiring tone.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Roderich said politely.

“Oh, stopped with the formality,” Elizabeth said with a slight smile.

“Anyway, are you still busy preparing for the gathering?” Elizabeth asked which Roderich shakes his head.

“No, I’m fine preparing for it,” Roderich said politely.

“Erm… Roderich, do you remember our past promise.” Elizabeth asked awkwardly which Roderich looked at her and sighed.

“Your Majesty, we’ve talked about this before. We’re no longer just any simple nobles. We’ve to act as what our people expected us to do.” Roderich said in defeat.

“Why!” Elizabeth exclaimed which Roderich shake his head.

“Calm down your Majesty. Even though we can’t keep our promise, we can continue to meet each other. This is better than just only one of us is chosen as a royal.” Roderich said as he patted the back of Elizabeth's hand before packing up his violin and leave the room with his cane.

Elizabeth clenched her fist and take out her sword and slice a nearby desk into pieces to vent out her anger and frustration.

“That table is very expensive, you do know that, da?” Ivan walked in while looking at the table in pity.

“Screw the Club's culture!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she points her sword towards Ivan.

“If I kill you now, we can both retired and we can finally go through the life we want!” Elizabeth exclaimed. She is heavily in love with Roderich, however, the Clubs' culture forbids them to be in a relationship.

“This threat again.” Ivan chuckled.

“You knew Roderich would have to hide in the dark forever whereas you have to stay in the palace to teach the new set if I die. Rather than that, wouldn’t be able to meet him and talk to him for a long time be a good option. I even keep your lovey-dovey affection with Roderich a secret from the rest.” Ivan said with a gentle smile.

“I know I’m a light bulb between the love of you two. But aren’t I such a convenient and considerate King who helped you umpteen times in your secret time with Roderich.” Ivan said with a bright smile.

Elizabeth keeps her sword and storms out of the room in anger. Whereas Ivan just stares at the table in pity.

“I could have sold it and give the money to sister Irunya,” Ivan said in pity.

The royal culture is different between Kingdoms. In Spades, royal marriage can only occur between any members of the royals. The Spades royal could marry others outside the set, however, the spouse would have to be in the dark. Whereas in Clubs, when the Queen and King are chosen by Joker, they are considered married to each other and Jack or anyone can never marry or be close to the Queen and King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This may be the last and final arc (No promise). Anyway, this story will mainly focus on the West and between the four Kingdoms' royals relationship.


	47. chapter 44

As Feliciano is preparing for Yao’s departure from Hearts, Yao patted his shoulder and smile.

“May I talk to you for a while?” Yao said gently which Feliciano looked at him with slight hostility.

“Don’t worry, it’s not about the open border issue. I just want to share some observations I saw when touring around Hearts.” Yao said.

“What is it?” Feliciano asked while dropping his hostilities a bit.

“I would like to say, you’re very good in maintaining order,” Yao said with a smile which Feliciano looked at Yao with confusion.

“Spades experience clashes between the orients and occidents at a much larger scales than the Hearts, even though the scales of our trading sectors isn’t even a hundredth of yours.” Yao sighed.

“You’re really good in maintaining orders between the two groups and let them coexist with one another. It isn’t hard to see why Hearts prosper this well. As a Jack, you did very well in maintaining domestic order and laws and advising the King and Queen in Heart.” Yao said with a smile.

“Thanks for your compliment. If it wasn’t for the King and Queen support, I wouldn’t even be able to implement such laws.” Feliciano said with a blush after hearing Yao compliments.

“But then, if it wasn’t for the cooperation of the Hearts citizen, we wouldn’t even be able to accomplish much,” Feliciano said proudly.

“Speaking of citizens. How did you get them to cooperate with you so much?” Yao asked. As he travels with Kiku around Hearts, he saw posts which citizens are allowed to offer their opinions about how to improve their country conditions. The number of responses was massive and most of them are really thoughtful suggestion instead of petty complaints. Spades have these posts as well, but it was abandoned for ages and none of them has been used for a long time.

“Well, you can say this is what it is supposed to be a Hearts,” Feliciano said happily with pride.

“We value honesty and helping others. We believed that everyone should be involved in the country development which is not just the Royals’ job. The Royals’ responsibilities are just leading the people, the citizens are the one who will flourish the entire kingdom.” Feliciano said with a proud tone.

Yao looked at him and smiled gently.

“Well, every Kingdom is unique in their own way. If not, the four Kingdoms would have united into one long ago.” Yao said while patting Feliciano's shoulder.

“Anyway, I’m going soon. See you again in the Jack gathering in Clubs in a month time.” Yao said.

…

“Jack!” a servant exclaimed towards Basch who is running quickly.

“I told you to find his Majesty, King of Diamonds if it is anything related to meeting the general!” Basch exclaimed as he continues to run.

“No! Her Majesty, Queen of Diamonds, requires your attention!” the servant exclaimed.

“Tell Her Majesty, Queen of Diamonds, I’m busy and I need to meet the envoy from Kohon now!” Basch exclaimed.

“But…” before the servant can continue, Basch disappeared from his sight.

The servants sighed and walked back into Erika office.

“Your Majesty,” the servant greeted Erika who is busy settling paperwork.

“Where’s Jack of Diamonds?” Erika asked without betting an eye on the servant.

“His Highness, Jack of Diamonds, is busy meeting the envoy from Kohon.” The servant said.

“I got it,” Erika said as she continues to settle her paperwork.

“Your Majesty, His Majesty, King of Diamonds, requested funding to the military…” before the servant can continue, Erika slammed the table.

“Tell his Majesty, King of Diamonds, to stop asking servants to send these messages! Ask him to make a proper proposal when requesting for more funds!” Erika snapped.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” The servant said in surprised. Usually, Erika is quiet and calm, it is very unlikely for people to see Erika be so angry.

…

“Just a little fund and she want me to write a proper proposal about it?” Francis sighed as he writes proposal towards Erika about the fund transfer.

“Well, it was to prevent corruption and clear records about the Kingdoms actions, Your Majesty,” The servants persuaded.

“I know, but it’s kind of irritating to write a proposal on every fund's request.” Francis sighed.

…

At night, Erika and Basch are both eating dinner in a room while Francis is hosting the generals at the dining hall.

“I don’t recall we give any priority to the military,” Basch said.

“I know, but we’ve to continue to comfort them about their relevance, or else who would want to join the military?” Erika said.

“Anyway, brother, will you be alright to visit Clubs in a month time?” Erika asked.

“Sure, I’ve settled my responsibilities for the next few months, so there’s nothing for you to worry about,” Basch said, dropping his formality.

“Why are we only allowed to drop our formality in private?” Erika sighed.

“Well, we’re expected not to get too close to each other to prevent intertwining of our responsibilities or any of the royals become too powerful that the other royal from the same set can’t control it. Not to mention we’re siblings. We can’t act close to each other no matter what.” Basch said.

“I heard the Spades and Hearts are opposite of us.” Erika sighed.

“Well, that’s their culture, not ours,” Basch said.

“Anyway, are you alright? You seem to be pale.” Basch said.

“I’m fine,” Erika said which Basch narrowed his eyes on Erika for a while before touching her forehead.

“Yup, you’re definitely sick. Call a doctor after the dinner and sleep early tonight.” Basch said.

“I understand, brother,” Erika said with a bright smile.

“Also, you’re leaving tomorrow, right?” Erika said.

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ll only be gone for a few months,” Basch said with a gentle smile.

“I know, just be safe in Clubs,” Erika said worryingly.

“Don’t worry,” Basch said in a reassuring tone.

“I know,” Erika replied.

In the Clubs, Roderich is preparing for the Jack gathering. The Kingdom of Clubs is the one responsible for preparing this year Jack gathering.

As the servants are decorating the meeting rooms, Roderich pondered intensively and with a worried look. Something tells him that something big would happen in this gathering.

“Jack!” Ivan exclaimed towards Roderich which Roderich was startled by it.

“Your Majesty,” Roderich greeted Ivan politely.

“So, you’re preparing the Jack gathering, right?” Ivan asked as he looked at the room which is busy decorating.

“Yes,” Roderich replied politely.

“Great, just don’t exceed the budget. I don’t want to put a lot of strain on the Club’s economy.” Ivan said.

“I understand, your Majesty,” Roderich replied politely but sighed in his heart. Ivan can be said as the stingiest monarch in Clubs, got to be lucky for him as he has the tendency to be thrifty.

“Anyway, what will you guys be discussing?” Ivan asked with curiosity.

“The other Jacks may bring up some unexpected topics to discuss with me, but the topics I’ll be discussing with the rest is renegotiating the trade treaties we have with them and re-establish the agriculture agreement with Spades and probably extend it to Heart and Diamonds,” Roderich said.

“Why do we need to establish the agriculture agreement. We could have sold our crops at a higher price towards them.” Ivan said as he pities the loss of profit, he would have due to the agriculture agreement.

The agriculture agreement is an agreement Roderich signed with Yao 11 years ago to prevent the war between the two kingdoms for the fight of food resources. It was stated Spades must at least bought a large number of agriculture products from Clubs for the next 10 years while Spades would have to pay a large amount of money or other products as a form of payment. The agreement expired last year and Roderich sought to establish it again with Spades and establish it with Hearts and Diamonds as well.

“Well, we still need to buy their goods as well, just like how they need to buy our products. The agreement provides us a reliable buyer and a cheaper price for us to buy the buyer’s products. Besides, this is a good way to cool down the hostile relationship between Clubs and Spades.” Roderich said.

“But the loses we have to suffer due to the price drop was something painful to ignore.” Ivan sighed.

The reason why there was a growing sentiment of war 11 years ago was that when Spades is suffering a famine due to heavy rainfall in their kingdom, the only Kingdom that is capable to export agriculture products, the Clubs, decided to double the price they are selling the crops to Spades. The agreement severely dropping the price of those agriculture products that the Clubs recently decided to sell to Spades but was still a bit higher than what it used to be.

“Your Majesty, rather than wasting resources on useless wars, gain a profit that is slightly lower than expected was more worthwhile,” Roderich explained.

“I guess it’s true, da,” Ivan said while still looking pity about the missing imaginary pile of money.

“Anyway, keep up the good work, Jack.” Ivan hummed as he left the room happily.

Roderich looks puzzled why would Ivan be so happy, but then, he recalls that Ivan older sister, Irunya Chernenko, will be coming to the palace to stay for a day before going eastwards to visit her younger sister, Duchess of Lodki.

No wonder Ivan is happy, he rarely gets to see his two sisters due to his responsibilities and his two sisters lived quite far from the Clubs capital, Clover.

“Well, it’s none of my business anyway.” Roderich murmured to himself before going back to prepare the necessary arrangement for Jack’s gathering.

…

In a strange dimension, a white-haired man with blood red eyes is currently playing with magic. If Arthur is here, he would immediately recognize the man as the person who he saw in the illusion when he was surveying the exploded frozen room.

“It’s almost time. Its surely is time-consuming to get them all at the same place together at once.” Gilbert sighed.


	48. chapter 45

A month later, Feliciano alighted his carriages. He blows out a breath of cold air.

“Its sure is cold here,” Feliciano said as he rubbed his palm.

“Welcome, Jack of Hearts,” Roderich walked towards Feliciano as he puts his hand forward.

“Nice to meet you, Jack of Clubs,” Feliciano said with a polite smile as he firmly shakes Roderich's hand.

“We’ve been anticipating your arrival,” Roderich said politely as he led Feliciano into the palace.

While they are walking towards Feliciano guest quarter, they bump into Yao and Basch who are discussing some issues.

“Hello, Jack of Spades, Jack of Diamonds. Nice to meet you.” Feliciano said as he greeted the two while Roderich simply does a formal bowed towards them.

“Nice to meets you.” Basch and Yao said in unison as they do a half-bow.

“Since all of the Jacks from four Kingdoms are here, we’ll be having the gathering in two days’ time,” Roderich said politely towards the other three Jacks.

“We understand, thanks for hosting us.” The other three Jacks said politely.

“I thank you for giving us this opportunity to host the Jacks gathering,” Roderich said towards the other three Jacks.

The four bowed at each other before Roderich led Feliciano towards his destination while Yao says his farewell with Basch.

After Yao returned to his room, he throws his broadsword towards the bed and sighed.

“I almost forgot this level of formalities,” Yao said as he sits in defeat on his chairs. Compares to the level of formalities in Jacks Gathering, the formalities between the royals in Spades is nothing.

“Just hope everything will go according to plan.” Yao sighed as he flipped through the documents to check for any mistakes it might be in the documents.

…

“Eriva!” Basch called out towards a white dove.

The white dove flew towards Basch and landed softly on Basch's shoulder.

Basch looked at the white dove and sighed.

“Sometimes I wonder why one of my royal symbols is a bird, a living one even,” Basch said as he tickled the dove chest.

The royal symbols for the Jack of Diamonds is a bit special. The Jack of Diamonds has two different royal symbols, one is the rod while another is a sort of immortal bird. Basch has heard this bird has been around ever since the first Jack of Diamonds.

Basch does not have any grudge about the bird, but… the bird is extremely hard to take care! It has been pampered by generations of the Jack of Diamonds, because of it, it is extremely picky and would often request attention from Basch.

“I really wish that I don’t have to take care of this bird.” Basch sighed.

Little did Basch knows, he would not be able to take care of the dove in the near future thanks to an annoying Joker.

Also, thanks to that annoying and reckless Joker of the four Kingdoms, the four Kingdoms are facing a looming threat by the very Joker they trusted.

Two days later in the meeting room at the palace of Clubs.

Yao, Basch and Feliciano have settled down, but Roderich is nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Jack of Clubs?” Feliciano asked Yao politely.

“I don’t know where’s he,” Yao replied shaking his head lightly.

Basch just sits down quietly as if he is a masquerade.

Unknown to the three Jacks in the meeting room, Roderich is rushing towards the Joker’s room in the Club’s palace.

“What do you mean that abnormal waves of magic are detected in the Joker’s room,” Roderich asked a Clubs magician who is following him.

“I’m not sure your Highness, but the magic sensors have become berserk and the sources of magic have pointed towards the Joker’s room.” The Clubs magician replied.

“The Joker’s room only emit waves signal on special occasions or when it’s under attack. Hopefully, it’s the later as we can’t afford any uncontrollable variable now.” Roderich said as he increases his speed.

When they reached the Joker’s room, they widened their eyes by the sight of it. The door was open, and a blood trail was outside the Joker’s room, leading into it.

The Joker’s room is pitched black, so they are unable to see what is in the room.

“You stay back, I’ll be checking in the room,” Roderich said towards the magician only to widen his eyes in surprise when the magician suddenly stabbed him.

“Kesesese, you ought to be careful about your servants after the assassination of the Queen of Spades.” A voice echo inside the Joker’s room.

Roderich found the voice sort of familiar, but before he can think further, he immediately fell unconscious.

Usually, such a wound would lead Roderich to scream in pain to attract other people’s attention. However, the knife was glazed with drugs that prevented him from speaking and causing him to fell unconscious.

While in the meeting room, the other three Jacks are struggling to keep themselves away with Yao even cutting himself with his broadsword to let the pain keep him awake.

“Bastard, you’re literally causing trouble for Clubs,” Yao said weakly while looking at the servants who are standing while looking at them emotionlessly.

Basch fell down first, followed by Feliciano. After they fell, one of the servants just walk up and smack the back of the neck of Yao’s causing Yao to faint.

Meanwhile, at the Joker’s room, a pair of blood red eyes glow in the pitch-black room.

“Well, I feel sorry for causing them so much trouble, but they’ve to be distracted for a while before realising their Jacks are gone,” Gilbert said as he clapped his hand.

The four Jacks bodies disappeared on the spot while the servants who have been assisting Gilbert, fall dead onto the ground.

…

Back in the Kingdom of Spades, Vladimir is conducting an experiment with magic in an academic lab in Spades. Suddenly, the table starts to tremble which broke his concentration. He looked around for the source of tremor and widened his eyes by it.

“This magic…” Vladimir widened his eyes as the magic stones when into berserk.

The magic sensors have gone berserk with high pitched sound echo throughout the palace.

Back at Spade palace, Arthur is having a hard time controlling the magic running in the palace.

“What’s going on!” Lukas exclaimed as he runs towards Arthur.

“I don’t know! But the magic is getting out of control.” Arthur exclaimed which suddenly a phone ring that makes the whole situation worse as the phone is emitting magic waves which disrupt

“Hello!” Lukas exclaimed as he quickly controls the phone. The magic wave cannot get anymore worst through uncontrol magic disruption.

“It was the same magic used to control the servant when your Majesty was going to Diamonds!” Vladimir exclaimed as he is using the phone while suppressing the magic at his place.

“So! We can discuss this later! The whole magic is getting way disrupted!” Lukas exclaimed as he let out a huge amount of ice magic to freeze the magic disruption.

But the disruption energy is too great that is gotten out of Lukas control in seconds.

Meanwhile, Vladimir is trying to integrate the magic into his fire magic, but the magic is too great that he quickly reached his limit. Whereas Arthur quickly convert the magic into other stationary objects, but he soon reaches his limit as well.

“Where’re the magicians!” Lukas exclaimed towards Vladimir.

“They fainted,” Vladimir said while panting heavily. The magicians that are weaker than them reached their limits very quickly that they fainted.

“What exactly is going on!” Arthur said in frustration.

In Diamond.

“Have you contacted the Spades!” Francis exclaimed while panting heavily. There has been a sudden outburst of illusions and clashing of objects in Diamonds. The countryside was better off since they are away from the country magic core-the capital, Mine.

But the people in the capital is worst off with the palace is currently in complete chaos.

“We can’t seem to contact them.” A servant said while panting heavily by trying to not sink into the illusion and dodged objects flying towards them.

“What are they even doing!” Francis exclaimed.

In Heart.

“Everybody grabbed onto a pillar or anything stable!” Ludwig exclaimed as he hugged onto a pillar while the surrounding objects were floating.

“Have you contacted the Spades?” Ludwig asked Kiku who is floating around gracefully while using a phone.

“I can’t contact them,” Kiku said apologetically.

“Are you serious!” Ludwig exclaimed which suddenly a loud thunderstorm was heard.

The Hearts is currently having magic disruption where gravity seems out of control.

In Clubs, they are currently having the worst natural disasters in their entire history.

“I can’t believe we have blizzard when it’s still summer.” Ivan sighed.

“Reports are filling fast. From heavy floods in the villages staying near the rivers to avalanches in the south and east.” Elizabeth sighed as reports keep coming towards her.

“Did Roderich set up any preventive measures?” Ivan asked which Elizabeth shake her head.

“He probably never thought that the disasters could be this bad,” Elizabeth said.

“Maybe he was slacking off too much,” Ivan said.

“Maybe not. Anyway, I’ve been feeling sort of uneasy for a while.” Elizabeth said.

“Now you mentioned it, there seems to be some sort of waves floating around,” Ivan said as he looks around to see some colourful waves dancing in the air.

Just when the four kingdoms are busy trying to settle down their respective disasters, none of them realised that their Jacks are gone.

…

In a strange dimension, Roderich open his eyes weakly as he tries to sit up, making sense of what is happening.

“You shouldn’t be moving much!” Feliciano exclaimed as he put Roderich back down into the bed.

Roderich looked at Feliciano in a daze before recalling what has happened.

“What has happened when I've gone out!” Roderich exclaimed as he sits up suddenly but shivered in pain when his wound opened up again.

“Don’t move too much!” Feliciano exclaimed as he wipes off Roderich sweat and gently put him back down on the bed.

“What has happened!” Roderich demanded while swallowing down his moans from his pain.

“I’m not sure, but we’re bring summon to this dimension and was introduced to a person who claims himself as the Joker,” Feliciano explained.

“Joker?” Roderich said in surprised.

“Yes, he told us he would explain everything once all four of us are awake. Jack of Diamonds is still unconscious while Jack of Spades is clearing his wounds.” Feliciano explained.

“That’s absurd. Why would the Joker suddenly summon us out of no reason! Also, if he would want to summon us, can’t he do it the normal way? I was stabbed by my own servant.” Roderich exclaimed angrily.

“I’m not sure the reason he summons us. But I’m sure he has his own reasons.” Feliciano said politely.

Roderich sighed as he looks defeated. He just hopes that Joker of theirs have a good reason why he summons them in such an abnormal way and hopes that they would get this over quickly.


	49. chapter 46

Roderich can feel the hardness of his cane more clearly than ever before while Yao is struggling to keep his grip away from his broadsword. Basch is holding his rod is so tightly that it could snap while Feliciano is just looking at Gilbert, being totally speechless.

Basch has finally awake and they were gathered to meet their Joker, Gilbert, to understand their situation.

It turns out that Gilbert did summon them on purpose. However, the reasons he gives them for his unusual way of summoning almost cause the three of the four Jacks wanting to kill him.

Yao took in a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at Gilbert.

“So…the reason…” Yao paused before taking in another deep breath. He is totally ready to kill Gilbert, but he has to resist this temptation.

After finally calming himself down, Yao looked at Gilbert.

“The reason why you summon us is to check if the Kingdoms still need the current system and you planned to let us stay for a few months to see the changes of the Kingdoms when we’re gone,” Yao said.

“Of course!” Gilbert replied with an enthusiastic smile.

“Ever since the trade route of the east and the expansion of the trades between the east and west, it’s unclear if the current system cannot sustain these changes any further,” Gilbert said.

“This is totally absurd!” Basch immediately exclaimed with anger.

“I agree, we’re in the times of peace and the four Kingdoms are capable of keeping up these changes,” Roderich said while trying to keep his composure.

“Besides, we’re really busy, may you send us back?” Roderich asked politely.

“… Why did all of you reject my idea so readily!” Gilbert exclaimed angrily.

“We see there’s nothing wrong with our current system. Besides, it’s better we still keep this system, all the civilians wanted was times of peace and prosperity which is what we’re achieving right now.” Yao explained which the other three nodded their head in agreement.

“Also, wouldn’t you lose your status once the whole system changes?” Feliciano said which Gilbert twitched.

“Well, that’s another reason why we should change the whole entire system,” Gilbert said enthusiastically which the four Jacks looked at each other with confusion. The Joker seems way too enthusiastic about losing his high status, which is totally abnormal.

“Anyway, I made my decision! You guys will stay here for three months!” Gilbert said in a demanding tone.

“I don’t want any objections, also, I’ve prepared your room for your stay,” Gilbert said with confidence.

“I told you we’re busy!” Roderich exclaimed angrily, he is totally snapped and is unable to keep up his formality.

“I need to get back to Diamonds in three months’ time to meet the envoy of Xiong Yue!” Basch exclaimed. Basch has planned his schedule according to plan and he would never want a country to develop a bad relationship with Diamonds.

“If I’m not back, I’m totally scared that my King craziness for military development will spring out of control,” Yao said. Alfred is totally crazy about continuously developing the military of Spades. Yao has tried to stop him, but he cannot do it without the help of Arthur. Unfortunately, Arthur is too lenient to Alfred demands which Yao often have to steer most of the financial transaction to the welfare of the Kingdom.

“…I need to be there for…” Before Feliciano can continue, Gilbert finally snapped.

“Enough is enough! All I’m asking is for you to stay here for a few months! Don’t worry about your work as your King and Queen should be enough to take care of them!” Gilbert exclaimed angrily.

“…I doubt they know where did I put my files.” Yao said which Basch and Roderich nodded their head in agreement.

“Anyway, we need to return back to our place. So, can you be kind enough to bring us back?” Basch asked trying to be as polite as possible.

Gilbert looked at the three and huffed.

“Nein!” Gilbert exclaimed which a large wind transported the four Jacks back to their room.

“What!” the four Jack exclaimed simultaneously in confusion and before they knew it, they are in their room with the door closed tightly from outside.

The four Jacks immediately tried to open the door and even made a commotion about it. But Gilbert ignored it all.

…

“I’ve no time for petty bandit!” Arthur exclaimed as he sent a wave of magic towards the bandits who surround him and Kiku. The bandits immediately fell into unconsciousness after being hit by the magic.

“Thanks, Queen Arthur.” Kiku thanked Arthur.

“Quickly, they’ll be more coming soon!” Arthur exclaimed as he kicks his horse to let it galloped as fast as he could.

“Can’t you use magic?” Kiku asked as he follows up with his horse.

“I could, but Clover doesn’t have any medium to receive my magic!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Queen Arthur!” Francis exclaimed as his horse cut through the forest.

“Queen Kiku, nice to meet you,” Francis said.

“There’s no time for formality!” Arthur exclaimed without stopping his horse.

“Wait!” Francis exclaimed as he follows Arthur.

“Why do we need to wait! Aren’t the three of us going to Clover!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Can’t you give us a speed magic!” Francis exclaimed.

“Don’t be absurd, we’re in the forest!” Arthur exclaimed as he tries to dodge the trees and branches. If they would go any faster, they may not be able to control their horses which may end up bumping into the obstacles, causing injuries.

The trio is currently crossing the Linker road, the road where the four Kingdoms border are the closest to each other.

The reason why they are in a hurry is that just yesterday, they received an urgent message from Club that all the four Kingdoms Jack has disappeared without a trace. They immediately departed from their Kingdom, without any servants and some cash, to race towards Clubs. A rash decision, but they have to get to Club as soon as possible.

“Does the both of you have any trusted people in Club!” Francis exclaimed.

“How would we know! Even if we have, only the Jack would know about it!” Arthur exclaimed angrily.

“What happened if this is a trap! I rush here without many items after hearing the message, but now that I think about it, it could be a trap.” Francis exclaimed.

“Club has zero benefits of doing this! Also, we’ve lost total connection with our Jack!” Arthur exclaimed. He suddenly pulled back his horse to stop it and let out a sigh of relief when the horse manages to stop it before hitting a branch. He quickly adjusted himself before continuing the journey.

“You two should know about the advancement of Spade's magic and technology. Our long-distance communication technology can be the greatest among the four kingdoms, but we’ve lost total contact! If it is a Club’s trap, we should be able to communicate him as Club has no ability to intercept such technology.” Arthur explained.

“Also, Club will hold the full responsibilities with the disappearance of Jacks. They wouldn’t dare to send such a message unless they thoroughly search through the whole Kingdom, and not when they just suffered such a large scale of natural disasters.” Arthur exclaimed.

Kiku tightened his grip on his horse rein.

“Don’t tell me that message can be really something true!” Francis exclaimed.

“Yes, we may have to prepare for the worse,” Kiku said with a determined, but shaky voice.

“But it’s totally absurd! Who has the guts and abilities to kidnap royals, four of them even! Especially it is in the Club where the palace can be the strongest fortress in the world!” Francis exclaimed.

“We don’t know until we’ve reached there!” Arthur exclaimed before stopping his horse.

“Seriously! Why do we keep running into bandits!” Arthur snapped as he looked at a group of bandits coming out and surround them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: For those who can't remember what is the Linker road, it appeared in chapter 21 when Arthur is going towards Diamond to go towards Qing Han. It is heavily infested with Bandits which is the reason why they keep bumping into Bandits.
> 
> Also, sorry for posting this very late. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	50. chapter 47

“You should rest,” Ivan said towards Elizabeth who is too weak to stand on her feet.

“I can’t,” Elizabeth said weakly as she reaches out for a document.

However, before Elizabeth can touch the document, she let out a sharped and loud cough. The cough is so hard that blood was coughed out.

“You should really rest! With such a weak state, you’ll just pull the whole investigation down!” Ivan exclaimed.

“I…I can’t, not…not when Roderich…is still missing,” Elizabeth said weakly with her tired eyelid wanting to close it shut.

“I’ll take over!” Ivan snapped.

“So sleep!” Ivan said in a demanding tone which Elizabeth was hypnotised and give in.

“Send the Queen back to her room,” Ivan demanded the servant before looking into the documents Elizabeth is doing.

“What a disaster,” Ivan sighed.

It has been a week since the natural disasters and the disappearance of Jacks. Initially, they just thought that the Jacks have gone somewhere secluded in the palace. However, after not seeing the Jacks for a whole day, they begin to search through the whole surveillance cameras in the castle, only to find no traces of them. That is when they knew the Jacks are gone.

Elizabeth and Ivan immediately split the workload. Ivan will settle the aftermath of the disasters while Elizabeth will find the Jacks. However, after a week of ransacking the Kingdom, they did not find any signs of Jacks. They have to contact the other three Kingdoms immediately or else they would be blamed for hiding something due to not contacting them after a long period of the Jacks disappearance.

“Better come out Roderich, or else I would have you suffer by doing my paperwork as well, kolkolkol.” Ivan said with a dark voice.

…

At Clubs most western territory, Oster.

“…they never say the disaster could have such a devastating impact,” Francis exclaimed in surprised.

Saying a large-scale disaster occurs in Club has understated the devastating impact of those disasters. Right now, in front of the eyes of the three, is a long queue of malnourish people queuing up for food.

“My God,” Arthur said as he looked at the number of people in needs. It almost looks like the people of the whole territory are affected badly by the disaster.

“How hard did the disaster strike?” Francis said with dismay.

“I’m not sure, but these people…” Before Kiku can continue, a guard ran towards them.

“Your Majesty!” a high-ranking soldier from Club exclaimed towards the three.

“We’ve been expecting your arrival.” The soldier said while trying to calm himself down from those running.

“Who are you?” Arthur asked warily.

“I’m the leader of the 7th division of scout eagle of Club, your Majesty.” The soldier said.

“Forgive us about our rudeness, but we’ve to bring you all to Clover immediately.” The soldier said.

“Lead the way,” Arthur said which the soldier nodded his head as he whistled for a horse nearby. He quickly climbed up the horse and galloped which the three quickly follow him.

Got to be lucky that Clover, capital of Club, is located quite far west of Club which the trios managed to reach the capital in just half a day.

When they reached the palace, Elizabeth has been waiting for them. When she saw them in front of the palace alighting from their horses, she quickly runs up towards them.

“Forget about the formality, quickly come in!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she quickly runs inside.

“Wait!” Arthur exclaimed as he catches up Elizabeth, Kiku and Francis immediately follow suit.

…

“The four Jacks disappeared a week ago,” Elizabeth said as they walk.

“We’ve immobilised all of our scouting divisions and informed the nobles in Clubs territory if there is any sighting of the Jacks. However, up till today, we are unable to find any sign of them.” Elizabeth said in all seriousness.

“Queen Arthur, when is the last time Spade lost contact with the Jack of Spade?” Francis asked.

“We’re not sure about the exact timing since the magic at our place spiral uncontrol. However, the last time we managed to contact our Jack is around a week ago.” Arthur said.

“You guys didn’t take immediate action?” Kiku said in surprised.

“We’re busy settling down the magic in Spades that we did not manage to notice it. It was only three days ago we found out that we’ve lost contact with our Jack. However, even then, the whole Spade is in chaos and we thought it was the magic disruption that causes us to lost contact with our Jack.” Arthur said with remorse. If they have not been so complacent, they would be able to react much earlier about it.

“Here’s the last time we saw them,” Elizabeth said as she opens the meeting room door that was used for the Jack gathering.

“We’ve checked the surveillance camera in the palace and the last time was when the Jack from Spade, Diamond and Heart enter the room while our Jack is running towards the Joker room,” Elizabeth said.

“Are there surveillance cameras inside the room?” Francis asked.

“No, it’s to ensure privacy for the Jacks,” Elizabeth said with regret. If only there is a surveillance camera in the room, they would at least know what happened.

“Is there anyone entering the room?” Kiku asked.

“The servants,” Elizabeth said.

“But… they’re all dead.” Elizabeth said with slight frustration.

“Have you check their body?” Kiku asked.

“We have. But we still can’t find what’s the problem.” Elizabeth said.

“Meaning?” Kiku asked.

“Before that, did you guys clean the room?” Arthur asked as he looked around.

“No, we didn’t,” Elizabeth said.

“But the room is way too clean,” Arthur said while furrowing his eyebrows. Besides tapes, table and chairs, cups and some tea and coffee stains, there is literally nothing else in the room. The cups in the table seems perfectly positioned and one of them is still fully filled. Also, the chairs are only moved slightly. There is literally no signs of fighting which is the weirdest among all. How could their Jacks not resist when they are in danger?

“We did find your Jack blood. But it was in a small amount, so we can assume he was not injured badly when being captured.” Elizabeth said towards Arthur.

“Anyway, why is your Jack running towards the Joker’s room?” Francis asked. The Jacks from the other three Kingdoms has entered the meeting room, which means the Jack gathering is beginning soon. However, the host country Jack is running to the Joker’s room out of all time?

“He was suddenly informed by a magician of ours that a large amount of magic was detected from the Joker’s room.

“But since the Joker’s room is considered a sacred place in Club, there isn’t any surveillance near it, so we can’t know what happened during that time,” Elizabeth said.

“Can you bring us to the Joker’s room?” Arthur asked.

“Sure,” Elizabeth said.

…

Outside the Joker’s room in Clubs, it was rather clean as though no one has come here recently.

“We still can’t figure out what happened here. When we came here a week ago to check out the situation, we only found an unconscious magician of ours.” Elizabeth said.

“So, that magician isn’t dead yet?” Francis asked.

“Yes, but we can’t seem to wake him up,” Elizabeth said.

“Maybe I can check on him,” Kiku suggested.

“That would be a great help,” Elizabeth replied. Kiku is a well-known doctor even before he becomes a monarch and it would be great if he could wake that magicians up.

Arthur looked at the Joker’s room door and pondered for a while. Without any warning, he sends a wave of magic towards the door which surprises the other three monarchs.

“What are you doing Queen Arthur!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

Arthur ignored her and continue to send another wave of magic.

“Stop it!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she unsheathed her sword.

“Strange,” Arthur said as he looked at his palm.

“You’re the strange one! What are you thinking by attacking the Joker’s room!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she pointed her sword towards Arthur.

“The Joker’s room will emit a wave of magic to neutralise any offensive magic directed to them. But when I attack it, it just withstands it and didn’t give off any magic.” Arthur said which surprises the other three.

“That’s true,” Francis said when he recalls the time Arthur attacked the Joker’s room.

“Is there anything on your mind, Queen Arthur?” Kiku asked.

“I just recall the assassination I encountered when I was on my way to Diamonds seven years ago,” Arthur said.

“What about that?” Francis asked.

“When my people investigate on it, some of the trails lead towards the Joker magic. I recalled that when Queen Elizabeth told me that their Jack runs towards the Joker’s room before his disappearance.” Arthur explained.

“Oh yes, it was quite a commotion in your Kingdom when the person-in-charge of the investigation reported that the Joker should be involved in your assassination,” Francis recalled.

“But that’s totally absurd! Why would the Joker want to hurt the very person its chooses!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“I don’t know. But maybe we can get some lead when we check the people who are last with our Jacks.” Arthur said.

…

Back in the special dimension.

“Like I said, please stop trying to convince me to send you guys back unless you want to be locked back in your room!” Gilbert exclaimed while covering his ears. He just released the Jacks from their room after locking them inside for hours.

“I really need to go back!” Basch exclaimed angrily.

“You’ll go back in a few months’ time!” Gilbert snapped angrily.

“You forgot to bring Evira in!” Basch exclaimed.

“Uh…” Gilbert said as he tries to recall who is Evira.

“I need to quickly go back to feed it or else that bird will be very hungry! It is too spoilt by my predecessors!” Basch exclaimed. He totally remembers how Evira mess up one of his meetings just because it is hungry.

Meanwhile, in the Club palace, a white dove name ‘Evira’ is eating some berries in the garden to fill its stomach.

Evira: I may be spoilt, but I’m not lazy or stupid.


	51. chapter 48

In the strange dimension.

“Actually, even if you go back now, I doubt that bird will remember you,” Gilbert said when he finally recall who Evira is. That damn pigeon who often fight with his chick when it is living with him before giving it to the royals of Diamonds.

“What do you mean?” Basch asked in confusion.

“Well…it has been a week since you all came here,” Gilbert said awkwardly which a loud metallic clank was heard.

The two turn around only to find Yao, who has been preparing dinner, looking at them with disbelief and a spilt stew with a pot was at his feet.

“Something tells me I’m going to get a headache.” Gilbert murmured.

Gilbert intuition is totally correct as a few minutes later, the four Jacks are blasting ranting music around his ears.

“I said I’m sorry alright! How would I know you guys have such a weak immune to magic!” Gilbert exclaimed angrily after getting tired of hearing the music.

Matter of fact, all the 4 Jacks have been unconscious for 7 days and the time which they are awake are just hours apart from each other.

“You should know none of us possessed magic abilities and you cast sleeping magic on us who have been dosed with hypnotic drugs!” Roderich exclaimed angrily.

“But it really is strange as both Jack of Spades and Clubs wound isn’t healed at all when we woke up,” Feliciano said. Even if they have been unconscious for a week, the time is enough for the wound to heal. But Roderich and Yao's wounds seem fresh when they are awoken in this place.

“You’ve to ask our Mr Joker for more information.” Yao sneered at Gilbert.

Feliciano looked at Gilbert curiously which makes Gilbert even more guilty about it.

“Well, I want to make it as though you guys hadn’t been sleeping for 7 days,” Gilbert said awkwardly.

“Enough of saying, can you send Evira into this place!” Basch said while trying to calm himself down.

“You can rest assured about that pigeon, it’s one of the smartest creatures ever being alive,” Gilbert said while rubbing his temple.

“It may be smart, but it is utterly spoilt! Also, it’s a dove, not a pigeon!” Basch exclaimed.

“No, it’s a pigeon,” Gilbert said.

“It’s a dove!” Basch snapped.

“Anyway, just sent that damn bird in!” Basch exclaimed.

“About that…” Gilbert fidgets awkwardly, trying to think how to reply Basch.

“Is there anything wrong with sending my royal symbol in?” Basch asked after noticing Gilbert reluctance to bring Evira in.

“That bird is a bit special…” Gilbert said.

Meanwhile back in the Club’s palace, a gardener is chasing a white bird away.

“I told you never ever come back here, or else I would roast you!” the gardener exclaimed.

Evira looked at the gardener and rolled its eye before flying into the palace corridor.

However, as she flies, she did not manage to see what is in front of it and bang into a pillar. Evira drops flat onto the floor and struggles hard to get up. Once it is up, it shakes its head before trying to fly again.

“Come here!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she takes a turn from the corridor which accidentally bumped into Evira who is trying to stabilise its balance.

“I said before no bird in the palace!” Elizabeth bellowed while continue running with Francis and Arthur follow suit.

Evira huffed as it shakes its head again to make sense of things. It looked back trying to huff at how rude Elizabeth is but widened his eyes when he saw a man wearing a very familiar colour.

It quickly spread its wing and flew towards Francis and peck at Francis hard to gain his attention.

“Ouch!” Francis exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head which has been pecked by Evira.

“Where’s the caretaker!” Elizabeth snapped in annoyance as she looked at Evira.

“I’m sure the bird doesn’t mean any harm,” Francis said as he patted the head of Evira which feels something familiar about Evira. He raised Evira higher to get a closer look…

“Fine with you! Just quickly go to your Jack’s room.” Elizabeth said after calming herself down a little.

“This is the last place to check, right?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, it is,” Elizabeth said.

“Let’s hope we can get some clues in…” Before Arthur can finish his sentence, Francis interrupted.

“Arthur, do you know how to communicate with birds?” Francis asked.

“Huh?” Arthur turned around and looked at Francis in confusion.

“This bird is one of my Jack’s royal symbol!” Francis exclaimed which shocked the two monarchs.

“Hold on, I got this one,” Arthur said as he snaps his finger which Evira let out a chirped and nothing else…

“Eh? It never fails before!” Arthur exclaimed as he snaps his finger again. However, the more he snap his finger, Evira only let out chirping sound as if it is singing.

“I want it to talk, not sing!” Francis snapped.

“I know! Damn it! Why must my magic fail at this time out of all time!” Arthur said in frustration as he rubbed his hands to each other.

“Calm down Queen of Spades!” Elizabeth said, which she, herself, still feels annoyed and frustrated.

Arthur let out a deep breath and snap his finger again. This time, Evira finally managed to speak, but it only said two words.

“Joker, Gilbird.”

“Huh?” The monarchs looked at each other in confusion.

…

“The test reports are ready,” Kiku said as he puts the report in front of all the monarchs. He has finished inspecting all the dead servants that have the last contact with their Jacks.

“From the earlier reports, it states that each servant has a clear distinctive deep cut in one of their vital region. Mostly around the neck, some are stabbed right at the heart, and there are a few that are stabbed in their stomach. What’s even more interesting is that all of the stabs are in the front part of the body.” Kiku said.

“Is there any difference in being stabbed in the front part or the back part of the body?” Francis asked.

“There’s a lot of difference in it. If they were stabbed from the back, it can be a sneak attack. However, from the front means, they have a likelihood of seeing the killer charging towards them. Even if it is a sneak attack, they have a chance to cause a commotion and attract attention. But the fact that we can’t even notice them shows how fast and swift the killer is.” Elizabeth said as she analyses the situation.

“This is not the real issue. The very fact that they are in a confined room and being stabbed in the front is the strange issue.” Kiku said which Arthur widened his eyes when he realised Kiku meaning.

“Oh yes, the room maybe spacious, but the chairs and table are adding the restriction for the people,” Arthur said.

“What do you mean?” Francis asked with confusion.

“Image we’re in the room,” Arthur said as he stood up.

“Let say I want to kill you three and I managed to sneak in without any suspicious,” Arthur said as he walked towards Kiku.

“Then I stabbed him,” Arthur said as he does a stabbing motion in front of Kiku before turning to the other two.

“You two will be surprised by it, one of you may run up to stop me which I may stab you from the front,” Arthur said as he does another stabbing motion.

“However, some may be too frightened and tries to run away. Of course, as a criminal, you wouldn’t want to leave any witnesses, which I may try to run and stabbed you.” Arthur said as he activated some magic which a silhouette was shown in front of him, trying to run away.

“But since your back is facing me, the most direct course of action is to stab you from the back. It would make no sense for the killer to walk in front of the person just to stab in front of the person.” Arthur said.

“Not to mention, there are tables and chairs all around,” Arthur said which a rough table and chairs suddenly appear beside him, clearly showing how it has been restricting Arthur’s movement.

“I see,” Francis said as pondered for a while.

“Not to mention, there aren’t any signs of a fight in the room,” Arthur said.

“Actually, I’m much more concerned about the position of the Jack of Spade's blood in the meeting room,” Kiku said.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked.

“Blood dripped down from our own body. The position of the blood tell us which position was the person in, we’re able to know if the Jack has been putting up a fight and get himself injured or was drugged.” Kiku explained which the other three looked at each other in realisation. None of them came across the thought that their Jack might have been drugged which may explain the reason why they did not put up a fight.

“I’ll pass you the reports of the investigation,” Elizabeth said hurriedly as she brings Kiku towards her office which she kept her files.

“Well, the Queen of Heart is sure sharp and think out of the box.” Francis laughed.

“You seems too calm when your Jack is missing,” Arthur said as he looked at Francis.

“Who here isn’t showing their composure even though their Jack is missing. Oh, my bad, the Queen of Clubs is definitely anxious about her Jack disappearance.” Francis said with a laughed.

“But that doesn’t mean we’re fine,” Francis said as he tickled Evira chest which Arthur recalls that the bird is still here.

“Anyway, I’m sure the kidnappers will be having a hard time once we find him,” Francis said.

“True, the kidnappers will know what does it really mean when they face the wrath of the four Kingdoms,” Arthur said as he let out bloodlust from his eyes.

“Mon Dieu! It seems like you’re affected badly with the disappearance of your Jack.” Francis said with his usual cheerful expression, but deep down, he is very tired after worrying about the disappearance of Basch.

Meanwhile, back in the special dimension.

“Are you kidding me when you told me Evira is not my royal symbol!” Basch roared.

“Well, that bird was supposed to be the symbol of the whole Diamond. But because it is a living bird, it was sent to the care of Jack of Diamond.” Gilbert explained.

“Why are Diamonds the special one?” Roderich asked.

“You guys do have those things as well, except they aren’t living thing,” Gilbert said as he let out a yawn.

“Anyway, please settle your dinner yourself. I still have works to do.” Gilbert said as he walked back to his room.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Roderich exclaimed as he stopped Gilbert.

“What do you want, four eyes?” Gilbert said with a tired voice.

“What is the symbol representing the entire Club?” Roderich asked.

“The knight statue in Clover which has around ever since the creation of Clubs,” Gilbert said.

“What!” Roderich exclaimed in surprised.

“Why do you think that statue wasn’t abolished or spoilt for a thousand years?” Gilbert said before finally entering his room and locked himself inside.

“Seriously, I’ve to work for 500 years?” Gilbert muttered in despair as he starts doing his paperwork. As he looked through a mirror, he quickly writes down. His writing is so fast that it soon filled the entire room with paper, but there seems to be more to finish.

“When will the vicious cycle of Joker end? I hope it ends with my generation.” Gilbert sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Ok, this is post pretty late, so I'm really sorry. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow to make up for it.


	52. cardverse 49

In a gigantic room filled with shelves of books, Yao is flipping through a book with curiosity.

“Seriously, I can’t believe you would find them when they are deep down in the place,” Gilbert said with a sigh.

“Are you sure you don’t have any magical capability?” Gilbert asked which Yao just nodded his head slightly while continue to be fixated on the book he is reading.

“How did you even manage to find here? I’m pretty sure it was very hard to notice here and for someone who has no magical capability, you shouldn’t be able to find here.” Gilbert said which Yao continue to ignore him.

“Hello! I’m talking to you! So, can you answer back!” Gilbert exclaimed which Yao put back the book he has finished reading and take the book beside it on the shelf.

“Excuse me, are you ignoring me!” Gilbert exclaimed as he walked towards Yao.

“Feli! Look at this!” Yao exclaimed loudly towards the other side of the shelf which he quickly runs away.

Gilbert stares in disbelief as Yao ran away.

“Was zur Hölle (What the hell)?” Gilbert said in utter confusion.

“For some reason, you speak more Heartian (the native language of Hearts) than the standardised language,” Roderich said as he walked towards Gilbert.

“Don’t tell me you found this place out as well?” Gilbert said as he was surprised by Roderich appearance in the room.

“Feliciano has been making a commotion when Yao found the room. But you’re locked in your room, so we just explore here without your permission.” Roderich said while rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, what’s with the preference in your language? If it wasn’t because I’m able to understand a bit of Heartian, I would not have known what you’re saying.” Roderich said. He has been hearing Gilbert speaking Heartian and standardised language interchangeably.

“There’s something called personal preference, four eyes,” Gilbert said in distaste. For some reason, Gilbert seems to hate Roderich more than any other Jacks which confuses Roderich.

“Anyway, you seem different than what we’ve expected,” Roderich said which Gilbert sneered at Roderich.

“I’m not just any vain Joker who never shown his face and should act pure and holy.” Gilbert sneered.

“Anyway, have we met?” Roderich asked which Gilbert looked at Roderich with a little confusion.

“Well, I just thought your voice seems to be a bit familiar,” Roderich said which Gilbert widened his eyes a little. But the change is too negligible to be noticed.

“Of course,” Gilbert said which Roderich looked at Gilbert in surprised. He has never recalled meeting Gilbert in any circumstances.

“During the time you collect your Royal symbols.” Gilbert quickly explained which confuses Roderich even further. Unlike Yao who has become Jack after the coronation of the monarchs of Spades, leaving him no choice but to collect his royal symbol in the Joker’s room, Roderich collects his royal symbol from his predecessor and has never ever entered the Joker’s room before.

“Never mind, you probably forget about it,” Gilbert muttered before quickly walking away looking for Yao.

“Did we really meet?” Roderich thought for a while if he has really encounter Gilbert. But his memory about Gilbert appearance is just the recent memories about it.

Actually, Roderich is not the only one who senses the familiarity in Gilbert's voice, Basch also felt something familiar about it, while Feliciano felt that Gilbert seems to resemble Ludwig a lot.

Actually, the three Jacks have met Gilbert before when they are little as the four are related in one way or another, with Basch and Roderich are distance relatives of Gilbert. But something happened 14 years ago which all of them lost the memories of Gilbert.

…

“Feli looked at this!” Yao exclaimed. After days of familiarising with one and other, all of them have dropped calling each other by title and by first name basis or with a shortened name.

“What is it?” Feliciano asked.

“This is a Joker’s diary,” Yao said as he let Feliciano take a glimpse in the book.

The writing follows a standardised format of writing a diary and the writing make it clear it was written by a Joker.

“So, the Joker name is Gilbert?” Feliciano said in surprised.

“Seems so,” Yao said as he scanned through the book. None of them knew the Joker’s name and has been calling Gilbert ‘Joker’ this whole time.

“Gilbert… Beilschmidt!” Feliciano said in utter surprise.

“Is there anything wrong?” Yao asked with concerned when he saw the shocked expression in Feliciano's face.

“Yao, you may not know this, but the Beilschmidt’s family is known as the Guardian of Hearts. Almost all of the Kings in the Hearts history are from Beilschmidt! Our current king is also Beilschmidt as well.” Feliciano exclaimed.

“What? Is this Joker some relatives to Beilschmidt?” Yao said jokingly.

“Not funny. But Gilbert is a rather strange name.” Feliciano said which Yao looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“People in the early days during the creation of four Kingdoms rarely have the letter ‘G’ as the heading of their name. In fact, Gilbert seems to be a rather new name that appears in the west.” Feliciano said.

“Maybe this is just a name he decided to take on recently.” Yao laughed.

“True. Anyway, what does the diary say?” Feliciano asked with curiosity.

“Well, we can…” before Yao can continue, the book in his hand is suddenly snatched away by Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at the book cover in astonishment. Never had he ever thought that the book Yao took is his diary. Out of all the books in the room, Yao is able to find his diary?

The book disappeared in Gilbert's hand as he turned around and said sternly towards the two.

“Don’t you ever dare to take any books that appeared in the recent 50 years!” Gilbert snapped in anger before walking back towards the bookshelves with books that appear in the recent 50 years and use magic to let them disappear in the sight of others.

“Fine.” Yao huffed as he took a book that is in the bookshelves beside him.

To his surprise, it is another diary which Gilbert widened his eyes at the sight of the cover. He has totally forgotten that this shelves section is the section where diaries are kept.

“Burkhard Beilschmidt?” Yao said in surprised as he looked at the name written at the end of the diary entry.

“Are you really related to the Beilschmidt?” Yao said in confusion which the book in his hand suddenly disappeared and all the Jacks in the room found themselves in the dining room.

“So, you actually knew how to perform high-level magic,” Yao said nonchalantly towards Gilbert who just happened to be in the dining room with them.

It is very hard to do a teleportation magic even if you have the right tools and a large amount of money. Teleportation is not widely used even in Spades and only during emergency people would use teleportation magic. But still, it comes with a risk as there are cases where people have lost a limb or even died when using teleportation magic. Arthur, Vladimir and Lukas are the current magicians capable of performing teleportation magic. But even still, they need a lot of equipment for support and Lukas almost killed a person in the past when performing teleportation magic.

But Gilbert can just use teleportation magic without any equipment or worries that it might kill them and is successful in performing the magic.

“Of course, I knew how to use magic! In fact, I’m the most powerful person in terms of magic!” Gilbert snapped as he walked towards the fridge and take out a can of beer and take a big gulp of it.

“I just prefer to do things by hand and would like to avoid using magic due to my emotion!” Gilbert exclaimed as he slammed the can of beer onto the table.

“Anyway, how long have we been here?” Roderich asked. There is no sun or moon in this place and it is really hard to tell how much time has passed.

“Almost two weeks,” Gilbert said which surprises the Jacks.

“Just two weeks! I thought at least a month has passed.” Yao exclaimed.

“It’s just your perception. Time here goes accordingly towards the time outside. Also, stop calling here this place. This place has a name and is called the realm of magic.” Gilbert said which surprises the Jacks.

“You live in magic?” Roderich said.

“Of course. I do not live in another universe with real-life flowers or high-end technology. All of the things here are magic besides you guys.” Gilbert said which surprises the Jacks.

“But it feels so real!” Yao exclaimed as he bangs the table to shows the hardness of the table.

“They are all magic. Besides, the entire system you guys are living is all based on magic.” Gilbert said which the table suddenly disintegrated and become magic particles.

“Got it? Good, you guys can go back to the library once I finished clearing the books that I don’t want you guys to read.” Gilbert said as he walked back.

“Sometimes I realised why don’t he just used magic and teleport to the location he wanted.” Basch, who has been quiet, spoked.

Meanwhile, while the Jacks are idling in the realm of magic, the four Kingdoms went into chaos.

The case of the disappearance of Jacks has become more complicated when they investigated further which even after a week of investigation, none of them managed to find any clue of the whereabouts of their Jack. Even though the time frame seems short, the four Kingdoms have been utilising all their resources, but no avail.

“Bloody hell!” Arthur exclaimed as he finally can’t keep his composure. He kicked a chair out of the window to vent out his frustration only for Elizabeth to reprimand him in a tired voice.

“You’re paying for the broken window!” Elizabeth said in a tired voice.

“Where did we gone wrong?” Kiku said as he scratched his head. He has been doing this for a while and it has been more frequent.

The case has become so complicated that it involved the four Kingdoms. From just a few servants, a lot of people from all walks of life, nobles, commoners, slaves, whatever people can think of are included in the investigation. Whenever there is a lead, the evidence was destroyed, leaving only a few that give them hope of solving this mystery.

What was even stranger is that there is no call for ransom for their Jacks. If it is the Jacks old enemy seeking revenge, they can understand it. But Yao and Feliciano are a completely different issue. Yao only arrived Spades 11 years ago and only concentrated on his work. He may have been a sore eye towards some people, but it rarely escalated towards the huge amount of hatred. Feliciano is a considerate Jack and never gotten into any kind of feud with any people.

“Before anything, we need to quickly return back to our respective kingdoms,” Francis said with a feeble voice while waving his letter written by Erika who is calling for his return to Diamonds urgently. Arthur has received similar letters from Alfred and some of his close subordinate who is calling him to return.

“He’s right,” Ivan said with a sighed.

“Queen, you have to quickly finish up the work that you’ve been dragging,” Ivan said which Elizabeth suddenly looked up and glared at him.

“I know this may not be what you wanted, but we really can’t neglect our duties due to the disappearance of our Jacks.” Ivan sighed in resignation.

“Then what are we supposed to do! What about Jack’s responsibilities!” Elizabeth exclaimed in anger.

“We just have to carry Jack’s responsibilities while letting our subordinate to investigate on this case,” Ivan said with a tired voice. He is really tired from settling the aftermath of disasters in Clubs and now he has to take care of Jacks responsibilities as well.

“There is a reason why there is a 'Jack' position! His job is not something we are able to master immediately.” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“There is a reason why there is no ace for hundreds of years! Ace’s job role integrated with the King responsibilities. Also, Jack’s role is not that difficult! Rather than bickering over here, why don’t we just quickly start doing the works of Jacks.” Ivan exclaimed.

In the early days, besides the King, Queen and Jack, there are Ace, two to ten. All of them have different roles and are involved in the decision making of the kingdoms. However, the positions two to ten soon disappeared as they deem to be too redundant in the decision making of the Kingdom. The Ace position which is to be the frontline commander of the battlefield, but it soon disappeared as the King is able to take over the job as the King control the entire military in the kingdom.

“Ivan’s correct. Jack’s role is very intertwined with the King and Queen responsibilities. Also, they can’t start their plans without the King and Queen approval. It should be easy for us to take up their responsibilities for a short period of time until we managed to find them.” Francis said in agreement.

Kiku and Arthur looked at each other with confusion. Queen’s responsibilities are even more closely tied with Jack’s responsibilities and they knew how much their Jack works and how much they bickered and tries to convince all stakeholder to support their idea.

But Ivan and Francis are right in a way. Whatever the Jack’s does, the King and Queen are able to do it as well. In fact, some Kings and Queens throughout the history of the four Kingdoms have been singlehandedly take on their Jack responsibilities when the Jack is too weak to work. In fact, the very reason why a new set would not be chosen when the Jack died is that the monarchs are able to handle Jack’s responsibilities.

“Come on Elizabeth, we really need to continue functioning the entire Kingdom,” Ivan said, still trying to convince Elizabeth which Elizabeth finally gives in after being too tired and weak to continue bicker with Ivan.

Right now, none of them knew that the very reason why Jack position continues to stay for a thousand years was that their position is really irreplaceable. The monarchs in the history may be able to take over Jack’s responsibilities, but it was the period where their Kingdom when into a steady and slow decline. But because the period is rather short in history, a lot of people just assumed Jack’s responsibilities is just very easy to fulfil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Burkhard Beilschmidt is Germania human name. He will appear again in the story at a much later part.


	53. chapter 50

“…” Erika tried her best to stand straight despite having the urge to drop down her knees when Francis break the news that Basch was still not found.

“Queen, are you alright?” Francis asked after finding Erika condition is a bit wrong.

“I’m fine,” Erika said with a slightly shaky voice.

“I know it may be hard for you. But we still have to continue running the Kingdom.” Francis said.

“Don’t worry, we’re still searching for the Jacks,” Francis added trying to comfort Erika.

“I understand,” Erika said while trying to get back to her office as quick as possible.

Francis comforts Erika for a while before walking back to his office. After seeing Francis went back to his office, Erika immediately runs back to her office and dismissed her servants before locking herself up in the room.

Once in the room, she dropped down on the floor, being relieved from her duty of always needing to act calm and compose no matter what situation she is in.

She bites her handkerchief to muffle her crying sound as tears dripped down her eyes.

“Brother…” Erika cried as she tries to calm herself down, but no avail.

Erika came from the eastern side of Diamonds, near the mountain range. She was just seven when becomes Queen while Basch is just 13 when he became a Jack.

Everyone was suspicious of her ability when she becomes the Queen and even her predecessor was totally speechless at her age and went lenient on her when teaching Erika about how to become a Queen of Diamonds.

Everyone thought the Joker was crazy to let her and her brother become royals. Gossips rampaged the capital and there are even rumours that her mother was actually the mistress of Joker and they are his child which is the reason why they are chosen as the royals.

Disrespect, pity, envy and doubts filled the eyes of people who are looking at them. They can accept a lowly being becoming their royal, but not someone who is a child! How can a child even run the entire Kingdom!

Her brother quickly established himself as a capable Jack and pulled a few strings towards people who are disrespectful towards her, causing their downfall. Those methods are really effective, however, despite that, people still looked at her with disrespect which she knew she has to establish herself as a Queen that is good enough for the Kingdom.

It took her a total of five years to finally have a say as the Queen of Diamonds. It is the darkest time of her life which she is often lost and confused. If it was not for her brother, she would not even be able to make it so far.

But now…her brother disappeared without a sign.

…

In the magic realm.

“Why did you choose my sister and I to become a royal?” Basch asked Gilbert who is having his wurst.

“Well, you two are totally capable due to the statistic I’ve collected from the entire Kingdom. What else would I chose you guys for?” Gilbert said as he takes a bit of wurst. As a Joker, he would not need to eat. But he chose to eat to continue able to savour the delight of a mortal.

“Statistic?” Basch looked at Gilbert with confusion.

“You know, I’ve recorded about both of you and both of you are all totally suitable to be in the position of the…” Before Gilbert can continue, Basch slammed the table.

“I don’t mind if I’m the Jack and take up those shitty jobs, but my sister is still seven when she becomes a Queen!” Basch exclaimed angrily.

“Seven, mind you! What are people doing when they are seven?” Basch snapped.

“They play in the field, collecting flower, chasing goats and more childish and naïve things! But you just take those away from her and give her the responsibilities of a Queen!” Basch exclaimed in anger as he clearly recalls the frustration he felt when he wanted to beat up those bastards who are giving his sister a hard time. But he can’t! Because he is a Jack, he should be helpful, caring, not hurting his citizens! All he can freaking do is just give a few words of comfort to his sister and play dirty towards those bastards!

Gilbert looked at Basch before he suddenly disappears with the wurst he is eating. Basch totally snapped when Gilbert disappeared in front of him and cursed loudly in Dia (the native language of Diamond).

Meanwhile, Gilbert is in his room looking at a piece of paper. The piece of paper may look insignificant, but it is actually the reasoning why both Jack and Erika is chosen as royals.

“Why must you choose people based on what’s written in the paper?” Gilbert murmured.

Gilbert was not the one who has chosen the current sets of Diamonds and Clubs. He only becomes a Joker 11 years ago and only chosen the current sets of Heart and Spades. The person who has chosen the sets for both Diamonds and Clubs is actually Burkhard Beilschmidt, his predecessor, the previous Joker.

…

Roderich is playing a song in the piano in his room.

“Four eyes.” Gilbert laughed as he walked into the room.

“What is it Gilbert?” Roderich asked.

“Just thinking how you look when you’re playing the piano, piano fucker.” Gilbert laughed which Roderich furrowed his eyebrows in distaste.

“I believe as a person that is being respected, you should be more mindful of your words,” Roderich said.

“Don’t be so stiff,” Gilbert said with a big grin.

“Anyway, want to know more about your predecessors? I have a lot of records of them.” Gilbert grinned which confuses Roderich. Why does Gilbert suddenly wants to talk to him about his predecessors which he is not interested in it?

“Do you want to know why does the territory you’re born in is called ‘Oster’ when it means east in Heartian?” Gilbert asked, trying to incite Roderich curiosity.

“Isn’t it because Oster used to be part of Hearts before it becomes part of Clubs due to a war?” Roderich said, answering Gilbert question.

“I know, but why does the territory keep the name ‘Oster’?” Gilbert said.

“The nobles ruling the territory wanted to keep the name which the Royals during that time agreed to it,” Roderich answered.

Gilbert sighed as Roderich answered the question perfectly.

“You’re not fun as always, young master,” Gilbert muttered which Roderich caught the words he is speaking.

“Do you know me a lot?” Roderich asked which surprises Gilbert.

“Of course, I’m the Joker and I’ve all the records of the four Kingdoms!” Gilbert boast as he quickly leaves the room, leaving a confused Roderich trying to solve the mystery of why does Gilbert call him using his childhood nickname ‘young master’? He would not have remembered this nickname if Gilbert did not say it.

Gilbert quickly runs back to his room and locked himself inside.

“Pathetic… you’re too pathetic, Gilbert.” Gilbert muttered as tears flow down his eyes.

“What am I expecting when they can’t even remember a single thing about me!” Gilbert murmured as he wiped his eyes.

_Why must they bring his hope up when they said they find him familiar? What is he even expecting from those people who are currently so different from him?_

“Why must such things happen to me?” Gilbert sobbed.


	54. chapter 51

In the library, Yao is browsing for some books. Gilbert has finally opened up the library after clearing all the books he does not intend the Jacks to read.

"Joker diary?" Yao said in surprised when he saw a book titled 'Joker diary VII'.

"Didn't Gilbert heavily emphasise he will clear all the diary related books? Why is this here?" Yao muttered in confusion.

"Well, whatever." Yao shakes off his confusion as he opens the book.

Unknown to Yao, the book he is opening, let out a huge secret about Jokers and the history about the families of Linker roads.

…

At the magic realm, Gilbert is putting the books he does not want the Jacks to read it into a portal.

"…where's the seventh volume?" Gilbert murmured as he moved his fingers which books quickly flew past each other.

"That's strange," Gilbert muttered as he continues to look for that book. Suddenly, a strange sensation was felt throughout his body.

"Wait, the memory spells has cracked!" Gilbert exclaimed as he looked at the mirror in his room.

"Oversee!" Gilbert shouted which a magic circle formed in his right iris.

"Shit!" Gilbert shouted as he throws all the books into the portal without sorting them out while quickly teleport himself.

…

"This…" Roderich is totally speechless about the content he is reading.

Yao just runs towards them with the diary which recorded down things that they could never believe it would be true.

"This is too fake! What does it mean that Joker actually have a lifespan and this Joker is just selected a few years ago!" Basch said trying to make sense what he just read.

"Sleep!" a voice suddenly shouted from nowhere which the four Jacks suddenly fell asleep without warning.

"That's the problem with too many books to check." Gilbert sighed as he suddenly appears from nowhere and took the book which is half open.

"Sorry, I would love to let you guys remember me, but I make a promise," Gilbert muttered as he patted Roderich's head.

"Seriously, memory spell are the hardest to fix." Gilbert sighed as he clapped his hand.

…

"Yawn…" Yao let out a yawn as he stretched his back.

"Hmmm…" Yao makes some simple calculation before coming to a conclusion that they still have to stay here for more than 2 months.

"Seriously, they don't have anything besides books to read?" Yao yawn as he went to brush his teeth.

…

Back in Gilbert room, there are two more memory spell circles imprint in the mirror. The original few is still in the mirror, but two of the designs seems a bit different.

Gilbert looked at his finger with magic particle still lingering around them. A scene of his distant past was triggered.

_"We Jokers have to keep the order of the four Kingdoms." Burkhard Beilschmidt said towards young Gilbert._

_"But what about Roderich! That guy is seriously in love with Elizabeth and you let him be a Jack while Elizabeth becomes the queen!" Gilbert exclaimed towards Burkhard._

_"Boy! Sometimes, we have to sacrifice a few people just for the stability of the entire West. It may be hard for you, but you have to do it." Burkhard said sternly._

_Young Gilbert just stares at him, but what he wanted was just to shout, screw it!_

Gilbert slammed the table with all his might which the table exploded.

"Damn it! Why did I recall such things?" Gilbert exclaimed while holding his head with his palm.

"Screw the four Kingdoms. If they can't let everyone be happy, they shouldn't even exist." Gilbert murmured, but the hatred in his eyes was apparent.

He shakes his head and stood up to sort out the books which he suddenly threw into the portal.

…

"So, you can't speak Spadean (the native language of Spades)," Feliciano asked as Yao is busy looking for some books with interesting titles.

"Nope, I have to quickly start to do my paperwork as soon as possible, so I just learn the standardised language. I did try to learn them before, but it is too difficult that I gave up on it." Yao sighed.

"But how do you communicate with your citizens?" Feliciano asked. Even though the Standardised language is mandatory in almost all application, the people still prefer their own native language which is part of their culture, their pride.

"I need to use some bureaucrats to help me to translate," Yao replied awkwardly.

"You aren't afraid they would just alter your original meaning for their own gains?" Basch asked.

"If you have to be suspicious of everybody, you can't get any work done. Also, those Bureaucrats are the most loyal people which I get from the King." Yao grinned.

"Huh?" Feliciano looked at Yao with confusion, waiting for an answer.

"They used to be soldiers but leave the military as they are unfit to participate in battle due to injuries." Yao grinned.

"You even use them!" Basch exclaimed immediately.

"Yes, they are injured, and it would be too tough for them…" before Feliciano can continue, Yao interrupted.

"Physically, they are injured, but they still have their mind. Just because they are injured in a part and cast them as useless, aren't you guys being too selfish?" Yao said.

"What are you talking about? We are talking about their own health! You're literally putting them into risk as they need to rest from those injuries!" Basch exclaimed.

"It's just office works," Yao said with confusion.

"Also, they need to provide food for their family. Just by casting them aside, they are losing their income and pushing the entire family into poverty." Yao explained.

"Can't you guys just give them incentives!" Basch exclaimed.

"We will only give their family compensation if they die in battle or training. Incentives will only be given if they got their injuries in battles. Besides, it just doesn't fit us to provide for people who don't contribute." Yao said with a stern voice.

"What!" Basch exclaimed.

"Calm down you two!" Feliciano immediately barged into to stop the fighting.

"I think it just because the difference in values and cultures," Roderich said as he walked towards them.

"I'm guessing Diamonds cares about rewarding people about their contribution and care for the people well being while Spades only reward people based on their continuous contribution," Roderich said.

"Correct!" Feliciano immediately replied.

"We aren't four different kingdoms for no reasons. Sometimes our values and priorities may clash, but we have to remain united together." Feliciano said with a huge smile while waving his flag.

While the Jacks are continuing their conversations to know more about each other values, the palace of Heart is in a havoc.

Palace of Heart.

"What happened!" Kiku exclaimed as he quickly follows the servant.

"Duke of Sorriso just came." The servant replied.

"Sorriso?" Kiku said in surprised. That territory is at the south of Heart and the territory just happened to be the territory which controls most of Hearts ports. They rarely came to the capital as their territory are very far away from the capital, but what brings the head of the Sorriso family here?

They immediately reached Ludwig office which a chair was thrown outside scaring the two of them.

"…" Kiku stared in dismay as he looked at the chair that was being thrown outside. If he had just move one more step forward, this sofa would have hit him.

"Lovino! Stopped this nonsense at once!" Ludwig ordered.

"Where're the guards!" Kiku shouted which surprised the two inside.

"Stay back!" Ludwig shouted towards Kiku. A file was thrown towards him.

"Where're the guards!" Kiku shouted again while catching the file.

He widened his eyes when he saw the face of Duke of Sorriso.

"Feliciano?" Kiku said in surprised.

"I'm not your Jack, my younger brother!" Lovino snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kiku apologised immediately which another document hit him.

"Enough Lovino! You can vent out your anger towards me, but don't you dare to assault the Queen!" Ludwig exclaimed as he holds Lovino hand.

"Quickly bring the doctor!" Ludwig shouted towards the servant outside which the servant immediately comply but is stopped by Kiku.

"Don't worry, it is just a bump," Kiku said.

"Anyway, don't you think it too bold, Mr Vargas?" Kiku said towards Lovino sternly.

"Causing a commotion in the palace and assaulting monarchs. Even if your brother is the Jack, that doesn't mean you can…" before Kiku can continue, Ludwig immediately stopped him.

"Don't agitate him further." Ludwig snapped towards Kiku which surprised Kiku.

"What do you mean?" Kiku asked in surprised.

"Bring Duke of Sorriso into the guest room. Also, we need to talk about our situation with the nobles of Hearts." Ludwig said with a worried tone towards Kiku.


	55. chapter 52

“The Heart is currently facing an issue.” Ludwig sighed.

“What do you mean by this?” Kiku asked with confusion as he drinks his tea.

“You should know that among the four Kingdoms, the Heart is the one with the laxest feudal system,” Ludwig said.

“Yes,” Kiku nodded his head.

“Due to these, even nobles and commoners have the ability to influence the royals’ decisions,” Ludwig said.

“What!” Kiku said in surprised.

“I guess you should be a bit surprised by it since you still hold the absolute power in your field with no one capable of influencing your decisions. But that influence in Jack decisions making is large. Almost all the decisions made by Jack have to go through those people opinions before the Jack would make it a proper proposal and sent it to us for the seal of approval.” Ludwig said.

“Thanks to that, the nobles have a say in the Kingdoms and hold a large influence in their territories. Even renowned artists, writer, scientist and more have the ability to influence a large amount of Hearts.” Ludwig sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Normally this would be a bad thing for the Kingdom since we operate based on absolute monarchy. But Feliciano has been doing a good job mediating all sides and command those people to do their best for the Kingdoms which is the very reason why Hearts is able to prosper.

However, this has a downside. All of them requires Feliciano to make a fair judgement and keep them protected at their own field. Once this leader is gone, it would be a disaster.” Ludwig explained.

“Then why hadn’t I felt any changes yet?” Kiku asked. Feliciano has disappeared for almost a month by now, but Kiku still felt the Kingdom is running as usual.

“Duke of Sorriso and Duke of Deutsch has been keeping them on the bay. But despite their best effort, there are a lot of conflicts happening under the table in just a few weeks of the disappearance of Feliciano. To make matter worst, Duke of Sorriso can’t keep up with the conflict and have been suffering a lot of sabotages by his fellow nobles.” Ludwig sighed.

“Then what is the commotion just now about?” Kiku asked. Lovino is acting quite aggressive in Ludwig office, very unlike someone who has been loyal and protecting Hearts interest.

“I hate to break this, but Duke of Sorriso is on the verge of breaking due to those conflicts.” Ludwig sighed.

“Huh?” Kiku looked at Ludwig in confusion.

“Well, I can’t really blame him for this. When you were away to Clubs due to the news, he came to the capital once and vowed to me to keep those rich and manipulative nobles at bay until Feliciano was found. But no one expected that we can’t find Feliciano and it has been almost 2 weeks. The amount of sabotages and accusations Duke of Sorriso faced is worst than what Duke of Deutsch faced. In just 2 weeks, he lost almost a fifth of his territories due to all these sabotages.” Ludwig sighed.

“What! That’s impossible!” Kiku exclaimed. Territories given to a noble family is decided by the monarchs and without specific instruction from the monarchs, no matter how heavy the crime committed by the family, those territory remains untouchable from other families.

“They managed to fake all the pieces of evidence perfectly. So perfect that I have to suspect the Duke a lot of times. But I know the Duke is innocent. But there’s nothing I can do besides making those land part of the royal treasury.” Ludwig trembles with guilts as he recalls the times, he almost executes Lovino due to those sabotages.

“Why doesn’t I know anything about this?” Kiku asked dangerously.

“Well…” Ludwig takes a big gulped before continuing explaining.

“It does not overlap your responsibilities, also you are not from here, so you might not understand them very well,” Ludwig explained.

Kiku looked at Ludwig, obviously hurt by Ludwig explanation.

_Yao, I finally understand your feelings. No matter how hard we try to assimilate, we’re always treated as foreigners and will never understand how they operate._

Kiku took in a deep breath and looked at Ludwig with a hint of malice.

“King, I may not be born from here, but I came to west ever since I was 14 and I am the Queen of Heart for almost 8 years. Just because I’m not a native and you keep such an important issue from me? Honestly, I’m very disappointed.” Kiku said sternly.

“I’m sorry from keeping this from you. But even if you knew about this, there’s not much you can do.” Ludwig said, lowering his voice as he speaks.

Kiku clenched his fist and immediately walked out.

“Guest room? Let’s meet the Duke of Sorriso who is currently taking half of our Jack responsibilities!” Kiku exclaimed in anger as he quickly disappearing from Ludwig sight.

Ludwig widened his eyes in shocked as he heard Kiku words. He fell in a daze for a while before quickly stood up and run towards the guest room.

…

“Duke of Sorriso!” Kiku exclaimed angrily as he opens the door of the guest room, startling the occupants in the room.

“Your Majesty!” Lovino reacted immediately and greeted Kiku. The servants in the room immediately follow suits and greeted Kiku.

“What brings you here, Your Majesty?” Lovino asked worryingly.

“I would like to have a private chat with the Duke,” Kiku said as he eyed at the surrounding servants.

The servants get the sign and bowed down before quietly retreated from the room.

After the servants leave, Lovino fidgeted anxiously in front of Kiku. He was in rage just now when he was in Ludwig office which is the reason why he acted so out of place. But after he calms down, he realised his actions and begins to worry about it. He is not afraid of Ludwig, but he is definitely afraid of Kiku whom he knew next to nothing about this Queen of theirs.

“Duke of Sorriso, mind if I call you Mr Vargas?” Kiku asked.

“I’m honoured, Your Majesty.” Lovino bowed.

“Mr Vargas, how have you been?” Kiku asked.

“I’m fine, thanks for your concerns, Your Majesty,” Lovino said.

“That was pretty bold just now, are you like this in your own territory?” Kiku asked dangerously.

Lovino clenched his teeth as he fidgets his fingers. Kiku is just asking questions that seem completely normal, but something triggered his instincts to feel frightened.

“I’m so sorry for my rude behaviours.” Lovino apologised politely.

“Well it’s alright, but there’s something I would like to ask,” Kiku said.

“What is it, Your Majesty?” Lovino asked.

…

In the magic realms.

“How is your King and Queen to you?” Gilbert asked curiously to the four Jacks who are eating breakfast.

“Why are you interested about it all of the sudden?” Roderich asked.

“Just tell me,” Gilbert said as he moved closer to Roderich.

“It’s my privacy,” Roderich said as he tries his best to ignore Gilbert.

“I’ll tell you,” Feliciano said which Gilbert immediately moved closer towards Feliciano.

“How are they?” Gilbert asked while taking out his pen and notebook.

“Are you that interested in Hearts?!” Roderich exclaimed. From preferring to speak Heartian to have a Heart’s noble family surname to being more interested in Hearts royal set. It is totally obvious that this Joker of theirs are quite fond of Heart.

“Well, Heart holds the priority above all the four Kingdoms,” Gilbert said with pride.

“What’s with this biased!” Roderich snapped.

“Anyway, how is the monarchs to you, Feli,” Gilbert asked attentively.

“Well, my King is quite capable and strict, he is definitely an excellent King,” Feliciano said with fondness.

“What about your orient Queen?” Basch asked. When Kiku become the Queen, it does stir an uproar as this is the second time a non-native become a royal.

“Well, I’m not sure about him,” Feliciano said.

“What do you mean by it?” Basch asked while taking a bite of his toast.

“I’m not sure I should say this, but… there’s something definitely strange about him.” Feliciano said as he tries to recall Kiku behaviours.

…

Ludwig panted heavily as he reached the guest room. Kiku is actually a fast walker despite his looks and even Ludwig have a hard time catching up.

“I understand,” Lovino said with determination.

“I entrust this to you.” Kiku smiled.

“Thanks for your kindness, Your Majesty,” Lovino bowed before walking out.

“Your Majesty,” Lovino bowed towards Ludwig before walking away.

“You’re quite slow,” Kiku said towards Ludwig.

“What happened?” Ludwig asked.

“I let him have control over the southern ports while taking away his power of controlling the domestic laws,” Kiku said.

“You what!” Ludwig exclaimed in surprised.

“He obviously is at the breaking point. If he continues to control half of Feliciano responsibilities, he would be executed faster than anyone expected.” Kiku explained.

“Are you crazy, there’s a reason why I kept him in power. Not many have his ability to mediated between a lot of sides and remained loyal towards the royals.” Ludwig said.

“It because of his ability, I have to keep him! Rather than losing him due to those sabotages, it is obviously better to let him work fewer workloads. Also, you may look quite generous, but you’re very paranoids. It’s time to let all those freeloaders work.” Kiku said with determination.

“It’s not going to work! Both of us knew almost nothing about them. Sure, we are able to command them, but we are not quite sure about their characteristics.” Ludwig said.

“Why do we need to know about their characteristics?” Kiku asked which Ludwig immediately realised something.

“I’ll just make them work for the entire Kingdom,” Kiku smirked.

“But none of us can keep them at bay. They may be following us on the surface, but there’s no telling what will be going under the table.” Ludwig said.

“We can never eradicate all the things that would be happening under the table. But we can minimise it. Feliciano has set the foundation for us, now it is the best time to build on that foundation before it gone to waste.” Kiku said.

“Stop being so idealistic!” Ludwig exclaimed as he slammed the table.

“I’m not idealistic! If you have to be suspicious of everyone, you can’t get any work done. We have to take over Feliciano works during the time of his disappearance!” Kiku exclaimed.

"I know! But..." Before Ludwig can continue, Kiku interrupted him.

"There's no time to argue! We have to just have to continue for the Kingdoms." Kiku said.

"And to do that, we've to try out our best options," Kiku said sternly.

…

Back at Magic Realm.

“Well, his actions always seem to contradict the emotion he shows,” Feliciano said.

“What do you mean by it?” Roderich asked.

“Sometimes he seems calm and collected, but he is able to devise unbelievable plans and decisions that seem confusing and unrealistic. Also, when he is angry, he never makes any irrational decision. He even supports some of my ideas which deem unrealistic but reject some that seems to have obvious benefits to Hearts. Also, even though he is an orient and only become a Heartian when he is chosen as the Queen, he is able to gain respect and influence among his field in just a few months.” Feliciano said.

“Even though I work with him for almost 8 years, I still can’t seem to understand what is he thinking,” Feliciano said.

“That’s Kiku.” Yao laughed.

“Oh yes, he is your brother, right?” Basch asked.

“Yes, and Feliciano, I may have the answer to your doubts, even though it may not be the right answer,” Yao said.

“What is it?” Feliciano asked.

“Kiku is not someone who will lose his calm in front of anyone. He has emotions, but they will never get into his decision making. Well, with such a past, it’s only natural he would be able to weigh the pros and cons and decide the value faster and more accurate than anyone.” Yao said.

“His past?” Feliciano said in doubts.

“He is captured once and managed to survive in a southern village of Kohan. As a person raised in a village and is taught medicine, he is able to learn how to utilise fully all the herbs available and try out new stuff. When he came to Spades, he came into another new level of hell. Gaining respects and acceptance from the royal doctors is not easy, especially when Spades are so suspicious about oriental medicine. But he managed to finish it and become the youngest head of royal doctors in Spade history. Kiku will never bow down to difficulties and even if he made mistakes, he would give more accomplishments to receive forgiveness from them. That’s Kiku, Queen of Heart.” Yao smiled.

“Your evaluation is quite high,” Roderich said towards Yao.

“But it’s fair.” Feliciano smiled.

“You think so, Feliciano?” Basch asked. He has no been in much contact with Kiku, but he heard that he is very capable.

“I recall, my Queen is the person who does everything by actions instead of words. He gains respect due to his creativity and generosity by giving a lot of people a chance," Feliciano said with a bright smile.

“…But isn’t that a bit too difficult for our jobs?” Roderich said which a tonne of weight hit both Yao and Feliciano.

“That’s totally true,” Feliciano said.

Gilbert smirked slightly as he heard Roderich words.

_Jack responsibilities aren’t just to control domestic laws, foreign affairs and assist the monarchs. It is to give confidence and assurance to the citizens while maintaining the best interests for their respective Kingdom against other Kingdoms, control the stability of the domestic affair of the Kingdom and plan the Kingdoms for the best comfort of the citizens._

_Unlike the King which efficiency, charisma and actions is the most important value or the Queen which planning, resourcefulness and foresight are most important, the Jack requires all of it with words and final results for their jobs._

_How would things turn out when such an important person disappear?_


	56. chapter 53

Arthur took a big gulp as he faced Erika who is holding a document that could decide the future of Spades.

“I believed for the benefit of the two Kingdoms, you would understand what to do, Queen Arthur of Spade,” Erika said sternly.

“Yes, I understand, Queen Erika of Diamond,” Arthur replied while trying to calm himself down.

In the Kingdom of Clubs.

“Damn those Diamonds!” Elizabeth exclaimed with a hint of malice. She has just received a document from Diamonds and it is really something that snapped her.

“Let me guess, it’s about those debts?” Ivan said with a smile as if he has expected it.

“What exactly is their intentions about collecting them now instead of other time?” Elizabeth exclaimed. The Clubs just face a string of disasters and they are currently at the point of reconstruction with an almost destroyed economics of theirs. To makes matter worse, the Diamonds is chasing them now, out of all time, for the debts which just add burden towards them.

“Beats me. But things really going to how we expected them.” Ivan said.

“What we expected? You just get this information from our spies in Diamonds.” Elizabeth huffed.

“As expected of the Queen.” Ivan clicked.

“But, even so, it is now harder to get into contact with them. Looks like Diamonds decided to clean their whole Kingdoms.” Ivan said while taking a sip of coffee.

…

“What are these debts about!” Alfred exclaimed in both anger and surprise.

“Debts the was accumulated three generations ago,” Arthur explained as he went into deep thoughts.

“Three generations ago?” Alfred said in confusion.

“Seriously, sometimes I really wish we knew more about each other jobs.” Arthur sighed as he looked at two sets of documents. One of them is from Diamonds while another is the document, he searched in Yao’s office for three hours to find it.

“This debt came from the three-way war that is hundreds of years ago. It is a debt we landed ourselves on to fight the war.” Arthur said which Alfred widened his eyes in realisation.

The three-way war is a war fought between three Kingdoms, Clubs, Heart and Spades. It’s one of the major wars in the history of four Kingdoms where after the war, there is a huge demographic shift, and stronger territorial hold was given towards the nobles. It is a war where three sides fought for different reasons. For Spades, they fought the war to acquire the resource-rich southern territories and be a bit closer towards the other Kingdoms besides Hearts in order to accommodate trades. For Clubs, they too fight it for the resource-rich western territories as well as to establish themselves as a military power no one dares to oppose. Naturally, Hearts fight it to protect their territories from their Northern and Eastern neighbours. In the end, Heart suffered their worst defeat, losing a third of their territories to the two Kingdoms. However, Spades and Clubs are no better as not only they landed themselves into debt from Diamonds who supplies them war equipment, they have to work for years to calm down the tensions between their newly acquired territories and their original territories.

“Why didn’t I don’t know about this!” Alfred exclaimed.

“I too, don’t know about this until today, even though this is partially my responsibilities.” Arthur sighed.

“Don’t tell me, Yao has been keeping this a secret!” Alfred exclaimed. This debt is no joke and if Yao has been keeping this as a secret, what exactly is he thinking?

“That is partially the reason. Diamonds never talk about this even once, not to mention they didn’t even pressure us on this issue. Also, we trust Yao so much that we just signed whatever documents he passed to us.” Arthur explained. The documents in Yao office contains lots of treaties, agreements Spades have with Diamonds to repay those debts. But three generation of neglecting this issues, they cannot pay them in such a short amount of time. But with these much interactions, no wonder Diamonds cooperate with Spades in a lot of projects like the extensions of trade routes and exchange of skills and knowledge between the two kingdoms.

Arthur looked at the documents and shook his head before looking at Alfred.

“Our first priority is to pay back these debts! Also, I need you to look through all of the documents in Yao’s office to see if there are any important documents!” Arthur said sternly.

“But…” before Alfred can continue, Arthur stopped him.

“No, but! I know you have to return back to the military camps, but we need to settle all the domestics and foreign issues first!” Arthur said in a stern voice.

In Hearts.

“It’s quite lucky for us not to be landed onto debt,” Kiku said.

News of Diamonds chasing after the two Kingdoms of the debts has travelled far and wide.

“True, I don’t want anymore issues in the Kingdoms.” Ludwig sighed.

“Anyway, are you sure you’ll be alright?” Ludwig asked with concerned. Ludwig will be off to military camps in tomorrows to check on the Hearts military which Kiku will be left behind to deal with the bureaucracy and the nobles.

“I will, it just the usual crowds I’ve been dealing with,” Kiku said soothingly.

“I just hope nothing will happen,” Ludwig said.

“You’re being too paranoid. I get you, but we have to continue to run this Kingdom.” Kiku said comforting Ludwig.

“Please be careful, I may not be able to be in the castle for a long time,” Ludwig said.

“Just do your usual,” Kiku said.

In the Kingdom of Diamonds.

“Seriously, what exactly is Basch thinking!” Francis slammed the table in anger.

They decided to take over Jack responsibilities, but when they search through the entire room, the more surprises they have.

First is the debt which both Francis is angry about it while Erika is extremely shocked about it. What exactly is Basch thinking about not mentioning the debt? Sure, it has a high-interest rate which will benefits Diamonds, but if the debt is too high, it might force the two Kingdoms into a corner and the last thing Francis wants is a war against the two Kingdoms with the strongest military among the four.

Now, there are reports about the spies from the other three Kingdoms in Diamonds but Basch has not done any actions about it! Not only that, Basch knew that there are abnormalities in the northern territories and tensions between the north and south of the Kingdoms is increasing, but it did nothing to change the situation! Also, it also has proposals to clear the bandits in Linker roads as well as to open borders! Even though the proposals are incomplete, it clearly shows his intentions. What exactly is he doing!

“Well, maybe he has some plans in mind but has not enough time to write it down?” Antonio said. Antonio, also known as Count of Iber, is Francis best friends even before Francis become the King of Diamonds. He can be said as Francis right-hand man and even though he is a count, his territories are comparable towards a duke. There are even rumours that Antonio will become a duke in no time with the current reign.

“He has time to write down the plans to clear bandits but no time to write down the plans to integrate the north and south together!” Francis exclaimed in anger.

“Well, maybe he is stuck in the situation?” Antonio said.

“Enough! If he can’t get his priorities right, we just need to help him to sort them out!” Francis exclaimed.

At the same time in the magic realm.

“I have a really bad feeling.” Yao sighed which the other three nodded their heads as well. There has been cold air blowing throughout their whole body for the longest time ever.

“Well, want me to tell you about the real-world conditions?” Gilbert asked which the four just shake their head.

“If you tell us, it would cause us more to want to return home which you clearly didn’t plan to do it,” Roderich said.

The four of them have learnt the lessons during the few times Gilbert told them the real-world conditions which all of them pestered him to let them return home only for them to be stuck in their rooms for hours before Gilbert decided to release them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for posting this very late as firstly, I lost the entire document of this chapter and I was feeling sick. The next chapter will be posted by tomorrow. So sorry!


	57. chapter 54

“Gilbert!” Yao smiled cheekily as he blocked Gilbert path.

“What?” Gilbert asked with annoyance. Ever since the four Jacks has been living with him, all his works often get delayed and he has to work extra hard to finish them.

“I was wondering if you can help me to clarify some doubts.” Yao grinned.

“Say it in 10 seconds or else get out of my way!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Are you responsible with the assassination of our Queen around 7 years ago?” Yao asked with Gilbert stunned for a while.

“Also, what exactly is the reason for you to bring us here?” Yao asked which before Gilbert can react, Yao holds his hands and separate his fingers while a hand suddenly grabbed his throat and underjaw causing him to have speech difficulties.

“If there’s one thing we knew about magic, is that you can’t do any magic spells without reciting chants and doing hand gesture,” Basch said from behind.

Suddenly, Gilbert disappeared from the spot and appeared behind Yao.

“That only applies to mortal magicians,” Gilbert said in triumph.

“Anyway, you want to know about the issues?” Gilbert asked while rubbing his throat. Basch really shows him no mercy and he still feels a bit of pain around his neck.

“Well yes, this has been bothering us for a while,” Yao replied.

“Why didn’t you ask me earlier? It has already been a month since you came,” Gilbert said as he drinks a cup of water that suddenly appears.

“Well, we are quite afraid of agitating you. Besides, we didn’t think that far about the assassination that happened 7 years ago.” Yao said which Basch nodded his head.

“But after getting to know you better, you seem to be a person nicer than what we expected,” Yao said.

“Besides, if we really agitate you, at most, we get locked in our room for hours,” Basch added which Yao glared at him immediately. Even if you knew Gilbert course of action, why would you say that out loud? He might have a second thoughts about it!

“You guys aren’t scared I would do anything worse?” Gilbert asked as he surveyed the two Jacks.

“Nope, we believe you aren’t this type of person,” Basch said with a smile.

“Besides, what kind of Jack are we if we can’t judge a person correctly in a short period of time,” Basch added which Gilbert sighed.

“You got correct. I wouldn’t do anything to you as it would be breaking my principle.” Gilbert said.

“But that doesn’t mean I would tell you these things,” Gilbert said as he disappeared from the spot.

"Sometimes, isn't it better for him to just used magic instead of doing things by hand?" Basch said.

"He prefers to do everything by hand, remember?" Yao laughed.

…

However, once Gilbert walked into his office, he immediately stunned and watch Feliciano looking at the magic circle in the mirror.

“What are you doing!” Gilbert bellowed which scares Feliciano.

“I…I…um…” Feliciano panicked as he tries to think of a way to speak.

“Wait!” Gilbert widened his eyes in realisation.

“How the hell did you get in here!” Gilbert demanded. If the four Jacks managed to find the library, so be it as he did not lock it. But he set his office with magical locks and unless one has his permission, no one can enter this place.

“I…I don’t know!” Feliciano said while being terrified by Gilbert.

“I…I just tripped and the next thing I know… I’m here.” Feliciano said while still being terrified.

“What!” Gilbert exclaimed in surprised as he checked his magical locks.

None of them seems to be tampered or anything.

“Get out of the room!” Gilbert exclaimed which Feliciano immediately run away.

Gilbert took in a deep breath as he surveyed the room. None of the items seems to be touched and Feliciano seems to be in the office for a short period of time.

“How did Feliciano get into here?” Gilbert muttered but sighed in regret in his heart. Maybe his tone is a bit too harsh towards him? Feliciano seems to be terrified by his words, probably should apologise to him later.

…

Feliciano sobbed in the dining table while Yao tried to calm him down.

“Stop crying. He is just upset about your sudden appearance in his room.” Basch said.

“But…” Feliciano continues to sob while he wiped his tears.

“No used dealing with it. Just let him calm down and both of you can talk about it.” Basch sighed.

“But…” Before Feliciano can continue, Basch interrupted him.

“No but! We’re going to play book frisbee, are you joining us or not!” Basch snapped sternly which Feliciano nodded his head in pressure.

…

“Catch Vargas!” Roderich exclaimed to Feliciano as he threw a book towards him.

Feliciano panicked as he walked back and tries to catch it, only for him to trip and fall which the book landed on his head, giving him a bump.

“Mr Edelstein!” Feliciano sobbed as he tries to get up.

“Seriously, can you be more focus!” Roderich exclaimed.

“Even if he is focused, there is a greater chance for the book to land on the shelf.” Yao sighed.

They are currently playing book frisbee to spend their time as they are way TOO BORED!

For the first month they are here, they have been reading books and talking to one another. It is interesting and fun at first. However, after a few days or weeks, things start to get boring. Feliciano once asked Gilbert for art sets so that he can do art while spending his time. But the art sets is completely useless and in poor quality that Feliciano cry towards them about it. Similar incidents happened before like Yao asked for cooking ingredient only for him to find the ingredients taste very weird and he managed to attain the same level of cooking like Arthur thanks to those ingredients. Also, Roderich has asked for sewing sets only for the needles to be too sharp or constantly broken into pieces while the strings snapped when he is sewing. Such incidents happened at a confirmed rate that the four has given up on asking Gilbert for items. The food they eat now is done by Gilbert thanks to it.

But they are seriously bored and even though the books collections are huge, it gets very boring reading the same format again and again. Things are so much fun and shitty when they were Jacks.

“If only we can bring these books out,” Roderich said as he tightens his grip on a book.

“Give it up, unless you find Gilbert for it, you have to play book frisbee here,” Basch said. They tried taking the book out before only for the book to disappear in their hand and reappear in the bookshelves. Gilbert has declined to help them about this and that is the reason why they are stuck in playing book frisbee in the library.

“Anyway, these books seems quite recent. They seem to be done in the past 100 years.” Roderich said as he looked at the date published.

“Well, I’m just surprised that Gilbert has the patient and resilience to write down all the events,” Basch said in amusement.

The books are all recounts about the four Kingdoms. It is so inclusive of all the aspect of the four Kingdoms that it even has the distance and directions a single rock moves at an occasion.

“Maybe this is his job?” Yao said.

“Job of recording down all the four Kingdoms events which the books will never be seen?” Basch smirked.

“Probably to collect statistics to select the next sets?” Roderich suggested which Basch clenched his teeth in disgust.

…

“Damn it!” Gilbert exclaimed as he goes to his limit by writing down events using his magic and full concentration. Right now, in his room, there are five books writing down different events in different books.

After three hours of writing, Gilbert collapsed in exhaustion. Usually, he would not be exhausted as magic would heal him quickly. But absorbing so much knowledge in such a short period of time is going to drain him mentally.

After resting for a while Gilbert shakily picked up his pen and continue writing. There a reason why he preferred doing things with his own hand instead of magic. Not only will it be less mentally exhausted, but he also will not lose his humanity and human senses.

“High being and lived in a paradise my head!” Gilbert snapped softly. The four Kingdoms often portray the Joker as someone who looked over the four Kingdoms and maintains balance as well as living in enlightenment and paradise. If they knew that he needs to work like them just to record all the events, what would they think? Not only that, enlightenment is just another word for humanoid robots with no emotions, who would want that? Also, paradise? Living alone with magic is called a paradise? In Gilbert sense, a Joker is the worst jobs among all. If he had to choose, he rather is a mortal slave as a slave can still work hard and be free. On the other hand, he has to be stuck in this position for hundreds of years to come. He is really a slave to this position.

Oh yes! Gilbert looked at the mirror.

“Feliciano has been looking at these memory circles for a while. Did he realised what are these used for?” Gilbert murmured as he surveyed the circles.

Gilbert widened his eyes in realisation and a book quickly appears in his hand.

“Why did I forget about these!” Gilbert exclaimed as he looked at the book which titled ‘how to expand and secured memory circle’.

“I’m not breaking my promise, Mr Burkhardt.” Gilbert grinned.


	58. chapter 55

At an unknown street in Occult, Spade’s capital.

A boy is frantically running towards a bakery and open the door.

“Welcome!” Matthew exclaimed towards the boy.

“Oh, it’s you,” Matthew smiled towards the boy.

“Thanks for the bread last time.” The boy said as he passed a note to Matthew.

“Well, it’s nothing. Anyway, you should just keep it.” Matthew said as he politely declined the boy.

“No! My parents taught me that I shouldn’t take things for granted or for free!” The boy pouted.

“Besides, I don’t need to take things for free when I can work for it!” The boy exclaimed which Matthew smiled.

“Well…” Matthew looked at the basket of bread beside him.

“My shop is currently having a promotion. If you bought one bread, you get one for free. Why don’t you buy one bread to pay up for the bread that I give you last time?” Matthew said.

“Deal!” the boy exclaimed happily as he passed the note towards Matthew.

“I’ll get 10!” The boy exclaimed which Matthew smile.

“Wait for a moment!” Matthew exclaimed as he prepares the ten bread.

As he passed the bag towards the boy, the boy just left a note and dashes out of bakery leaving a confused Matthew.

When Matthew looked at the note, he smiled.

 _Such a cute child._ The note the boy left is just enough for 11 loaves of bread.

…

As the boy scouted the entire market, he continues to buy foods like pears, cabbage, turnip, radish, chicken and more as well as some gardening tools together with soils and fertiliser as well as sewing kits. But the end of the day, his hand is filled with items that he has to use the burrow that he bought along with the gardening tools as a carrier.

“I wonder why does master want them for?” the boy muttered.

…

Back at the boy workplace, a well-known magician’s estate, the boy put the items at the storage room and leave towards the kitchen to clean it up and prepare some food for the worker.

…

Just as the boy starts to cook lunches for the worker working in the estate, he widened his eyes when he recalls he left his bag in the storage room.

“Damn it!” The boy put down his equipment and run towards the storage room, only to widen his eyes when he saw the items, he diligently bought are all gone.

“Mrs Adley!” the boy exclaimed towards the head servants of the estate.

“What is it, boy?” Mrs Adley smiled kindly towards the boy.

“Do you know where does the items I put in the storage room gone? I bought a bag of bread for the workers and left it there, but I can’t find it!” The boy exclaimed anxiously.

“Calm down boy.” Mrs Adley cooed the boy.

“Here’s some money for you to buy more bread.” Mrs Adley smiled as she passed some notes to the boy.

“Just calm down and continue doing your work.” Mrs Adley smiled before walking away.

“But…” before the boy can continue, Mrs Adley has disappeared from his sight.

…

In the magic realms.

Gilbert looked at the bag of bread and take a bite of it.

He widened his eyes when he took the first bite and continue eating it.

“Wow, it’s so good!” Gilbert exclaimed in happiness.

Currently, Gilbert is in an unknown room with storage full of food, instruments, crafting kits and more.

“I never asked for this, but it is so considerate for them for this,” Gilbert exclaimed as he looked at the back of the bag.

‘William’s Bakery’ was beautifully written on the bag.

“Probably should let them buy it every day,” Gilbert said to himself as he snapped his finger which all his new collections are immediately sorted out.

He put down the bag and turned around and sighed at the sight of the mountains of items.

“Why do I even bother renovate here for the sake of those four.” Gilbert sighed as he clapped his hand.

…

At the emerald port in Diamonds.

“Quickly supply the entire ship!” Yong Soo exclaimed towards the crew.

“Yong Hyung! Please check if your equipment and medicines are still working! We’re going to be in the sea for another 2 weeks!” Yong Soo shouted towards Yong Hyung who is just a few meters away from him. Well, he has to shout considering how bustling the port is and how loud the waves are.

As Yong Soo is commanding the crews, a servant girl walked awkwardly towards Yong Soo.

“Erm… your Highness,” The servant said awkwardly.

“What is it?” Yong Soo asked.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Feng Qing, summoned you.” The servant replied awkwardly.

“I get it, tell her I’ll be there in a short while.” Yong Soo replied.

“Ru Lin!” Yong Soo shouted towards a man nearby.

“Help me checked all the stocks, ok?” Yong Soo said.

“Sure.” The man replied.

“Thanks, tell me when we’re setting off.” Yong Soo said before running towards a cabin nearby.

…

Yong Soo quietly opens the door and beamed when he saw Mei putting on her makeup. He sneaked behind Mei without her noticing and gently placed his hand onto Mei right hand.

“Why didn’t you wait for me when you’re doing makeup.” Yong Soo said gently which scares Mei.

Mei yelped and beat Yong Soo chest lightly.

“You scared me, do you know that!” Mei exclaimed.

“Didn’t you summon me?” Yong Soo grinned.

“I didn’t expect you to come in so quickly! Don’t you have a lot of things to do!” Mei exclaimed.

“What is more important than attending my dearest wife?” Yong Soo said romantically as he licked Mei earlobe.

“Stop it!” Mei exclaimed gently as her face flushed red from embarrassment.

“It’s been 7 years, my dear.” Yong Soo said as he clings on Mei.

“I should have waited a year for another candidate!” Mei exclaimed.

“But I still married you in the end.” Yong Soo laughed.

“Anyway, don’t put on more makeup, you’re already beautiful, you don’t need to be more beautiful.” Yong Soo pouted.

“Stop your sweet talk!” Mei exclaimed.

“I’m not sweet talking, it’s the truth.” Yong Soo said with complete seriousness which Mei face flush redder.

“Please don’t put more makeup. Your husband, me, will be jealous when all those men looked at you due to your beauty.” Yong Soo said which Mei suddenly pulled his ear.

“You do know your wife, me, can’t stand your romantic advances!” Mei exclaimed, venting out her emotion, but still smile sweetly at Yong Soo.

At the out of the cabin, Ru Lin looked at Yong Hyung pleadingly. He has something to report to Yong Soo, but it would be very awkward if he enters the cabin now.

Yong Hyung sighed and told Ru Lin.

“Just report to him later.”


	59. Side story 3: a little conversation

**This happens during the first month when the four Jacks are capture and they share some of their past.**

“Eh! You two actually has a more complicated and detailed interaction than both of us?” Feliciano said towards Basch and Yao.

Yao just revealed that the open border initiatives which he shared with Feliciano during his visit to Heart were actually consulted with Basch before he even proposed to Feliciano (See chapter 43 for it).

“Yup, this person communicates with me in a strange way which we managed to exchange information and consult each other before we officially proposed our idea and cooperate together,” Basch said.

“Well, I have no other choice,” Yao replied awkwardly.

“The system is so rigid, and I hardly have a chance to communicate with the other three and it is totally ineffective if I just proposed my idea without consulting others to know their stands on it,” Yao replied.

“So, how do you communicate?” Feliciano asked.

“Spies.” Basch laughed which confuses Feliciano and Roderich.

“He basically uses Diamonds Spies and threatened that he would kill his comrade if he doesn’t deliver some documents to me,” Basch said as he still recalls the time when his Spy who suddenly return from Spades and passed him some documents suggesting that they would use Spies to consult each other about different foreign policies related to the two Kingdoms.

“Eh!” Feliciano exclaimed in surprise.

“I was absolutely shocked by it. I almost thought it was a joke done by my spy if it wasn’t for the Jack stamp.” Basch said.

“So, that’s how you two began to communicate?” Feliciano asked.

“Well, he is a bit of suspicious about it,” Yao said as he pointed towards Basch.

“But I managed to convince him by keep sending his spies back and pestering him which he finally agrees to it. That’s how both of us managed to interact so much without others knowing.” Yao said in pride.

“Well, if you aren’t desperate to pay back Spade's debt, I doubt you would even go for this method,” Basch said hitting right at the nail.

“Well, when I see the debt, I’m really shocked. Also, Spade just recovered from famine and is currently rapidly developing itself. I know we can use war to settle this. But if a conflict erupts, it would bring disruption or even destruction to the promising future we have.” Yao sighed.

“You seems to hate conflict a lot,” Roderich said. He still remembers during the first time when he met Yao. Yao is totally desperate to secure the agriculture agreement to prevent the conflict between Club and Spade. Heck, he even pulls him towards Oster, his former home, and emphasise greatly about how the conflict will destroy the peaceful life these people are going through. This actually forced Roderich to sign the agreement and marks a turning point between the relationship of Spade and Club.

“I’ve seen a lot of conflicts back in Qing Han. Soldiers never returning back home while widows and hungry children have to beg for food as their breadwinners are gone.” Yao smirked, but under that smirked, lies sadness which the other three cannot fathom.

“You guys are lucky, the last conflict in the four Kingdoms happens in the Spades as a minor uprising 20 years ago,” Yao said.

“At least you guys don’t have to fight a war with no sight of ending.” Yao sighed lightly.

“Are you talking about the Xiong Yue and Qing Han constant war?” Basch asked which Yao nodded his head.

Xiong Yue and Qing Han hostility are very well known around the world and wars are constantly fought against the two countries with both sides not backing down.

“The two countries have been fighting for ages, even way before the creation of the countries, the two main ethnicities which made up each country has always been fighting.” Yao sighed.

“What type of hatred does those two have?” Feliciano asked in confusion.

“It’s a fight of resources. Xiong Yue wants to gain access to the fertile part of the east which is monopolised by Qing Han. Qing Han refused to give in which the two starts fighting for it. For both of them, it’s the security of resources, a fight for survival and prosperity.” Yao sighed.

“Can’t you guys share?” Feliciano asked which Yao looked at Feliciano and shake his head.

“The hatred has been embedded into each side heart and there is almost no way of turning back. You have to be lucky the strained relationship of Spades and Clubs was due to a fight for power, not resources.” Yao said which Feliciano clenched his fist and put his fist on his chest.

“Fight for resources… sounds a lot like what happened during the three-way war.” Roderich said which Yao nodded his head.

During the three-way war, Spades and Clubs fight against Heart for their fertile and lush land which both Kingdoms lack of. It serves as a reminder not to push a Kingdom to a corner as who knows what they might do if they are cornered.

“But we are able to prosper and trade, so why can’t they?” Feliciano asked.

“Don’t forget, we are only getting this very recently. Not long ago, we’re still quite isolated and self-reliance which hinders the development of each Kingdom.” Basch said Which Roderich nodded his head in agreement.

“Actually, Feliciano, Qing Han has done a lot of things to secure peace. From trading towards alliance towards union, but all ended up in a lot of failures and it was then decided that killing and waging war are the best and effective options.” Yao explained.

“Sometimes, when the results are clear, you should know what is the best course of action,” Yao said. He suddenly stood up and walked towards a wall.

Everyone is confused by Yao movement and within seconds, they are totally shocked by it. Yao just kicked the wall and make a dent into it.

“Seriously, can’t they make up peacefully? Everyone want to live peacefully and not fight a shitty war!” Yao said clenching his teeth with bloodlust present in his eyes.

“Erm…” before Feliciano can talk to Yao, Roderich stopped him.

“Shh, it’s probably related to his past which may have left a significant impact on him,” Roderich said softly.

“Oh,” Feliciano replied which he suddenly runs towards Yao.

“Say, we’re talking about the four Kingdoms, let’s not care about the far east, ok?” Feliciano said happily.

“Anyway, we’re talking about spies, right? Tell me, why didn’t you use my spies in your land and communicate with me?” Feliciano asked which surprised Yao. Yao let out a small smile and ruffled Feliciano's hair.

“I did, but your spies for some reasons, are too rigid and no matter what happened, they refused to do whatever I say. Some even kill themselves before I even reach towards them.” Yao sighed.

“Eh! Probably should tell my King to send more flexible spies.” Feliciano said which Yao laughed.

“Actually, compare to you, Club spies should be more flexible,” Yao said which confuses Roderich.

“Your Spies are really the cream of the crop. It took me a good long while before locating them. But when I located them, they are dead before I can even confirm if they’re really spies or not.” Yao said.

“That’s totally true. In the end, I’ve to just locate them and put it in a book without doing any further actions towards them.” Basch sighed.

“Then Diamonds Spies should really work on their standards. Not only are they caught so easily, they just follow whatever order an enemy makes, but this is also really a true disgrace.” Roderich huffed.

“…We are not a militarised Kingdoms like you three, ok?!” Basch exclaimed.

“That’s why you still can’t develop your North. What kind of Kingdom still use nature shield to protect themselves?” Roderich said which stabbed Basch on his heart.

The North of Diamond is not developed for a particular reason. To protect Diamonds from invading forces using the large river boundary at their northwest, heavily dense forest at their central north and the mountains at their northeast.

“At least we won’t be caught up in a conflict,” Basch said which pisses off the other three.

Among the thousand years history of the four Kingdoms, the Diamonds are known as the truly peaceful Kingdoms with the number of conflicts they are involved is less than 50.

“Not to mention we’re the richest among the four Kingdoms.” Basch flaunts which stabbed the hearts of the other Yao and Roderich, while Feliciano feels a bit better as things have been going great thank to the Heart finally becoming the trading post in the west while Diamonds control the flow of goods in both East and West.

On the other hand, Spades and Clubs did not get as much profit as the other two Kingdoms from trades and they are currently the largest producer while Hearts and Diamonds act as the middleman which earn them tonnes of profit.

Sometimes, some Kingdoms are just blessed by mother nature.

“That’s because you two are strategically located!” Yao and Roderich roar in anger.


	60. chapter 56

Gilbert looked at the four Jacks with a big grin.

“Guys, I’ve got a present for all of you!” Gilbert exclaimed happily.

“What is it?” Yao asked.

“Here!” Gilbert exclaimed as he passed each of the Jack a necklace.

“Put it around your neck and you’ll notice something very different.” Gilbert grinned.

The four Jack did what they are told and seconds later, they widened their eyes in surprise.

In front of them is a map with different rooms written on it.

“Press the room writing 'Yao’s bedroom',” Gilbert instructed which the four Jacks did what they are told.

Before anyone can react, all four of them are in Yao’s office. Yup, it is definitely Yao’s bedroom as there are a few spare royal suits which Gilbert give it to them when they arrive for them to have clothing to change.

“This is a map which allows you to go to wherever you want in this realm. Those in grey are rooms which you can’t enter unless I’ve permission about it.” Gilbert explained.

“Also, I’ve renovated this realm, so now, besides your bedroom and the library, there are a few other recreation rooms like the cooking room, crafting room and more. There are also places like the garden and public bath.” Gilbert said in pride, but the four Jacks give him a reaction which he does not expect.

The four Jack simply sighed in depression.

“What! Isn’t this great! Now you can stop complaining that you’re very bored and there’s nothing to do!” Gilbert snapped.

“Well, a simple reason is that we can’t trust the items you give us, besides some clothes and those books in the library.” Roderich sighed.

“Huh?” Gilbert said in confusion which is when he recalls how the poor qualities of the items he gives to the Jacks.

“Well, things are very different.” Gilbert laughed awkwardly.

“You see, all these equipment and other things are bought in from the outside world. So, you can definitely trust the quality of these items.” Gilbert said in assurance.

The four Jacks remain very sceptical about this.

“Just go to the garden and check it out!” Gilbert exclaimed as he disappeared all of the sudden leaving the sceptical and confused Jack searching for the garden in the map.

“Oh, found it, I’ll be going off now,” Basch exclaimed as he is the first one who found the garden in the map.

After Basch leaves, Yao and Roderich found it next at the same time and disappeared suddenly, leaving a panicking Feliciano still searching for the garden in the map. Well, can’t blame him, considering there are just three colours in the map, grey, white as the background and black as the font for both colours.

It took Feliciano five minutes before locating the place and teleport to there.

“You’re slow!” Basch reprimanded.

“Sor…sorry, it took a long while for me to find it.” Feliciano apologised.

“Anyway, the items can really be used,” Roderich said as he pointed towards a destroyed shovel.

“It took both Yao and me a good five minutes of smashing it with a rock before destroying it,” Roderich said.

“Erm…” Feliciano looked at the shovel while cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

“What type of rock did you used to smash it?” Feliciano asked.

“That type,” Roderich said as he pointed towards a large rock.

“It’s real, you can try it and is very heavy,” Basch said which Feliciano walked up in scepticism and tries to carry it.

Yup, it’s real. Feliciano hurt his forearm before he lifted the rock up.

“Ouch!” Feliciano yelped which the other Jacks immediately runs towards him.

…

“How the hell did a person hurt himself while trying to carry a medium size rock?” Yao said speechlessly as he warped bandages around Feliciano's arm and stabilized it.

“Sorry.” Feliciano apologised.

“Not everyone is as strong as you two,” Basch muttered.

“So, you guys believe all these things are functional and real?” Gilbert asked which the four Jacks nodded their head.

“But, there’s some improvement to made,” Feliciano said.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked.

“Mind putting more colours in the map to help us differentiate easier. It’s quite hard to find a specific location if all these only have a few colours.” Feliciano suggested.

“I see.” Gilbert nodded his head which a ray of colours appeared in front of the Jacks’ eyes.

“You can paint the map using these colours, the palette be there for around a day, so made full use of it,” Gilbert explained.

“Actually, there’re a few more issues,” Yao said.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked.

“We need some manual as there are some places which offer things we’re interested, but none of us has the knowledge and ability to do it,” Yao said.

“In addition, just now in the garden, the equipment is quite inclusive, but there’re some things that are missing,” Yao added.

“For the equipment that is lacking, compile them into a list. I’ll buy it for you guys.” Gilbert said.

“Also, for the manual, you can search them in the library,” Gilbert said which all of them suddenly appears in the library.

Gilbert seems to realise something and widened his eyes and stunned at the spot.

“What happened?” Basch asked.

“I just remember you guys don’t have any magical capability,” Gilbert said which sighing heavily.

“Yes, so?” Yao asked in confusion.

“Wait for a moment,” Gilbert said as he rubbed his hand and take a deep breath.

“Here,” Gilbert said as he snapped his finger which an image appears in front of them.

“This is a search engine. It is used to help you search for the books in the library. Just press the keywords and you will find related books title. If you saw a book you like, just press the book title and the book will appear on your hand.” Gilbert said which a visible ‘thud’ was heard.

“Sorry.” Yao apologised awkwardly as he picks up a book he dropped.

“It’s ok,” Gilbert said.

“Also, if you press the place with ‘language setting’, it can change to alphabets of different languages. Not to mention, if you don’t want to read those words, you can switch to the audio mode by pressing the word ‘audio’.” Gilbert added.

“This is quite convenient,” Basch said.

“Why didn’t you introduce this to us earlier?” Roderich asked.

“Well, I forget all of you don’t have the magical capability,” Gilbert said awkwardly.

“Anyway, for all of your sake, I renovated this whole place and you better cherish it!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Wow, thank you so much, Gilbert!” Feliciano exclaimed happily.

“Just cherish it,” Gilbert said with a smile.

“Also, you can pass me the list of items you need whenever you want. Just placed it on the box on the dining table.” Gilbert said.

“Thanks a lot,” Yao thanked.

“But I’ve one question,” Yao said.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked.

“Why do you even bother renovating here when we’re just staying for three months?” Yao asked. It has been a month since they arrive and Gilbert bothers renovating here when they are just staying here for another two months.

Gilbert paused for a while and he clenched his fist.

“THAT BECAUSE I’M FREAKING TIRED OF HEARING ALL OF YOU COMPLAINING THAT YOU ALL ARE BORED!” Gilbert roared as he disappeared after roaring.

“…are we that annoying?” Yao asked which Roderich give him an ‘I don’t know’ gesture.

Back at Gilbert office, Gilbert drowned himself in his piles of paperwork.

“Well, it would be awkward if I give you all these after I tell you about my past.” Gilbert murmured.


	61. chapter 57

As Roderich is writing down the list of items, Yao walked up to him.

“Say, Roderich,” Yao said.

“Yes?” Roderich replied.

“He did say that we can ask him to buy anything, right?” Yao asked which Roderich nodded his head.

“I have an idea.” Yao said with a grin.

“Do you want to send your wellness back to your monarch?” Yao asked.

Roderich looked at Yao in suspicious before nodding his head.

“Write down Spinador for the brewing room (See chapter 12),” Yao said.

“Huh?” Roderich looked at Yao in confusion.

“What’s Spinador?” Roderich asked.

“A substance that is currently available in all four Kingdoms but only allowed to be distributed under strict prescription,” Yao explained which Roderich still looked confused. Even though Roderich is the one in control of whatever things that enters and leaves the Kingdom, it is utterly impossible for him to remember the list of things that are allowed to be imported to Clubs.

“I still don’t get it. But why do you need me to write it down?” Roderich asked.

“I want to use it to inform my monarchs that I’m still safe,” Yao said.

“I don’t get you,” Roderich said.

“Well, it’s not that complicated. Spinador is a substance that has the history of being abused as a drug. Due to it, it takes a lot of effort to legally get Spinador. The easiest way to get Spinador in at Spade which you just need the Jack approval. Otherwise, on the other three Kingdoms, you need to submit a whole bunch of records and a lot of inspections to be made on you before you can get those drugs.” Yao said.

“Then?” Roderich asked still unsure about Yao’s actions.

“I’m tricking Gilbert to go to Spades and to get the drug and even though my monarch may not be able to track his trace, they still know that I’m safe,” Yao explained.

“But he can easily get it from the black market,” Roderich said which Yao shake his head.

“Black market in Diamonds and Heart has no access to Spinador due to tight regulations. I’ve visited those markets before and I can’t even find a trace of Spinador.” Yao explained.

“I see,” Roderich said as he nodded his head.

“But why are you telling me this? Aren’t you scared that he would find out about it?” Roderich asked.

“I can’t possibly write that down! He would definitely ask me questions on why would I want the drug since I’m so against on drug abuse! I tried Feliciano once, but he keeps pestering me why I need it which I beat him senseless and he forget about it when he woke up.” Yao said.

“You beat Feliciano?” Roderich asked while cold sweats drip down his forehead.

“Well, I lose control of myself and I didn’t hurt him too much,” Yao said while scratching his cheek awkwardly. He did not mean to beat Feliciano, but he is too tensed, and Feliciano is annoying the hell out of him which he lost control of himself.

“Control yourself.” Roderich sighed.

“So… Spinador, right?” Roderich asked.

“Yup,” Yao replied, nodding his head.

“What am I going to tell Gilbert when he asked?” Roderich hissed.

“Tell him that you want to learn medicine and some books says that Spinador is a good starting material to be used to make medicine,” Yao said.

“Why don’t you say that yourself!” Roderich exclaimed, but still write down about it.

Back in Gilbert office, Gilbert smiled as he looked at the mirror where Yao and Roderich are conversing at the dining table.

“You can just tell me you want to send your greetings towards your monarchs,” Gilbert said while smiling happily.

“But then… they can’t after all, I just shut them in the room when they want to return back or anything to do with the outside world.” Gilbert murmured while laughing lightly.

“Looks like need to get the Jack approval form from Yao.” Gilbert sighed as he rubbed his head.

“Which brings me, how did Yao find out about the library (See chapter 49) and Feliciano enters the office (See chapter 54)?” Gilbert murmured. He did not think too much about Yao finding the library. After all, they are probably too bored, and they walked around which Yao accidentally find the library. But when Feliciano enters his office which he locked it with magic, he feels something strange. All the Jacks has no magical capability and they would be bordered by the boundary like the walls and other objects which they see. They certainly would not run towards the wall and hoping to pass through it.

The library entrance is definitely not located in the building which Gilbert originally built for the Jacks when they first enter the realm. Also, Yao refuses to say how he found it and when they show Gilbert how they enter, they just pass through the wall and walked towards the entrance of the library.

Well, all the walls are made of magic, so it is not hard for them to pass through it. But they need a large amount of force to break it first and then it would be easier for them to pass through on their subsequent visit.

Gilbert is quite frustrated about this and no matter how much he searches, he cannot find any answer about it. There aren't any records about how and when they enter the places even though he is the one responsible for recording the records from the world mirror (the item used to capture all the events happening)!

“What exactly happened during those times?” Gilbert said as he bites his nails. He doesn’t like something which he is clueless about it.

“Whatever!” Gilbert exclaimed in frustration as he went back to do his work- recording events through the world mirror.

…

In the Kingdom of Heart, Sorriso port.

“You said we’ll be in the sea for 2 weeks.” Yong Hyung said towards Yong Soo.

“What are you thinking of suddenly stopping in Sorriso port!” Yong Hyung exclaimed out loud.

Their destination should be stopping by at Romance port further north before going towards Spades. They shouldn’t stop at Sorriso port as that would mean they need to stop at another port further north before going to their designated port in Spade.

“I just remember I need to map Heart trading routes.” Yong Soo said which Yong Hyung looked at Yong Soo in confusion.

“Well… one of my objectives in the west is to check the local trade routes.” Yong Soo said as he glanced at Mei for a short while.

“I get it.” Yong Hyung sighed. He totally gets it when Yong Soo glanced at Mei. No wonder the emperor suddenly send Yong Soo out as an envoy after 7 years of being married into the royal family of Qing Han. This isn’t a trip to maintain a good relationship with other Kingdoms. It is a trip for Mei, Princess Feng Qing, to enjoy! Maintaining good relationship with Spades is just a secondary objective. Even an envoy in any Kingdom in the west can easily get the map of the trade routes, there is no need for Yong Soo to personally mapped the local trade routes!

“Why did you say that we’re going to be in the sea for 2 weeks?” Yong Hyung asked. Yong Soo does not need to say that they will be in the sea for 2 weeks when he is planning to stop by the Kingdom of Hearts.

Yong Soo pulled Yong Hyung closer and whispered into his ear.

“Actually, this is suddenly decided by Mei after she hears that Heart is well known for the trades by one of the cabin crews who heard of it when we’re at the Emerald port in Diamonds.” Yong Soo said which Yong Hyung facepalm.

 _At least this would be an enjoyable trip._ Yong Hyung thought to himself.

“Well, just travel around Heart and widened your horizon for a while.” Yong Soo said softly, trying to cheer Yong Hyung up.


	62. chapter 58

As Arthur is working on the latest check on the economic movement of the Kingdom, a servant suddenly walked in.

“Your Majesty,” the servant greeted.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“Duke of Alb requested for your attention.” The servant replied which Arthur widened his eyes in horror.

Alb, the territory in the north-west of Spade and the territory where Arthur is born. Duke of Alb, Allister Kirkland, Arthur’s older brother.

As Arthur walked towards the room which Allister is waiting for him, his heart begins to beat harder and faster. Arthur never has a good relationship with all his older brothers, especially Allister. After Arthur become the Queen of Spades, their relationship sour even further and interaction between them is the minimum, even during the banquet, the Kirkland’s will try to avoid coming to the capital as much as possible. What exactly brought Allister here all the way from Alb?

As Arthur opens the door, his anxiety grew even further.

Allister looked at him and extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray next to him.

“Your Majesty.” Allister greeted, but his coldness is felt.

“Nice to meet you, Duke of Alb,” Arthur said as he sat down on the couch in front of Allister.

Arthur took in a deep breath and looked at Allister.

“May I know the purpose of your visit, Duke of Alb?” Arthur asked.

Allister stared at Arthur and asked.

“Do you think his Highness, Jack of Spade, is still alive?” Allister asked.

Arthur widened his eyes in surprise. Allister come all the way from Alb just to know if Yao is still alive?

“He is,” Arthur replied.

“How can you be so sure? We haven’t gotten any information about the Jacks from anyone. How are you sure he is still alive?” Allister asked.

“I can still feel his pulse. He is still alive and healthy. If he is dead, a devastating emptiness will be felt by both the monarchs.” Arthur said in confirmation.

“I see. But even though you may feel his pulse, I doubt he can feel yours.” Allister said.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Allister, waiting for an answer from Allister.

Allister looked at Arthur and sighed as he put forward a document.

“This is from his Highness, Jack of Spade, written just two days ago,” Allister said which Arthur widened his eyes as he quickly snatched the document.

Arthur quickly opens it and scanned through it.

Tears quickly fell down from his eyes as he saw the writing. The style, the handwriting is definitely Yao’s.

“Are you sure this is from Yao!” Arthur exclaimed.

“There is his bloody thumbprint. Activated with magic and you will know if this is his.” Allister replied which Arthur immediately activated the document with magic.

A small illusion immediately appeared in front of Arthur which is Yao with a voice message accompany it.

“I’m fine. Sorry for causing you to be worried.” The voice message said.

Arthur covered his mouth as tears of relief and joy overflow his eyes.

Yao is definitely fine. Blood thumbprint voice message cannot be sent unless Yao is willing to think of it, and the thumbprint can only be activated by the respective recipients. Even if Yao is forced to send do the thumbprint, he can just send a message through his thoughts and no one besides the recipients knew what is the message.

Arthur is really glad Yao is fine. Yao pulse has been beating so strongly and they are utterly surprised when they receive news that their Jacks has disappeared. Their pulse disappeared for a few hours and emptiness spread throughout the monarchs’ heart which is the reason why the monarchs rushed towards Clubs without a second thought.

Even though their Jacks pulse has returned, but the frustration and anxiety they been feeling for almost 2 months were immersed. They know their Jacks is just nearby, but they cannot find them or see them as well.

“How did you get these?” Arthur asked Allister as he wiped his tears.

“It appeared in my office room. Thanks to it, I’ve to rush all the way from Alb.” Allister said.

“Can’t you just send it to the palace by magic?” Arthur said.

“I can’t. The document is covered with a high-level anti-magic spell, no matter how much I try, I cannot send it towards the palace through magic.” Allister said. He tried teleporting to the capital himself with the document in his hand, but when he teleports, the document is just left in his place, as though it refused to be teleported with Allister.

“Thank you. I’ll take it from here.” Arthur said.

“Be careful. For someone to have the ability to cast such a high-level spell. They are not someone whom we should take it lightly.” Allister said which Arthur looked at Allister in surprise. Is Allister worrying about him? No, Allister is probably caring for the safety of Spades and Jack, not him.

“Also, your Jack may not know your condition as for him to send such a message, it seems that your Jack can’t feel your pulse like you can to him,” Allister said which Arthur looked at Allister in surprise. For a moment, Arthur felt that Allister looked a lot like Yao, caring about every detail and their implications and hidden message.

“Please use this chance carefully,” Allister said which confused Arthur.

“Read the document, it is about permission to import Spinador into Spade. The receiver is stated very clearly, that person may be the person which we can use to find the Jacks.” Allister said which Arthur quickly scanned through in realisation.

“Thanks a lot, Duke of Alb.” Arthur thanked Allister as he quickly walked out of the room to settle this issue.

“Duke of Alb… it has been a lot of time since he called me brother.” Allister murmured as he lit up a cigarette.

 _“Can you be a bit more careful! You are literally the burden of the Kirkland!”_ Allister shouted towards Arthur who is totally beat up.

_“If I wasn’t nearby, you could have been sold by others!” Allister continues shouting which Arthur pushed him._

_“I don’t need your concern! If you’re so concerned about the Kirkland’s reputation, you can just tell others I’m not a Kirkland!” Arthur shouted._

_“What are you talking about!” Allister exclaimed as he pulled Arthur closer to him._

_“I don’t need your concern, Allister Kirkland!” Arthur shouted back which Allister widened his eyes._

_“Wait, Arthur! Brother is just concerned about you,” Dylan said which Allister stopped him._

_“Fine! Arthur!” Allister exclaimed back._

_It seems to be then the relationship between Arthur and his brother become sour._

“Does he know that Seamus has disappeared?” Allister murmured.

“Probably not, he has become the Queen, it would make no sense for him to be concerned about a noble family that he wished he has no contact about,” Allister muttered as he stood up and leave the room.

Arthur runs back towards his office and immediately call Abel Maes, Count of Tulp, the one responsible for the majority of Southern Trades.

As soon as the call reached, Arthur immediately shouted.

“Abel, I need you to quickly import 200g of Spinador and sent it to Dulin!” Arthur shouted.

“Wait! That requires Jack’s permission, right?” Abel immediately replied.

“I’ll give you the permission letter later, just quickly sent the Spinador towards Dulin!” Arthur exclaimed.

“But I can’t import them without the letter!” Abel exclaimed back.

Arthur clicked his tongue and looked around in panicked.

“Prepare all the contact needed and import them as soon as possible after I give you the letter, are you able to do it?” Arthur asked.

“I can,” Abel replied.

“Thank you,” Arthur replied and hang up his phone.

As soon as the phone is hung up, he quickly made another call.

“Alfred, can you mobilise the military camps near Dulin?” Arthur exclaimed as soon as the call reach.

“I can, what happened?” Alfred asked.

“Quickly send skilled personnel, especially someone who is skilled in tailing people towards Dulin. I’ll send you the address later.” Arthur exclaimed.

“Wait! What’s going on, Arthur?” Alfred asked.

“I’ve received a message from Yao! Apparently, this is the chance we have to find him!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Really?” Alfred said in surprised.

“I’m sure!” Arthur replied.

“I’ll send you the details about it later, just quickly prepare for it,” Arthur exclaimed.

“Sure!” Alfred replied.

Arthur quickly hangs up the call and made one last call.

“Vladimir!” Arthur shouted in a voice so loud that the entire palace is able to hear it.

Servants are totally startled by the Queen roared which Allister almost choked on the smoke of his cigarette and cough a few time.

In the meantime, Vladimir scratches his right ear which is slightly burned by his flame. Thanks to Arthur scream, his defence mechanism kicked in and lit up a fire near his ear. Even though Vladimir is used to playing with fire, he always has magic as the protection of fire. But Arthur shout can be considered a surprise attack causing his defence mechanism kicked in before his protection of the fire his fully ready.

“What is it, Your Majesty?” Vladimir asked.

“Quickly enter the palace! I need you to go to Tulp to send a letter to Abel!” Arthur exclaimed.

“What happened?” Vladimir asked.

“We have a chance to find our Jack!” Arthur exclaimed which Vladimir suddenly disappeared from the sight and appeared next to Arthur.

** Author note: Sorry for posting this so late, the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow! **


	63. chapter 59

_“Spades, Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs. Ever since a thousand years ago, the four Kingdoms mysteriously appears and continued for a thousand years. Have anyone ever wondered how did they come about?” a mysterious old man laughed as a chick furiously and angrily pecked his head at the speed of an F1 race car engine._

_“You’re not a woodpecker.” The old man laughed out loud towards the chick. Nonetheless, the chick continues pecking._

_However, strangely enough, no matter how much the chick pecked, the old man head is not wounded to the slightest._

_“Gilbird, remember to tell him that it is totally impossible to radically change the world and still hoping for a peaceful transition. If he really wants to change the world, a better resolve must be shown. Just locking the Jacks for a few months and hoping the public to see the flaw of the system and wanting to change it won’t work. Well, that is, if he is willing to sacrifice the Beilschmidt’s for his ambition.” The old man laughed._

Gilbert slammed the table and twitched badly as he hears Gilbird message from the old man through magic.

“That freaking old man… who the hell is he to lecture me!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Of course, I know just locking the Jack away wouldn’t work! They are just locked up to see the public reactions when a royal disappeared without a trace. They are just used to see if the four Kingdoms are still relevant and let me plan for my further actions!” Gilbert continues to grumble.

“But at least this generation will be safe, that is until the current King of Heart dies.” Gilbird continues to say, transferring the old man’s message to Gilbird.

“That old man, is he really that bored after looking over Spades for a thousand years!” Gilbert roared.

“Remember, I’ll stop whatever actions you will do to harm Spades. Seriously, Burkhardt is totally useless in finding a good successor.” Gilbird added.

Gilbert twitched and slammed a grenade in front of Gilbird.

“Gilbird, would you do me a favour and bomb the old man’s clock located at the capital of Spades, Occult?” Gilbert asked with a threatening aura released from his body.

Gilbird immediately shakes his head.

“I can’t do something that dangerous!” Gilbird exclaimed in his own voice, not transferring the old man’s message.

Gilbert clicked his tongue and snapped his finger which the grenade disappeared from the table.

…

“I don’t know it just take three hours to come from Occult to Tulp,” Abel said leisurely towards a heavily panting Vladimir.

“Here’s… the permission letter.” Vladimir panted as he leans on the wall.

It usually takes a few days to come to Tulp from Occult on horses, an hour for teleportation. However, because the letter can’t travel in teleportation magic, Vladimir has to cast speed spells on horses and breaking the magic limit in an area for the countless amount of time. In the end, when he arrived on Tulp, he is freaking tired due to the constant use of a large amount of magic. Not to mention he can no longer use the horse he used to arrive here as he actually breaks the horse legs while coming here.

“How long… do… do you need to get those items?” Vladimir asked while still panting.

“I’m actually at the last stage of it. Just need the letter and I probably get Spinador from Heart in about a daytime.” Abel replied.

“That fast!” Vladimir exclaimed, but he fell onto the ground due to his tiredness.

“Don’t underestimate the Maes family. We may just be a count family, but we’re talented merchants, to begin with.” Abel said with pride.

“Anyway, you really shouldn’t come that fast. It is clearly taking a toll on your body.” Abel said.

“I wouldn’t have come that fast if you just proceed the transaction on the Queen’s order instead of insisting for the document of Jack’s permission!” Vladimir exclaimed, but the next thing he knew it, he is coughing out blood.

“You better clean that up.” Abel sighed.

“You aren’t concerned about the blood!” Vladimir shouted.

“Nope, you do know I’m a magician as well, right? Your condition is just fine and that is just a symptom of the mechanism in your body that helps to regulate your body in the fastest and safest way.” Abel said.

“Not bad for someone who is a third-rate magician,” Vladimir said which Abel twitched at Vladimir words.

“I know, compare to some magic prodigy, I’m just someone who is born who negligible magic ability,” Abel said.

“Thanks for your compliment.” Vladimir laughed as he continues to lie on the floor. His complexion is much better compared to previously and his breathing has come back to normal.

“Anyway, why don’t you just import it first while waiting for Jack’s permission to arrive at Tulp?” Vladimir asked.

“I can’t import them from Hearts if I don’t have it. Not to mention, I will immediately be skinned by his Highness when he returns!” Abel snapped. He clearly remembers the time when he is under Yao how many times, he was almost skinned for not following proper procedures or not careful in the trade’s transactions happening under his control.

“It still unknown if he would ever return. Are you really that scared of him?” Vladimir asked.

“What about you?” Abel asked which cold sweat dripped down of Vladimir's forehead. Vladimir was also not spared from Yao’s demanding orders and harsh punishment when he failed to deliver the job of Yao’s expectation. He clearly remembers how much wealth is confiscated from him by Yao’s due to his failure.

“It’s is always better to be safe than sorry, and if there’s anything he taught me, is that don’t ever assume anything,” Abel said as he dialled a phone number.

“Hello, Mr Karpusi, I would like to import 200 grams of Spinador,” Abel said.

“Don’t worry, I have the document of Jack’s permission. Yes, I would like it as soon as possible. Money is not the problem here, just deliver it to me as soon as possible.” Abel continues to talk to Mr Karpusi at the other end of the phone.

After he finished calling, Abel hung up the phone and walked towards Vladimir.

“Yes?” Vladimir asked in confusion.

“Do you have any junks that are brittle?” Abel asked.

“Here,” Vladimir said as he passed Abel pieces of small glass rods which he usually made when he has nothing to do.

Abel thanked Vladimir and take those glass rods. He took a deep breath and walked towards the side of the room. Vladimir immediately went to the couch and lie down there while looking at Abel, as if he is waiting for a show.

“Damn that Karpusi! Keep asking questions and just continue to talk without just following actions! How the hell did the Karpusi family become the family which control the trades of the North of Heart!” Abel exclaimed as he keeps smashing the glass rods onto the floor.

“Which Karpusi did you call?” Vladimir asked.

“Heracles!” Abel replied as he smashed another piece of glass rod.

“Do you have to call the current head just to import Spinador?” Vladimir asked.

“You don’t understand! Importation of Spinador towards Spades is so restricted that at least an influential noble family from another Kingdom needs to intervene to allow such process of the importation.” Abel sighed as he dropped a piece of glass rod.

“If it wasn’t because the Karpusi is the one who controls most of the trades in the north of Hearts, I would not even resort to that family!” Abel exclaimed.

“Damn that Karpusi, I take freaking several years before gaining the trust of his Highness and able to control most of the trades in the south of Spades, they literally just get theirs without going through anything!” Abel snapped.

“Are they really that hard to deal with?” Vladimir asked.

“They aren’t in the beginning. But just recently in the few years, their effectiveness went down, and I often have to resorts to my backup when dealing with them. Thanks to them I have to pay an enormous fee for those storage space for the backup.” Abel continues his grumbled.

“I see,” Vladimir said which he suddenly widened his eyes in realisation.

“Are you sure you can rely on them for the importation?” Vladimir asked.

“I can this time. I contacted them before you arrive, and they said they have the goods on their hand. As soon as the document and the money are transferred, the goods will be transported.” Abel said.

“I hope it goes well this time,” Vladimir said.

“By the way, why do you still do business with them when they are so ineffective?” Vladimir asked.

“I have to when they have the cheapest and most reliable sources of goods in the entire Heart!” Abel huffed as he throws another piece of glass rod.

“I see.” Vladimir laughed.

“Do you still need any glass rods? I can make them for you if you need it.” Vladimir said.

“Are you sure you can still use magic?” Abel asked.

“I’m fine now.” Vladimir laughed.

…

“What is it, Queen Elizabeth?” Arthur asked towards Elizabeth who is communicating with him through a phone.

“I heard that you have found a hole to find the Jacks,” Elizabeth said which Arthur widened his eyes in surprise.

“Don’t need to be surprised, you should know that Club’s spies are the most dangerous and effective among all,” Elizabeth said, not caring that Arthur will know that Clubs has sent spies into Spades, because, after all, everyone knew that each Kingdom has sent spies to other Kingdoms.

“We did find a lead. But it will be unknown whether we will be able to trace them down fully.” Arthur replied.

“…” Elizabeth pondered for a while and asked.

“You are asking for people who are skilled at tailing people, right?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, we managed to track down a medium between us and the kidnapper. As soon as the person went towards the place of the kidnapper, we will track him down until we find the kidnapper base.” Arthur told Elizabeth his plans.

Elizabeth pondered for a while before looking at Arthur with determination.

“Use our spies. I can assure you, no one can tail people better than them.” Elizabeth said.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked. Elizabeth is literally showing him who is their rats in Spades.

“I’m sure, my only request is to share the information and send those spies back to Clubs after the operation,” Elizabeth said.

“Fine, I agree to it,” Arthur replied.

“Thank you. Our conversation has been recorded, so don’t you dare to break this agreement.” Elizabeth said.

“I won’t,” Arthur replied with confidence.

“The list will be sent towards you soon. Hope this will be a success and we can finally see our Jacks.” Elizabeth said.

“Me too. I just wish that we can see our Jack again.” Arthur said as tears start flowing from his eyes.

“Wish you all the best,” Elizabeth said as she hung up the phone. After the phone is hung up, tears start flowing down her eyes, the voice wishes she has been suppressing it for the entire conversation is let out.

She missed Roderich so much! She wishes for nothing but to see him again!

Ivan is standing outside of Elizabeth office, he has heard the entire conversation from outside and sighed.

Just how much love can it be devastating? That devastating that Elizabeth has been spending all her free time communicating with the Club’s Spies that was distributed all over the world to hear for news of Roderich?

Ivan knows that Elizabeth and Roderich are heavily in love, but he doesn’t know that Elizabeth love for Roderich is so strong that she would fell in dazed in the music room which Roderich usually spent his free time in to play music.

“Roderich, you sure are lucky to have a girl who loves you so much.” Ivan murmured. Ivan is actually jealous of the caring Elizabeth have for Roderich. Not many have given him much affection, even less has given him to such an extent.

But it is alright, he still has his siblings who care for him. But will he turn crazy when they suddenly disappear?

“I probably would.” Ivan murmured as he walked away.

…

“Young master.” Gilbert laughed as he poked Roderich who is having a headache.

“Stop, I’m not feeling well today,” Roderich replied.

“What happened? Are you having homesick?” Gilbert asked.

“No, it’s just my usual headache. You know, my King is someone who demands to perfections and causes me a lot of headaches when things don’t go according to his plans.” Roderich sighed as he rubbed his temple.

“I see,” Gilbert replied.

“Anyway, I read through your biography, you are actually arranged to married Elizabeth from the Héderváry family,” Gilbert said.

“Yes, what about it?” Roderich asked.

“I read that you are a childhood friend and both of you looked forward about the marriage. However, before both of you turned 18 and above, the legal age of marriage in Clubs, you both are selected as Queen and Jack of Club.” Gilbert said.

“True,” Roderich replied weakly.

“Do you still love her?” Gilbert asked suddenly.

“Why are you asking that suddenly!” Roderich exclaimed, but he quickly holds his head tightly as his headache grew.

“Relax. Anyway, back to the question, do you still love her?” Gilbert asked as he tapped Roderich’s head which his headache disappeared.

“You are able to stop a headache!” Roderich exclaimed.

“Of course! Now back to the question!” Gilbert snapped, stopping Roderich from trying to divert the question.

Roderich went into deep thought, not knowing how to reply Gilbert.

“You can just say anything, this is not Clubs and you don’t have to worry about any implication of whatever words you say,” Gilbert said.

Roderich blushed slightly and sighed.

“I do still love her,” Roderich said.

“Really?” Gilbert replied.

“Yes, but what can I do even though I still love her. I’m a Jack and she’s the Queen. It is better to keep it for myself.” Roderich sighed.

“You idiot! If you like her, just show your feeling and don’t care about what others say!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Easier said than done! I don’t care about my future since my future is fixed. But even though her future is fixed as well, I don’t want her to be devastated by all the gossips and talking other people will say to her. Sometimes, words hurt more than physical pain.” Roderich said as he ruffled his hair.

“You… idiot!” Gilbert shouted as he pulled Roderich collar towards him.

“She knows she likes you as well and she doesn’t care about those rumours at all!” Gilbert shouted.

“She is just anxious and frustrated about the situation. When she gets those hurtful words, she will be devastated and may hate me. I don’t want that to even happen!” Roderich exclaimed.

“You idiot! You don’t know about that if you don’t try!” Gilbert exclaimed back.

“Yes, I’m an idiot, but I don’t want to bet on that chance! Call me whatever you want, I’m not willing to change my actions!” Roderich exclaimed as he pushed Gilbert away.

“Besides, aren’t you the one who chose us, why are you caring about this now!” Roderich shouted back which Gilbert widened his eyes and disappeared from the site.

“What’s with him?” Roderich huffed before teleporting away towards the music room. Now that his headache is gone, he is trying to practice some of the pieces composed by musicians which he likes. He is thinking of becoming a musician at a remote village once he retires. Better prepare for that time.

…

Back at Gilbert office, tears flow down his eyes as he huffed out air to calm himself down.

“It’s not me who causes this...” Gilbert murmured continuously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.
> 
> Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!
> 
> Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!
> 
> For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).


	64. chapter 60

“You knew about it, right?” Allister said towards Dylan.

“Strange, even if it is about collecting the debts, why did the Diamonds pressure us so much?” Dylan said as he takes a sip of tea.

Diamond’s envoys have been pressuring Spades on the collection of debt for a whole month and the pressure they have been exerting to Spades has been increasing exponentially. From the Queen’s of Diamonds visiting Spades to envoys continuously entering the palace on a daily basis to remind the monarchs and negotiate on using goods produce in Spades as a formed of payment to even request for payment on the spot. Allister doubts that the Diamond will soon request the monarchs to pay on the spot using the royal’s treasury.

“Are the Diamond short of money?” Dylan asked.

“Nope, they aren’t.” Allister replied.

The Kirkland’s are the one responsible for the communication of spies between Diamonds and Spades. They can be said as the family which has the most interactions with Diamonds and is partially responsible for negotiating agreements and treaties on behalf of Spades.

Ever since Arthur went to Qing Han for treatment, around seven years ago, Yao has been secretly redistributing Arthur’s and his power towards other nobles and trained them to be able to do their task effectively which is the very reasons why Spades is able to suddenly expands its industry and communicate with other Kingdoms with effectiveness that is well-known throughout the four Kingdoms.

“By the way, do you think Arthur knew our dealings? Vladimir has told us that his Highness office is thoroughly searched by him.” Dylan asked with uncertainty.

 “He doesn’t. All of our dealings are kept in a file that is hidden in his Highness’s room. As long as his Highness room isn’t searched, all Arthur can find in his Highness office are just the reports his Highness deals personally.” Allister replied.

“But what if Arthur search the room?” Dylan asked uncertainly.

“Relax. It is not just our family which has such dealings. All 28 nobles’ families are involved in it and some have a few even darker dealings than us. Even if Arthur found out about it, he can’t punish all the 28 families. Not to mention, we are doing for the good of Spades, he can’t punish us for that.” Allister said trying to calm Dylan down.

“But we aren’t supposed to meddle so deeply into the politics and bureaucracy,” Dylan said as he bites his fingernails.

Nobles have territories and status, but they are not allowed to have real power. They can help out in politics and bureaucracy, but they definitely cannot have a say in it. But when Yao redistributed the powers, all of the families have their territories, status and power. They have the ability to change laws and politics. Yao is quite successful in preventing them from abusing the power through a lot of methods ranging from incentives to blackmails and even dead threat. Besides, the way Yao distributed the power is in a way which all the nobles agree and are satisfied with it. All their dealings are kept in the dark and if their dealings are leaked towards the public, no one has any idea what will happen, but one thing for sure is that they would definitely lose the current comfortable and satisfied position they have and be pushed into a bad position.

Why will that happen to them? Because of the KING! The one who actually control the military and still yield the most influence in the Kingdom! The King will definitely come to them and punished them for treason! The may be nobles, but they don’t have any military power besides some guards.

“Ahhh! This is the worst! We shouldn’t have actually accepted his Highness offers about it!” Dylan exclaimed as he scratch his hair.

“I said relaxed. The dealings weren’t leaked yet and even if they did, we are really doing for the good of the Kingdom.” Allister said as he tries to calm the paranoid Dylan.

“How can I relax about it! Have you forgot Seamus is missing, I’m more worried that Seamus will actually leak the information!” Dylan said in frustration.

“Calm down! You will be causing a lot of trouble if you keep up with your commotion. Do you want anyone to hear you about those dealings?” Allister said which Dylan immediately quiet down.

“Anyway, what are we going to do about the Diamonds? We’re entrusted with that case.” Dylan said while blowing a few puffs of air to calm himself down.

“Not many actually know about those hidden agreements and treaty between Diamonds and Spades. Arthur’s know about it and told the Diamonds, but Diamonds actually refused all those and saying they are faked documents. How are we going to break through this?” Dylan asked.

“I’m thinking of trying through Count of Orbs,” Allister said.

“Him?!” Dylan exclaimed in shocked.

“He is the only noble in Diamonds who is quite familiar with the interactions of the two Kingdoms,” Allister said.

“Are you crazy! Using him is like using a ticking time bomb! We’re almost exposed by him during the last time we interact with him and only managed to get away unscathed thanks to the intervention of the two Jacks.” Dylan exclaimed as he still clearly recall the trauma he has when he interacts with Count of Orbs, Alfonso Fernandez Alto (This is Portugal human name).

“Do you think we have a choice?” Allister asked which Dylan keep his mouth shut.

“Hopefully it all goes well.” Allister sighed.

…

“Your Majesty?” Vladimir said towards Arthur who is in a bad mood. Well, you cannot blame Arthur considering the trauma Diamond’s envoy has been giving him together with the pressure of Elizabeth to quickly settle the issue.

“Have you gotten the Spinador, right?” Arthur asked.

“Yes,” Vladimir replied as he put 200 grams of Spinador, sealed in a bag, in front of Arthur.

“Vladimir, I’ll entrust you in this case. Don’t disappoint me.” Arthur said.

“Yes!” Vladimir replied seriously.

“You’ll meet the military personnel when you reached Dulin. Find him at the entrance towards Dulin, understand?” Arthur ordered.

“Understand!” Vladimir replied.

“Go!” Arthur said which Vladimir disappeared from the spot.

“One million went down the drain.” Arthur sighed in pity. Vladimir is actually the best when it comes to teleportation spell, but it takes a lot of effort and magic for him to cast it which Arthur give him a scroll which allows him to cast teleportation spell immediately. But the scroll is quite rare and expensive and definitely cause Arthur heart to bleed when they are having financial difficulty. But to find the Jacks as soon as possible, this is all worth it.

For this two months, Arthur has been feeling the frustrations of what Yao has been going through for the past 12 years! From all the bickering with the envoys from Diamonds, pressure from Clubs to settle some issue and even Heart has been causing him a headache by increasing taxes of the goods from Spades and Arthur has been going through tons of negotiation with them, but the issues have not yet been settled.

Well, lucky for him, the nobles are quite cooperative and some like Vladimir are quite hardworking and has been staying in the capital for two months to help out with his work. He has to be grateful for it as compared to the Hearts where the nobles are currently fighting for powers, the nobles from his sides are quite… caring.

Actually, unknown to Arthur, the reason for this docility and cooperativeness from the nobles was to prevent his suspicious as it would be weird if the nobles suddenly went frisky when Yao disappear given that they were that cooperative when they are with Yao. The reason for the nobles to stay in Capital was similar as they need someone who is credible and reliable to share with them movements of the monarchs.

But Arthur eventually found out about it, not because of any leakage, but through Yao’s mouth. But that is in the near future.

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.**

**Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!**

**Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!**

**For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).**


	65. chapter 61

Dulin, this is a small town located in the Duchy of Alb. Even though Allister just went to Occult recently, Arthur can't trust Allister with this case and immediately sent him back to Alb while sending Vladimir towards Dulin.

Vladimir walked around while phoning Arthur. However, for some reasons, the call did not reach.

"Is his Majesty busy with something?" Vladimir murmured as he continues to walk around.

Vladimir has been aimlessly walking around Dulin entrance for the past ten minutes. However, he has not managed to find the military personnel he is supposed to meet.

Suddenly, a man patted his shoulder which he immediately turned around.

"It's really you, Your Lord," Dylan exclaimed happily towards Vladimir.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Dylan." Vladimir greeted.

In the four Kingdoms, it seems universal that each family can only have one person with the noble title, other family members are addressed as Sir or related terms depending on context.

"May I help you?" Vladimir asked. It is very unusual for Dylan to suddenly walked up to him and act friendly considering their power difference. Not that Vladimir mind it, but Popescu's and Kirkland's has almost zero interaction on the surface and the way Dylan act seems disrespect to a certain extent.

Vladimir seriously has thought too much, but who can blame him when Yao has implemented a high alert and serious attention to detail mindset to his instinct.

"Well, I just want to walk up and greet you," Dylan replied with a comfortable smile.

"Sir Dylan, I have a business to complete. If you don't mind, I would like you to leave me alone." Vladimir said politely.

"I see. Anyway, Dulin has the most beautiful flower in Alb. It would be nice if you bought some flower after you settled your business." Dylan said which Vladimir slightly raised his head and glance at Dylan for a split second before looking confused.

"In the cold and infertile northern territories of Spades, it is very unusual to produce beautiful flower like the ones in Dulin. Hope you bring some backs as it could be very exotic in the south." Dylan said with a smile.

"Well then my Lord. I'll hope to see you soon." Dylan said towards Vladimir, before walking away.

After Dylan left, Vladimir continued to look confused while walked towards a nearby flower stall to see the flower.

He surveyed the flower for a while before murmuring.

"Seems a lot like the flower at my place." Vladimir murmured.

Unknown to Vladimir, the florist at the stall almost want to smack Vladimir with the bouquet on his hand. Did the Queen did not tell this Duke of whatever to meet the military personnel who has been in disguise of a florist?!

Actually, Arthur really did not tell Vladimir this. He only told Vladimir to meet the personnel at the entrance of Dulin. Vladimir only realised who is the military personnel when Dylan continuously hinted him on flowers. But he decided to play along with Dylan and act oblivious about it. Vladimir doubt Dylan would know about who is the military personnel and only managed to spot it due to his experience with spies for years. It would be kind of bad for Dylan if he pointed out who is the personnel immediately after Dylan has hinted him which might arouse suspicious about Dylan. Even though Vladimir knew he has thought too much, it is surely better to be safe than sorry.

"Maybe I should buy some on my way back." Vladimir murmured.

"Mister, would you like to buy some flower?" the florist asked.

"Probably later," Vladimir said as he continues to look at the flower.

Vladimir continues to look for a while before saying.

"Are you able to keep a bouquet for me?" Vladimir asked.

"Sure…" the florist said as he wraps a bouquet.

"Thanks a lot. Here's the deposit. I'll pay the rest when I return." Vladimir said as he passes a money note to the florist.

Meanwhile… the spies who have been hiding nearby and are ready on actions are seriously doubting the ability of Vladimir.

It has seriously been almost 20 minutes since Vladimir has arrived! Aren't this Duke come here to help to retrieve the Jacks! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!

A spy can no longer take it and walked towards Vladimir. Let him be exposed, at least there are his companions who can help to take care of his role.

"Your Lord…" a person greeted Vladimir as he patted his shoulder.

…

"Seriously, can't you just have walked up to me! I've been walking passed you for countless time and you just sit there as if I'm not the person you're waiting for!" Vladimir snapped towards the spy.

"Also, I'm supposed to meet this florist? Can't you guys just walk up instead of me walking aimlessly looking for you all!" Vladimir continues his rant until the spy stopped him.

"Your Lord, I hoped that you will understand the current circumstances and continue the mission. My partners are ready for the strikes and will definitely assist you as much as possible." The spy said as calmly as possible. Right now, he really hopes Vladimir can just pass him the Spinador and he can finish the mission. But the Queen of Spades actually ordered them that only the Duke can deliver the Spinador which means they have to be with this Duke for another hour or two.

"I understand. Hope you won't pull me down." Vladimir said.

 _I just hope YOU won't pull us down!_ The spy shouted in his heart.

…

"Thank you so much for your help!" the recipient for the Spinador thanked Vladimir profusely.

"You're welcome," Vladimir replied before stopping him from entering the house.

"Is there anything else?" the recipient asked.

"What are you using this drug for?" Vladimir asked.

"Well… I'm starting for research on medicine and I heard Spinador is a good starting material." The recipient replied with an enthusiastic smile.

Vladimir smiled back and decided to say his farewell to the recipient before sensing an unusual yet familiar magic wave.

He suddenly stopped the recipient from walking into the house.

"Is there anything else?" the recipient asked in confusion. Vladimir has stopped him two times which is quite strange.

Suddenly, Vladimir eyes glow redder than before and looked at the recipient.

"I was wondering. Who are you going to give the Spinador to?" Vladimir asked.

Before anyone can react, Vladimir disappeared from sight and the door of the recipient house exploded into pieces..

"What!" the people in the nearby area exclaimed in shocked by the sudden explosion.

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.**

**Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!**

**Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!**

**For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).**

**Current list:**

**RoChu**

**RusPol**

**GerFra**

**PrUK**


	66. chapter 62

Right now, Gilbird really wishes he has listened to Gilbert and bombed the Old Man’s clock tower located in Spade.

The reason for it? HE HAS FALLEN INTO A DESPICABLE TRAP DONE BY THAT OLD MAN!!

The Old Man’s clock tower, like Evira, is a symbol of an entire Kingdom, specifically, Spade (See chapter 48 about Kingdom's symbol). His true body is just a clock tower, but due to his magic attribute, he is able to use magic to make a human form. In terms of magic, he is one of the strongest, on par with other symbols of an entire Kingdom and slightly behind Gilbird, the Joker’s companion.

Due to some reasons, Gilbert is forbidden to leave the magic realm which makes Gilbird the one who is responsible for helping Gilbert to deal with all the things Gilbert want to do in the west. You can say that he is the Gilbert representative and hands. All the masterplans Gilbert has for the west, Gilbird will surely execute them without fail.

In normal circumstances, Gilbird would not fall into the traps of the clock tower, but the Old Man just surprise him which cause him to unable to think properly and fall into the trap.

Right now, Gilbird is currently thinking of a way to GET OUT of the not-so-complex-but-tiring trap!

“Think carefully of how to get out of the trap, lad.” The old man laughed at Gilbird who is still trying to untangle the 100 layers magic seals.

“You’re just trying to buy time!” Gilbird exclaimed towards the old man.

“Yes, enough time to let them see the path a bit clearer.” The old man said before taking a deep sigh.

“When I see them wandering aimlessly, not sure which directions to go thanks to you destroying all the evidence and trails, do you know how desperate am I to try to run towards them and show them the routes?” The old man sighed.

He has human form, but his human form is unable to leave the clock tower, so unless someone, for an unknown reason, enters the abandoned clock tower located at the cityside, he is unable to tell anyone about the things he knew.

“Gilbert will surely close the portal before those humans see it!” Gilbird rant while trying to untangle the seals. He has sworn to himself that he will bomb the tower once he set free!

“He can’t when you set them up independently. You have to be there as a medium to close the portal.” The old man laughed.

“I doubt you will finish the seals in a few minutes. By then, they will probably able to understand what is going on.” The old man continues to taunt which makes Gilbird hastier and more anxious.

…

Gilbert slammed the table as he sees Gilbird trying to struggle free from the trap done by the old man through the world mirror.

“Damn it!” Gilbert cursed as a book suddenly appears in his hand and a magic circle lit up on the book cover.

Within seconds, Gilbird disappeared from the trap and appeared on Gilbert’s desk.

“Thanks!” Gilbird said as he tries to stand up only for him to fall flat on the table.

“Your body just forced transfer from a dimension to another, you need to rest for a while to recover,” Gilbert said as he rubbed Gilbird cheek to calm him down and helped him to recover.

“But the portal!” Gilbird immediately stood up in panicked, but he immediately felt dizzy due to the forced transfer and fell back due to nausea.

“With your current state, you can’t return back now. Besides…” Gilbert looked at the world mirror.

“It’s too late.” Gilbert sighed in defeat and helplessness.

…

Vladimir walked into the house and looked at the large magic circle in a room. He manipulated his magic and surprisingly enough, the magic circle is able to be activated with just the presence of his magic.

He then squatted down and touch the magic circle which the magic circle flash violently and radiate a magic wave that violates the surrounding magic wave.

 _Like I thought._ Vladimir thought to himself. The magic circle is not any magic circle. It involves quite a deep connections with teleportation theory in the magic world which even Vladimir is unable to understand fully. In other words, the magic circle is a teleportation portal towards another place.

Meanwhile, the personnel who have been sent to cooperate with Vladimir finally enters the house while some of them stay outside to calm the crowd.

“Your Lord, what are you doing!” the head of the personnel asked which Vladimir pointed towards the portal.

“This is a teleportation portal and whatever things you sent inside it will be teleported towards another place,” Vladimir said as he threw a small glass rod from his pocket towards the portal. The portal blinked for a while and the glass rod disappeared.

“With this in place, none of you is able to track down the location of the Jacks just by following the medium,” Vladimir explained.

Vladimir looked at the portal and turned around towards the personnel.

“Contact His Majesty, Queen of Spades, about this. Also, stand back.” Vladimir said as he bites his finger with his sharp tooth which cause blood to drip. He enlarged the wound by biting it deeper and extend the boundary of the wound. Within seconds, he manipulated his blood and cause them to float on the air.

“I’ll preserve it, so do whatever you guys should do,” Vladimir ordered.

“Yes, Your Lord.” The personnel said as he exits the room.

“Now, it’s been a long time I did this barrier.” Vladimir murmured as the blood suddenly fell, splashing it around the magic, incidentally, forming a magic circle.

Vladimir red eyes glow even redder as blood dripped down his eyes.

“Use my life force, my blood line, my magic, seal this portal!” Vladimir shouted.

A magic barrier immediately formed around the portal, shielding it.

Instantaneously, familiar tingles sent the wave of magic shock which magicians around the world sensed it.

At Frost, Lukas immediately widened his eyes when he sensed the magic shock. It is a magic shock, not the magic wave they are familiar with.

Magic shock is very different from the magic wave. For the magicians to sense the magic shock, it means someone is tampering the basic rules of magic or is performing large-scale magic which forced a huge amount of magic wave to be used in a sudden magic spell.

“Who the hell is using that forbidden magic again!” Lukas snapped as soon as he sensed the magic attribute. He has an extremely sensitive magic sense and can identify the type of magic performed just by the magic wave.

“Who, besides that Popescu head who can perform it.” Emil, Lukas brother, said nonchalantly at this obvious question. Like Lukas, he has a sensitive magic sense, but his sensitivity is slightly lower than Lukas. However, with such an obvious attribute send by the movement of magic wave and magic shock, he can tell what kind of spell is being cast.

“Why would he do that! His almost died when he performed it during the last time.” Lukas rebutted back.

“Then who else has the capability to perform that complex magic spell?” Emil rolled his eyes.

Back at the house, after casting the spell, Vladimir immediately coughed out a pool of blood.

“Seriously, this is the worst.” Vladimir cursed as he rubbed the blood off his mouth.

He leans back on a wall and eyed at the portal.

 _It’s not enough._ He can sense it that the barrier was not enough to preserve the portal and preventing it from disappearing. It is still able to radiate magic and the magic is able to penetrate out of the barrier. Not to mention he can still sense a linked between the portal and the caster.

“Maybe Allister should really be here. He is the best in terms of coordination magic.” Vladimir sighed as he took out a pen and a notepad from his pocket and quickly scribble some numbers and words on the paper as he snapped his fingers. With every snap, the seal he set up on the portal blinked for a while.

…

At the outside of the house which Vladimir just found the portal, Allister and Dylan finally arrived, but they were stopped by the guard.

“Your Lord.” A spy who has been guarding the house greeted Allister.

Allister nodded his head before trying to walk in only to be stopped further by the spy.

“I’m sorry Your Lord, but you’re not allowed to enter.” The spy said politely.

Allister crossed his arms and looked at the spy, whereas Dylan furrowed his eyebrow and asked.

“And, may we know why?” Dylan asked. Dulin is part of Alb’s territory and even though they do not have the power to interfere anything on the surface, they have the ability to check the circumstance of their territory to report back to Occult.

“Sir, I’m afraid we can’t let you interfere with this high-level issue.” The spy said in a hushed tone.

Allister looked at the spy with a frown, but he is still thinking whether he should really interfere with this.

Suddenly Allister widened his eyes and quickly run into the house while Dylan follows.

“What!” The spy exclaimed in surprise as he quickly followed the two. The nearby spies who are examining the house quickly reacted to Allister and Dylan sudden behaviour and try to stop the two which all of them failed miserably as Allister cast stoning magic on them, causing them unable to move.

Allister and Dylan may not be a magic prodigy and top-rated magicians like Vladimir, Arthur and Lukas, but they are actually first-rate magicians as well.

“What happened!” Allister exclaimed when he reached the room where Vladimir was. Vladimir suddenly sent help signals towards the two of them which cause them to instinctively run into the house.

“Support!” Vladimir exclaimed as he threw a set of pen and notepad towards both Allister and Dylan.

“…” Dylan passed his notepad towards Allister. Dylan knew exactly what is Vladimir talking about, Vladimir wants them to help his calculate and change coordinates of the magic acceptor and magic source in the barrier to stabilise and solidify it. But Dylan is totally HOPELESS in coordination magic.

“Dylan, you’ll explain to them what is going on, alright?” Allister said as he starts scribbling down runes on the notepad.

Dylan nodded his head as he runs outside and undoes Allister stoning magic on the spies.

“Here we go.” Dylan murmured in a deflated tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.  
> Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!  
> Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!  
> For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).  
> Current list:  
> RoChu  
> RusPol  
> GerFra  
> PrUK


	67. chapter 63

An hour earlier, in the Spade's palace.

Arthur is quickly running towards the guest quarter.

He just received news from the border that the envoys from Qing Han has arrived and just five minutes later, he received words from the servants that the envoys from Qing Han have arrived.

The group of envoys which arrived at the palace better don't be the very same group which the borders notify him, or else he has to lament that the capital of Spades is being way too south.

"Who did they address themselves as?" Arthur asked towards the servant who is following behind him.

"Princess Feng Qing and her husband." The servant replied which Arthur stunned for a while.

_Princess Feng Qing? Isn't she the princess which Yong Soo married to?_

Arthur immediately felt the anxiousness and nervousness he felt when he meet back Yao seven years ago after he returned to Spades with the news that he send Yong Soo off to marriage in Qing Han. How the hell is he going to answer towards Mei about her brother's disappearance?!

Arthur is not dumb, he knew that it is impossible for Mei not to know about his brother disappearance since the entire four Kingdoms from commoner to royals knew about it. She just needs to stay in Spade for a while and she will immediately get the news effortlessly.

Arthur took in a deep breath and slow down his footstep. Hopefully, this can buy him some time for him to calibrate his emotions and let him think of an explanation towards Mei.

LIKE HELL THAT WORKS!

As soon as Arthur enters the room, the strange and choking atmosphere enveloped his heart.

Yong Soo saw that Arthur has arrived and immediately stood up and bowed towards Arthur.

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty, Queen of Spade." Yong Soo greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr Im," Arthur replied with a smile as he glanced at Mei who is sitting down and drinking her tea.

Even though Mei is just drinking tea, a sense of hostility was felt by Arthur.

Arthur quickly dismissed the servants which the servants obliged and quickly leave the room.

As soon as the servants leave, Mei slammed her teacup on the table.

Yong Soo quickly bites his tongue and patted Mei's shoulder.

"This is not Qing Han, suppressed your emotions for a while more." Yong Soo cooed in Hanyu which Arthur accidentally heard it.

"It's alright Yong Soo." Arthur sighed as he patted Yong Soo shoulder.

"I believe you came here for an explanation about our Jack's, Wang Yao, disappearance," Arthur said in Hanyu as he sits down at the opposite of Mei.

"Well, thank you for your consideration." Mei hissed with hostility in perfect standardise language, much to Arthur surprise.

"Then, let's go straight to the topic," Arthur said in standardise language.

"It's true, the Jack has disappeared. But we're doing our best to find him. Hope you can be patient for a while." Arthur said which Mei splashed her cup of hot tea towards Arthur.

Yong Soo immediately stood up in surprise and quickly ring for the servants as he calms Mei down.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" Yong Soo immediately apologised.

"It's alright Mr Im," Arthur said as he wipes off the tea from his face and clothes. The tea is surely hot, but he has come in contact with even hotter items before like Vladimir's fire when Vladimir is really serious about attacking.

He snapped his hand to send magic to signal to the servants that they did not need to come into the room as well as clean off the tea stains at his body before looking at Mei.

"I know you are anxious about your brother disappearance, but there is really nothing we can do. We've done all we can to find him, but we are still not able to find him." Arthur said politely.

Mei suddenly stood up and walked out, leaving the confused two men.

"Mei! What's wrong!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he chased Mei up.

"Leave me alone for a while," Mei replied with an empty look as she continues walked out.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, but we'll take our leave now." Yong Soo says his farewell to Arthur as he chased up to Mei only for Mei to push him away.

Yong Soo was pushed back a few steps and looked at Mei in utter confusion. Something about Mei seems very wrong.

Arthur is confused as well. He is well prepared to have a scolding from Mei, but Mei's behaviour and actions were not what he has expected.

Suddenly a magic shock was felt throughout his body. He jumped up in surprise and looked around. Did anything happen?

…

"Mei!" Yong Soo shouted towards Mei as he chased her up.

However, Mei continues to ignore Yong Soo and once she arrived at the room, she is currently staying, she locked up the room, leaving Yong Soo out.

"Mei! What's wrong! Did anything happen!" Yong Soo shouted as he continuously knocked the door.

The door was opened which Yong Soo was relieved Mei finally answer to him only to be confused and surprised again when Mei slammed a book towards his face.

"Leave me alone!" Mei shouted as she locked the door again.

Yong Soo is utterly confused. What is wrong with Mei?

As he tries to continue knocking the door, someone suddenly smacked his head.

He quickly turned around only to find Yong Hyung looking at him with a disappointed face.

"If the princess says to leave her alone, please leave her alone." Yong Hyung whispered to Yong Soo as he pulled Yong Soo away.

…

"Why did you pull me away?" Yong Soo asked Yong Hyung as he is being pulled away.

Yong Hyung looked at Yong Soo and sighed heavily.

"Seven years of marriage and you still don't understand your wife well." Yong Hyung sighed.

"Huh?" Yong Soo looked at Yong Hyung in confusion.

"If her Royal Highness says to leave her alone in a harsh tone, please don't bother her." Yong Hyung said.

"What do you mean? She is clearly upset and what kind of husband am I if I just leave her alone!" Yong Soo exclaimed which Yong Hyung sighed even further.

"Her Royal Highness is a royal princess, not a commoner or a noble." Yong Hyung said.

"She has been trained to keep her feeling to herself and act well in front of anyone and must never tell anyone what she felt. With such an upbringing, sometimes it is better to be alone and away from others for a while to calm herself down." Yong Hyung said.

"Don't compare her with any typical princess! She is doted by Cheng and Xiang for a long time and not to mention she actually splash a cup of hot tea towards the Queen of Spade." Yong Soo said which Yong Hyung sighed again.

"She is just confused about how should she react. Even though this is just a fun trip for her, on the surface, this is the diplomatic trip and she should be well behaved at all cost no matter how doted is she back in Qing Han. But with the disappearance of her brother whom she respect and love, she is, of course, anxious and furious and would like an answer from Spade. With such conflicting emotions and agendas, it is natural she would be confused." Yong Hyung said.

"Anyway, just leave her alone for around half an hour. After that, go back to check if she has calm down." Yong Hyung said.

"Alright." Yong Soo sighed.

"Sometimes you seem to be more knowledgeable about the family more than me." Yong Soo pouted.

"I've served them ever since I was just eight, I wouldn't be alive if I don't know about their personality and how to act to my favour in front of them." Yong Hyung laughed in pride.

 _Half an hour…_  Yong Soo thought to himself before remembering something.

"Say, I'll leave the palace for a while." Yong Soo said towards Yong Hyung.

"Where are you going?" Yong Hyung asked.

"I just remember a place where they sell delicious bread. I'll buy some of them for you and Mei." Yong Soo said as he walked faster.

"It's quite near, so I'll be back in around fifteen minutes." Yong Soo added.

"I'll go with you then." Yong Hyung said as he quickly followed Yong Soo.

"You sure?" Yong Soo asked.

"Yup," Yong Hyung replied with a smile.

As the duo leaves the palace, Arthur is running towards the guest quarter where the envoys of Qing Han's are currently staying.

"He just left the palace!" Arthur exclaimed in surprised when he asked the servants of Qing Han where did Yong Soo go.

"Is Princess Feng Qing here?" Arthur asked which the servants nodded his head.

"But…her royal Highness is a bit emotional. If it is something that is not urgent, I would suggest you wait for a while as his Highness will be back in around 15 minutes." The servant said.

Arthur bites his finger as he thought for a while before telling the servant.

"Tell Princess Feng Qing that we have found a clue about her older brother, Wang Yao," Arthur said which the servant nodded his head and went towards the room Princess Feng Qing is currently staying.

A few minutes later, the servants returned and asked Arthur to quickly followed him as Princess Feng Qing requested to see him.

Meanwhile, back at Yong Soo and Yong Hyung.

"I can't believe it is still here." Yong Soo smiled gently as he looked at the bakery with a big signboard saying, 'William's Bakery'.

"Come in!" Yong Soo said towards Yong Hyung as he opens the door.

An aroma rushed into Yong Hyung nose. It is rather calming and comfortable, unlike the humid and uncomfortable other bakeries he has been when he is travelling in the West.

"William!" Yong Soo shouted towards a man who is adjusting the placement of objects at the counter.

Matthew turned around and was surprised to see two orients who looked exactly alike.

"It's me Yong Soo! Don't tell me you've forgotten me!" Yong Soo said happily towards Matthew which took Matthew a while before he finally recalls who is Yong Soo.

"Oh! Doctor!" Matthew finally remembers Yong Soo.

"What brings you here after disappearing for seven years. I thought you're dead already." Matthew laughed.

"Well, I've married in Qing Han seven years ago." Yong Soo replied which surprises Matthew.

"Really! Congratulation doctor." Matthew said.

"Thanks." Yong Soo replied.

"Anyway." Yong Soo said as he pulled Yong Hyung forward.

"This is my twin's brother, Im Yong Hyung. Yong Hyung, this is Matthew William, he is someone whom I'm sort of familiar with." Yong Soo introduced Matthew towards Yong Hyung.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew greeted Yong Hyung as he put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you as well." Yong Hyung said as he shakes Matthew's hand.

"Anyway, I would like to talk to you for a while more, but I need to quickly return back." Yong Soo said with a smile.

"So… three loaves of banana bread, seven loaves of small bread, a loaf of rye bread and sourdough, 20 brioches, 10 bagels as well as two baguettes." Yong Soo said which a few bags of bread was floating in front of the two.

"Thanks." Yong Soo said happily as he passed some notes to Matthew.

"Keep the change." Yong Soo said as he passed a bag towards Yong Hyung while he carries the rest.

"Hope to see you soon." Yong Soo added before leaving.

Matthew looked at the note while recalling Yong Soo action.

Something about Yong Soo is very strange. It is as though he is anesthetising himself from something.

…

As Yong Soo and Yong Hyung are walking back, Yong Soo is chatting happily towards Yong Hyung.

"The bread is quite delicious, so you can forget about syrups are butter spread." Yong Soo said happily.

"Really?" Yong Hyung said as he takes out a loaf of bread.

"Yes. Try it." Yong Soo said happily.

"Anyway, why did you buy so many loaves of bread?" Yong Hyung asked.

"Well, some are for the servants. Anyway, remember to help me to keep the extremely long bread in the kitchen, I'm planning to make something out of them." Yong Soo continues to say.

"But they are with you." Yong Hyung said as he looked at the baguette in a bag that Yong Soo is carrying.

"Oh, I'll pass them to you later." Yong Soo said.

As the duo continue to chat, they quickly return to the palace.

"Here's it." Yong Soo said as he passed the bag with a baguette to Yong Hyung.

"Anyway, this bag is for Mei, you can distribute the rest however you like to the rest." Yong Soo said as he passed the other bags that are not meant for Mei to Yong Hyung.

"Your Highness!" a servant shouted towards Yong Soo which Yong Soo turned around and looked at a servant who is running towards him.

"Your Highness! Her Royal Highness requested your presence." The servant said with a panting voice.

"Looks like I need to go now." Yong Soo smiled as he says his farewell to Yong Hyung.

…

"Mei, what happened?" Yong Soo asked as he opens the door only to be surprised by a serious atmosphere enveloping the room and Arthur is sitting opposite of Mei.

"Yong Soo," Mei said as she looked at Yong Soo with red eyes.

"What happened Mei!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he quickly takes a look at Mei's eyes.

"They have a clue of brother." Mei cried.

"What?" Yong Soo looked at Mei in surprised and confused.

"They have a clue of brother!" Mei shouted out loud which Yong Soo suddenly stunned for a while.

"I…is…is…th…that." Yong Soo bites his tongue and takes a deep breath.

"Is that true?" Yong Soo said it with all his might.

"Yes, but I hoped that you don't have high hope. We found a place where Mr Wang could be. However, the situation is a bit tricky." Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Yong Soo said with an anxious voice.

"We found a possible location, but we can't search there on our own," Arthur said which Yong Soo stare at him in utter dismay.

Before anyone can react, Yong Soo suddenly grabbed Arthur collar.

"What do you mean you can't search the location!" Yong Soo shouted out loud which Mei immediately stood up and separate them.

"Stop it. I've done enough trouble for him just now." Mei said as Yong Soo continue to stare at Arthur.

"I believe both of you need to calm down a bit, especially Mr Im. You certainly have kept everything to yourself perfectly well. But it is not good for your mental health if you continue to suppress your strong emotions." Arthur said.

"Here's a report about the recent findings," Arthur said as he took out a document and placed it on the table.

"If you need anything, you can ask the servants for it. Also, if you would like to visit the location, I can arrange to bring you there." Arthur added as he leaves the room.

As he closed the door, he sighed.

 _They certainly make a perfect couple._ Arthur thought to himself as he adjusted his bow. When he entered the room and brought the news, Mei actually grabbed his collar and shouted at him. Well…Mei has not adjusted her emotions yet, so it is not surprised for him to get shouting from Mei. Yong Soo, on the other hand, just happened to snap when he received the news.

 _That is why it is important not to suppress emotions. Mental health is way important than anyone thinks._ Arthur nodded to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Sorry for posting this so late, the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow!
> 
> I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.
> 
> Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!
> 
> Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!
> 
> For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).
> 
> Current list:
> 
> RoChu
> 
> RusPol
> 
> GerFra
> 
> PrUK


	68. chapter 64

Lukas looked at the portal while wondering what should he do.

“Don’t think about going in. It is totally impossible to enter.” Vladimir said while Allister suddenly tightened the bandage that he is wrapping around Vladimir's hand.

“Ouch ouch!” Vladimir exclaimed as he tries to struggle free from Allister grip only for Allister to tighten the bandage even further.

“Serve you right for using that spell,” Lukas said nonchalantly at Vladimir plight state.

“You’re too harsh Lukas.” Vladimir pouted but screamed in utter pain as Allister cast a magic seal on the bandage without any warning.

“OUCH!!!!!!!” Vladimir shouted out loud which immediately attracted the military personnel attention.

“Is there anything wrong, Your Lords!” the military personnel run in and exclaimed.

“It’s alright,” Lukas replied as he cast a spell on Vladimir to seal his mouth.

Vladimir was suffering from the side effects due to casting the large-scale spell for preserving the portal. Right now, he can’t control his magic power properly which is the very reason why Allister is wrapping bandages around Vladimir and casting magic seals on the bandages.

“Just relax, it would be fine,” Lukas said as he ruffled Vladimir hair while Vladimir stares in horror at Allister as he is cast another magic seal towards the bandages.

The magic sensors in Dulin went off again. How many times was it today?

Dylan peeked inside and mourn for Vladimir for a while before turning around and ordered the military personnel to take care of calming the public.

Just when the Spades is busy about their discovery of theirs and calming the envoys from Qing Han, three groups of people from various Kingdoms are approaching Spades.

…

In the Kingdom of Clubs.

“Which royal will actually abandon her duty just for her personal interest,” Ivan said darkly as he read the note which Elizabeth left on her table.

When Ivan went towards Elizabeth office to discuss more about the redevelopment of the Club’s economy, he discovered that Elizabeth is not in the office.

At first, Ivan thought that Elizabeth has just gone to the washroom or is having a meeting. But he gets shocked of his life when he read the note left on Elizabeth table.

Elizabeth has just left for Spade without even informing Ivan. Of course, Ivan is utterly furious. Not that he cares a lot about Elizabeth, but because Elizabeth just left without finishing the reconstruction of the Club’s economy.

Club’s economy is still redeveloping itself after the large-scale natural disasters and it is at the crucial and weakest point of the recovery.

Ivan stared at the note and pondered for a while before throwing the note into the bin.

News of Elizabeth going to Spades will definitely reach other people very soon. Look like he has to take care of all the workloads those two left for him and he is definitely going to throw all his workloads to those two and take a nice long break once they return.

…

Gilbert pondered his plans for a while and notice something very wrong.

He is quite frustrated and anxious in the beginning when the Old Man interfere his plans and neglected some details.

_What is the point of showing them the portal? The portal is meant for items to be transported into the magic realm and is not able to transport mortals. Even if they found the portal, they are not able to guess anything just by the sight of it. Not to mention, they can’t even investigate the portal and guess where will it lead to._

_Also, why Spinador? That drug does require Yao’s approval before being imported, but why Spinador? There are a lot of imports that requires Jacks approval like the importation of some exotic animals from other Kingdoms to Club requires Roderich’s approval._

_Come to think of it, Spinador is the only imports to Spades that require Yao’s approval._

_Yao…is he involved in something? Well… he does seem quite hasty and tries to do something, but what exactly is Yao trying to achieve? And is there other involved in it as well? But who? The other Jacks? What do they even know? He kept all the information about this realm from them and there is literally no way they can find any information about here since no one can enter this realm without him knowing._

_All these issues do not even match up! What are all of them doing? They knew they will be returning in a few months’ time and yet they are trying to do something? Any sane person would actually behave and stay here for a few months before returning home and resume their life as usual._

Back in the library, Feliciano looked through some magic books and smiled slightly upon seeing a magic circle.

_Found it._

…

A few days **after** the Jacks has woken up in the magic realm.

_“Mr Wang.” A soft voice called Yao which Yao turned around to see who is calling him._

_To his surprise, there is no one behind him which he turned back and continue walking towards the kitchen._

_“Mr Wang.” The voice called again which Yao immediately turned around again only to be confused and surprised that there is no one behind him._

_Is he hearing things? Yao continues walking and just a few seconds later, the voice called him again._

_“Mr Wang, please don’t turn your head around again.” The voice said which Yao immediately control his urge of turning his head._

_“Please continue walking and speak to me in your mind.” The voice continues to say._

_“Who are you?” Yao asked in his mind._

_“Someone who needs your help.” The voice replied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Sorry for posting this so late, the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow!
> 
> I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.
> 
> Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!
> 
> Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!
> 
> For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).
> 
> Current list:
> 
> RoChu
> 
> RusPol
> 
> GerFra
> 
> PrUK


	69. chapter 65

Feliciano took in a deep breath and touch his right forearm where his Jack’s symbol is located.

 _“Are you totally sure he hasn’t noticed it yet?”_  Feliciano asked in his mind as he maintained the sharp head at the tip of his flag.

 _“Yes, I’ve been interrupting the magic wave for a long time, there’s literally no way he can sense me.”_ The soft voice replied.

The soft voice actually belongs to the symbol of Heart. She has the special ability of freely teleporting between the two realms which, surprisingly, she just found out about it very recently.

 _“Calm down, you just need to draw the spell and that’s all.”_  The symbol replied.

 _“Don’t worry. If you fail, you just pretend to be in a daze and act as though you don’t know what are you doing.”_ The symbol replied.

 _“I see,”_ Feliciano replied.

 _“Just hope Yao is distracting Gilbert enough.”_ The symbol sighed.

…

Yao is making medicine in the laboratory. As he continuously grinds clumps of black solid into fine powders, he did not notice a figure is approaching towards him.

Before anyone can react, Yao is struggling free from the figure who is trying to immobilise him.

A wave of sweet smell emitted from the man body which causes Yao to faint and fall.

Gilbert looked at the fainted Yao and snapped his finger which immediately teleports both of them into a dark room lit by faint candles.

…

Gilbert splashes a bucket of cold water towards the unconscious Yao which immediately causes Yao to wake up.

“Cough cough.” Yao continuously coughs by the splash of a bucket of cold water and shake his head. He looked up in confusion and immediately widened his eyes when he saw a menacing Gilbert looking at him.

“What are you planning to do?” Gilbert interrogated Yao.

“What?” Yao looked at Gilbert in confusion, still unable to collect back his thought.

Gilbert pulls Yao up through his collar and glare at him threateningly.

“I’m asking you what are you planning!” Gilbert shouted.

“What are you talking about?” Yao asked in utter confusion.

“Stop avoiding the questions! Your actions are way too weird!” Gilbert shouted.

“I really don’t know what are you talking about,” Yao said, looking very confused and scared.

Gilbert looked at Yao confused and scared expression. He threw Yao onto the floor in frustration.

“I was not planning to do this, but you leave me with no choice,” Gilbert said as magic wave gathered around his hand.

He pokes a finger onto Yao's forehead and looked at his to his eyes.

“What are you planning to do,” Gilbert asked.

Yao immediately began to tremble vigorously as waves of magic are forcing into his brain, and continuously rummaging his thought as though they are trying to find the answer.

Gilbert was planning to use magic to force Yao to speak the truth. He is going to seal all the Jacks memory once they leave, so he might as well use this magic. But this is really troublesome magic as just one mistake, it could cost Yao’s live. Hence, Gilbert has to look at the magic pathways in Yao’s body in order to disperse the magic once something goes wrong.

However, something did go wrong, and it is definitely not what Gilbert has expected.

A sudden surge of strange power suddenly release from Yao’s body and attacked Gilbert.

Gilbert immediately widened his eyes and before he knew it, he smashes onto the wall, leaving a huge dent on the wall.

“The hell?” Gilbert coughs out a pool of blood and looked at the wall in utter shock.

His defence mechanism is not activated to protect him from the attack and all his body is already magic, how the hell did he cough out blood!

He quickly looked back at Yao only to find him being unconscious with a barrier of the strange power that seems to be protecting Yao.

Gilbert walked up and tries to touch the barrier only for him to be smashed onto the wall again.

“What’s that?” Gilbert looked at Yao’s barrier in confusion. That is certainly not magic as Gilbert would never be hurt by magic. But then, what is that power?

Also, for this strange power, the realm of magic is not trying to destroy it, instead, Gilbert sensed a sense of nostalgia and love for this power.

Wait…nostalgia and love? Gilbert was utterly surprised by the thought of his. The realm of magic is not even a living thing and has no conscious, how does it have feelings!

Hold on…unless…

Gilbert looked at the barrier shielding Yao.

The realm of magic does not have emotions, but it does retain some of the emotions of the previous jokers. Did any of his two predecessors have in contact with this power before?

“Damn it! Why must language evolve! I can’t even read the most ancient books thanks to that language!” Gilbert exclaimed as he facepalms. The languages he knows are the standardised language and the native languages of the four kingdoms as well as the dialects.

For ancient language…his predecessor did not teach him about it and there is no way he can understand all those writing from ancient time.

 _Looks like he needs to wait for Yao to wake up._  Gilbert sighed as he sits down.

As soon as he sits down, he suddenly stood up as he sensed a wave of abnormal magic in the magic realm.

He looked around to find the source of magic and immediately widened his eyes when he sensed the source.

The source is none other than his office!

…

Around 10 minutes ago, Feliciano arrived at Gilbert office and starts drawing a magic circle in front of the world mirror.

Feliciano is meticulously drawing the magic circle in Gilbert office. It is a luck that Gilbert is not in the office and Gilbird just went back to the mortal world to see if he can fix some unexpected issues.

A large magic circle is almost going to finish, Feliciano stops at the last step.

 _“Can you promise me something?”_ Feliciano asked.

 _“What is it?”_ the symbol replied.

 _“Let me speak to my brother, Ludwig and Kiku once I’m done,”_ Feliciano said.

 _“?”_ The symbol remains quiet, seemingly waiting for Feliciano answer.

 _“It’s been two months, they are surely going to be worried about me. I don’t want them to be in pain.”_ Feliciano answered with a smile.

 _“I’ll try my best to do it.”_ The symbol said.

 _“Thanks,”_ Feliciano replied as he finished the last step of the magic circle.

He took in a deep breath and clapped his hand as hard as he could.

However, to his surprise, the magic circle did not activate.

 _“What?”_  Feliciano looked at the magic circle in utter confusion.

The symbol looked at it in confusion as well.

 _“What is going on?”_  Feliciano asked.

 _“I don’t know.”_  The symbol replied.

Feliciano should have used the symbol’s magic to activate the magic circle. Why hadn’t the magic circle been activated?

 _“Where’s the book?”_ the symbol asked.

 _“Here.”_ Feliciano said as he pick up a book and turned towards the folded page.

He looked at the magic circle in the book and the magic circle he made as well as carefully comparing the steps written in the book as well as the steps, he does to make the circle.

 _“I didn’t do anything wrong!”_ Feliciano exclaimed in anxiousness.

 _“I know.”_ The symbol said. What exactly is wrong?

Suddenly, the magic circle is activated without warning, throwing Feliciano away from the magic circle.

“What?” Feliciano mumbled in confusion as he stood up in pain due to the impact of being thrown further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Sorry for posting this so late, the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow!  
> I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.  
> Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!  
> Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!  
> For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).  
> Current list:  
> RoChu  
> RusPol  
> GerFra  
> PrUK


	70. Hiatus

Sorry for the long delay and didn't update. But I'm really busy recently and I need a break. I promised I will post a new chapter on 7/2/2019 and it will be consecutive posting for a week until 14/2/2019. 

For those of you who are waiting for another chapter, I'm so sorry.


	71. chapter 66

For some reasons, this month is going to be the most special month of Dulin.

“How the hell did you guys come to Spade so fast!” Arthur snapped towards the Royals in front of him.

“Well, I use the sea route to come here,” Francis replied awkwardly.

“Are you taking me as a fool!” Arthur exclaimed as he shakes Francis vigorously.

“The shortest sea route from Diamond towards Spades most southern port takes around a week using the fastest boat available currently! How the hell did you come towards Spade in just a few days, not to mention here is Dulin, located at Spade’s north!” Arthur exclaimed out loud.

“Well…” Francis trying to keep his cool, but Arthur continuous shaking prevented him from doing so.

“Queen Arthur now is not the time to discuss this issue.” Elizabeth stepped forward and break the two apart.

“I agree,” Ludwig replied.

Arthur huffed as he turned around.

“Come in,” Arthur said as he walked forward, leaving the rest to follow him.

…

The group stare at the preserved portal.

“One question,” Francis said.

“What is it?” Arthur replied.

“What is this for?” Francis asked which Arthur immediately punch him.

“This is the portal that is connected towards another side. It may actually lead us towards where our Jacks are located.” Arthur huffed. He didn’t mean to punch Francis, but he is very irritated and especially on Francis who sent envoys to pester him for the debt every single day!

“You don’t need to punch me.” Francis laughs awkwardly as he rubbed his cheek. It is really painful, Arthur didn’t hold back when punching him.

“Have you sent people to investigate?” Ludwig asked.

“We can’t.” Arthur sighed which surprises other monarchs.

“This portal can only teleport non-living objects and human can’t enter. We tried to send tracking devices, but the signal disappeared as soon as it is teleported.” Arthur said.

“But can’t you do anything about this?! You guys specialised in magic, right?” Elizabeth said anxiously.

“We tried. But the magic is too advanced and developed that we can’t break through it.” Arthur sighed.

As all the monarchs in the room fell into desperation, Arthur suddenly widened his eyes and activated a barrier around all of them only for them to be thrown off a few seconds later.

“What?!” Arthur exclaimed in utter shocked as he tries to stand up from the impact. He instinctively turned around to look at the source of power and widened his eyes for another surprise as he saw a serious Yong Soo standing at the door with a sphere of light surrounding his fingers.

Yong Soo disregards the monarchs and attacked again.

“Look out!” Arthur shouted as he activated another magic barrier and pushed Elizabeth and Ludwig away from Yong Soo attack only for him and Francis to be thrown off from the impact.

“Stop it,” Mei said sternly towards Yong Soo.

“Return to your senses at this moment!” Mei shouted which Yong Soo looked at Mei and closes his eyes before collapsing onto the ground.

…

“I’m so sorry for our envoy’s behaviour.” Mei apologised formally towards the monarchs.

“What happened?” Arthur asked. Yong Soo certainly doesn’t have any power, yet he can still attack without using brute force. Not to mention, that power disregards his magic barrier and hit him.

“It’s a bit complicated,” Mei said as she looked at Yong Soo before sighing.

“You see when Spades starts to trade with us using magic equipment, most of the orients who came into contact with that equipment actually start having a special power,” Mei said.

“Special power?” Arthur said in confusion.

“Yes. It is almost similar to magic, but it is not magic. We call them ‘Qi’ and it is actually in our old records that dated back thousands of years ago.” Mei explained.

“Then Yong Soo…” Arthur looked at Yong Soo with a bit of worried.

“Yes, he awakened this power not long after he settled down in Qing Han. However, when he activated his power, he is extremely unstable and is not able to make sense of his actions and cut himself from the outside world. It took us a long time before he can finally gain control of his Qi and suppressed it.” Mei said as she reminisces the past.

“Why didn’t we know about this?” Francis asked.

Mei closed her eyes for a while before opening and looked at the monarchs.

“The latest records about Qi was from the last bearer. His last sentence states that ‘Never reveal Qi towards westerners unless necessary’.” Mei explained.

“Wait, westerners?” Francis widened his eyes in surprise. The old records of Qing Han have records of Westerners?

“You Git is that what are you concerned about?!” Arthur exclaimed as he looked at Mei.

“What is Yong Soo actions about?” Arthur asked.

Mei looked down the floor and sighed.

“Qi has the ability to manipulate other types of power very well,” Mei said as she released a ray of magic and Qi from her right palm. The magic particles and wave synchronise with the Qi beam, creating an illusionary effect.

“To manipulate magic you don’t have the ability to control over, you just need to use Qi for the breakthrough. Yong Soo is trying to do that, but he cut himself from his surrounding which actually hurt you all.” Mei explained.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Mei apologised.

Ludwig glanced at the window. It is a scorching afternoon.

“It’s not the time for anymore concerned. Can you activate the magic portal?” Ludwig asked Mei seriously.

“I’ll try my best,” Mei replied with determination.

…

Mei took in a deep breath as she looked at the magic portal.

“The magic is very complicated,” Mei said towards Arthur.

“If it isn’t, we don’t have to scratch our head and think of our next step,” Arthur said sarcastically.

“I know,” Mei replied as she took a step forward.

She closes her eyes and stood still.

As seconds passes by, a calming yet gentle power surge through her body and went straight towards the magic portal.

…

“Looks like it started.” Yong Hyung said as he looked at Yong Soo who is lying at the bed.

“You’re sure lucky to be able to suppress your inner demon. Not like me, who have to merge with it.” Yong Hyung said with envy. He, like Yong Soo, is very unstable when he awakened his Qi. Unlike Yong Soo, he failed to suppress it and have to compromise and merge with his unstable state. He is totally forbidden to be near with anything related to Qi as it might cause him to lose control.

“Brother, this Qi thing is sure annoying like hell.” Yong Hyung said as he stare at his palms.

**Author note: Sorry for posting this so late, the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow!**

**I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.**

**Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!**

**Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!**

**For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).**

**Current list:**

** RoChu **

** RusPol **

** GerFra **

** PrUK **


	72. chapter 67

"I'm sorry," Mei mumbled towards the monarchs before collapsing onto the ground.

 _The magic is just too complicated and strong._ Mei thought to herself as she loses her consciousness.

…

In the magic realm, it is utter chaos.

"Feliciano!" Gilbert yelled as he tries to suppress the abnormal movement of magic in the realm.

He totally gets it, Feliciano is the one who he should be worried about, not Yao! Yao is just nothing but a distractor and a very successful one!

He should be wary about Feliciano, especially he comes from Vargas which is an almost extinct line of the powerful magic family.

Currently, Gilbert still does not know about the existence of symbol and think that the reason for this was due to Feliciano having knowledge from the Vargas.

"What the hell is this magic movement!" Gilbert cursed as he put in more magic to suppress it.

However, a loud shattering sound disrupted his thought. A few scenes rushed into his brain. It's a picture of someone who has a similar face with Feliciano talking happily towards a few people who is dress absolutely differently with him. One of the person… Burkhardt Beilschmidt!

He turned his head around and widened his eyes as he saw the world mirror is shattering into pieces. The mirror is still holding onto the frame, but the magic circle which is the memory seals of the people are disappearing. With every second, a large crack appears on the glass, as though it is trying to get free from the frame.

"Wait, don't shatter!" Gilbert shouted out loud.

The glass ignores Gilbert shout and continues to crack until finally, it shattered into thousand pieces.

"No!" Gilbert stared in absolute dismay and despair. His slight distraction totally causes magic chaos in the realm

As if these aren't enough, a wide array of magic seals suddenly burst out of the frame. Most of the magic seals turn into books and drop on the floor. However, a few remain and flew to all directions. One of them rushes towards Feliciano and hit Feliciano right forearm. Its target is not Feliciano, but Feliciano royal Jack's symbol.

"What's going on!" Feliciano shouted out loud towards the symbol. Aren't they just going to destroy the magic seal on the mirror, why did the mirror shatter? Why did one of the magic seals fly towards him?

The symbol remained silence and did not reply Feliciano.

"What going on?!" Feliciano shouted again, but there is still no reply.

A tremendous earthquake shakes the entire magic realm, causing both Roderich and Basch to fell onto the ground in surprise. Both of them suddenly stunned as a huge range of information suddenly burst into their mind and wreak havoc in their brain, causing them to fell unconscious.

…

In Qing Han, Jia Long is looking out of the window. For some reason, the Qi in Qing Han feels much more enrich.

In the large dessert separating the east and west, a few sources of the new type of powers burst out into the atmosphere, enveloping the entire region.

Strangely enough, these power spread out in a matter of seconds, but their expansion quickly stopped once they reached a certain area, not conflicting with other powers, as though they are puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

…

Gilbert suddenly wakes up. He slowly sits up on and rubbed the back of his head, trying to recall what exactly happened.

He recalls the magic realm was in chaos and he suddenly fell unconscious.

 _Wait!_ Gilbert immediately turned around and looked at Feliciano and sighed in relieve as he saw Feliciano is still alive and in perfect condition, even though he is unconscious as well.

"What happened to here?" Gilbert murmured as he tries to stand up. The magic realm has quietened down and is the same usual magic realm he has been living for the 14 years.

But somethings felt strange and Gilbert can sense it. But he can't identify what is the strange feeling.

Also, the world mirror. Gilbert sighed as he turned around to look at the shattered mirror.

But to his surprise, the mirror pieces and frame are gone, leaving only books on the spots.

"What's going on." Gilbert murmured as he picks up one of the books and read, trying to find some information about it.

Luckily, the book is written in the standardised language which he could understand.

"Magic, Qi, Jiva…" Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows as he read these unfamiliar terms.

"They are also known as vital energy of different groups of people." A voice suddenly said from Gilbert back.

"Wah!" Gilbert immediately jumped up in the air in total surprise thanks to the voice.

He quickly turned around to find Yao who is yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake?" Gilbert said.

Yao ignored him and walked towards those books.

"Seriously, you really did it." Yao murmured as he looked at the book title.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked.

Yao glanced at Gilbert and sighed.

"That's why your ideology will never work, Romulus." Yao sighed.

"Come here," Yao said as he pulled Gilbert forward.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Gilbert exclaimed which Yao just continue to ignore Gilbert.

"Stop ignoring me!" Gilbert shouted as he tries to struggle free from Yao's grip. But it is absolutely futile.

"Stop struggling!" Yao snapped as he smashes Gilbert head towards a hard wall.

"Ouch." Gilbert rubbed his forehead in pain. He widened his eyes as he felt a sticky liquid on his forehead.

He put his palm in front of his eyes and widened his eyes in extreme shocked.

It is none other than blood.

…

"Your body has temporarily changed back to human body," Yao explained as he tries to stop Gilbert who is trying to cut his wrist with a sharp object to test his body physique.

Gilbert physique has always been made up of magic ever since he enters and lived in the magic realm as Joker's successor and later on as a Joker.

"How is this possible!" Gilbert asked in enthusiasm. When his physique is magic, he can't feel anything like a normal human which is the reason why he keeps trying to live and act like a normal human in order not to lose his humanity.

"Thanks to the shattering of the magic mirror." Yao sighed.

"The magic realm is actually only a dimension created to protect the seals of other types of powers besides magic and protect the order of the west," Yao explained.

"The magic mirror, on the other hand, is to add as another protections," Yao said.

"However, with abuse of the gate between the realms and shattering of a magic mirror, all the seals have been broken which causes to the activation of another layer of protection." Yao sighed.

"Which is?" Gilbert asked, waiting for an answer.

"Disconnections of the magic realm from the mortal world to prevent leakage of different type of energy from the magic realms. In this case, the seals are temporarily made more complicated while the primary structure of the seals is trying to mend themselves by using the magic in the magic realm." Yao explained.

"I don't get it," Gilbert replied.

"…In other terms, we are currently trapped in the magic realm and all magic has been allocated to mend the seal which is the reason why your physique temporarily returned to human physique." Yao said.

"Oh, I see," Gilbert said which he suddenly widened his eyes in surprise.

"How the hell do you know this information!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Because one of the seals the magic realm is trying to protect is related to my memory. Since all the seal has been broken, my memory has returned to me which I know much more than you!" Yao smirked.

"Memory?" Gilbert said in confusion.

"Yes, my memory that has records about the creation of the four Kingdoms!" Yao snapped.

Gilbert looked at Yao in surprised. Even he doesn't know about how the four Kingdoms are created. The library should have those records, but it is in languages which he doesn't understand.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked.

"Yao, Wang Yao," Yao said as he throws a book towards Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at the book and widened his eyes.

The date which the book is written actually dated back a thousand years ago and is written in the standardised language.

The title of the book- Wang Yao, Sage of the East.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Sorry if these seem confusing, I'll be publishing another book which is about the formations of four Kingdoms after the whole story.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow!
> 
> I'm thinking for a while about this, does anyone of you wants me to do different pairings using the setting of this world? I would like to try out about different pairing and I would like to have suggestions from all of you. They will be side stories and will be written after the whole story ended.
> 
> Comment on the different pairing you have, you can also include groups, trios and more! I will also accept characters that have not appeared in the story on the condition that they MUST be a Hetalia character!
> 
> Come and comment about the crackiest and rarest pairing or any pairing which anyone has never thought about!
> 
> For anyone who has suggested on the pairing, I would like to thank you in advance :).
> 
> Current list:
> 
> RoChu
> 
> RusPol
> 
> GerFra
> 
> PrUK


	73. chapter 68

If you’re gone, what am I supposed to do?

This seems to be a fairly simple question, but there is a huge variety of answers for it.

“So, we’re not able to leave the magic realm or contact the mortal realm?” Gilbert blackened his face as he looked at Wang Yao.

“It’s not possible. The realm is designed in the considerations of permanently protecting the seals. We can only leave as soon as the seals are fixed and the magic level in the realm returned back to normal.” Yao said as he rests his eyes.

“Oh, and that takes around a hundred years,” Yao added.

“Say, you’re partially responsible for this, right?” Gilbert asked which Yao laughed awkwardly.

“Why did you continue with this plan when I said you’ll be returning in three months! Are you crazy to do this when you’ll be trapped in here for a hundred years!” Gilbert shouted out loud as he shakes Yao vigorously.

“I didn’t know about this when I do the plan! My memory didn’t even return to me yet.” Yao slurred as he is being shaken by Gilbert.

“Is there any way we can fix this, sage?!” Gilbert shouted.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t here when this is built and only know about the rough outline.” Yao said as he tries to make sense of his surroundings.

“Oh, those three wouldn’t be awake soon as well,” Yao added as he finally remembers his other three counterparts who are still unconscious.

“What?!” Gilbert exclaimed in surprised.

“They don’t have the magical capability and with such a huge wave of magic that attacked them, it's only a wonder they are still alright both mentally and physically,” Yao explained. He has a huge amount of Qi which buffered all the magic chaos in the realm, but that can’t be said for his other three counterparts.

“Say, can you heal people?” Gilbert asked.

“Well, I can,” Yao replied.

“Then can you help me make them wake up?” Gilbert sighed.

“…” Yao stares at Gilbert in dismay.

“Even though your body is in your human physique, you should still have the ability to cast magic. Or else why would you be the Joker if you don’t have the magical capability?” Yao said.

“My magic attributes heavily clashes with healing magic attribute,” Gilbert explained with a sighed.

“Can you please help me on this? We can settle everything later when we talk, just please help me.” Gilbert pleaded.

“I don’t need to do anything. It’s best for them to wake up naturally.” Yao said.

“In the meantime, let’s talked about the whole issue,” Yao added with a smile.

…

“First question, why did you bring us here in the first place?” Yao asked.

“It should be me who asked the first question!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Any difference?” Yao asked.

Gilbert huffed and laid back on the chair.

“It’s part of my plan to change the way on how the west should be the rule,” Gilbert said.

“Huh?” Yao looked at Gilbert in confusion.

“Isn’t it very strange for a single person to decide the fate of the entire west? If that single person is an evil person who likes to see the suffering of the people, wouldn’t it be a disaster for the west?” Gilbert said.

“But the system of four Kingdoms has been deeply rooted in the west and it is impossible to radically change it without causing turbulence,” Gilbert explained.

“I bring you four into the realm was to see the reactions of people when the Jacks disappear for my further plans. Of course, I know you would tell everything when you return back if your memory is still intact which can cause turbulence if it is not handled properly. I’m actually planning to seal your memory when I sent you four back.” Gilbert added.

“Then why did you try to attempt to assassinate my Queen?” Yao asked.

“He is supposed to be dead thanks to cancer. But how would I know you actually know a cure for it. A royal, blessed by the Joker, is dead due to the assassination. How would people think? Would it shake their faith in the system?” Gilbert said.

“But I severely underestimated his magic and I have a feeling that if I continue the assassination, something bad will happen,” Gilbert explained.

“So, you scrape the entire assassination plan?” Yao asked calmly.

“Ja.” Gilbert huffed as he scratched his head.

“…” Yao looked at Gilbert speechlessly and sighed.

“You didn’t tell me the entire truth,” Yao said.

“What?” Gilbert looked at Yao with confusion.

“Alfred F Jones, he’s not an ordinary person, right?” Yao smirked which Gilbert heart immediately skipped a bit due to Yao’s words.

“I’m the Jack of Spade, do you think you can hide any domestic things of Spade from me?” Yao said as he looked at Gilbert.

“Alfred F Jones actually has the magical capability which seems to be higher than Arthur. But due to his magical capability being too high, his body defence mechanism kicks in to suppress it before it fully developed. Even though at his age now, his magical capability has developed, due to the suppression from his body mechanism, it is nearly impossible for him to activate it unless he undergoes a state of extreme disarray. But if it is activated in that circumstances, he would definitely lose control of his every single bit of logic and destroy everything in his path.” Yao said.

“What are you talking about.” Gilbert looked at Yao as a cold sweat broke down from his forehead. But Yao ignored him and continue talking.

“If Arthur is dead, Alfred would definitely go into a state of disarray which will bring chaos in the west. Let me think, a royal, especially a King who should be the Kingdom shield, destroyed a Kingdom. This will certainly shake up the people faith of the system more than an assassination of a royal.” Yao added.

“Am I right about this?” Yao smirked.

“Wrong!” Gilbert exclaimed in shocked, but immediately covered his mouth when he realised how his reactions have given Yao all the answer he needs.

“Ludwig, the current King of Heart. He is your younger brother, right?” Yao said.

“What are you talking about?” Gilbert said.

“I read one of your diaries before. You are sent to this realm 14 years ago by your family. I know how does it feel to be forced into a position that you never wanted and being betrayed by them. But destroying the lives of hundreds of thousands for the sake of throwing a tantrum. Aren’t you being too cruel?” Yao said. (See chapter 51 for the reading of Gilbert's diary.)

“I’m not doing all of these! I’m of course tempted by this, but I stopped, didn’t I!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“You didn’t. The assassination actually continued until Arthur finally reached the East. There are people who stopped you from doing it by hurting your runner so badly that it can’t come to the mortal world for a whole five years to give them instructions on further plans. The rest of the assassination attempts are instructed before by your runner are badly injured. But it failed badly due to unknown reasons that you can’t figure out what happened.” Yao laughed.

“…” Gilbert stares at Yao with utter disbelief. Yao didn’t have any memory and prior knowledge about all this until a while ago. How did Yao figure out and know so much?

“You must be wondering how am I able to know so much, right?” Yao laughed which Gilbert looked at Yao with eyes waiting for an answer.

“Second generation orients that are born in the west. They are real troublemakers that give Diamonds a lot of headaches.” Yao laughed. (Second generation orients are mentioned in chapter 26)

“But they aren’t bad at all. They are just causing trouble for the sake of survival as none of the four Kingdoms are willing to accept them and they can’t return to the East due to them having the inability to board ships heading to the east.” Yao said.

“I just contact with them a few years ago and get a lot of information I want. From underground dealing tracks to the assassination attempts seven years ago. At first, I thought they are just giving me mixed up information about the assassination attempts as they said confusing information like those assassins are listening towards what a bird is talking to them. But I finally managed to join everything about it.” Yao said.

“What do they have to do with this?” Gilbert asked in confusion.

“You can’t get records of the orients, right? You can only know what are they doing through their interaction with occidents. They are a special group as they are grouped together and spread out in the remote places of the north of Diamonds and the Linker road which nobody usually passes by You certainly don’t know what are they doing in the West.” Yao said.

“All these information together with my return of memory, I can sort of guess what are your plans,” Yao said.

“For five years when you are not able to contact with your base in the mortal world, you devise another plan to kidnap the Jacks. You need to gather them in one place to capture them at one go as it would be absolutely suspicious if one of the Jacks disappeared at a sudden. It would be a guessing game between the four Kingdoms which means war, not shaking the faith of the people. In addition, you can’t kidnap us in one go if we’re too far apart as your runner just recovered.” Yao said.

“After this plan, you probably have to other things to cause a bit of chaos in the mortal world. It is after the King of Heart, died peacefully, is the time we need to worry about.” Yao said.

Gilbert took in a deep breath and looked at Yao.

“What did you imagine me doing?” Gilbert asked.

“You just don’t want to cause turbulence when your brother is alive. But after he is dead, the entire four systems will surely be gone. I might be the last Jack of Spade.” Yao smirked.

“Why would I do that?” Gilbert asked.

“Because you don’t care about anyone except your younger brother!” Yao exclaimed as he stares grew colder.

“Why did you try to assassinate Arthur when you know it would destroy the Kingdom of Spade?! Not to mention, who in the right mind who cares about the west would choose orient who just reached the west be the Jack and assigned two timebombs to be the monarchs!” Yao exclaimed as he grabbed Gilbert collar.

 “You just want to destroy it, that’s why you don’t care what is going to happen to the west! I’m sure you want to disrupt the west more, but your brother won’t allow it, right? I knew his character when I saw him working to preserve and protect the Heart, you don’t want to ignore his intention which is the reason why you hold back for these seven years.” Yao exclaimed.

“Burkhardt has been doing his best to protect the west! But you are just trying to destroy it with your selfishness!” Yao shouted.

 “I didn’t!” Gilbert shouted out.

“I really want to do it in the past. But I change my mind! I just want a peaceful transition without much death and disruption!” Gilbert exclaimed as tears fell off his eyes.

Yao let go of Gilbert collar and looked at him.

“What are you planning to do?” Yao asked calmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow.


	74. chapter 69

“I really just want a peaceful transition. Where a person fate is not controlled by this stupid system and everyone can pursue whatever they wanted. Where talents are seriously taken care of instead of people getting the position they wanted through family and friends’ connections.” Gilbert said as tears dripped from his eyes.

“Yao, you’re correct for whatever you said just now. Do you know how I felt when I’m suddenly chosen as a successor of Joker and all my family and friends forget about me!” Gilbert shouted.

“At first, I thought that even though I’m forgotten, they should have a few subtle memory about me. At the very least, have the feeling of something off with my disappearance.” Gilbert sobbed as he covered his face with his hands.

“But they didn’t! They continue to live as usual as though I’m someone who is not important to them! I’m just 14 years old during that time! What do you expect from 14 years old who lost all his family and friends! Do you expect me to swallow all of these and act like a mature adult!” Gilbert shouted.

“I was threatened by Mr Burkhardt that if I don’t do it, Ludwig will replace my position. I don’t want Ludwig to suffer all these, that’s why I acted as though I’m a good boy and a discipline successor. I know Mr Burkhardt intention of preserving the west, and I respect that. But I just can’t accept my fate. These feelings grew and I become more distorted than ever. When Mr Burkhardt is dead, all these feelings were let out and all I thought of is destroying the entire system.” Gilbert continues crying as he rubbed his tears.

“But… but then.” Gilbert continued.

“Like what you said, I really care about my brother. When I crowned him as King for his protection, it was then I know he wants the peace of his people, I began to realise my selfish actions and only hoped for a peaceful transition.” Gilbert cried.

“Why do you care about your brother so much?” Yao asked coldly.

“…” Gilbert looked down as he recalls a few scenes with his brother.

_“Brother… if I’m not born, you would be the family head, right?” a little Ludwig said with his head down._

_Gilbert stunned for a while before asking Ludwig seriously._

_“Who told you that?” Gilbert asked._

_“Brother Roderich,” Ludwig replied._

_Gilbert clenched his fist. Looks like he needs to give Roderich a beating for him to stop sprouting nonsense towards Ludwig._

_“Brother, do you hate me?” Ludwig asked with anxiety._

_Gilbert looked at Ludwig and laughed lightly._

_“So that’s why you’re down.” Gilbert smiled as he ruffled Ludwig's hair._

_“Well, even if you’re not born, there’s no way father will allow an albino to be the family head.” Gilbert sighed lightly._

_“On the other hand, I’m quite happy Ludwig is born.” Gilbert laughed._

_“Why?” Ludwig asked as he raised his head._

_“Because I can still stay safe in the family after father dies. I don’t need to play those dirty politics and can go to the professionals I want.” Gilbert said enthusiastically._

_“Really?” Ludwig asked._

_“Ja, that’s why Ludwig, you’ve to protect me.” Gilbert smiled._

_“I will,” Ludwig said happily as he hugged Gilbert._

_Gilbert continues to ruffle his hair. He is not going to let anyone hurt Ludwig._

_Another scene appears._

_Gilbert is facing scolding from his father due to his involvement in the big fight among the noble’s heirs and children which Ludwig suddenly barged in._

_“Don’t scold brother!” Ludwig exclaimed towards their father._

_“Ludwig! What are you doing!” their father exclaimed._

_“Don’t scold brother! He is dragged into it by the other noble families and did nothing wrong!” Ludwig exclaimed._

_“Nothing wrong! He got to be lucky that the_ _Héderváry family shoulders most of the claims or else he would be in more serious trouble!” their father shouted._

_“Father! You always teach us to help friends in distress! What brother did is to help the Héderváry family heir! Why is he getting a scolding for that!” Ludwig shouted back._

_Gilbert looked at Ludwig back. The little figure who is trying to protect him while he is being scolded, being blamed and no one is willing to listen to his explanation._

Gilbert smiled lightly and looked at Yao.

“He is my brother, of course, I care about him. I know there are a lot of people like me with a warm family. That’s why I wanted them to have a good life without being suffered like us.” Gilbert said.

“Like us?” Yao looked at Gilbert in confusion.

“Roderich and Elizabeth are chosen as royals which split them up even though they are heavily in love. Erika and Basch have to deal with all the sarcasm when they are chosen and me who has to suffer the pain of being strip away from all my close one. I can imagine the pain of them being forced to be separated when they are gone. I don’t want anyone to end up being like me, blinded by rage and almost destroyed the lives of hundreds of thousands.” Gilbert said.

“This system must disappear so no one can be forcefully separated,” Gilbert said with a determination which Yao suddenly smack his head.

“Seriously, do you know why is this system is created in the first place?” Yao sighed.

“How?” Gilbert asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

“This system is being built to protect solitary and family of the region,” Yao said.

“Huh?” Gilbert looked at Yao in confusion.

“Before this system is created, there are constant wars between different groups of people, and it is utter chaos. For those who have the ability to manipulate vital energy, they are immediately being sent to the war as soon as they have the ability to control it. They don’t even give you time to learn a single spell. You’re only able to learn a spell after you survive the battle.” Yao said.

“Families are torn apart. There were constant messages of death towards all sides and you can’t have a guarantee of your future.” Yao explained.

“When this system is created, it forcefully separates different people groups into different regions through mountains, oceans, desert and more. Not only that, it seals almost all the types of vital energy and restrict the amount of magic should be present in the west.” Yao said.

“Why is magic not sealed?” Gilbert asked.

“Because magic is the weakest type of vital energy but with the best sealing ability.” Yao chuckled.

“…” Gilbert looked at Yao speechlessly. He really doesn’t know how to react with Yao’s answer.

“Even though there is still constant violence…” Yao said.

“But then, if you are destroying this system, the world will return back towards the chaotic states. Do you want that?” Yao asked seriously.

“…” Gilbert looked at Yao in dismay. He really does not know what actually happened before the system is created.

Gilbert takes a big gulp and thinks for a while.

Compare to what Yao said, this system really seems to be a better one.

But… sacrifice a minority just for the sake of majority? What has the minority do to deserve this…

“Chose carefully…” Yao was suddenly interrupted when Gilbert suddenly holds Yao’s hand.

“Even though there is such danger, I’ll do it!” Gilbert said with determination.

“Oh?” Yao looked at Gilbert in confusion.

“You show me before. Back then when Spade and Club almost on the verge of war, you stopped it through negotiation. You show me that violence doesn’t mean everything, and you can get what you want through talks.” Gilbert said.

“I believe in such world where violence is the last resort while we will sit down and negotiate,” Gilbert said.

Yao sighed and sit down.

“You’re idealising the world way too much.” Yao sighed.

“I may be idealising the world, but who knows what will happen if we don’t try!” Gilbert exclaimed as he looked directly at Yao's eyes.

“This is not a thousand years ago where people are fighting for resources or anything! Civilisation has developed and we are getting what we want through negotiation! You show me that so stop contrasting your actions with your words!” Gilbert exclaimed out loud.

Yao was taken aback by Gilbert sudden outburst.

“…Pfft.” Yao suddenly laughs out loud and ruffled Gilbert's hair.

“Seriously, that’s why I hate people who are radical.” Yao laughed.

“But it’s because of them, we get to see a different world.” Yao sighed as he removed his hand from Gilbert's hair.

“Show me that you can create a better world, kid,” Yao said.

“I will!” Gilbert exclaimed in determination.

“Then…you’ll help me, right?” Gilbert asked. Yao has lots of knowledge of the world, he could easily overthrow the whole system with his help.

“…I can’t. I don’t have the ability to change anything.” Yao sighed.

“But you have a lot of knowledge, right?” Gilbert asked.

“Sometimes, even though ideals are good, you have to be realistic. The world is not ready to leave this system yet. You can only change it once the world is ready.” Yao said.

“?” Gilbert looked at Yao in confusion.

“The society stills depend a lot from the monarchs. Changing the system radically will cause complete chaos due to confusion and ambitions. You don’t want that, right?” Yao smiled.

“Think about the consequences before you even start to embark on the whole issue,” Yao said.

“But…” before Gilbert can continue his sentences, Yao flick his forehead.

“Open your eyes and see the world. Who is going to control the military without the King? Who is going to control the taxes and ensure the citizens are still well off without the Queen? Finally, who is going to coordinate the entire Kingdom and ensure order in the Kingdom without the Jack?” Yao asked.

“What would you expect if the three roles disappear in a sudden? The people behave and work together for the good of its kind? No, they won’t!” Yao exclaimed.

Cold sweats broke off from Gilbert's forehead as he heard Yao argument. Yao isn’t wrong. Even though the importance of the royals has slightly decreased after the opening of trade routes which causes more power to be passed towards other people, the four kingdoms still heavily depend on the Royals to ensure order and peace.

“I know you still want to change the system, but you have to step back and think about the reality.” Yao sighed as he holds onto Gilbert's hands.

“Thank you,” Gilbert said as he clenched his fists.

He waited for fourteen years already, why not just wait a little longer until the Royals are no longer important.

“I’m sorry that you four have to stay here for another hundred years. But surprisingly enough, this catalyst my plan. Even though I don’t know the current situation of the real world.” Gilbert apologised. All connections are cut off and there is no way he knows what is happening.

Yao looked at Gilbert while his lip slightly twitches. Did Gilbert forget that he is partially responsible for it?

But it doesn’t seem to be a good idea to talk about this.

Yao looked at Feliciano and sighed.

“Roderich never likes birds. He said that he is afraid of birds will disrupt his music practice. Basch always carries a knife with him. He said that it is for self-protection.” Yao mumbled.

“What?” Gilbert looked at Yao in confusion.

“They didn’t forget about you their body and actions still remember about you,” Yao said.

Gilbert suddenly remembers a few scenes where he will disrupt Roderich practices by sending a bird to chirp. Or ambush Basch and immobilised him.

“How do you know?” Gilbert asked.

“I read your diary before, right? It contains all your childhood mischiefs that I can totally understand Roderich and Basch feelings during those times.” Yao said.

“Even if you’re gone, they didn’t forget about you. They still remember your prank and are defensive about it.” Yao said.

“They didn’t forget about you,” Yao added.

“So when they disappear from your life, what did you do?” Yao asked.

Gilbert stunned and remembers all his actions.

He…

“I… become unreasonable… and…” Before Gilbert can continue, tears fell off from his swollen eyes again.

He actually wants to kill Roderich and Basch when they see how they forget him. He wants them to go through all the suffering he is going through.

“Don’t just care about your brother, think and look at your friends,” Yao said.

“Also…” Yao flicked his finger on Gilbert's head.

“Qi is really useful in this situation.” Yao winked which Gilbert suddenly widened his eyes in utter shocked.

“Your magic is really useless when it comes to extracting and defending things.” Yao laughed victoriously while playing a small sphere of Qi with his finger.

“When did you cast Qi!” Gilbert exclaimed in his loudest volume. He just realised he has been spilling all his true feeling and reasons when Yao just says a few sentences. As someone who has been acting and hiding from a Joker for several years, this shouldn’t even happen!

“When you’re still unconscious.” Yao laughed.

“Also, now that the magic seals has disappeared, face them while you still have time.” Yao said as he emphasises the word ‘time’.

“What do you mean?” Gilbert asked in confusion.

“Three months are almost up.” Yao reminded Gilbert.

“?” Gilbert is still confused by Yao words.

“But didn’t you say we’re going to stay in here for 100 years!” Gilbert said in confusion.

“…You don’t know the word call ‘lies’?” Yao replied speechlessly.

“…” Gilbert looked up at Yao in total dismay.

“You…lied?” Gilbert stammered.

“Correct.” Yao winked as he stood up.

“Now then. Let me fix all the seals. Don’t worry, this is just a slight disruption. All the things go back to normal in a few hours.” Yao said as he walked pass Feliciano who is lying on a bed.

He gently flicked Feliciano forehead which Feliciano's eyelid moves a little.

“Hold on! Come back here you bastard!” Gilbert shouted, but Yao continues to ignore him as usual and disappeared in the hallway.

**Author note: The next chapter will be posted in 24 hours time.**


	75. chapter 70

This has to be the Gilbert worst day.

“So…you’re our childhood friend.” Roderich stuttered as he is trying to calmly face Gilbert.

Roderich, Basch, Feliciano and Gilbert are looking face to face, unknown what to do.

After Yao disappeared from the hallway, Roderich and Basch suddenly appear while sitting unconsciously and leaning on the wall.

They wake up in a few seconds and needless to say, this is actually Yao’s masterpiece.

“Didn’t your memory return already?” Gilbert huffed.

“We did, but we didn’t expect the Joker to be our childhood friend,” Basch replied.

Gilbert turned his head away, unable to meet them.

“So…what exactly is happening?” Roderich asked.

“Well… some troubles occurred.” Gilbert replied.

“And why did our memory return back to us?” Roderich asked.

“That’s why I said that some troubles have occurred,” Gilbert replied.

Feliciano laughed in awkward silence as he tries his best to blend into the surrounding. He knew very well that he is partially responsible for the troubles Gilbert talks about.

But what is the three talking about? Feliciano looked at the three people in front of him in confusion. He has seriously no idea what is going on currently.

Also… where is Yao? Hope he is ok.

The trio looked at each other in awkward silence. No one has any idea how to continue this conversation.

Three months deadline… that is in two weeks’ time. In just two weeks, he has to send them back. Is it better for them to keep this in secret and say their farewell in two weeks?

Gilbert looked at the other two while Roderich and Basch looked back at him. Gilbert really missed them, but once he has to encounter them… all the words he always wants to say are unable to come out from his mouth.

“Well…” Roderich broke the silence.

“I supposed it’s all the past and there’s no point dwelling into it,” Roderich said.

“I guess so. It’s been 14 years.” Basch added.

The two of them are seriously confused. Well, you can’t blame them. They suddenly have a part of their memory returned to them and know that the Joker is their childhood friend. How should they even react to this?

“Maybe…” Gilbert stuttered but is suddenly interrupted when a hardcover book suddenly hit his head.

“!!” the three Jacks are extremely surprised when a book suddenly hit Gilbert head.

“Damn it!” Gilbert shouted as he rubbed his head. He isn’t injured or anything but is seriously hurt like hell, especially his body physique is still a human.

Gilbert glanced at the book that hit his head and widened his eyes when he read the title.

“Geez…” Gilbert clenched his teeth.

“I get it already, Yao!” Gilbert shouted towards the back which causes confusion among the three Jacks.

“Erm…” Roderich looked at Gilbert while trying to say something when Gilbert suddenly turned around and glared at him.

“Listen up! I only say this once!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“I’m really sorry!” Gilbert said as he bows and apologised towards the two.

“What?” Basch looked at Gilbert in confusion while Roderich turned around and looked at Basch for hints on how should he react.

Meanwhile…Feliciano is still confused and doesn’t know what exactly is going on.

It’s would be good if the symbol would appear and explain to him. But then… he can’t seem to contact to the symbol at all.

…

“I…I…” Gilbert stuttered his words and looked at Roderich and Basch.

Sensing the awkwardness between the trio, Feliciano forgot that he is trying to blend into the surrounding and walked up towards Gilbert.

“Don’t worry, you can say whatever you want.” Feliciano gently patted Gilbert shouted, trying to calm Gilbert down.

Gilbert looked at Feliciano for a while before suddenly remembering something.

“Oh yes! I seriously forgot that you’re responsible for this mess!” Gilbert shouted out loud as he smacks Feliciano head.

“Ouch!” Feliciano exclaimed as tears of pain start forming around his eyes while he holds his head in pain.

“Oh!” Gilbert looked at Feliciano painful expression and suddenly hugged.

“I’m really sorry for causing you pain.” Gilbert cooed Feliciano as he rubbed his head to soothe down the pain.

“Seriously, you have to fix your violent instinct! How many times have I told you to stop hitting people when you’re agitated?!” Roderich exclaimed.

“That’s true! I thought you’ve changed and matured a bit, but you seriously haven’t changed yet!” Basch exclaimed.

“Stop scolding! I’m really sorry about this!” Gilbert shouted back as he tries to soothe Feliciano.

“Why don’t you try to use magic to heal him? I mean, what’s the point of trying to soothe the pain with just hands?” Basch snapped.

“I can’t use healing magic yet! My body physique has temporarily changed back to human and you know how my magic attribute seriously clashes with healing magic back when we’re young.” Gilbert explained.

“Oh yes… I finally remember that you actually use offensive magic to prevent me from getting hit from another offensive magic.” Basch muttered as he remembers their childhood.

“Oh… that time. I always want to question him that is there any difference from being hit by his offensive magic to prevent being hit by another offensive magic? Can’t he just create a magic barrier to protect you?” Roderich said as he remembers his childhood.

“I said I’m sorry during that time! But if it wasn’t for me, your wounds will be worst!” Gilbert snapped.

Feliciano looked at the trio and laughed out loud.

“?” the trio turned around and looked at Feliciano.

“The awkwardness has finally cleared.” Feliciano laughed as he looked at the trio.

“Oh…” the trio looked at each other and laughed as well.

…

“So… how did you become Joker?” Roderich asked.

“Well… it has been decided I’ll become Joker when I was born.” Gilbert said.

“Thanks to that, my inheritance to become the head of Beilschmidt family has revoked,” Gilbert said.

“No wonder the previous head suddenly claimed that you can’t become the head,” Roderich said.

“But why are you in the mortal world until you turned 14?” Basch asked.

“My magic system has yet to fully developed when I was young. It is still quite hard for me to suddenly suit in the magic realm and stay or a long period.” Gilbert explained.

“But for us?” Roderich point towards him and the other two Jacks. If Gilbert, who has magic capability since he was born is unable to suit in the magic realm, how can they stay in the magic realm when they don’t even have magic?

“Well, it’s not hard for me to bring people here and give them a layer of protection. Also… you all are just staying here for three months.” Gilbert replied.

“One question which I’ve been wanting to ask,” Basch said.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked.

“Why did you bring us here?” Basch asked.

“…” He remembers telling the reason to Yao, right? Well, never mind. He is just repeating the same answer again.

“It’s part of my plan on changing the way on how should the West be ruled,” Gilbert said.

“What do you mean by it?” Basch asked.

“Well… if the four Jacks suddenly disappeared and returned without any memories of it, it would shake the faith of people, right? Because who has the ability to kidnap the Jacks and leave no tracing under the Joker's eyes?” Gilbert said.

“You,” Basch replied.

“Who would think it will be the Joker? Can they think of any reasons for me to do such things when the Joker job is to protect the peace of the West?” Gilbert grinned.

“Aren’t you scared we’ll tell everyone about this?” Basch said.

“That’s why I said, ‘returned without any memories about it’.” Gilbert laughed which all three of the Jacks present looked at Gilbert in shocked.

“But then… with the disappearance of those magic seals, I can’t erase those memories and proceed with the plan.” Gilbert sighed in disappointment.

“But you can create those magic seals, right?” Basch stares at him in wariness.

“I can’t. Magic seals for a single person can only be created once. It can be altered, but you can’t create a new one, or else the recipient will die. Those seals have disappeared into thin air, possibly has been destroyed. It’s utterly impossible for me to create those seals for you again.” Gilbert sighed.

“… aren’t you the Joker?” Basch looked at Gilbert speechlessly. Gilbert has always seemed invincible in magic, it is quite a sight to see him being so stuck in magic.

“I may be the Joker, but I actually don’t know much about magic.” Gilbert hung his head lower.

“?” the trio looked at Gilbert in confusion.

“I can control the magic in the magic realm, but I can’t use them usefully. My knowledge for magic spells and a lot more is actually less than Vladimir.” Gilbert sighed.

“… failure,” Basch said.

“Shut up!” Gilbert exclaimed. It is extremely painful for him to say such an embarrassing thing. The only thing he has to boast about magic is his large magic storage and his usual special body physique which allows him to bypass many restrictions of magic.

“But why did you manipulate my people to get us here?” Roderich asked.

“Huh?” Gilbert looked up in confusion.

“Remember, we’re all injured by servants that caused us to be unconscious,” Roderich said.

“Oh yes… the incident that happened about seven years ago… the Queen of Spade is also assassinated by the Spade’s.” Basch added.

“What do you expect? I can’t enter the mortal realm, that’s why I need to use people who are nearby.” Gilbert sighed.

“But the last time I heard about those servants… they are all dead.” Basch said.

“They deserved it,” Gilbert said which the trio heads up again and looked at him.

“I don’t target people who are innocents. But those people really deserved it.” Gilbert said as his anger grew.

“What did they do?” Feliciano asked.

“Corruptions, abuse of authority, accusation towards the innocents, suppressing the talented and cornering the weak. I’m not talking about the really light one. I’ll, of course, turned a blind eye if it was minor. But those people are real scumbags, with a lot of skeletons in their drawers.” Gilbert said as he cracks his knuckles.

“Any more questions?” Gilbert added, and he soon regretted saying this.

“Then… why did you assassinate the Queen of Spades?” Basch asked.

“…” He really doesn’t want to tackle this question, because it would reveal his horrible personality and intention he has in the past!

“Any other questions?” Gilbert asked the other two, trying his best to ignore Basch question.

“Why did you want to change the West?” Feliciano quickly asked before Basch can comment on anything.

“Good question Feliciano!” Gilbert said enthusiastically.

“You see, isn’t it very strange for a single person to decide the fate of the entire west? If that single person is an evil person who likes to see the suffering of the people, wouldn’t it be a disaster for the west?” Gilbert said.

“Not to mention, thanks to this system, people are forced to separate and suffer hardship,” Gilbert added.

“Huh?” Feliciano looked at Gilbert in confusion.

“Just like Basch and Erika. You should have heard about the criticisms and disrespect they have when they become the Royals. For some people, royals may seem to be a grand role. But not everyone wanted to become a royal. Also, the current systems forces…” Before Gilbert can continue, Basch immediately smacks him with his rod.

“Bastard! Don’t you dare to use us as a scapegoat for your reason!” Basch exclaimed in anger.

“What are you doing?” Gilbert said in pain as he rubbed his wounded part.

“I’m angry! You are literally using me without really understand how I felt!” Basch shouted as he grabbed Gilbert’s collar.

“Life is unfair, and you just have to get past it. Besides, this current conditions I’m living is not that bad, why the hell did you use me as an excuse for your behaviours!” Basch shouted at Gilbert's face.

“…” Roderich and Feliciano looked at Basch in surprised. It is really strange for Basch sudden outburst when the reason is not that strong. Basch has been through a lot and being used as a scapegoat seems like a petty reason compared to the rest.

Gilbert looked at Basch angry eyes and widened his eyes in realisation.

 _‘Don’t just care about your brother, look at your friends as well’._ This is the phrase Yao told him before.

Gilbert smiles lightly as tears start dripping from his eyes.

Basch looked at Gilbert tears and panicked a little, but his anger still stands.

“I’m sorry,” Gilbert said towards Basch as he closes his eyes.

Basch does not like to be used as a scapegoat, especially from his close one like him, his friend. He hated to be used as an object for other people motive. Gilbert is his friends for years and yet he does not know that.

When Gilbert thought he is being reasonable and looking at the world in the majority views, he is just being selfish and continuously thinks his ideas are correct and want to force his thinking towards others. He totally neglected other people real feelings.

How do the royals of four Kingdoms feel, the nobles, bureaucrats, commoners and other people about the system? He is the Joker for goodness sake! The one who oversees the entire West, yet he does not understand the feelings of the orients fully.

Sometimes, knowledge does not mean understanding. He finally understands the thousand years system and the feelings of his predecessors. They just want a peaceful and secure life for the orients.

Gilbert pulled Basch hand off his collar and looked at Basch then Roderich. Basch just wants a good life for his sister, he doesn’t mind hard or dirty jobs as long as he is able to survive and raise his sister. Roderich is the person with aristocrat values that as long as he has the power, he should take responsibility for his power.

Most of the knowledge Gilbert once have finally turns to understanding. He may still not understand some other things, but… the world seems more colourful than usual... he seems more transparent than usual.

**Author note: So sorry for this late update. My exams are here! This story will be completed soon and I will update as soon as possible**


End file.
